Contigo
by OrgulloSaiyan
Summary: AU/ "Dicen que el amor lo cura todo y es el mejor alimento para una buena vida, nos reconforta y nos reconcilia con el mundo, nos hace mejores personas... ¿Sera esto cierto?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama

 **Capitulo 1**

 **¿Una nueva vida?**

Eran las 6:00 AM, el sol se asomaba tímidamente por el horizonte proporcionando luz y calor a todos los seres vivientes. La alarma sonaba furiosa por toda la habitación y no daba señales de querer detenerse. Debajo de las revueltas sabanas, se puede visualizar un brazo salir tratando de alcanzar al dichoso aparato, al no poder apagarlo, lo tomo y lo arrogo por algún lugar indeterminado de su habitación.

Se sentó sobre la cama, estirando sus brazos y liberando un gran bostezo, tomo una toalla y se dirigió al baño. El agua fría corría por su cuerpo con el objetivo de poder despertarla completamente, luego de veinte minutos cerro la llave del agua y salio del baño con la toalla envuelta en su cuerpo.

Se vistió con un vestido sencillo y unos zapatos cómodos, cepillo su largo cabello azul, considerado un color 'exótico' para varias personas. Se coloco un poco de maquillaje en su rostro y dando una ultima vuelta en frente del espejo, sonrío satisfecha. Bajo las escaleras hacia la sala donde se encontraba su padre desayunando con su taza de café y su diario matutino

-Buenos días- saludo Bulma con una sonrisa aun un poco somnolienta sentándose en frente con su desayuno ya preparado y servido. –Buenos días cariño- contesto dejando el diario a un lado y fijando su dulce mirada en ella - ¿Cómo amaneciste?- pregunto.-Muy bien, aunque creo que debería considerar dormir un poco más algún día- contesto protestante dando un sorbo a su café. Su padre desde pequeña la acostumbro a levantarse a tempranas horas de la mañana por que según el 'No había tiempo que perder', finalmente terminaba aburrida el resto del día.

-Vamos cariño no me mires así- y de un momento a otro cambio su adorable sonrisa a un semblante serio. –Bulma tenemos que hablar- soltó sin espera captando la atención de la ojiazul. –Hace días te conté que tenia algo importante que decirte, es hora de que lo sepas… Mañana nos mudaremos a la Capital del Sur-

Bulma abrió sus ojos sorprendidamente ante la noticia de su padre. - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- reclamo. – Como sabes, la Corporación Capsula es famosa mundialmente gracias a nosotros- La Corporación Capsula era una de las empresas mas ricas y famosas del mundo. Comenzó como una pequeña empresa de alta tecnología, mas tarde tuvo enlazos con otras empresas. Una de ellas con la de su mejor amigo, Broly.

-Debemos trasladar la empresa a la Capital del Sur para seguir creciendo… Y empezar una nueva vida Bulma- le respondía con un tono nostálgico.

Una nueva vida… Era algo tentador para Bulma… Olvidar el pasado, comenzar de nuevo, sin ningún dato sobre su vida, poder aprovechar esta oportunidad para encontrar la felicidad y la de su padre lejos de esta ciudad llena de recuerdos buenos y dolorosos. Sin más la chica asintió con la cabeza y se fue rápidamente a comenzar a empacar sus millones de pertenencias.

Pasaron cuatro horas desde que comenzó a preparar sus cosas para la mudanza, su estomago rugía ferozmente, así que bajo hasta la cocina por un aperitivo y escucho a su padre hablar muy seriamente por el teléfono, seguramente con uno de los ejecutivos que se encargaría de dirigir la Corporación que quedara en esta Capital.

'Claro que si todo esta arreglado… Mañana nos iremos a primera hora… Si por supuesto Paragus tu te encargaras de la empresa… ¿Por qué me iré?... Quiero una mejor vida para mí y para Bulma… No quiero que vuelva a suceder otra vez… Tú tienes experiencia en esto, ya has dirigido la empresa cuando me encontraba de viaje, no tendrás ninguna dificultad… Confío en ti Paragus… Te visitare de vez en cuando… Adiós'

Colgó el teléfono y volvió a su laboratorio donde pasaba la mayor parte del día, Bulma estaba emocionada, nunca había escuchado a su padre tan preocupado por su bienestar y por tratarla de hacerla feliz. Su padre le había ayudado en momentos tan duros para ambos, siempre estuvo con ella cuando lo necesitaba, nunca encontraría la manera de pagarle todo lo que hace por ella.

Camino hasta su cuarto nuevamente, camino hasta el balcón y apoyo sus brazos en el barandal respirando profundamente la suave brisa de la tarde llenando de aire limpio sus pulmones y suspirando con una gran sensación de paz recorriendo su cuerpo… Pero detrás de esa paz se encontraba tímidamente el miedo… Miedo a la nueva ciudad, nueva escuela, nuevas tiendas, nuevas calles… Nuevas personas.

-No no no, no pensare en eso- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza alejando todo pensamiento negativo que le invadiere.- Me esforzare para que todo salga bien en mi nuevo… hogar, soy Bulma Brief, claro que podré hacerlo- río engreídamente y se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación. Mientras recogía sus cosas para dejarlas listas al día siguiente, oyó un ruido y una caja verde caer desde su armario. La miro por unos segundos y camino hacia ella. La tomo entre sus manos y la observo nuevamente con temor.

Nunca había visto esta pequeña caja. Estaba cerrada fuertemente con un candado y totalmente cubierta de polvo. Decidió no abrirla ya que por alguna razón estaba cerrada con tanta seguridad. La coloco dentro de otra caja junto con su lámpara y otras cosas, así no le llamaría tanto la atención sobre que habría en su interior. Miro por la ventana dándole la última mirada a su ciudad. Para ahorrar tiempo saco una capsula de uno de sus bolsos y encapsulo toda su ropa y pertenencias.

La cena fue tranquila, se hablo de la nueva casa, de la empresa, me comunico que ya estaba inscripta en una buena escuela para mi último año de preparatoria, aunque no necesitaba mucho de la preparatoria ya que era una de las mentes científicas mas reconocidas, después de su padre.

Al terminar la comida, se dirigió al jardín para estirar un poco las piernas. Camino alrededor de la piscina mirando su reflejo en el agua cristalina, se sentó y metió sus pies dentro del agua disfrutando la relajación de moverlos suavemente en un vaivén formando pequeñas olitas que se perdían a poca distancia

Elevo su cabeza para dirigir su vista azulada al cielo. "Tan hermoso" pensó formándose una suave sonrisa en sus labios finos, recordando lo bello que eran las estrellas, su brillo la llenaba de felicidad y de tristeza a la vez. Se oyó la voz de su padre desde la casa indicándole que volviera. Se levanto, tomo sus zapatos y se dirigió nuevamente a la casa, que desde mañana… Seria su antiguo hogar.

 **N/A: Hola! ¿Como están? Este es mi primer fic, la verdad hace meses andaba rondando mi mente esta idea, pero nunca me anime a escribirla. Bueno si les gusto, dejen reviews, sean malas o buenas, las leeré a todas por igual. Voy a tratar de actualiza veces por semana! Nos Vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Nueva ciudad**

Bulma se había despertado una hora más temprano de lo normal, su padre la llamo en pleno sueño avisándole que en una hora llegarían los camiones de mudanza, lo cual provoco molestia a la peliazul corriendo de aquí para allá, bajando las cajas con ayuda de los empleados y colocándolas en los camiones.

\- Ay mi espalda- se quejo sobándose la espalda. Tenía un humor terrible ya que ni si quiera pudo desayunar. – Bulma, vamos apúrate- llamo su padre desde el auto. Corrió hasta la cocina y se llevo unos pastelillos para comer en el camino o sino su estomago no la dejaría en paz.

-¿Lista?- le pregunto el Dr. Brief a su hija que solo asintió rápidamente y volvió su vista a la ventanilla colocándose sus audífonos y comiendo un pastelillo. Miro por última vez su casa, juro para ella misma que todos los recuerdos, sucesos, alegrías, tristezas, quedarían en esta casa y esta ciudad… Quería comenzar de nuevo

El auto comenzó a moverse alejándose cada vez más de la casa. "Adiós antigua vida" pensó acomodándose en el asiento lo más cómoda posible, poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo quedándose profundamente dormida sin antes decirle algo a su padre – Despiértame cuando estemos llegando-

Se encontraba sola en un lugar frío y oscuro, alejada de cualquier persona. Miraba a un lado, hacia el otro y no encontraba nada solamente la infinita oscuridad. Comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo definido, podía sentir varios ojos sobre su persona, pero cuando volteaba no veía nada más que oscuridad, sentía el pánico y el nerviosismo trepando por su espalda.

-Bulma…- Oyó a lo lejos. Una dulce y delicada voz que le resultaba muy familiar, sus ojos azules se ampliaron lentamente al oírla. –Bulma…- Otra vez. Mirando hacia atrás, adelante, derecha o izquierda era en vano, no veía nada más que la oscuridad misma. Miedo. Otra vez empezaba a sentir miedo, la dueña de aquella voz le era tenebrosamente familiar. Cerrando y abriendo los ojos nuevamente, pudo observarlo. Luz. Una pequeña luz en el horizonte llevándose toda la atención de la peliazul. Comenzó a caminar lentamente y observaba que esa luz se hacía más intensa, a medida que se iba acercando pudo notarlo. Una silueta de una mujer de espaldas.

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente. "Un sueño, solo fue un maldito sueño" pensó pasando su mano por su cabellera azul. "Que extraño… Nunca tuve este tipo de sueños… Esa voz, esa calidez… Esa mujer... ¿Quién era esa mujer?"

-Bulma por fin despiertas, desde hace diez minutos estoy llamándote y no despertabas cariño- Dijo su padre mirándola por el espejo retrovisor. –Dime ¿Te sientes Bien? Te ves un poco pálida- pregunto con cierto tono de preocupación en su voz.

\- ¿Eh? Ah si estoy bien papa, solo desperté muy de repente, debe ser el susto- excuso mirándolo con una sonrisa muy poco convincente."¿Acaso la voz que escuchaba era la de papa? Seguramente estaba llamándome tan fuerte que malinterprete el sueño… Sí, eso debe ser o acaso…".

Desvío su mirada hacia la ventanilla para alejar sus pensamientos. Miro. Era una ciudad como cualquier otra. Parques, hoteles, tiendas, restaurantes, Shopping, empresas. Niños, adultos, adolescentes, bebes y ancianos. Se parece mucho a la Capital del Norte. Una sonrisa nostálgica cruzo sus labios. Recordó cuando era niña. Los viajes al parque, su padre tratando de enseñarle teorías de tecnología en vano porque ella no prestaba atención y comenzaba a correr por todo el laboratorio. De repente un recuerdo surgió golpeándola muy duramente.

Las cenas familiares.

Su respiración comenzó a volverse más dificultosa con recordar cada momento. Se recordaba a ella, a su padre pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía recordar a…?

-Bulma ¿Enserio te sientes bien?- pregunto de nuevo parando en una cabina de peaje y ella solo atino a asentir con la cabeza desviando su mirada de la suya. Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos más y Bulma comenzaba a fastidiarse. "¿Cuánto faltara?" pensó con el ceño fruncido.

Sus pensamientos fueros interrumpidos al sentir detenerse el auto. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Ya llegamos- comunico finalmente bajando del auto, al instante Bulma lo imito y bajo también. -¿Te gusta?- pregunto a su hija

La ojiazul quiso hablar, peno ninguna palabra salió de su boca, el lugar era extraordinariamente extenso. Hermosas rejas de color blanco rodeaban toda la casa, pasto verde y corto liberando un exquisito aroma a naturaleza. Una enorme casa con paredes ovaladas pintadas de color blanco junto con sus grandes y pequeñas ventanas, los pequeños y grandes detalles estaban pintados de color azul junto con el respectivo logo de nuestra empresa, la Corporación Capsula. Pequeñas flores amarillas decoraban la entrada de la que de hoy en adelante, sería su nuevo hogar.

\- Pedí una casa bastante amplia para que pudiesen trasladar nuestros laboratorios así nos ahorraríamos en viajar hasta la otra capital para obtener nuevos prototipos- le informo con una gran expresión de alegría en su rostro. La chica solo atino a devolverle la sonrisa confirmándole su contento.

Junto con la ayuda de algunos empleados, bajaron todas las cosas de los camiones, colocándolos en la gran sala, grandes y pequeñas cajas habían por doquier. Más fue la sorpresa de la joven cuando vio llegar otro camión un poco más grande que el anterior, los empleados fueron bajando estas nuevas cajas y llevándolas hacia otro lugar. "¿Qué tendrán esas cosas?" se pregunto con curiosidad y vio entrar a su padre con ello, así que no cabía duda de que era nada más y nada menos que su nuevo laboratorio.

Subió a su nueva habitación, un poco más grande que la anterior. Paredes blancas, un gran ventanal que daba vista a la casa de junto, que obtuvo su atención al acercarse. Pudo oír muy débilmente a dos personas charlando y desafiándose una a la otra y luego oír golpes que suponían que eran de cuerpo a cuerpo. Decidió no darle importancia y se dispuso a ordenar sus cosas.

Paso más de cinco horas colocando cada cosa en su respectivo lugar, excepto la pequeña y misteriosa caja que la coloco debajo de su cama por seguridad. Movió por ultimo su mesita de noche dando por terminado su trabajo. Soltó un suspiro y cayó de espaldas a su cama, realmente estaba muy agotada, sintió unos golpes en la puerta y ella respondió para que pudieran ingresar.

-Vaya vaya que eres rápida- bromeo su padre. –Mañana comenzaras la preparatoria, aquí está la dirección y los papeles de ingreso, por ser nuevos aquí te llevaran para que sepas el recorrido si es que quieres ir sola, tienes que estar allí unos 15 minutos antes de que empiecen las clases- dijo y ella solo asintió con la cabeza. –Se que estas cansada, te dejare tranquila para que puedas descansar, hasta mañana cariño- se despidió colocando un beso en su frente.

Observo los papeles por un momento, no los leyó. Solo eran puras palabras de papeleo de instituto por eso no le dio importancia y los dejo en su mesita de noche. Miro su celular. Las 8 PM. Aun era temprano así que bajo a la cocina, tomo una manzana y se fue al jardín. Mientras disfrutaba de su deliciosa fruta pudo oír más murmullos de la casa de junto. _'Eres un idiota, ¿Por qué te comiste toda la comida?... Lo siento, es que tenía hambre…'._ Luego se oían mujeres. _'¿Cómo puedes ser tan tragón?... Ahora tendré que cocinar más'._

"Vaya que son eufóricos" pensó mirando de reojo la casa. Dio media vuelta y volvió hacia su habitación. Se coloco su top de dormir y se adentro debajo de las sabanas.

-Mañana será un largo día- soltó con desgano la joven con ojos azules.

 **N/A: Eh aquí un nuevo capítulo! Gracias a los que siguen esta historia y dejaron review! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! *-***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Orange Star School**

-Demonios, me duele la espalda- se quejo Bulma removiéndose de entre las sabanas, miro la hora en su celular y suspiro tranquila. –Aun es temprano- resoplo y camino a pasos débiles hasta el baño para darse una larga y tranquila ducha.

Bajo al salón con una gran tranquilidad, estaba vestida con unos simples pantalones un poco ajustados, zapatos y una remera con el símbolo de la Corporación Capsula, no le importo si alguien notaba que era la heredera de la empresa. Tomo un pequeño desayuno, le sorprendió no ver a su padre como todas las mañanas, así que la única conclusión que tuvo es que se había tomado unas horas más para descansar.

Le dejo una nota a su padre notificándole que lo vería en la tarde y sin más esperar llamo al empleado para que la llevase a la preparatoria. No le agrado la idea de su padre, ya que ella era independiente y no quería que nadie la tenga que acompañar a sus 17 años, según ella era humillante y patético. Pero no tuvo otra opción.

Subió al auto y comenzaron con el viaje. En el camino el empleado iba hablando millones de cosas pera la peliazul no le prestó atención, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, donde los nervios y la emoción tenían una batalla que ninguno se rehusaba a perder. Se preguntaba si este último año sería realmente bueno de recordar.

-Ya llegamos señorita Brief- comunico el empleado, bajando para abrirle la puerta del auto. –No hace falta que me trates como una princesa- refuto molesta por su actitud. No le gustaba que la tratasen como una niña malcriada y rica. –Lo lamento- se disculpo con la mirada baja y Bulma se sintió culpable, así que lo palmeo en el hombro y le dio una sonrisa de despedida.

Cuando observo que su 'Chofer' se retiro suspiro aliviada. Giro y observo su preparatoria 'Orange Star School', un gran edifico con paredes blancas y ventanas medianas, un pequeño jardín en frente y árboles a su alrededor. Ingreso en el edificio y noto que no era la única que había llegado temprano. Muchos estudiantes ya se encontraban guardando sus cosas en sus casilleros, camino un poco y le pregunto a una chica con cabello azul marino y ojos del mismo color donde se encontraba la oficina del director.

Camino por un pasillo en donde pocos se encontraban, sostenía dos libros entre sus brazos caminando tímidamente ante las miradas de algunos. Finalmente encontró la puerta del director y llamo suavemente. –Disculpe, ¿El Dr. Gero?- pregunto asomando su rostro. – Señorita Brief, pase por favor- contesto el director. Un hombre de aspecto anciano y estricto con una barba blanca y un sombrero negro ocultando su calvicie.

-Bienvenida a Orange Star School- comenzó. - ¿Has traído los papeles de ingreso?- hablo y la joven saco los papeles de su bolso. –Esta todo en orden- completo observándolos con gran concentración. –Muy bien, es un placer tenerla en este instituto alumna Brief- dijo levantándose y estirando la mano hacia ella, al instante lo imito y estrecho su mano.

-No quiero que me trate como alguien especial solo porque soy la heredera de la Corporación Capsula- dijo un poco decepcionada para luego dejar la oficina después de que el director asintió con su cabeza. Se dirigió al salón, mirando el pequeño mapa y los horarios que el director le había entregado ya que en unos minutos comenzaban las clases.

Caminaba lentamente distraída observando los papeles que estaban colocados sobre las paredes. Los pasillos estaban más repletos que antes y con ello las miradas hacia la peliazul no se hicieron esperar. La observaban de arriba hacia abajo con mirad lujuriosa y podía oír pequeños murmullos a lo bajo."¿Por qué todos…? No termino su pregunto porque de un momento a otro se encontraba tirada en el suelo y sus libros salieron volando. Se fue levantando poco a poco con gran dificultad recogiendo sus cosas y con un rostro avergonzado. Pudo oír la risa del culpable.

El enojo la consumió, se levanto apretando sus libros preparada para enfrentar a su 'enemigo' aun con el rostro sonrojado. – ¿Qué diablos te sucede idiota?- al gritarlo pudo ver algunos rostros sorprendidos y especialmente de la persona que la había hecho caer, un joven un poco más alto que ella, tez morena, cabello en punta y ojos oscuros que no reflejaban ningún sentimiento. –Vaya, así que no eres una niña llorona, pensé que irías llorando a tu casa- río y solo provocando que la ira de Bulma aumente más y más.

-Claro que no! Maldito mono- respondió acercándosele. El rostro del muchacho se torno molesto pero luego sonrío. –Se ve que eres una niña malcriada- dijo dándole la espalda y caminando dejándola en ridículo. -¡Idiota!- grito y siguió su camino, sin antes escuchar un pequeño gruñido de parte de su contrincante.

Observo como la muchacha se alejaba a pasos furiosos maldiciendo por lo bajo. "Que interesante, nunca pensé que se atrevería a desafiarme… Esa idiota "Gruño molesto y siguió caminando hasta perderse en la multitud que abría paso en su caminar.

El primer día de escuela fue realmente aburrido para todos, hubo un pequeño problema con los respectivos profesores y por ese motivo volvimos temprano a sus hogares. Se sentó cerca de la ventana, lo que pudo estar observando toda la mañana el jardín del instituto. Dada por terminada las clases, llamo al empleado y se sentó en un banco esperando que viniera por ella.

Lo vio de nuevo. Vio a ese chico que se ocupo de hacerla pasar la mayor vergüenza de toda su vida. Frunció el seño. El la miro y volteo su cara indiferente, pudo observarlo que iba con cuatro personas más, dos hombres y dos mujeres. No podía creer que una persona como él pudiera tener 'amigos'. No les tomo importancia y cuando llegaron a recogerla se subió al auto y se marcho.

Fue al supermercado para comprar comida. Desde ayer no comía nada bueno, solo comidas preparadas y precalentadas. Esa noche ella prepararía la cena hasta que las cocineras se trasladaran a la nueva residencia.

Llegada a la Corporación Capsula, vio como en la casa de junto se encontraba un auto negro de alta gama. "Es el mismo auto que vi en el estacionamiento" pensó con gran curiosidad. ¿Acaso uno de sus compañeros era su vecino y ella no estaba enterada? Desecho el pensamiento y se adentro a su casa. Saludo a su padre que estaba viendo unos planos con su fiel ayudante, Tama, un pequeño gato color negro que le proporcionaba compañía colocándose en su hombro derecho.

-Hoy cocinare yo papa!- Grito Bulma desde la cocina colocando las bolsas en la mesa. Podía ser un genio en tecnología pero no tanto en la cocina. Pero preparaba comidas sencillas y nunca supo quien le había enseñado. Era obvio que su padre nunca le enseñaría cocina, era un hombre de ciencia… Entonces ¿Quién le enseño cosas que su padre nunca pudo enseñarles? Solo había una respuesta. No lo recordaba.

Durante la cena, la joven le comento todo lo que había ocurrido en la preparatoria el día de hoy, evitando el pequeño incidente que tubo con el muchacho de pelos en forma de flama y la manera en que reacciono frente a él, consumida por el enojo. Terminada la cena, los empleados se ofrecieron para la limpieza. Antes las suplicas de los empleados y su negación, se dio por vencida y fue a su habitación a descansar

Se recostó, recordando todo lo que paso el día de hoy. Se saco los zapatos y los tiro por algún sitio de la habitación. No podía dormir, así que se levanto y se fue a una habitación que ella había pedido. Abrió la puerta y allí se encontraba. Un piano.

Se sentó frente a él y comenzó a tocar. Esos suaves sonidos eran como un respiro y paz para su alma. Tampoco recordaba quien le había enseñado a tocar tan perfectamente. Se sentía tonta al no saber a quién darle las gracias por haberle enseñado tantas cosas.

Cuando su mente volvió a la realidad, miro el reloj en su celular y casi grita en shock. Habían pasado 3 horas, siendo las 2 AM. Esas 3 horas, eran como 5 minutos que habían pasado para ella, así que dejo el cuarto y se fue a su habitación de nuevo.-Orange Star School espero que mañana me sorprendas- se dijo a sí misma, recostándose y dejando al sueño apoderarse de ella por completo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Nuevos ¿Amigos?**

Un nuevo y refrescante día ha comenzado, en la Corporación Capsula una joven yacía acostada cómodamente en su cama hasta que cierto dichoso aparato comenzara a sonar por toda la habitación. Lo apago. Con un pesado suspiro se levanto y se dirigió a la ducha. Mentalmente se arrepentía de haberse dormido tan tarde, sabiendo que ingresaba temprano a sus clases.

Saliendo de su 'baño despertador, se vistió con unos pantalones negros, una camisa y zapatos cómodos. Dejo su cabello suelto y se coloco un poco de maquillaje para disimular lo cansada que se encontraba. Tomo su cartera y bajo a la sala con un gran cansancio recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

-Buenos días- saludo su padre mirando fijamente su diario. Ella le respondió sin ganas a lo que su padre le pregunto. – Te ves cansada cariño, ¿Estas bien?- su preocupación a veces le irritaba. –Si, solo no dormí bien es todo- contesto sin dirigirle la mirada. Tomando un pastelillo, se despidió de su padre y agarro la capsula de su moto. Al salir, apretó el botón y lo lanzo lejos de ella, luego de unos segundos aparecio su moto. Se subió en ella, se coloco su casco y comenzó su recorrido hasta llegar al instituto. No fue gran inconveniente ya que se memorizo el recorrido del día anterior.

Al llegar dejo su moto estacionada en el estacionamiento. -¿Ves esa chica?- pregunto un chico moreno. –Si, es muy sexy- contesto el otro que poseía ojos y cabello negro con una cicatriz en la mejilla. Bulma se sintió incómodamente temerosa. Apretó con más fuerza los libros contra su cuerpo mientras pasaba a unos cuantos metros a su lado con la cabeza gacha.

Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien haciéndolo caer. –Disculpa- se disculpo sin intenciones de ver a la persona, temiendo que sea alguno de esos muchachos. –Ay! Descuida, no hay problema- ella levanto la vista y vio a un chico mas bajo que ella, calvo y sonriente –Debes ver por donde vas- dijo con gracia.- Soy Krilin- extendiendo su mano.

\- Bulma- respondió devolviéndole el saludo calidamente.- Bulma eh… Oye ¿Acaso tu eres la nueva? Me lo suponía, los rumores son verdad- soltó despreocupadamente. - ¿Rumores? ¿Qué rumores?- Bulma alzo un poco la voz y el muchacho se dio cuenta de sus palabras.

-Eh… Bueno… Se habla mucho de una chica sexy con cabellos y ojos azules- dijo con dificultad y un poco avergonzado sabiendo que se refería a ella. Bulma quedo en shock. Apenas había ido un día y ya todos se habían dado cuenta de su existencia y no de una buena manera. No podía creerlo.

-¡¿Qué?! Oh no, no es lo que quería, no quería que esto pasara- se lamento dejando caer sus libros, tapándose la cara con sus manos ante la asombrada mirada de Krilin. – No puedo creerlo, eres un poco diferente a los demás- dijo mirándola

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto la joven. –Me refiero a que pensé que eras una de esas chicas que les gusta ser el centro de atención en el sexo opuesto, creo que me equivoque-. – ¡Pos supuesto que no!- contesto ofendida. Dejando a un lado el tema Krilin le pregunto en que clase estaba y da la casualidad de que coincidieron y el ofreció para ir juntos. Sin discutir, Bulma acepto.

Era un chico tranquilo, un poco torpe y muy divertido. Lo que más odiaba era presentarse frente a toda la clase, pero pudo hacerlo gracias al apoyo de Krilin. Se levanto de su asiento y camino tímidamente hasta el inicio del salón. En el camino pudo oír muchos sollozos y silbidos o groserías de su persona. –Soy Bulma Brief… Me acabo de mudar de la Capital del Norte… Tengo 17 años- fue todo lo que dijo ante la mirada atenta de todos, especialmente de cinco personas. Dos chicas, una rubia y otra con cabello azabache y tres chicos, entre ellos, ese 'idiota' del día anterior.

Se sentó nuevamente sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie. En el receso lo vio a Krilin esperándola en una mesa y almorzaron juntos, donde hablaron bastante. Tomo confianza de el rápidamente e incito que era un buen chico. Estaba concentrada en su hamburguesa hasta que un chico de cabello negro se sentó en frente de ella. Su rostro mostraba firmeza, pero cuando comenzó a hablar era todo lo contrario.

-Hola a todos!- saludo con gran sonrisa. –Soy Goku… ¿Bumal cierto?- pregunto con cierto tono de idiotez en su voz, pero bastante agradable. –Bulma, Bulma Brief- contesto aguantando su risa. –Bulma… Eres la chica de los rumores, eres muy envidiada por otras chicas ¿Sabes?- ella negó con la cabeza. El río con ánimos mientras hablaba con Krilin.

Luego de que las clases terminaran. Se dirigía a la salida con su nuevo ¿Amigo? Pudo ver a Goku sacudiendo los brazos hacia nosotros captando la atención de los demás que se encontraban junto a el. Entre ellos, ese chico considerado su enemigo. –Otra vez ese idiota- pensó en voz alta, captando la atención de su acompañante. – ¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a Goku?- pregunto

-No, el no… El que esta a su lado- dijo enojada. –Vegeta- respondió. -¿Quién es Vegeta…?- confundida y fue allí que los recuerdos del día anterior la invadieron. –Ah! Es Cierto! Tu eres amigo de el- grito con un poco de miedo de que luego le informara de que ella andaba por ahí llamándole idiota. Sinceramente ese tipo podría matarla si quisiera.

\- No te preocupes, no le diré nada… Es algo que ocurre a diario- río el muchacho. –Muchas personas tanto odian como aman a Vegeta, por supuesto hablo de las mujeres, pero para el es solo un interés pasajero- Bulma lo supuso desde un principio, había conocido a muchas personas así, una mas no le sorprendía, aunque, nunca conoció a una persona tan arrogante como el.

Krilin insistió un millón de veces para presentar a la peliazul a sus amigos, a lo que Bulma se rehusaba. Pero después de tanto insistir, acepto. Caminaron hasta ellos, ante la mirada de todos el comenzó. – ¡Hola chicos! Ella es Bulma- la presento a lo que ella solo atino a sonreír. –Una niña malcriada, rica y mimada- soltó Vegeta con una sonrisa de lado. –No seas malo Vegeta- le dijo Goku y Bulma le respondió rápidamente.- Mono engreído- escupió las palabras.

-Vaya, tu eres de las mías- dijo la chica rubia acercándose a ella y rodeando un brazo por su nuca. – Me gusta tu carácter niña, soy Lazuli- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Bulma solo se avergonzó porque se dejo llevar por su enojo, definitivamente este tipo la hacia enojar fácilmente. La chica con cabello y ojos azabache solo la miraba con curiosidad, fastidio y… ¿Celos?

-Tengo hambre, vayamos a alguna parte después de las clases- Propuso Lazuli luego de quitar el brazo de Bulma y estirándose un poco. Goku, Krilin y Lazuli se decidieron inmediatamente, la chica con pelo negro, que aun no sabía su nombre, acepto a regañadientes y Vegeta… A el le daba lo mismo. -¿Qué dices Bulma? ¿Quieres venir?- pregunto Goku con una gran sonrisa en su rostro provocando un pequeño gruñido en la chica azabache.

Bulma se percato de esto y ella sabia en donde no era aceptaba. –Me gustaría, pero… No puedo- invento una escusa. Pero no resulto.- Vamos será divertido- animo el chico calvo a lo que Bulma acepto sin rodeos. –Está bien- sonrío dulcemente mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo y le enviaba un mensaje de texto a su padre comunicándole que llegaría tarde a casa y que estaba segura.

Dada por terminada las clases de ese día, partieron hacia un centro de comida rápida, cuando ingresaron encontraron que en este estaba repleto de gente, pero después de mucho esperar encontraron una mesa vacía y se sentaron rápidamente gracias a los empujones a la gente de la ojiceleste. La chica con cabellos azabaches y Lazuli fueron a comprar la comida mientras dejaban a una Bulma incomoda entre dos hombres que no paraban de hablar y uno que la mataba con su mirada disimulada.

Goku y Krilin hablaban montones de tonterías relacionadas a comida, deportes y peleas sin darle importancia que se encontraba una dama entre ellos, mientras que Vegeta estaba de brazos cruzados y con un rostro enfadado. La peliazul se preguntaba internamente que demonios le sucedía a ese sujeto, ¿Quería llamar la atención haciéndose el misterioso? Las chicas volvieron con don fuentes de hamburguesas y papas fritas junto con dos vasos enormes de bebida. Goku fue el primero en comenzar a comer como si la vida dependiera de ello, al unísono Vegeta comía a toda velocidad pero a una manera mas sutil. Bulma se sorprendió como al verlos comer tanto tenían un físico saludable.

Bulma hablo por un momento con Lazuli y la encontró agradable aunque poseía un carácter indomable que le daba esa mala fama de 'poco femenina' entre la sociedad de la escuela. La peliazul se levanto e informo que debía ir al baño. Cuando estaba lavando sus manos, una voz poco familiar apareció a sus espaldas provocándole a la chica un gran susto y girándose velozmente viendo la figura de la mujer que se encargo de que se sintiera incomoda y temerosa en el día.

-Necesitamos hablar- ordeno la chica de ojos azabache. –Ahora-

 **N/A: Hola hermosas chicas! :D eh aquí un nuevo capítulo con final suspenso xD**

 **Miles de gracias por las reviews y a los que siguen esta historia! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama.

 **Capitulo 5**

' **Afortunada'**

-Necesitamos hablar- ordeno la chica de ojos azabache. –Ahora-

\- ¿Qué- Que sucede?- tartamudeo, realmente esta chica liberaba un aura que pondría insegura a cualquier persona.

-¿Qué hay entre Goku y Tu?- finalmente pregunto arrugando la nariz. -¿Goku? Nada, ni siquiera es mi amigo, hoy lo conocí tranquila- respondió Bulma con una gota de sudor bajando por su rostro y una sonrisa forzada.- Es verdad, lo juro-

-¿Enserio?- dijo la pelinegra ablandando su rostro. –Lo lamento tanto Bulma- dijo en suspiro cayendo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y con las manos cubriendo su rostro lleno de vergüenza. – Tranquila- se sentó Bulma a su lado. –Se que es difícil ver como una completa extraña se une a tus amigos- susurro triste.

\- No no, no es eso… Es solo que…- hablar era dificultoso para ella. Estaba totalmente avergonzada por la actitud tan infantil que tomo al creer algo tan estúpido – Estaba celosa ¿Ya?- soltó rápido desviando su mirada de la suya. La peliazul la miro sorprendida, ¿Celos de ella? Fue en un segundo cuando se dio cuenta de toda la situación.

-Ya entiendo… A ti te gusta Goku ¿No es así?- dijo distraídamente a lo que la pelinegra comenzó a tartamudear cosas sin sentido que no llegaban a formar ni una palabra. –Entiendo no hace falta que lo digas…- se levanto y dudo un momento. Nunca supo el nombre de la chica y ella le respondió. –Milk-

Luego de su ya arreglada 'situación confusa' volvieron a la respectiva mesa donde había una batalla por lo que quedaba de la comida. Goku y Vegeta luchando, un Krilin muriéndose de la risa y una Lazuli enfadada y avergonzada de haber traído, como ella los llamo 'Monos glotones', a un restaurante donde sabia que millones de personas asistían a diario para su mayor vergüenza.

Luego de terminar con el almuerzo, Milk se fue con Lazuli, Goku a la casa de Krilin para tomar algunos de sus apuntes. Bulma se sintió la persona 'con mas suerte' en el mundo al quedar con nada mas y nada menos que ¿Quién?... Vegeta. El la miro de reojo y comenzaba a caminar en la misma dirección en la que ella iba a comenzar. Ella dudo un momento y comenzó a caminar detrás de el a una distancia considerable. Iban en silencio sin deseos de hablarse, era como si una palabra pudiera comenzar el fin del mundo en una batalla verbal. Estaba incomoda y vagaba en sus pensamientos hasta que el hablo.

\- Nunca pensé que tendría a un perro persiguiéndome- Bulma respondió sin pensarlo. –Este es el camino hasta mi casa, no tendría intenciones de perseguir a alguien que no sabe como tratar a una dama- resoplo engreídamente y el río a carcajadas.- ¿Una dama? ¿Tu? No me hagas reír, seguro eres una niña rica-. Noto un poco de molestia en su voz, eso le trajo curiosidad.

-¿Acaso te gusto que me evitas tanto?- pregunto la peliazul en broma, sabia que este le respondería furiosamente. -¿¡COMO PODRIA GUSTARME UNA TONTA COMO TU?!-. Adivino. El se detuvo y volteo hacia ella. La miro a los ojos. El tiempo fue indefinido mientras ellos mantenían una batalla de miradas. Ambos con la misma intensidad que ninguno se atrevería a perder. Finalmente Bulma volteo la mirada y lo pasó de largo acelerando el paso. Pudo oírlo gritar llamándole. –Oye, esto no ha terminado- comenzó a seguirla.

-Uy! Ya déjame en paz!- le grito sin mirarlo y siguió caminando hasta que llego a su respectiva casa. Antes de entrar dio una ultima vista y pudo ver a lo lejos a Vegeta, así que entro rápidamente. No quería verlo directo a los ojos nuevamente. Esos ojos negros y profundos, se sentía como si pudiera leer tu alma y tus pensamientos. Pero a la vez fríos y sin ningún sentimiento que mostrar. Deshizo los pensamientos y subió a su cuarto. Dio un vistazo a su ventana y volvió a mirarla sorprendida. Desde la otra casa paso lo mismo.- ¿Ahora te metes en la casa de los vecinos también?- pregunto cierta persona de cabellos en punta.

-Esta es mi casa idiota- le grito desde donde se encontraba parada. –Se ve que el que entra a la casa de otras personas aquí eres tú-. El río en voz baja. –Da la casualidad de que esta es mi casa… Mujer loca- dijo cerrando las cortinas y en ese mismo momento ella corrió a la ventana y lo imito. Se tomo el rostro con las manos. Estaba sonrojada. Resulta que ahora también es su vecino. "Realmente soy la mujer mas 'afortunada 'del mundo" pensó con una sonrisa irónica cruzando sus labios. Vio su reloj de pulsera y decidió descansar.

Un mes había pasado desde que descubrió que Vegeta era su vecino. Desde ahí las discusiones entre ellos se hacían más y más rutinarias. Las salidas entre todos eran más seguidas. También los 'acosos' fueron mas repetitivos. Los chicos del instituto literalmente, perseguían a Bulma para conseguir una cita con ella. Lo mismo ocurrió ese día en el almuerzo, pero con una persona que ya había visto antes.

-Buenos días hermosa- dijo tal chico con cabello negro y la característica cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda. Sentándose a su lado sin su consentimiento mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de su cintura, molestando a Bulma.- Puedes sacar tu mano de mi cintura Yamcha- hablo con un tono de voz bastante fuerte para que lo oyera bien y el obedeció. –Me gusta tu carácter pequeña- dijo mostrando su típica sonrisa de lado que según el, era su herramienta de conquista para las mujeres, solo que con la peliazul no funcionaba. Acaricio la mejilla de la peliazul, provocándole una molestia bastante clara.

Ella se levanto de su asiento ante la mirada asombrada de todos y salio caminando de la cafetería hasta llegar al patio. Necesitaba aire fresco y olvidarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba siendo molesto al punto de llegar a ser repugnante con sus cursilerías. Tomo sus audífonos y se recostó bajo un árbol mientras la suave brisa removía sus cabellos azules. El sueño la estaba venciendo pero una voz provoco que soltara un pequeño grito ahogado.

-No sabia que tenias mal gusto- dijo un Vegeta de brazos cruzados mirando hacia otro lado. Ella solo espeto un simple 'ujum' y desvío su mirada lejos de la suya. Un silencio incomodo los inundo a los dos solo oyendo el ruido de la naturaleza en esa mañana.- ¿Qué te sucede? En momentos como estos estarías echándome tu veneno- comento para provocarla, al ver que no le respondía se sentó a su lado a una distancia comprensible. – No quiero pelear Vegeta- dijo con un frunce en su rostro aun con la mirada desviada.

La curiosidad se apodero del moreno. Tomando a Bulma por los hombros la movió para que la mirara a los ojos. Sorpresa. Una gran sorpresa se llevo al verla a los ojos. Aun con el seño fruncido, sus grandes ojos azules estaban vidriosos. Reteniendo con una gran fuerza las lagrimas que luchaban por salir. Ella se soltó de su agarre y se fue sin dirigirle la palabra en toda la mañana. Pero malditamente el provocaba sus nervios al estar viéndole todo lo que restaba del día. Su mirada estaba llena de curiosidad, que cada vez que ella volteaba disimuladamente, el estaba viéndola. Los demás notaron el cambio repentino de actitud de la muchacha, así que le rogaron a Krilin, quien era el que mas pasaba tiempo con ella, que averiguara que carajos le pasaba.

-Hey Bulma- grito Krilin corriendo hacia ella a toda velocidad. Los estudios habían terminado y ella fue la primera en guardar sus cosas y dirigirse a la salida. Bulma solo giro la cabeza mientras el chico luchaba por recuperar el aliento. –Voy contigo-. Así los dos caminaron despreocupadamente, en el camino Bulma lo invito a quedarse en su casa, las clases terminaron tarde y ya comenzaba a oscurecer.

Al llegar su padre lo recibió con gran alegría como siempre, preguntándole varias cosas al muchacho y Bulma irritada de que sea tan despreocupado al hablar con las personas. Cenaron los tres juntos. Su padre llamo a uno de los empleados para preparar una habitación de huéspedes para Krilin y luego se despidió de ambos dirigiéndose a la habitación de la chica. –Bulma, hoy estuviste muy rara, ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto Krilin sentándose en un sillón cerca de la cama donde la peli azul estaba recostada.

-Eh… No… No sucede… Nada- dijo como si cada palabra fuera un golpe para ella.- Krilin…Es algo que no puedo decirlo así como así… Me resulta muy difícil para mí, quisiera olvidarlo algún día… Es por eso que no puedo contarlo- Dijo rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos. –Está bien, pero me preocupa verte así Bulma, espero un día poder despejar mis dudas- Bulma sonrió cálidamente asintiéndole. Krilin se había convertido en un amigo muy confiable, era como su propio hermano. Sabía que algún día contaría todo lo que le pasaba… Y lo que había pasado.

 **N/A: Muy buenas nuevas! Les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia tan atrapante! Me sorprendo a mi misma porque no puedo creer que yo escriba todo esto xD! Gracias a todos! Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! *-***


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama

 **Capitulo 6**

 **¿Preocupación?**

-AHHH! ME QUEDE DORMIDA!- Un grito se oyó por toda la Corporación Capsula. Bulma tiro las sabanas al suelo y pego un salto corriendo. Salió de su habitación y golpeo fuertemente la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes.- Despierta Krilin! Llegaremos tarde! Dormilón!- por el otro lado se podía oír su ronquido ser interrumpido de golpe. Bulma corrió nuevamente a su habitación dándose un rápido baño y colocándose lo primero que encontraba a su vista, tomo su mochila y corrió a la puerta nuevamente. Cuando abrió la puerta, no presto atención de la persona que estaba allí. De un golpe, yacía un Krilin inconsciente en el suelo.

-Vamos Krilin, no tenemos tiempo- dijo tomando la mano des muchacho para ayudarlo a levantarlo y caminar lo más rápido posible hacia la salida. Bulma recordó que su moto estaba en mal estado, así que no tuvieron otra opción que ir caminando o en esta situación, corriendo.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con Bulma y Krilin?- preguntaba un preocupado Goku. –No lo sé- le contestaba Milk captando la atención de Lazuli. -¿Creen que les haya sucedido algo en el camino?- se pregunto tomándose del mentón. Vegeta permanecía en silencio con sus brazos cruzados, observando atentamente la puerta. Hasta que esta se abrió de un golpe llamando la atención del profesor que se volteo con gran susto.

\- Señor Krilin, Señorita Brief ¿Por qué llegan a esta hora? ¿Acaso no saben que en mi clase se debe ser puntual?- el profesor estaba realmente enojado con ambos. –Disculpe… Tuvimos… Un inconveniente…- dijo Krilin tomando grandes bocanadas de aire entre cada palabra. –No me importan sus excusas, luego de clases quedan castigados. Ahora tomen asiento- dijo finalmente mientras seguía escribiendo. Ambos tomaron asiento en silencio, aunque por muy poco tiempo por culpa de los interrogatorios de sus amigos.

De pronto un bollo de papel aterrizo en cada uno de los pupitres en el salón. Bulma al principio dudo, pero luego lo tomo y lo leyó. ' _Estas cordialmente invitada a mi fiesta por mis 18 años, te espero en el Club "El templo "antes de la medianoche, pregunta por Kuromi… No faltes! '_ Decidió preguntar a los demás si asistirían, claro después de su castigo.

Bulma estaba en el gimnasio con un balde con agua y un trapeador. Su castigo había sido limpiar la pista de baloncesto mientras que a Krillin lo mandaron al área de los baños. "De lo que me salve" pensó sintiendo lastima por el pobre de Krilin. Pasaba el trapeador de aquí para allá, maldijo por lo bajo a los que habían jugado anteriormente, la pista tenia restos de barro.

Vio una pelota. La miro, camino hasta ella y la tomo entre sus manos. La giro viéndola desde diferentes puntos. La boto contra el suelo una y otra vez mientras corría hacia donde se encontraba el punto de anotación. Llegando lo bastante cerca, se detuvo y arrogo la pelota encestando correctamente. Casi olvidaba lo que se sentía jugar este deporte.- Woo! Bulma eres genial! Sigues siendo igual de buena que antes!- grito a la nada sacudiendo los brazos como una campeona.

-¿Qué antes?- una voz gruesa y temerosa se oyó como eco dentro del gran gimnasio. Volteo rápidamente viendo a Vegeta parado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Ella bajo la mirada sin decir nada, camino hasta el trapeador y comenzó a limpiar nuevamente. Vegeta al ver que no respondía su pregunta, camino tranquilamente hasta ella. -¿Acaso no me escuchaste?-

-¿Que quieres Vegeta?- pregunto ella sin rodeos, sintiéndose raramente nerviosa. –Te hice una pregunta, responde- demando mirándola. – ¿Por qué tendría que obedecerte?- Detuvo su limpieza y se giro para enfrentarlo. –Tú no tienes derecho a saber sobre mi vida, ya no molestes y…- él la silencio colocando una mano sobre su boca mientras se acercaba lo suficiente para que pudiera oírla. –Un partido, si gano hablas, si no, me largo de aquí y te dejo en paz ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas NIÑA?- remarco las últimas palabras provocando una sonrisa en su rostro al ver el de Bulma, frunciendo el seño y asintiendo con toda precisión.

Se deshizo de su agarre y Bulma dejo caer bruscamente el trapeador mientras caminaban hacia el centro de la pista. Vegeta la miro desafiante y ella le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad. Ella comenzó a correr botando la pelota rápidamente y encestando en la primera, le dedico una sonrisa igual de arrogante que la suya. Fue el turno de Vegeta, le quito el balón más de dos veces, encestando y logrando más puntos que la peliazul, pero Bulma no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente. Hubo un momento en que Bulma tuvo una mala posición en su pie lo que provoco que callera y Vegeta le quitara el balón y encestando por última vez, logrando su victoria.

Bulma quedo sentada en el piso mientras masajeaba su pie para aliviar el dolor, sin obtener resultado. Vegeta se acerco hacia ella –Que tonta eres- negó con la cabeza sarcásticamente. Bulma solo hiso una mueca de dolor.- ¿Puedes pararte?- pregunto y ella lo intento pero el dolor era más de lo que podía soportar. Bulma pudo sentir una mano rodear su cintura mientras que tomaban su brazo para pasarlo por su nuca para ayudarla a levantarse. –No… Yo puedo hacerlo…- dijo soltando un quejido y el solo gruño. –No seas tan confiada y cierra la boca-.

Tomo todas las fuerzas que tenia para cerrar la boca y aceptar su 'ayuda'. La guio hasta los asientos de las tribunas y le llevo una crema para el dolor que usaban los que entrenaban en el equipo de baloncesto, ya que entrenaban todos los días siempre la tenia Vegeta en su mochila. – ¿Y bien?- pregunto Vegeta sentándose también. -¿Qué?- ella lo miro. -¿Cómo que qué? Yo gane ahora habla perdedora-. Esto solo lleno a Bulma de rabia inflando sus cachetes viendo como el disfrutaba de su frustración y se reía a carcajadas en su cara.

-Está bien, está bien mono maleducado te lo contare- dijo ella con cariño sarcástico. – Antes de mudarme aquí, era la capitana del grupo de baloncesto del instituto de la Capital del Norte, fui a muchos torneos y varias veces salimos campeonas- dijo esto con una sonrisa cruzando sus labios… Pero luego se convirtió en un frunce triste. – Luego, comencé a faltar a clases… mis calificaciones habían disminuido… Porque…- En ese momento ella volteo desviando su mirada de la suya.- Ya eh dicho lo que querías saber, ahora me voy a mi casa, estoy hambrienta- dijo rápidamente llenando de curiosidad al moreno. A Bulma la había golpeado otra vez ese recuerdo, había jurado nunca volver a mencionarlo, es por esto que no quería hablar de su pasado. Intento levantarse, cuando se enderezo dio un paso y callo sentada nuevamente en el suelo.

Vegeta la tomo de la misma forma, agarrando sus pertenencias y se dirigieron a la salida. Le informo a la peliazul que Krilin ya se había ido debido a una urgencia y le dijo en donde se encontraba. Estaban en el estacionamiento hasta que ella ve que van hacia un auto negro.- ¿Qué- que haces?- pregunto viéndolo abrir la puerta de su auto. -¿Cómo que hago? Voy a llevarte, no quiero oír tus chillidos en la noche cuando llegues a tu casa por haber caminado con una torcedura de pie por ser tan necia-. Ella sin más se subió en el asiento del copiloto, cuando ya estuvieron los dos dentro, Vegeta encendió el auto y comenzó su recorrido.

El viaje fue incomodo y silencioso, Bulma miraba por la ventana y Vegeta conducía atentamente. Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que llegaron a la respectiva Corporación Capsula. Allí Vegeta nuevamente la ayudo, tocando la puerta varias veces, los recibió el Dr. Brief con gran asombro. –Bulma ¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunto su padre mientras la recibía y miraba a Vegeta en busca de una respuesta. –Se torció el pie jugando baloncesto, la pista estaba húmeda- dijo mirando fijamente al Dr. Brief. Bulma le dijo algo al oído a su padre y la dejo un momento junto con el joven.

-Vegeta- lo llamo Bulma ya que él estaba distraído mirando el lujo del interior de la casa. La miro por unos momentos. -¿Qué?- dijo perdiendo la paciencia al ver que ella lo miraba tan fijamente a los ojos. –Gracias- le dijo sinceramente ofreciéndole una sonrisa cálida. Vegeta solo dijo 'Hmp' desviando la mirada e hiso un breve gesto de despedida mientras se dirigía a su casa. Luego de esto su padre la ayudo a subir las escaleras y a recostarse. Estaba de espaldas a la ventana que daba a la casa contigua. Vio el mensaje que le envió Krilin y dejo su celular en la mesita de noche.

Una sonrisa genuina cruzo sus labios al recordar como la ayudo esta tarde, nunca había pensado que Vegeta seria alguien que tuviera… ¿Preocupación? Sacudió su cabeza, sacando esa idea lejos de su cabeza, era más que cierto que no podía dejarla ahí abandonada con un pie adolorido. Vegeta simplemente no se preocupaba por nadie… o no?

 **N/A: Holiwis! *-* un nuevo capítulo ah surgido! Un pequeño regalo, subiendo 2 capítulos en menos de 10 horas xD Que lo disfruten! Gracias por ser pacientes, por sus reviews y su apoyo! Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! Bye :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama.

 **Capitulo 7**

 **Visita inesperada**

Al día siguiente Bulma no había asistido a clases, dejando así a sus amigos muy preocupados lo que restaba del día. La peliazul estaba sentada en su cama, aun sentía un poco de dolor, podía caminar lentamente. Pero su padre se negó y la obligo a quedarse en casa para tomar precauciones. El aburrimiento la estaba invadiendo, no podía hacer absolutamente nada por culpa de su padre y su preocupación.

Sonó el timbre. No le dio importancia hasta que sonó nuevamente y otra vez. Molesta por el ruidoso aparato, Bulma bajo las escaleras con dificultad, sospechando un momento de que su padre no haya ido a recibir a quien se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta. –Un momento- grito fastidiada al escuchar nuevamente el timbre sonar. Su sorpresa fue grande al abrir la puerta y encontrarse a Milk, Goku, Lazuli, Krilin y… Vegeta. Bulma se movió un poco haciendo un gesto para que ingresaran.

-Hola Bulma, ¿Qué te paso? Estábamos preocupados porque no fuiste a clases- Goku fue el primero en hablar. Vio a todos, excepto a uno, con la preocupación presente en sus rostros, Vegeta solo la miraba de reojo esperando lo que iba a responder. Él era el único que sabía todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. –Eh… Me caí cuando estaba trapeando la pista de baloncesto- contesto esta rápidamente desviando la mirada de la de Vegeta. Ni siquiera sabía porque se había sonrojado. –Oh, que doloroso- se acerco Milk.- Para olvidar el dolor hemos traído comida! ¿No molestamos cierto?- pregunto alzando las bolsas cargadas de comida de todo tipo.

-Claro que no! Creo que estoy sola, mi papa habrá salido para conseguir nuevos prototipos o tal vez está en su laboratorio- respondió Bulma sin preocupación. Su padre a veces se iba sin avisarle y ella ya estaba acostumbrada a estos comportamientos. –Vamos a mi habitación, suban- dijo señalando la escalera.

Bulma subía última por su gran dificultad. En un momento se dio un pequeño golpe en su zona adolorida, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio. Esperaba el momento en que su cabeza golpeara contra el suelo, pero nunca paso. Lo único que sintió es que caía… Pero sobre algo. Se oyó un fuerte golpe dar contra el suelo, ella volteo para ver que era en lo que había aterrizado. Vegeta. ¡El subía detrás de ella y no se dio cuenta!. Miro su rostro, estaban a una corta distancia, ella recostada en su pecho. Pudo ver una pequeña expresión de dolor.

-Vegeta! ¿Estas bien?- dijo alterada mientras se separaba de él y lo ayudaba a levantarse, pero rechazo su ayuda. –Oh Dios, tu brazo- exclamo horrorizada viendo el intenso moretón en su brazo. –No es nada, estoy bien- respondió el indiferente. Bulma rodo los ojos y se acerco a él –Ven, te curare- tomo su brazo pero rápidamente la rechazo. –No necesito tu ayuda-. Sus palabras la enfurecieron, pero aun se sentía culpable porque estaba herido por su culpa. Se decidió y lo tomo de nuevo del brazo, esta vez sin intenciones de dejarlo irse tan fácilmente. –Ya basta! Voy a curarte, así que hazme el favor de que te deje ayudarte y cierra la boca- Vegeta con un gruñido, acepto a regañadientes y se dejo ayudar.

Bulma lo guio hasta el baño. Mientras caminaban ella se atrevió a preguntar –Es algo raro que hayas venido ¿Acaso te obligaron?- pregunto ella en broma. –Bruja adivinadora- respondió el sin ganas. Cuando llegaron, saco una crema y vendas del botiquín de primeros auxilios. Vegeta se subió la manga de su camisa dejando ver a Bulma un moretón color violeta. Ella con extrema delicadeza, unto la crema desinflamatoria sobre este, ante la atenta e incómoda mirada de él. Luego tomo las vendas y lentamente comenzaba a cubrir la herida.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto el de repente captando la atención de Bulma. Ella lo miro por unos segundos y poso una mano en su mejilla. –Solo quiero devolverte el favor- le dijo con total sinceridad y una agradable sonrisa, luego le saco la lengua burlándose. Vegeta la miro nervioso y desvió su mirada enfadado por alguna razón que Bulma no entendió. Cuando termino de atender sus heridas, ambos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los demás. Ante la mirada picara de los demás, ellos se separaron avergonzados.

-¿Por qué se tardaron tanto eh?- preguntaba una Lazuli con mirada picara, codeando a Bulma. –Nada, ¿Por qué tendría que haber pasado algo?- respondió la ojiazul molesta junto con su vergüenza. Lo mismo le ocurrió a Vegeta, aguantando las preguntas de Goku y Krilin. Luego de las bromas y chistes sobre lo que ocurrió entre ellos, dejaron el tema a un lado y comenzaron a hablar sobre el fin de semana y la respectiva fiesta de Kuromi. Todos los alumnos de la clase asistirían, excepto Vegeta… Era de suponerse.

\- Vamos Bulma, hay que divertirse de vez en cuando ¿No?... ¿Qué dices?- pregunto Milk abriendo una bolsa de frituras. –Mmm… Está bien, no tengo nada que hacer así que iré- respondió entusiasmada. –Entonces nosotros también iremos- dijeron al unísono Goku y Krilin dejando en un momento de lado la comida que estaban engullendo como unos cerdos. Lazuli lo pensaría ya que a ella no le agradaba del todo esa tal Kuromi, la describía como una niña caprichosa e infantil.

Por lo que Bulma pudo escuchar, Kuromi es considerada una chica popular por ser caprichosa y muy adinerada. Su padre siempre cumple sus peticiones, es por eso que ella no conoce el 'No' como respuesta.

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, todos se despidieron de Bulma y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares. Caminando hacia la cocina para arrogar los envoltorios de las frituras a la basura, encontró una nota de su padre diciéndole que se fue a descansar temprano debido a una fuerte jaqueca por estar tantas horas frente a la computadora. Bulma le advertía a su padre que tomara unas vacaciones o descansara unas horas más de lo acostumbrado, luego se quejaba de los dolores de espalda o de cabeza a lo que Bulma solo le dice 'Te lo dije'.

Paso por la habitación de su padre para ver cómo estaba su estado. Abrió la puerta lentamente viendo a su padre recostado en su cama tranquilamente. Se dirigió al laboratorio y ordeno un poco las herramientas de su padre que había dejado por doquier. Encontró su billetera, la curiosidad la invadió y la abrió. No encontraría dinero y aunque lo encontrara, nunca le robaría a su padre. Encontró un papel muy maltratado, lo desenvolvió y vio algo escrito allí. 'Bunny'. Era una letra delicada y hermosa. ¿Quién o qué era Bunny? Se preguntaba Bulma. Guardo aquel papel en su bolsillo.

Cuando acabo, subió las escaleras, esta vez con menos dificultad y se recostó en su cama, sus ojos viajaron lentamente desde el techo hasta la ventana de la casa de junto. Su ventana estaba abierta, por lo que pudo ver a un Vegeta sin camisa con su pelo húmedo y una toalla en sus hombros. Abrió los ojos como platos y tapo su boca con sus manos para evitar gritar. Se giro rápidamente dándole la espalda a la ventana. Después de unos minutos, miro por encima de su hombro nuevamente y vio que había cerrado su ventana.

"Debe entrenar todos los días para tener un cuerpo como ese y…" pensó pero rápidamente deshizo esos pensamientos."¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?" paso una mano por su cabello. Lo que más le llamo la atención a Bulma eran esas cicatrices. Tenía cicatrices en su espalda y parte de su pecho, unas pequeñas y otras con mayor gravedad. ¿Acaso le había pasado algo? ¿O solo son heridas provocadas por el entrenamiento? Hace días se había enterado de que Goku, Vegeta y Krilin formaban parte del equipo de artes marciales del instituto.

"Vamos Bulma, estas hablando de Vegeta. El chico que te hace enfadar, es grosero contigo, te insulta, no respeta que seas una dama… Es el que me ayudo cuando me caí en la pista de baloncesto..."

Tomo su almohada y se cubrió el rostro. -¿Qué me está pasando?- grito aun con la almohada en su cara. –Tranquila tranquila Bulma… Nada esta pasándote… Absolutamente nada…- se dijo dudosamente a si misma cerrando sus ojos y adentrándose al maravilloso mundo de los sueños.

 **N/A: Hola! Un nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno señoras! Les agradezco mucho a las que me dejan algún review y a las que siguen esta historia! Las quiero *-*. Les aviso que a medida que va avanzando la historia, van a ir descubriendo el pasado de Bulma y todo lo relacionado con aquella persona que no recuerda 7u7. Aun quedan más sorpresas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama.

 **Capitulo 8**

 **Fin de semana**

Al fin había llegado el fin de semana, lo más esperado por los alumnos del instituto Orange Star School. Bulma estaba de muy buen humor, el dolor en su pie había disminuido, así que podría asistir a la fiesta. Luego de mucho tiempo iría a una fiesta nuevamente. Se levanto a tempranas horas de la mañana y puso música a todo volumen sin importarle lo demás, dejándose llevar a un mundo totalmente nuevo a través de la música.

-Oye! Mujer loca!- Ella sabía que la felicidad no duraba mucho tiempo. Esa idea paso por su cabeza irónicamente, se acerco a la ventana para poder ver quién era el causante de romper tan dicha hermosa mañana. Corrió las cortinas lentamente para poder empezar una discusión a tan tempranas horas de aquel fin de semana.

-Buenos días Vegeta- guiño un ojo saludándole con sarcasmo, Vegeta la miro por un momento atónito al verla simplemente con un short y un top que dejaba a la vista un poco sus caderas –Puedes bajar el volumen, vas a romperme los oídos con tu música diabólica- le respondió Vegeta a los gritos ignorando su 'Buenos días', su rostro mostraba una mezcla de cansancio y molestia.

Bulma soltó una carcajada corta y subió el volumen un poco más. –No te oigo- le dijo en tono de burla y el cerro su ventana fuertemente, pero no lo suficientemente como para romper los vidrios. "El día que el amanezca de buen humor será el fin del mundo" pensó volviendo a reír. Tenía que admitir que a veces disfrutaba verlo enojado y más si el motivo de su enojo era ella.

Se tiro de espaldas a su cama viendo el techo. Soltó un suspiro. El día de hoy debía verse hermosa. No para llamar la atención, sino para sentirse bien consigo misma. No tenía idea de que ropa usaría. Le dio una ojeada a su reloj de pulsera. Tomo su celular envió un mensaje a Lazuli y Milk. 'Nos veremos en el parque en 1 hora, lleven zapatos cómodos'.

Bajo las escaleras tranquilamente y en el momento pudo ver a su padre con unas valijas. –Papa ¿Y eso?- le pregunto Bulma con su rostro serio. –Oh, Buenos días cariño. Olvide decirte que el día de ayer me informaron que este año se organizó un gran evento, aun no se cuanto tiempo durara, pero nuestra empresa no puede faltar- Respondió tranquilo. –Estaré comunicado contigo frecuentemente, cuídate mucho cariño. Me gustaría llevarte conmigo pero no quiero que desperdicies tu ultimo año de preparatoria… ¿Puedo confiar en que estarás bien cariño?- termino tomándola de los hombros para ver una respuesta sincera.

Bulma lo miro por unos segundos. Su papa se iba y no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría en evento, estaría sola en casa, para cualquier adolescente era una gran noticia… Pero no para ella. Ella desfrutaba cada pequeño momento que vivía con su padre, aunque sea solo de unos segundos, pero no podía interferir con su trabajo. No sabía que palabras usar así que solo asintió con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa sincera.

-Bien, te llamare en cuanto llegue, te deje dinero suficiente para comprar comida- dijo y Bulma se molesto un poco. Ella era casi adulta, tenía su dinero ganado por sus inventos y podría mantenerse con su dinero. Su padre le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y le sonrió, tomo las valijas y se marcho en uno de los autos de la compañía. Bulma vio su reloj de bolsillo y salió corriendo hasta su punto de encuentro rápidamente. Estaba llegando die minutos tarde al despedirse de su padre.

-Al fin llegas- Reclamo Lazuli sentada de brazos cruzados sobre el asiento en el parque junto a una Milk nerviosa. Bulma se tomo un momento para recuperar su respiración. –Lo…lamento… mi papa… se fue de viaje… sin avisarme y me quede a despedirlo- hablo tomando gran respiración entre cada palabra.- Esta bien, por hacernos esperar bajo el sol tendrás que compensarnos con un delicioso helado- rio Lazuli junto con Milk.

Las tres jóvenes eran un huracán para las tiendas. Pasaban horas viendo toda clase de zapatos, ropa y accesorios y lo compraban sin importar su precio, aunque tenían limites. Bulma se entero que Milk y Lazuli tenían padres de negocios, aunque tuvieron una educación estricta, por eso no se comportaban como niñas malcriadas.

-¿Qué tal este?- pregunto Milk tomando un vestido color negro, para la desaprobación inmediata de las dos chicas junto a ella. –Me rindo, no tengo buenos gustos para la ropa, así no me veré hermosa…- pauso frenéticamente dándose por vencida. Bulma y Lazuli sabían a lo que se refería Milk. –Tranquila Milk, te ayudare a que te veas hermosa para tu Goku- le respondió Lazuli guiñándole un ojo y ambas riendo al ver a Milk con el rostro como un tomate.

Ambas se fueron adentrando más en la tienda, dejando a una Bulma que miraba frenéticamente los vestidos.- Demonios, no hay nada bueno- dijo con el seño fruncido. En un momento sus ojos quedaron en shock al ver lo que había encontrado, justo lo que buscaba. Lo tomo y observo de arriba hacia abajo con una sonrisa. –Perfecto- dijo yendo a la caja registradora para comprarlo.

Luego de pagarlo, tomo otro y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraban una Lazuli exasperada y una Milk deprimida. -¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Bulma observando aquella escena. –Necesitamos tu ayuda Bulma, yo no puedo sola con esta batalla- dijo Lazuli exageradamente. –Sabes… Para ser una chica que es conocida pos su gran carácter… eres muy dramática- rio Bulma para el enfado de Lazuli.

-Está bien está bien- dijo Bulma alzando las manos para que se calmaran. –Tome este vestido para momentos como este- dijo mostrando un vestido color esmeralda con brillantes, un escote sutil y una pequeña abertura en uno de los lados dejando ver un poco menos de la mitad del muslo. Los ojos de la azabache brillaron al observarlo.- Wow, Bulma esto es precioso- dijo mientras Bulma se lo entregaba y ella lo recibía con gran admiración. -¿Qué esperas? Pruébatelo- Bulma la animó.

Luego de cinco minutos Milk salió del probador. Fue un gran a sombro al ver a una Milk diferente, sexy y femenina que mostraba no más de lo necesario. –Te queda espectacular- Dijo Lazuli levantando su pulgar en señal de aprobación. -¿Enserio? No creen que sea algo atrevido- susurro con la cabeza gacha totalmente ruborizada. –Por supuesto que no, te ves bien, seguro que a Goku se le caerá la baba- rio Bulma solo para aumentar el sonrojo de Milk, ahora superaba el color de un tomate. Lazuli compro un vestido de tirantes color negro sencillo, aunque sea muy sencillo, a ella le quedaba espectacular. Bulma quiso mantener la intriga y no les mostro el suyo, deberían esperar hasta el anochecer.

Faltaban tres horas para la fiesta, Bulma estaba aburrida en su habitación. Tomo su celular y vio un mensaje de un número desconocido. "¿Y esto?" pensó comenzando a leer el mensaje de texto. 'Eres mala… ¿No se supone que era tu mejor amigo?... Te extraño Bulma'. La joven quedo atónita. ¿Amigo? ¿Me extraña? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo tiene su número de celular? Descartó todas sus ideas y entro en el baño para darse una ducha. Salió luego de treinta minutos con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo.

Se coloco el vestido. Era de color azul marino, con detalles de lentejuelas que le llegaba un poco más de la mitad del muslo, junto con unos zapatos de taco mediano del mismo color. Ato su cabello en un rodete dejando algunos mechones sueltos, se coloco maquillaje suavemente en sus ojos y un color rosado en sus labios. Tomo su cartera junto con su celular y bajo las escaleras. –Jaick, ¿Puedes llevarme?- le pregunto al chofer por teléfono. Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que sonó la bocina, ella salió y se subió en el auto. -¿A dónde la llevo Srita Bulma?-pregunto Jaick. –Llévame a esta dirección por favor- le dijo Bulma entregándole un papel con la dirección.

Al llegar no había lugar para estacionar entre tantos autos, así que estaciono más adelante. –No se preocupe en venir a buscarme, iré en un taxi- Le comunico Bulma por la ventanilla a su chofer que solo asintió y se despidió de ella. Mientras caminaba para llegar a la fiesta pudo ver a Milk y Lazuli llegar en un taxi, cuando la vieron, la llamaron agitando los brazos. Llegaron a su destino y estaban confundidas. Era una casa no un Club. Una casa bastante grande llamada 'El templo'. Era algo extraño pero no les importo.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vieron fue la sala hasta el tope de personas, si bien el lugar era grande no parecía ser lo suficientemente amplio para la cantidad de estudiantes, y no estudiantes, que había. La música estaba escandalosamente alta y el olor a alcohol con cigarros era casi el perfume natural de cada rincón. En la pista de baile pudieron ver a Goku, Krilin bailando donde se les unieron Milk y Lazuli. La peliazul bailaba animadamente y se sorprendió al ver a Vegeta que estaba recostado en la pared.

Bulma camino hasta el. Vegeta quedo medio boquiabierto al ver a la peliazul. –Ven baila conmigo- le dijo Bulma, el solo dijo 'Hmp' y ella insistió de nuevo. –Vamos Vegeta- le dijo esta ve tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo con gran fuera a la pista. Ella comenzó a bailar primero, provocándolo con sus movimientos para que se animara. Vegeta frunció el seño al ver como la joven comenzaba a atraer las miradas y se unió con ella en el baile. Bailaban a una distancia muy corta, el tomándola por la cintura sin que ella se diera cuenta. En un momento susurro algo en su oído que provoco escalofríos a la peliazul al sentir su respiración en su oreja. Pero no pudo escuchar lo que le había dicho por la ruidosa música.

Bulma subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, buscando el baño para refrescarse un poco. Veía pocas personas pasar, hasta que llegar a un punto donde no había absolutamente nadie. "Creo que me perdí" pensó mirando a todos lados. Le sorprendió la cantidad de habitaciones que poseía esa casa. Oyó unos pasos venir hacia ella. Escasamente se volteo y la estamparon contra la pared.

-Estas hermosa- susurraron en su oído. Bulma abrió sus ojos y lo vio. Yamcha. La tenia prisionera con una de sus manos sosteniendo sus muñecas arriba de su cabeza y una pierna entre las suyas. –Que suerte tienes de que te haya encontrado pequeña- le dijo a centímetros de su rostro. El olor a cigarrillo y alcohol estaba presente fuertemente en el. Bulma abrió mas los ojos horrorizada.- Suéltame Yamcha- grito forcejeando pero era inútil, el era más fuerte.

-Vamos se que tu quieres- comenzó a decir Yamcha subiendo una mano desde su muslo hasta su cintura de arriba hacia abajo. – ¡Déjame!- grito Bulma en vano. El se pego más a su cuerpo, mientras la joven aumentaba su horror. –No… no… no de nuevo…- susurraba con la voz apagada. Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar frenéticamente, su respiración se volvía más dificultosa. –Disfrutaras esto- decía Yamcha comenzando a besar y lamer el cuello de la chica, a lo que ella gritaba que la dejara.

Las lágrimas de Bulma se hicieron presentes, dejándolas salir sin preocupación. Su cuerpo no tenía fuerzas para defenderse, su respiración dificultosa no la ayudaba en nada; el pánico y el terror estaban haciéndose presentes aquella noche. –Ve…Vegeta- susurro con dificultad dejando caer sus lagrimas con más intensidad.

…

 **N/A: Hola de nuevo! Les dejo este nuevo capítulo con un poco de suspenso xD, y un poco más largo! Espero que lo disfruten! Creo que sospecharan algo del pasado de Bulma en este capítulo! Nos veremos en el próximo! Gracias a todas *-***


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama.

 **Capitulo 9**

 **Tú ayuda**

Las lágrimas de Bulma se hicieron presentes, dejándolas salir sin preocupación. Su cuerpo no tenía fuerzas para defenderse, su respiración dificultosa no la ayudaba en nada; el pánico y el terror estaban haciéndose presentes aquella noche. –Ve…Vegeta- susurro con dificultad dejando caer sus lagrimas con más intensidad.

-Vegeta Vegeta Vegeta- repitió con odio y dificultad por su borrachera Yamcha. –Ese estúpido engreído… Olvídate de el… Yo te hare sentir mujer- Termino comenzando a subir su mano por debajo del vestido de Bulma y tomando con más fuerza el agarre en sus muñecas. La joven comenzaba a temblar fuera de lo normal. "Duele…" pensaba del dolor en sus muñecas, sentía muchos mareos y nauseas a tener un borracho encima de ella. Soltó un grito ahogado cuando sintió su fría mano subiendo por su pierna bajo su vestido. "Este es el fin… nadie me va a ayudar… Vegeta" pensaba ya al borde del desmayo.

-Oye, sabandija giro su cabeza levemente y lo vio. Vegeta. Su rostro mostraba una expresión que ella nunca había visto.- Quita tus asquerosas manos de ella- Estaba realmente furioso, su seño fruncido y apretando sus dientes y puños. Tomo el brazo de Yamcha, lo llevo hasta él y lo golpeo fuertemente con el puño justo en la nariz. Yamcha cayó en el suelo inconsciente, su nariz estaba rota y brotaba sangre de ella.

Bulma en completo shock, todo su cuerpo temblaba, sus piernas fallaron y fue deslizándose lentamente hasta quedar arrodillada en el suelo. Su pecho dolía y tenía dificultad para respirar, lo que provoco que llevara ambas manos a su pecho tratando de controlar el dolor. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados pero las lágrimas seguían circulando por sus mejillas. Vegeta se limpio la mano con la que golpeo a Yamcha y se acerco a ella rápidamente.

-¿Estas bi…- paro de repente al ver el estado de la chica, entonces se arrodilló frente a ella y la tomo de los hombros para que lo viera. – ¿Oye que te pasa niña? Tranquilízate- le decía pero era en vano, ella no lo miraba. Entonces se acerco mas a ella, le hablo tranquilamente cerca de su oído. –Bulma…Tranquila… Todo va a estar… bien- le dijo con dificultad al no saber que palabras usar, pero estuvo satisfecho al ver que levantaba su mirada para encontrarla con la suya.

-Ve…geta?- susurro con dudas mientras abría sus ojos con miedo y lo veía. –Vegeta!- grito y se aferro a su camisa fuertemente mientras gritaba asustada. -¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Por favor! ¡Quiero irme! ¿Por qué paso de nuevo?... ¡Me quiero morir!-. Vegeta quedo inmóvil por la manera en que aferro a él y también por las últimas palabras que dijo: _'¿Por qué paso de nuevo?... ¡Me quiero morir!'._ Iba a preguntarle pero la chica estaba demasiado asustada como para arriesgarse.

Paso una mano debajo de sus piernas y otro por su espalda. La levanto del suelo y ella nuevamente se aferro a su camisa, descansando su cabeza en la curva de su cuello, sin deseos de soltarse fácilmente. Vegeta no tomaría el riesgo de salir por el frente, habían llegado más personas y solo eso dificultaría las cosas. Tampoco quería aguantar el interrogatorio de los demás preguntándole a Bulma lo que le había pasado. Aun sentía su pequeño cuerpo temblando en sus brazos.

Salieron por la puerta trasera y se dirigieron a su auto. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y con mucha dificultad, ya que ella no quería separarse de el, la metió en el auto. Subió en su respectivo lugar y comenzó a conducir. "Lo mejor sería llevarla a su casa y que su padre la contenga" pensaba el mirándola de reojo.

Bulma tenía sus brazos abrazando su pecho, los recuerdos nuevamente estaban pasando como una película por su cabeza. No aguantaba más. Tanto tiempo reprimiéndolo, pero la agoto. Su vida no tenía sentido para ella. Creía que no merecía la felicidad. Realmente quería desaparecer del mundo. Hasta aquí llego su límite. Comenzó a llorar fuertemente, sacando todo lo que tenia, su dolor, su frustración, su tristeza, su amargura y todos los sentimientos que ella acumulaba día a día.

Llegaron a la Corporación Capsula y nuevamente Vegeta la cargo en sus brazos, entro sin importar llamar antes, subió las escaleras y la dejo en su cama. Volvió al pasillo y abrió todas las puertas, buscando la habitación o el laboratorio donde suponía que estaría el padre de Bulma. "Demonios" pensó cerrando la puerta del laboratorio con rudeza y volviendo a la habitación de la chica que aun estaba en su cama llorando. En el camino pensaba que nunca había visto a su madre, ¿Tal vez se había separado de su padre y el tubo la custodia de Bulma?

El se sentó en el sillón, pero no lo soporto más… Mejor dicho no soporto verla llorar tanto. Camino con una vena en la frente y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Otra vez la tomo de los hombros y la volteo bruscamente. – ¡Ya basta de tus lloriqueos! Vas a enfermarme ¿Por qué lloras tanto? ¿Por qué dices que paso esto de nuevo? ¿Porque deseas morir como una cobarde en vez de luchar como una guerrera digna?- Le grito viéndola a los ojos, ambos sentían la misma desesperación.

-¿Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones? ¡Es mi vida! No…- le grito con la misma intensidad pero no logro ganarle. - TU vida! Pero TU vida esta causándome problemas!- le dijo callándola. "¿Realmente se preocupaba por mi?" pensaba Bulma e inconscientemente lo abrazo sintiendo en la curva de su cuello ese aroma masculino que comenzaba a considerarla una droga para ella. Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, Vegeta totalmente inmóvil y shockeado.

-Pe… Perdón- dijo Bulma suavemente. –Perdón… Se supone que me salvaste y estoy aquí gritándote… Perdón- su voz quebradiza a punto de llorar, pero recordó que su llanto solo lo irritaría mas, así que tomo una gran fuerza y contuvo sus lagrimas. Vegeta lentamente correspondió a su abrazo acercándola más a él, para sentir su pequeño y frágil cuerpo junto con su calor. – Creí que nunca pedias perdón a nadie- dijo con burla, para salir de ese ambiente 'embarazoso' que estaba viviendo.

-Tonto! Tómalo como un agradecimiento- le respondió Bulma separándose de él y dándole un pequeño golpe en su pecho. –No quiero tu agradecimiento, quiero que me digas que demonios te pasó allí, porque temblabas tanto y porque dices que volvió a pasar- su mirada mostraba seriedad y ella solo desvió su mirada de la suya. Necesitaba contarle a otra persona que no fuera su padre. Pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que la juzgaran. Pero ya nada le importaba, ella confiaba en Vegeta. Tenía que hacerlo.

-Está bien…- comenzó tratando de separarse, pero no pudo porque Vegeta aun estaba abrazándola, eso la hizo sonrojar levemente. –Hace mucho tiempo no me pasaba esto, pensé que me había curado pero se ve que aun lo tengo en mí… Lo que sufrí hoy fue… Un ataque de pánico- Lo soltó inmediatamente, Vegeta iba a comentar pero Bulma lo interrumpió.- Cuando iba al instituto de la Capital del Norte, había una persona que aparentaba ser buena y amable conmigo, solíamos hablar y salir con amigos, pero…- pauso para tomar aire por lo que vendría. –Un día, fuimos a una fiesta, el me llevo hasta el jardín e intento…- seco las lagrimas que bajaban. –Intento violarme- sollozo por lo bajo.

-No había nadie en ese entonces. El no había bebido, era consciente de lo que hacía. Pero no le importo, el solo quería… conmigo. Yo luche contra él, intente todo para alejarlo pero era en vano, su fuerza era superior a la mía. Estaba asustada, era una niña cuando paso eso. Pero alguien me salvo, salvo mi vida y me ayudo a salir adelante y también con mis ataques de pánico… Como tu- Termino mirándolo a los ojos. Vegeta estaba callado, nunca pensó que le contaría algo como eso.

No sabe porque lo hizo ni que impulso a hacerlo. La tomo del mentón y la miro fijamente. Bulma noto algo diferente en sus ojos, estaba a punto de preguntar pero no pudo. ¿Por qué? Porque la beso. Fue un beso suave y delicado. Muy raro en el. Ella lentamente le correspondió tomándolo de la camisa nuevamente. Se separaron lentamente donde nuevamente se quedaron observando el uno al otro. Hasta que cierto individuo decidió arruinar la paz de ese momento.

-Si sigues arrugando mi camisa así, tendrás que plancharme la camisa- sonrió de lado al verla quitar rápidamente sus manos de él y agachando su cabeza, totalmente avergonzada. El disfrutaba verla así, que estaba avergonzada por su causa, que se comportaba como una niña y a la vez como toda una eufórica loca, que era una mujer de sus propias decisiones, independiente, pero… a la vez era miedosa, frágil, delicada y sentimental.

Vegeta rio al verla. -¿Qué te pasa? Eres como una niña, ¿Acaso nunca te han besado?- le pregunto. Ni siquiera el sabía porque la había besado, tal vez solo porque quiso… tal vez. Bulma no le respondió, solo lo abrazo por el cuello y lo beso nuevamente, pero esta vez moviendo un poco sus labios. Vegeta le correspondió enseguida moviendo los suyos también. Se separaron respirando suavemente, entonces fue momento de Bulma para tomar venganza.

-¿Qué te pasa? Eres como un niño ¿Acaso nunca te han besado?- Su voz burlona le molesto y solo le respondió un 'Hmp'. Bulma le pidió que se quedara esta noche, todavía estaba asustada y su padre no se encontraba en casa para protegerla. Luego de estar casi más de treinta minutos rogándole que se quedara, acepto sentándose pesadamente en el sillón mientras ella se quito los zapatos y se acostaba en el otro extremo de la cama para poder verlo.

-Por cierto, que bien bailas Vegeta- le sonrió guiñándole un ojo. Vegeta soltó un gruñido molesto y miro a otro lado ocultando su sonrojo. Fue un poco extraño al no oírla nuevamente. Volteo hacia ella y la quedo mirando. Bulma se había dormido rápidamente, el se levanto del sillón y camino hacia ella. Su rostro estaba tranquilo, paso sus dedos por sus cabellos azules a lo que ella suspiro débilmente. Vegeta volvió al sillón y solo dijo algo antes de quedarse dormido también.

-Bruja-

 **N/A: Hola de nuevo! Después de tantos mareos y esfuerzos, eh aquí un nuevo capítulo! Con revelaciones! .o. Esto de los ataques de pánico yo lo viví con una amiga, así que se me ocurrió introducirlo en la historia ya que cuando mi amiga tenía un inmenso miedo, comenzaba con estos ataques :/… Bueno nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! Espero les haya gustado! Bye *-***


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama

 **Capitulo 10**

 **Viejo amigo**

La semana había comenzado nuevamente. Todos los alumnos del respectivo instituto Orange Star School volvían a la rutina con pasos perezosos y rostros cansados. Bulma tenía una mezcla de confusión, miedo y tristeza. Temía volver a ver a Yamcha luego de lo que había pasado en la fiesta. ¿Cómo hará para poder verlo todos los días sin tener miedo? Estaba confundida por la actitud de Vegeta… La había besado y se quedó con ella toda la noche para que se sintiera segura, aunque no esperaba que eso trajera consecuencias para él. Solo tonterías que Vegeta exageraba según ella.

Vegeta se había despertado con una terrible jaqueca y un dolor inmenso en su espalda por dormir en ese sillón junto con su estómago que rugía ferozmente, entonces recordó que no había comido nada desde el día anterior. Le dio un último vistazo a Bulma y se fue hacia su casa.

Bulma había escuchado entre sueños sus quejas y los pasos furiosos que dio cuando se marcho de su casa, cuando despertó completamente lo único que se le ocurrió es mandarle un mensaje de texto para agradecerle. Vegeta se tiró bruscamente en su colchón dignándose a cerrar sus ojos para un bien merecido descanso, pero sonó el dichoso celular. Miro el mensaje 'Gracias…'. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y se dignó a dormir. Odiaba que le agradecieran tanto.

Bulma caminaba lentamente hacia la entrada del instituto mirando a sus lados todo el tiempo, se sentía observada, pero a la vez se sintió aliviada al ver a lo lejos a su mejor amigo. –Krilin- saludó mientras corría hacia él. Este volteo rápidamente mostrando una gran sonrisa. –Bulma! ¿Cómo estás?- ella asintió y Krilin cambio su semblante a preocupación. – ¿Por qué te fuiste de la fiesta sin avisarnos? ¿Acaso te sucedió algo?- tantas preguntas marearon a la peliazul.

-Después tengo que hablar contigo- fue lo único que le dijo Bulma mientras continuaban caminando hasta los salones. Las primeras clases fueron extremadamente aburridas y pesadas. Algunos alumnos con resaca, cansancio, dolor, y muchas cosas más del fin de semana. Los únicos que se veían 'Bien' eran Vegeta y Bulma.

Llego la hora del almuerzo. La peliazul sentía por primera vez en su vida un apetito feroz, así que pidió una hamburguesa, papas fritas y un postre y se dirigió a la mesa donde ya se encontraban sus amigos. –Vaya Bulma, hoy pareces tener hambre- dijo Milk mirando un poco asqueada la comida. –Y mucha- le contestó. Ella comenzó a devorar su comida a un nivel parecido al de Goku, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos. Luego bajo su ritmo al ver a todos observarla.

Empezó a sentirse incomoda por las miradas poco disimuladas de Vegeta, esta vez la miraba con mayor intensidad. Bulma se preguntaba porque estaba tan nerviosa y sentía como subía la temperatura en su rostro ¿Acaso disfrutaba verla tan débil? Desde el día que la beso no le había hablado ni una sola palabra y eso, raramente, la entristecía. En ese momento recordó las palabras de Krilin '…Para él es solo un interés pasajero'. En ese caso el estaba jugando con ella.

Terminando su almuerzo, todos se dirigían nuevamente al salón para la clase que seguía. En el camino pudieron distinguir a una ronda de chicas alborotadas gritando, babeando y rogando por quien sabe qué o quién. No le prestaron atención y continuaron con su respectivo camino, excepto Bulma, que por curiosidad se acerco para ver qué demonios pasaba con esas chicas. Sus amigos detuvieron su caminar al ver a Bulma acercarse hacia la batalla de mujeres.

La peliazul logró pasar con mucha dificultad entre empujones, insultos y gritos. Cuando por fin estuvo a salvo de la multitud de 'desesperadas', vio a un joven alto, con cabello negro, rostro tranquilo y un cuerpo atlético charlando los últimos detalles con el profesor. Bulma sintió alegría y sorpresa cuando lo vio, el estaba de nuevo aquí con ella, su felicidad llego hasta el cielo.

-¡Broly!- grito Bulma corriendo hacia él, llamando la atención de todas las chicas a su alrededor y sus amigos, en especial Vegeta. -¡Bulma!- se giro el dejando caer sus cosas y abriendo los brazos para recibirla. Ella saltó a sus brazos abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas mientras él le correspondía con la misma intensidad. No podía creer lo tanto que lo extrañaba, su amigo de la infancia, su compañero de locuras, su 'hermano mayor' como lo llamaba ella cuando eran unos niños.

-¡Broly! ¿Cómo estás? Te extrañe tanto! ¿Qué haces aquí?- hablo ella por fin luego de separarse y tomar un poco de aire, tenía más fuerza que antes.- Tranquila Brief, responderé todo pero vamos a otro sitio- le respondió mirando a las chicas echando baba por él. Desde lejos un grupo de personas miraban asombradas la pequeña escena.

-¿Quién es ese?- pregunto Goku. –No lose, Bulma parece conocerlo… ¿Acaso es su novio?- Milk tenía cierto tono de picaría, riendo junto con Lazuli. Krilin solo miraba curioso y sin mucha importancia, "Bulma es sociable así que seguramente será su amigo" fue lo único que pensó Krilin. Vegeta era el que más dudas tenía en su cabeza, los miraba con cierto enfado. Gruño por lo bajo, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al salón a pasos furiosos, simplemente no sabía qué demonios le pasaba. –Bueno vamos al salón, o nos pondrán retraso- comento Lazuli por fin despegando la vista de aquellos dos.

Mientras tanto Bulma y Broly se dirigieron al patio del instituto caminando sin preocupaciones, no les importo si tenían clases, solo necesitaban hablar.-Broly…- comenzó Bulma. –Quería agradecerte… Ya que anteriormente no pude hacerlo… Gracias por salvarme aquella vez en esa fiesta, si no fuera por ti no sé como hubiera terminado-. Broly quedo en silencio y posó una mano en la cabeza de la peliazul, como un gesto de 'hermano mayor'- No tienes que agradecer, soy tu amigo, no podía dejarte sola tontita- rio y Bulma solo resopló al ver como la trataba como una niña pequeña.

-Entonces ¿me contaras porque estás aquí?- Bulma se sentó en el césped.-Me transferí a este instituto por… conflictos en el otro y quería tomarme unas 'vacaciones' lejos de mi padre antes de comenzar a dirigir la empresa-. Broly y Bulma vivieron en las mismas condiciones en su infancia… empresa tras empresa, tecnología, prototipos, entrevistas, inventos, charlas y charlas de sus padres para que el día de mañana, pudieran seguir sus pasos y con el negocio familiar.

-Estoy viviendo en la casa de mi tía, hasta que termine mis estudios, después volveré a las empresas PG's para comenzar a integrarme- en su voz no se notaba el entusiasmo. –Yo dirigiré la Corporación Capsula cuando me gradúe, así que no tengo que preocuparme por ir a la universidad, soy una de las mentes más brillantes del planeta, me será fácil dirigir la empresa sin problemas- agregó Bulma engreídamente y Broly solo rio a carcajadas.

-No has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo la misma engreída y orgullosa Bulma Brief que conocí en la Capital del Norte- Bulma miró hacia la nada y le respondió con una sonrisa. –No Broly… La Bulma Brief tonta, tímida, callada y temerosa se murió… Cambié, soy una Bulma más fuerte, decidida… Orgullosa, arrogante y bellísima- agregó lo último sacudiendo un poco sus cabellos para la diversión de Broly.

Luego de tanto hablar, Broly se dirigió a su respectiva clase y Bulma quedo caminando por los pasillos, de nada servía entrar a clases cuando faltaba una hora para el fin de las clases. Un cartel anunciando el próximo baile de graduación le llamo la atención, se quedo observándolo y noto que aun no había una fecha indicada así que le dejo de tomar importancia, siguió su recorrido. Al llegar a una esquina, una mano salió de la nada tomándola de la muñeca y empujándola hacia cierta persona.

Colocándola contra la pared suavemente, Bulma temió lo peor, pero su miedo se fue rápido al reconocer de inmediato su voz. –Vaya ¿Quién lo diría? Al parecer no eres tan tímida como para tener una pareja ¿No es así?- su suave aliento choco con su oído dándole escalofríos a la peliazul, pero ese comentario fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.- ¿Qué carajo te sucede? ¿Te parece correcto asustarme de esa manera y luego venir con semejante cosa? No tengo tiempo para tu escenita de celos ¿Por qué no vas y buscas otro interés pasajero?- Bulma le contesto con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

-No estoy celoso!, Eres tu quien estabas tan pegada a aquel insecto o quien quiera que sea!- Vegeta estaba furioso, se lo podía observar en sus ojos a lo que Bulma se limitaba a mirarlo. – ¡Es la persona que me salvo de ser violada!, ¡Mi amigo!, ¡El que me ayudo y nada más que eso!... ¿Qué más quieres saber? ¿Qué?- Ella le respondió con una voz quebradiza.- ¿Por qué siempre me gritas? ¿Porque siempre quieres saber de mí? ¿Por qué siempre que yo estoy, tu estas con un humor de los mil demonios? ¿Porque me tratas inferior a ti? ¿Por qué… Porque juegas conmigo?- hizo un gran esfuerzo al contener las lagrimas y mirarlo a los ojos.

El estaba en silencio, escuchando cada palabra que decía con atención. No sabía. No sabía por qué demonios era así con ella. Ni el mismo se entendía. De un momento a otro estrello sus labios con los de ella en un furioso beso, que luego fue haciéndose más suave. Ella re rindió ante él y lo abrazo por el cuello para atraerlo más hacia ella. Se separaron lentamente por falta de aire. Vegeta apoyo su frente con la de Bulma mirando sus grandes ojos azules. Recordando sus últimas palabras '¿Por qué juegas conmigo?'. ¿Acaso el estaba jugando con ella? ¿Sera un interés pasajero?

-No juego- soltó Vegeta de repente asombrando a la peliazul. Se separo de ella y se dirigió a la salida sin decirle nada. Bulma se sentó en el suelo y paso sus manos por su cabello.- ¿Qué demonios?- dijo angustiada, realmente este sujeto tenía un serio caso de bipolaridad.

 **N/A: Buenas nuevas, decidí cambiar un poco y coloque a Broly como el amigo de Bulma, es un personaje bastante interesante ya que cuando es tranquilo es una cosa y cuando está furioso es otra! xD espero sea de su agrado este capítulo y muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejan! *-* Nos leemos en el próximo cap.!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama.

 **Capitulo 11**

 **Descubriendo la verdad**

El resto de la semana había sido la más extraña e incómoda para la joven de cabellos azules. Por un lado la más agradable al tener de nuevo a su mejor amigo a su lado, compartiendo sus nuevas experiencias en la nueva ciudad, antiguos recuerdos dignos de recordar, dándole ánimos y hacerla sonreír como todo el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.

Por el otro, estaba más que incomoda por la actitud de Vegeta hacia ella. Últimamente tenía una actitud' psicópata' y 'acosadora', parecía como si quisiera fulminar a Broly con la mirada. En varias ocasiones iniciaba discusiones entre los tres, que terminaba con Vegeta y Broly sacándose chispas de los ojos y una Bulma totalmente enojada y gritándole a ambos para el ataque final, dejando la cafetería y dos hombres en ridículo.

-Realmente tiene un grave caso de bipolaridad, quisiera saber más sobre el… Ahora que recuerdo no sé nada de su vida- soltó Bulma estando recostada en su cama recordando sus actitudes en la semana. "Es lindo y molesto a la vez que me persigue con su mirada… Pero… Me pregunto si serán celos… NO! ¡¿Cómo serian celos si no es nada mío!?...Ah! no lo sé…" pensaba tapando su rostro con una almohada.

-¿Qué demonios le sucede? Primero me besa luego me evita. Me besa nuevamente, luego me ignora… ¡Nadie lo entiende!...- gritaba golpeando su almohada.- Tengo miedo… Tengo miedo que esto empiece a gustarme… Nunca me habían besado así… ¿Acaso… me gusta? No! Recuerda lo que dijo Krilin 'solo es un interés pasajero'… Pero el me dijo que no estaba jugando… ¿Qué debo hacer?- Hablaba sola mirando el techo, agradecía que no estaba su padre para que no la escuchara.

-Basta, deja de preocuparte Bulma… ¿Desde cuándo tienes tantos problemas con los hombres?- se dijo levantándose bruscamente de la cama y corriendo las cortinas, mas fue para su decepción al ver que el día estaba totalmente frio y el cielo cubierto de nubes, mucho más cuando esperaba encontrarse con cierto muchacho gritándole desde la otra ventana, pero no sucedió. "Tendré que quedarme en casa el día de hoy, aprovechare el tiempo para hacer la limpieza, tal vez mi padre vuelva en cualquier momento".

Se coloco ropa cómoda y comenzó con la ardua tarea de la limpieza de su extenso hogar. Como era fin de semana los empleados tenían el día libre y necesitaba algo para distraerse. Era un genio en la tecnología y el arte del invento en nuevas maquinarias y prototipos, pero no era un ama de casa. Su mente estaba muy poco informada sobre el 'arte' de la cocina y la limpieza

Lentamente cada habitación y rincón de la casa quedaba reluciente gracias a ella. Tomo un pequeño descanso para un aperitivo ya que su estomago rugía como los mil demonios. Fue hacia el cuarto de lavado y coloco su ropa y la de su padre en la lavadora, se detuvo en seco cuando en uno de sus pantalones encontró el papel que había visto en la billetera de su padre.

'Bunny'. Que descuidada era. ¿Que le diría su padre si la descubría con algo que no era de su propiedad? Guardo el papelito en su pantalón, luego se pondría a investigar sobre ese 'misterio'. Soltó un suspiro satisfecha y orgullosa al ver toda la casa brillando gracias a su trabajo, pero, le faltaba un último desafío… Su habitación.

Estuvo más tiempo aseando su habitación de lo que estuvo en la cocina o en el laboratorio. "Ahora entiendo porque papa me regaña por mi cuarto… Realmente tengo que estar más atenta" rio al recordar cuando tenía 15 años y las discusiones con su padre era algo habitual todos los días en su periodo de 'adolescente rebelde'. Solía tener grandes discusiones con su padre, porque no dejaba que saliera de fiesta todos los días como sus demás compañeras de clase, por el desastre de su cuarto y muchísimas cosas más.

Cuando estaba pasando la aspiradora por debajo de su cama sintió como el aparato golpeaba algo, frustrada lo apago y se arrodillo para ver el objeto que estorbaba en su limpieza. Otra vez eso. Esa misteriosa caja verde se topo con ella nuevamente, sin más paciencia decidió que quería terminar con todo el misterio de una maldita vez. Usando su inteligencia logro abrir el candado con un alambre, sonrió orgullosa al oír el 'tac' del candado.

Se quedo observándola un poco dudosa si debía seguir adelante con esto, tenía miedo de descubrir alguna cosa terrible que la afectara a ella o a su padre."Ja! No voy a echarme para atrás nuevamente" pensó y con una gran fuera de voluntad, finalmente la abrio.

Lo primero que llamo la atención a sus ojos azules, fue esa palabra nuevamente. 'Bunny'. Estaba escrito en un papel muy delicado. Rápidamente Bulma saco el papel que encontró en la billetera de su padre y comparo las escrituras… Solo que no había ninguna diferencia en ellas, eran exactamente iguales y posiblemente escritas por la misma persona.

-Que extraño… Ambas escrituras son exactamente iguales… ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Quién es Bunny? ¿Una empleada? ¿Una amiga de papa?... ¿Quien?- exclamo molesta por no tener las respuestas para sus propias preguntas. La gran Bulma Brief, como ella solía valorarse engreídamente, por primera vez no tenía respuestas a sus dudas.

Dejo los papeles a un lado para adentrarse más en los objetos que había allí dentro. Una pequeña caja musical de terciopelo, al abrirla había una pequeña bailarina girando mientras sonaba su dulce melodía. Bulma sonrió, era un objeto tan delicado y hermoso, estaba en perfectas condiciones… Como si nadie la habría usado por unos largos años.

Lentamente su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo. Esa melodía, sin saber porque, le provocaba un cierto sentimiento de tristeza en su interior. Luego la sorpresa la golpeo tan rudamente al recordar, que tuvo que sostenerse con sus manos para no caer de cara al suelo. Esa música…

' _Quiero que te duermas como un sol… Que se acuesta en un campo de trigo… Tengo aquí en mi pecho un corazón… Igualito al hueco de tu ombligo… Sabes quién temblaba, cuando ibas a nacer… Sabes quién te puso en el pecho de mama… Vamos a correr un rato que hay tiempo nomas… Hay tiempo nomas…Todo el tiempo… Nunca nadie me dio tanta luz… Con verte crecer tengo bastante… Todas las mañanas mi motor vos encendes… Mis relojes no marcan las horas como vos… Vamos a besar la nieve y vamos a volar… Vamos a besar, este cielo… Nada, nada nunca nos va a separar… Somos una llama en el invierno… Le pedí al señor que me diera un amor… Nunca pensé que sería tan profundo…'_

Era ella. ¡Ella!. La mujer que no recordaba.

Esa voz que transmitía paz, alegría, calidez. Demonios era la misma mujer de cada pesadilla que tenia algunos días, la misma con la que soñó cuando se mudo a esta ciudad, la misma que le cantaba esa canción tan hermosa que era lo único que podía recordar de cuando era apenas una bebe. La misma que le transmitía amor a su corazón.

-¡Maldita sea!- grito tomándose del cabello. – ¡No puede ser que no sepa quién carajo es! ¿¡Porqué!? ¿¡Porque!? Estoy volviéndome loca…- respiraba indignada por su situación. Respiro unos segundo para calmarse, por un momento pensó que esto no era una buena idea, que debería guardar todo y dejar esto como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero… Como dijo antes, no se echaría tras, ahora debería seguir para descubrir todo de una vez por todas. Tomo algunos papeles de la caja. Eran cartas, escritas con la misma letra y otras contenían la escritura de su padre. Las paso de largo, no tenía tiempo para leerlas una por una.

Luego comenzaron las fotos. Había muchas fotos de su padre y ella cuando apenas era bebe y otras cuando era una niña pequeña. "Tantos recuerdos" una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Encontró una que le llamo la atención.

Era una fotografía muy extraña. Estaba su padre con su típica bata del laboratorio cargándola a ella siendo un bebe, se podían visualizar sus pequeños mechones azules. Pero… A su lado estaba lo que le llamaba más la atención a sus ojos.

Era una mujer. Tenía un vestido blanco, enrulados cabellos rubios, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro calmado y unos hermosos ojos azules… Como los de ella.

Soltó la foto como si esta tuviera veneno para sus manos, se alejo desesperadamente hasta chocar con su mesita de noche. Sin perder de vista a la fotografía comenzó a desesperarse mientras sus ojos azules se volvían cristalinos y su voz temblorosa.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Empezó a ver el rostro completo de esa mujer en cada uno de los sueños que había tenido… Ahora todo encajaba perfectamente, no podía ser otra persona que esa, aquella mujer… Bunny.

Lentamente se fue acercando nuevamente hacia aquella caja. Siguió viendo las demás fotos con sus manos temblorosas. ¡Boom! Fue como un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre su cuerpo, esta vez, definitivamente… No podía creerlo. Estaba su padre con un bebe recién nacido y a un lado, esa misma mujer en una camilla, tenía su rostro cansado pero sumamente feliz mirando con extremo amor a su padre.

Bulma se levanto lentamente del suelo, aun con la fotografía en sus manos. La observaba mientras una lágrima cayó sobre dicho recuerdo. Luego otra y otra. También comenzaban a deslizarse lentamente por sus mejillas.

-Ma… Mama- susurro cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, permitiéndose llorar sin preocupaciones, dejo caer la foto junto con los demás objetos. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y salió de su casa corriendo sin rumbo.

No le importaba como estaba vestida, si la gente la miraba raro, si se perdía… Nada le importaba. Lo único que quería… Era desaparecer… Aunque le fuera difícil aceptarlo… Quería huir de su vida, querer saber el verdadero significado de ser feliz… Porque hasta ese momento… Lo único que sentía era dolor…

 **N/A: Hola! , Primero que nada les pido perdón por actualizar tarde D: como estoy ya casi en vacaciones, la escuela nos tiene como esclavo con látigo xD… Exámenes, exámenes, matemáticas las odio! Les dejo este nuevo capítulo y muchas gracias por sus reviews *-***

 **La canción es de una banda llamada 'Los Piojos' xD si suena raro, se llama 'Canción de cuna'. Es hermosa, mi papa me la cantaba cuando era pequeñita: 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama.

 **Capitulo 12**

 **Junto a mí**

No le importaba como estaba vestida, si la gente la miraba raro, si se perdía… Nada le importaba. Lo único que quería… Era desaparecer… Aunque le fuera difícil aceptarlo… Quería huir de su vida, querer saber el verdadero significado de ser feliz… Porque hasta ese momento… Lo único que sentía era dolor…

Su corazón latía a mil veces por cada paso que daba al estar corriendo sin rumbo por las calles de la capital. No era consciente de lo que hacía. Solo quería huir y comenzar una nueva vida. Pero eso era la idea más estúpida que rondo por su cabeza. No podía simplemente irse y comenzar de nuevo.

Podía decir que su vida ahora era mucho mejor que en la antigua capital. Tenía a su padre, a sus amigos, su instituto… Tenía a una persona que amaba de una manera especial en su vida, Vegeta. Sin darse cuenta en este tiempo que paso, estaba segura que se había… enamorado.

"No puedo…" pensó Bulma comenzando a detenerse. Sus piernas y respiración rogaban por un descanso. Apoyo las manos en sus piernas mientras luchaba por recuperar su aliento. Fue ahí cuando se había dado cuenta que estaba empapada.

No por causa de haber corrido por tiempo indefinido, sino por ser tan distraída de no darse cuenta que había comenzado una furiosa lluvia antes de que ella partiera desesperada de su hogar.

Cuando volvió en sí, miro hacia todos lados para darse cuenta hasta donde había llegado. "¿Dónde Estoy?" estaba un poco asustada, realmente se había perdido y todo por dejarse llevar por sus acciones. Había llegado hasta una pequeña plaza con árboles en un barrio desconocido, donde lo único que proporcionaba luz era el logo de una empresa.

Un flash ilumino el cielo junto con el horrible sonido de un trueno que hizo vibrar cada rincón de ese lugar. Bulma soltó un grito mientras comenzaba a correr otra vez hacia la pequeña plaza con lágrimas que se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia. Otra vez el miedo se hacía presente como fiel compañera.

Corrió hasta llegar al tobogán, allí se coloco debajo de este acurrucándose; abrazando sus piernas y escociendo su cabeza en ellas. Su cuerpo temblaba por el frio y el temor. Odiaba las tormentas. No podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar con furia, tratando de controlar su fobia, gritando por ayuda en su cabeza.

-Es suficiente por hoy muchachos- les informó un hombre exactamente igual a Goku, la única diferencia era que tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla y sus fracciones eran más serias. Se trataba del padre de Goku.

-Entendido Bardock- asintieron al unísono Goku y Vegeta al estar ordenando el papeleo de la empresa. Bardock les dejó en claro, especialmente a su hijo, que en la empresa no eran familiares, sino trabajadores así que deberían llamarlo por su nombre, nada de 'Papá o Padre' como le remarcó a Goku.

-Realmente estoy hambriento- soltó Goku mirando a Vegeta caminando hacia la salida de la empresa ' ', una agencia de autos dirigida por los padres de ambos, pero el padre de Vegeta se traslado hacia otro país, lo que dejó a Bardock al mando de esta.

-Oye Vegeta ¿Comemos algo?- habló de nuevo colocando sus brazos detrás de su nuca y soltando un bostezo perezoso seguido con el ruido de su estómago. –No, estoy cansado- respondió Vegeta secamente, fue suficiente el parloteo que tuvo que soportar durante el día.

–Está bien… ¡Maldición! Olvide que tengo que ir a la casa de Milk- miró hacia el cielo maldiciendo nuevamente por no haber traído paraguas. –Adiós- saludó a Vegeta sacudiendo su mano antes de salir corriendo bajo la lluvia en dirección contraria a él. "Cabeza Hueca" pensó este abriendo su paraguas y comenzando su caminar hasta su casa.

Las calles estaban más oscuras y solitarias de lo normal, es por eso que Vegeta prestaba demasiada atención a cada rincón del lugar, siempre habría algún que otro idiota tratando de robar a las personas. "Aunque no serán rival para mi" sonrió arrogante. Algo vibro en su bolsillo. Sacó su celular para ver un mensaje de Lazuli. _'Vegeta ¿Bulma está contigo? Intente llamar a su celular, a su casa y no me responde'._

-¿Y porque me pregunta a mi? Seguramente esta con el idiota de su amigo, porque…- dijo enojado mientras leía el mensaje, hasta que leyó las últimas palabras. _'Llame a Broly y no está con él… De hecho me dijo que no sabe nada de ella desde el viernes'._

"¡¿Qué?!... Bah! Seguramente estará derrochando dinero en algún shopping, es mas…- se quedo mudo. Un fuerte relámpago ilumino todo el lugar seguido con el ensordecedor ruido. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el agudo grito que escucho tras él, proveniente del parque.

"¿No había fantasmas en ese parque verdad?" se giró y acercó hasta estar en la entrada de este. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver algo mas allá de donde se encontraba, pero escuchaba los claros gimoteos desde el centro del lugar.

Nunca fue una persona fácil de espantar, por otro lado era curioso al extremo, así que no le costó demasiado adentrarse en el lugar mirando a sus alrededores. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, logró ver los juegos que poseía el parque, su atención se posó en el tobogán, mas bien, debajo de este. Un cuerpo acurrucado contra la pequeña escalera del juego.

-… ¡Hey!- llamó sin delicadeza. Bulma se estremeció y alzo la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos azules estaban rojos e hinchados, supuso que había estado llorando hacia un buen rato. -¡¿Bulma?!- preguntó. Aunque obviamente era ella.

Otro flash inundó con luz en lugar y ella apretó fuertemente los ojos, el estruendo no tardó en resonar nuevamente un poco menos fuerte que la última vez. La escuchó ahogar un pequeño grito, titiritando como si estuviese sufriendo de hipotermia o algo por el estilo, se llevó las manos hacia los oídos con desesperación para amortiguar el sonido.

Fue entonces cuando Vegeta logró colocar todo en su lugar: Astrafobia.

-Te dan miedo las tormentas- aseguró más que preguntarle. Ella no parecía estar prestándole atención, demasiado pánico como para responderle. Acortó la distancia que los separaba y se sentó frente a ella para quedar a la misma altura. Ella seguía apretándose a sí misma, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Vegeta se sentía un poco perdido, entonces ¿Qué debía hacer?

Tomó las manos de ella para que lo escuchara, ella se soltó en seguida mirándolo en total shock, los ojos completamente abiertos por el miedo. –Cálmate Bulma, te sacaré de aquí- la tomó desde la muñeca para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella lo jaló evitando que se moviese.

-No- su voz salió bastante apagada. –No puedo…- sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ella tembló al oír un pequeño relámpago, Vegeta resopló en frustración, el la tomó del mentón y obligó a voltear para que lo viese a los ojos. –Es solo luz y ruido… No te hará daño tonta- a pesar del insulto su voz era tranquila. -¡Vegeta!- gritó lanzándose a él, rodeando sus brazos en su cuello pegándose a su cuerpo. Vegeta se tenso al sentirla cerca de él. Podía irse y dejarla sola con su incontrolable fobia. Pero opto por lo contrario.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan débil, pero estando junto a ella se sentía tranquilo y una extraña calidez crecía en su interior. "Malditas hormonas" fue lo primero que se le cruzó en su cabeza para culpar de su extraño comportamiento. Sin saber porque, correspondió a su abrazo disfrutando su cercanía. Respiró en su cuello provocando un leve escalofrió en ella. Sentía como su cuerpo se relejaba en sus brazos, disminuyendo su llanto solo a unos pequeños hipos.

Se separó lentamente de él mirándolo a los ojos un momento hasta que cayó en su pecho. –No… me siento… bien- susurro. Comenzaba a sentir el cansancio junto con una jaqueca y sus mejillas extrañamente cálidas. –Eso te pasa por salir con esas vestimentas tan reveladoras- le reclamo Vegeta al ver que tenía una remera de tirantes y un pantalón sencillo, pero desvió su mirada avergonzado, al tener una vista realmente reveladora de su escote.

-Lo siento- sus palabras sorprendieron al pelinegro, ella era tan orgullosa como él y nunca se atrevería a pedirle perdón.- Siempre estás conmigo cuando algo me pasa, debe ser tan molesto para ti… Solo soy una molestia- otra vez su voz salió quebradiza a lo que Vegeta habló rápidamente para evitar su ruidoso llanto. –No lo eres… Es simple casualidad de que encontrara a una loca llorona al salir de mi trabajo- la molesto para distraerla…. Lo que funcionó muy bien.

-Idiota, no soy llorona- le reprochó frunciendo el seño. – ¿Ah no? Siempre que te encuentro estas llorando como una niña patética- le respondió para el disfrute de Vegeta al ver que tenía la razón. Bulma solo miro hacia otro lado por haber perdido –Tonto-.

Cuando la lluvia se redujo a una simple llovizna, Vegeta la tomó a la fuerza para volver a su casa, pero tuvo que cargarla, muy para su molestia, porque Bulma se sentía realmente terrible y no tenía fuerzas para nada. Caminaban por las oscuras calles con las gotas pegando en sus cuerpos, ya que el paraguas se quedó en el parque. La media noche cayó sobre ellos, elevándose el frio y el agotamiento de Vegeta. Bulma soltó en suspiro pesado contra el cuello de Vegeta.

-¡Oye no hagas eso!- le reclamó bastante incómodo, su aliento cálido llevó un escalofrió por su espina y su cuerpo se puso tenso. – ¿Eh?- Bulma apenas era consciente de lo que hacía, estaba muy relajada en sus brazos. –Hmp… Nada olvídalo- le contestó Vegeta desviando la conversación.

Llegaron hasta su la Corporación Capsula, pero antes de que Vegeta la bajara hacia el suelo, ella se aferró más hacia él, alterada. -¡NO! No quiero ir a mi casa ¡NO QUIERO!- gritó y el la alejo un poco de su oído. – ¡Que escandalosa! ¡Vas a dejarme sordo! ¿Por qué no quieres? Vamos, ya tuve suficiente de esto- estaba exasperado y agotado, pero al sentir sus lagrimas en el, supuso que algo grave había pasado en su casa. –Por favor… No me dejes- susurro

Vegeta abrió sus ojos sorprendido, "¿Que no la deje?" se pregunto mentalmente."Maldición" suspiro derrotado. –Está bien, pero ya para de llorar- le ordenó irritado por sus gimoteos mientras caminaba hacia su respectivo hogar.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunto Bulma sin mucho entusiasmo. –A mi casa ¿A dónde más?- contesto para la sorpresa de la peliazul. -¿Qué?- pregunto sintiendo sus mejillas arder…

Continuara…

 **N/A: Buenas!**

 **1º. Mil disculpas por hacerlas esperar uwu**

 **2º Este capítulo tiene continuación xD así que el próximo capítulo será la continuación de este**

 **Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia y a cada hermoso review, cada vez que escribo cada capítulo se me ocurren mas ideas y tengo tremendo lio en mi cabeza xD. Voy a poner todo mi esfuerzo para ordenarlas y así que encajen bien en la historia. Nos leemos luego! Besos :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama

 **Capitulo 13**

 **Junto a mi II**

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunto Bulma sin mucho entusiasmo. –A mi casa ¿A dónde más?- contesto para la sorpresa de la peliazul. -¿Qué?- pregunto sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-¿Acaso estas sorda o qué? Iremos a mi casa, no gastare dinero en un hotel para una loca que no quiere volver a la suya- Vegeta estaba irritado por el cansancio que le provoco trabajar horas extra, sumándole un Goku que no cerraba la boca, hablando cualquier tontería que llegaba a su mente.

Bulma solo mantuvo silencio, podía sentir a Vegeta más tenso de lo normal, supuso que sería por su trabajo o por el hecho que era media noche, estaban empapados, sintiendo frio y soportando a una persona cobarde. Si. Vegeta tenia razón ella era una loca. No sabía enfrentar los problemas, lo único que sabía hacer era huir de ellos, no debería involucrar a otros. Pero estaba sintiendo lo que jamás había experimentado en su vida.

Calidez.

Aunque le costaba admitirlo, cuando estaba con él sentía calor y no hablaba de sus mejillas. Sentía esa adorable y extraña calidez en su interior, transmitiéndole tranquilidad a su alma. Extraño. De la persona más fría, orgullosa y arrogante que hubiese conocido… Sentía esa hermosa calidez.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando Vegeta abrió la puerta de su casa y ambos se adentraban en ella. La bajo hasta el suelo, moviendo sus hombros para aliviar el dolor. Bulma solo observo la sala. Paredes blancas, cortinas del mismo color, sillones negros junto con una pequeña mesa en el centro. "Una casa simple pero ordenada… Raro en un hombre" pensó Bulma viendo cada rincón del lugar.

-Ven- le dijo Vegeta y Bulma lo siguió al instante. En el pasillo pudo ver tres simples cuadros con fotografías. Una de un pequeño muy parecido a él, otro de un hombre exactamente igual a Vegeta pero con barba y un rostro más estricto; y la última de una mujer con rostro tranquilo, ojos negros y cabello del mismo color. Fue lo único que vio antes de que todo se tornara negro.

Vegeta escuchó un ruido justo detrás de él, volteó y vio a Bulma en el suelo. –Maldición- soltó acercándose a ella, la tomó nuevamente en sus brazos. Aun respiraba con dificultad, toco su frente y descubrió que estaba volando de fiebre. Suspiro pesadamente mientras la llevaba hacia su habitación.

La colocó en su cama suavemente, mientras recordaba que hacer en esos momentos. Se dirigió al baño y volvió con un paño y agua fría, lo mojo y lo colocó en la frente de Bulma. Agradecía a su madre por haberle enseñado tantos métodos para sanar las heridas y malestares de sus entrenamientos.

Se sentó a su lado y la miró por unos momentos, su respiración se había calmado y su rostro volvía a estar tranquilo. Pasó su mano por la mejilla de Bulma.- ¿Qué me estás haciendo?- le pregunto inútilmente, ella aun estaba dormida. Pero tampoco quería que le respondiera. Se levanto y se fue al baño, se merecía una buena ducha caliente para aliviar su cuerpo.

La peliazul comenzó a moverse abriendo sus ojos pesadamente, nunca recordó que el suelo fuera tan cómodo. "Un momento… El suelo ¿cómodo?" pensó al mismo tiempo que se sentaba y miraba hacia todos lados."¿Una cama?... ¡¿Su habitación!?" comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa y el rubor no tardo en aparecer en su rostro. Se asusto al escuchar la puerta del abrirse y ver a Vegeta simplemente con un pantalón y una toalla en sus hombros.

Ella volteó y tapo su rostro avergonzado ante tal vista, lo que causo la diversión del pelinegro. –Veo que ya despertaste- dijo con una sonrisa yendo a su armario. Sacó una camisa para ponérsela y luego otra junto con unos pantalones. –Toma, cámbiate- le dijo tirándole las prendas.

Bulma solo lo vio la ropa y luego a él, que pareció leerle la mente. –Cámbiate, no quiero ser de enfermera cuando te desmayes porque tienes la ropa mojada- le reclamo indicándole con la cabeza que entrara al baño. Ella no quiso comenzar una discusión con él, así que se encamino al baño sin reproches ni escusas.

Luego de pasar más de diez minutos adentro, finalmente salió cambiada con la ropa de Vegeta que era monstruosamente grande para ella.-Oye Veg…- se quedo observándolo por unos minutos.

Vegeta se había quedado dormido profundamente, Bulma se acerco a él y frunció en seño. "Maldito, ¿Ahora qué hago?" pensaba mientras miraba que su rostro estaba tranquilo y no mostraba esa barrera de orgullo que siempre muestra hacia los demás. Se sentó en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda, tratando de pensar alguna idea en donde dormir o al menos descansar unos momentos.

No pensó demasiado porque Vegeta la tomó del brazo y la recostó a su lado, pero sus ojos aún estaban cerrados. "¿Estará soñando?" Bulma sintió como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse al estar de esa manera con él junto con el calor subiendo a sus mejillas ferozmente.

-¿Cómo estaría dormido con una pervertida en mi casa?- bromeo Vegeta aún con los ojos cerrados, pero juro que si la estuviera viendo, en ese momento estaría estallando en furia. -¡No soy pervertida! ¡Tu eres el pervertido que sale semi desnudo del baño en presencia de una dama y luego me obliga a acostarse junto a el!- le reprochaba Bulma dándole un golpe en el pecho.

\- ¡Ya duérmete!- le contestó este con su tono de 'Cállate y duérmete de una vez'. Bulma vio como la respiración del muchacho comendaba a tranquilizarse. Para tomar venganza de él, lo beso en los labios, logrando que abriera los ojos de la sorpresa. –Idiota- le dijo Bulma sacándole la lengua en burla y lo que oyó como respuesta fue un gruñido. Finalmente logro acomodarse más cerca de él, tratando de tener el sueño tranquilo que tanto se merecía.

Despertó perezosamente por causa de los rayos del sol asomándose por la ventana, quería seguir durmiendo pero tenía el presentimiento de que los demás aparecerían desesperados por la 'desaparición' de Bulma. Ya podía imaginarse a las dos locas histéricas buscándola y otros dos locos preocupados.

Respiró profundamente al sentir un delicioso aroma a lavanda invadir su olfato. "¿Lavanda?" se pregunto mentalmente a bajo su vista hacia la persona que estaba a su lado, shockeado. Inconscientemente en algún momento de la noche la acercó a su cuerpo abrazándola por la cintura. "Hormonas" se quejó. Respiro por última vez su aroma en su cuello, enviándole escalofríos a la chica.

Sin más, se separo de ella y vio los mensajes en su celular. Estaba en lo correcto, 'Iremos a las 10 para buscar a Bulma' mensaje de Lazuli. Miro su reloj. 10:05 am. Maldijo mentalmente, seguramente ya estaban a mitad de camino.

-Despierta- sacudió a Bulma no muy gentil. Ella se quejó pero finalmente logró despertarla. –Levántate, vendrán las locas de tus amigas ¿Acaso quieres que te vean en MI casa durmiendo en MI cama con MI ropa?- Bulma se levanto perezosa y se arregló un poco para no lucir dormida, pero era demasiado tarde… Se oyeron los toques en la puerta.

-Maldición, ya llegaron, cámbiate- se desespero Vegeta al verla aún con sus prendas.- ¿Estas loco? Mi ropa aun esta mojada- le contestó Bulma con cara de pocos amigos. Vegeta solo rodo los ojos y salió de la habitación para recibir a la molestia. Bulma quedo sentada en la cama pensando cómo le explicaría a sus amigos lo que había ocurrido el día de ayer.

Se puso nerviosa al oír los pasos acelerados acercándose cada vez más a donde se encontraba. La puerta se abrió fuertemente viendo a dos mujeres alteradas entrar y quedarse estáticas viéndola de arriba hacia abajo junto con Goku, Krilin y Broly. Ya no importo nada de su 'desaparición' de ayer, el tema se desvió a un tono realmente vergonzoso para ella y Vegeta.

-Bulma… ¿Qué haces con la ropa de Vegeta?- preguntaba Milk. –Oh… No…- decía Lazuli llevando una mano a su boca por sorpresa. -¿¡Te acostaste con él!?- preguntaron al unísono provocando en ella y el muchacho un feroz sonrojo.

-¡¿Qué?! N…No… Cla…Claro que no- se defendió Bulma moviendo los brazos y negando con la cabeza, a lo que Milk y Lazuli pusieron cara de pícaras mientras la codeaban. –Vamos, que no te de pena- le guiño un ojo la rubia. – ¡Ay Bulma!- exclamó Milk con brillo en sus ojos.

\- ¡Ya basta! No me acosté con él, dejen de malinterpretar las cosas- gritó Bulma quejándose como una niña chiquita. –Él solo me ayudo porque ayer hui de mi casa por algo que me paso. El sólo me encontró y me trajo hasta aquí, tengo su ropa porque la mía esta empapada porque salí corriendo en medio de la lluvia…- explicaba sin paciencia, dejando a todos callados.

-Bulma ¿Puede explicarnos que paso?- hablo Krilin sin ocultar su preocupación. Bulma solo se sentó nuevamente, viendo que los demás la imitan menos Vegeta que se queda de brazos cruzados en la puerta. Soltó un suspiro y comenzó su explicación.

\- Ayer estaba realizando la limpieza de mi cuarto. Encontré una caja que antes de mudarme también había visto, decidí acabar con el misterio y abrirla… Hubiera deseado nunca hacerlo. Adentro había cartas, fotos, escrituras de…- secó las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer.- De mi… mamá... Entonces me deje llevar por mis emociones y salí corriendo de mi casa sin rumbo, fui tan estúpida que no me di cuenta que había tormenta allí afuera y caí en mi fobia, corrí hasta una pequeña plaza a refugiarme hasta que Vegeta me encontró y me trajo hasta aquí… Porque no quería volver a mi casa- le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Explícanos mejor Bulma- pidió Goku confundido, y no era el único. –Yo nunca conocí o recuerdo a mi madre… Papá tampoco me hablo de ella… Tampoco pensaba porque no tenía una madre como las demás personas… Aunque sé que hay más cosas que solo mi padre podrá contestarlas- tapo su rostro con su manos. – ¡Me siento una inútil! Solo causo problemas a los demás, no recordaba a mi madre, no sé si está viva o muerta o con otra familia, tuve la idea de irme nuevamente para comenar de nuevo… ¡Soy una cobarde!- soltó lo que por tanto tiempo estaba guardando.

Milk se sentó a su lado y la abrazó fuertemente. –Tranquila todo estará bien- le decía mientras daba suaves masajes a su espalda y brindándole dulces palabras.

-Bulma…- comenzó a hablar Goku. –Nosotros siempre estaremos contigo cuando lo necesites- lo decía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Bulma se separó de Milk y vio a todas las personas que había preocupado, pero también la escucharon y consolaron cuando nadie más lo hacía. Tenía unos amigos verdaderos que siempre estarán dándole ánimos cuando estaba mal, la soportaban con todos sus berrinches… Nunca la dejaron sola.

-Gracias…- les dijo secándose las últimas lágrimas y mostrando una sonrisa verdadera, llena de confianza y afecto hacia sus amigos.

 **N/A: Holiwis! *-* Eh aquí un nuevo capítulo! Ya quiero que termine la escuela T-T matemáticas las odio, historia vete al demonio xD. Disculpen por hacerlas esperar. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me dan motivación para seguir con esta historia :3 y también por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Un beso y nos vemos en el próximo cap.!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball z no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama.

 **Capitulo 14**

 **Confuso**

-Bulma ¿Cómo te has sentido?- Milk se había comportado más preocupada de lo normal en el transcurso de esas dos semanas desde que Bulma se había enterado del misterio de su madre. Todos habían ofrecido su ayuda. Bulma estuvo agradecida, pero comenzaba a molestarle porque era demasiado cuidado a tal extremo de parecer una niñita.

-Si… Milk ¡Estoy bien!- Lo decía Bulma con fastidio, esa era la tercera vez que le preguntaba desde que entraron al instituto. El profesor se encontraba más estricto de lo normal, por lo tanto estaba dando apuntes a la velocidad de la luz.

-Señoritas Brief y OxSatan, silencio- gritó el profesor golpeando una regla contra la mesa, asustando a todos. –Lo siento- dijo Milk apenada, Bulma solo siguió copiando los apuntes en silencio, viendo como Goku dormía en su escritorio, Krilin mirando sin disimulo a Lazuli y un Vegeta fastidiado por los ronquidos de Goku.

Comenzó el receso, todos se dirigían a la cafetería. Cuando ya escogieron su comida, se dirigían hacia una mesa vacía entre toda la multitud y el desastre. Bulma fue la última, pero camino a su destino, un vaso con jugo helado golpeó en su espalda derramando dicho líquido sobre todo su cuerpo enviándole escalofríos. Unas risas se oían a sus espaldas junto con los murmullos.

Volteo más que enfadada y vio a una chica casi idéntica a ella, solamente que su color de ojos y cabello era más pálido. –Oh lo lamento- dijo la chica con sarcasmo. Vestía prendas reveladoras, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, llamando la atención de todos los chicos babosos del lugar.

-¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso estúpida!?- le grito Bulma dejando caer su bandeja y caminando para quedar frente a frente. -¿Estúpida? Maron no es estúpida, tonta- le respondió también enojada.- Eso es solo una advertencia azulada, la próxima será peor- Maron abandono el lugar moviendo su trasero exageradamente.

Bulma estaba furiosa y también confundida. "¿Advertencia? ¿Por qué?" pensó y salió de la cafetería con pasos furiosos. A unos metros, unas personas observaban la escena atónitos.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?- pregunto Goku, que por los alborotos dejó de comer. –Esa zorra- decía Lazuli, no podía creer que alguna vez fue novia de Krilin. – Solo quiere llamar la atención- Milk le respondió. Krilin y Vegeta quedaron callados. "¿Advertencia de qué?" tenían la misma duda en sus mentes.

-Zorra maldita- insultaba Bulma mientras se cambiaba de ropa en los cambiadores del gimnasio, estaba a punto de irse pero recordó que en su casillero había ropa por si ocurría algún accidente. – Me las pagará-.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir, escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse y un gran alboroto acercarse a ella. Se maldijo por ser tan distraída, olvidó que ese día los hombres tenían entrenamiento y los cambiadores estaban repletos. Corrió y se escondió detrás de los casilleros.

-¿Qué haces aquí Vegeta?-decía Yamcha acercándose a él. Este sólo lo miró y frunció el seño volteando levemente.- ¿Qué acaso no ves o qué? Voy a entrenar idiota- le dijo dándole la espalda nuevamente muy de mal humor de tenerlo cerca.

\- ¿Qué pasa Vegeta? ¿Acaso estas celoso de que la chica azul haya probado y disfrutado mis caricias en aquella fiesta?- Yamcha recordó el momento cuando acorraló a Bulma pero no cuando intento llevarla a una habitación. Este comentario llamó la atención de Bulma y provoco un gruñido en Vegeta pero mantuvo su postura.

-No creo que haya disfrutado tus caricias cuando intentaste propasarte con ella gusano… Ya que YO la llevé a su casa… Llorando por tener tu asquerosa presencia cerca de ella… y- Un puño aterrizó en su boca, provocando que un hilo de sangre saliera de su labio inferior. –Infeliz- gruño y se lanzó hacia Yamcha intercambiando varios golpes, chocando con los casilleros y con los alumnos presentes que comenzaron a gritar animándolos.

Bulma sólo se ocupó de mantener el casillero en su lugar o de lo contrario se le caería encima. Aun se escuchaban ruidos de golpes aterrizando en el cuerpo contrario hasta que el profesor llego y los separó con mucha dificultad.

-¡¿Creen que esto es un lugar de lucha libre?! ¡Ambos quedan suspendidos del entrenamiento por tiempo indefinido con labores de limpieza!- les gritó a ambos llevándolos a la enfermería para atender sus heridas, dejando a todos asombrados e intercambiando comentarios entre ellos.

Por desgracia Bulma no tuvo la oportunidad de salir de los cambiadores hasta que dieron por terminada las clases. Asomó su cabeza lentamente comprobando que ya todos habían abandonado la habitación. Fue abandonando el lugar cautelosamente hasta que una voz horrorosamente conocida la detuvo.

-Ey preciosa ¿Acaso vienes a visitarme?- le gritó Yamcha con un trapeador en su mano, limpiando la pista, pero al momento de ver a Bulma se detuvo. Bulma sólo frunció el seño y continuó caminando. -Oye oye espera cariño- la tomó fuertemente de su muñeca deteniéndola por completo.

-¡Déjame!- Bulma se alteró al instante. -¡Déjame! Me lastimas- gritaba forcejeando cuando la atrajo hasta él. -¿Por qué te haces la difícil?- pasó una mano por su mejilla. –Tranquila no hay nadie aquí- Trato de besarla, pero ella volteó el rostro. –Me gusta cuando te haces la difícil-. Fue en ese momento que el recuerdo de lo que le había reclamado Vegeta llegó a su mente como un flash. Antes de que ella se fuera de su casa ese día le susurro al oído 'Debes aprender a defenderte… No soy guardaespaldas'.

Aunque fue directamente un insulto, le dio fuerzas para darle un puntapié a Yamcha, que cayó de rodillas liberando un pequeño quejido. Cuando se libero de él, inconscientemente unas pequeñas lagrimas de miedo y alegría cayeron por su mejilla, pero las seco rápidamente. Salió corriendo del lugar corriendo por los pasillos hasta que chocó con cierto individuo cayendo rudamente contra el suelo.

-¡Vegeta!- lo abrazó Bulma al reconocer a la persona que había derribado en su maratón.- ¿Qué demonios?- sólo pregunto ante la acción de la peliazul, sólo dejo que ella lo abrace. Dio gracias a dios de que no hubiera nadie que los viera. Pasaron unos segundos y su cercanía ya empezaba a incomodarle, así que se fue separando de ella. Aparte en la posición que terminaron tampoco ayudaba en la situación, ella encima de él.

-Que loca que estas- insultó Vegeta para desviar la situación. -¿Qué demonios te pasa para venir y abrazarme sin mi permiso?-.

-Yamcha nuevamente me acorraló e intento besarme, pero esta vez me defendí y estoy orgullosa de darle su merecido a ese aprovechado- Bulma hablo rápidamente dejando a Vegeta en silencio, tratando de analizar cada palabra que decía.

-¿Qué? ¿Ese insecto otra vez? – pregunto furioso, ya podía imaginar la situación. -¿Cómo que te defendiste?-.

-Yo… le di un… puntapié- hablo un poco avergonzada. Nunca había imaginado que un puntapié provocaba un dolor incomparable en un hombre, debió admitir que le gusto darle una pequeña venganza por lo que le había hecho pasar. –Creo que le dolió ya que quedó de rodillas en el suelo-.

Vegeta soltó una fuerte carcajada al imaginarlo en el suelo de rodillas, por el dolor que le causo un simple puntapié provocado por una mujer.-Vegeta- lo llamó suavemente. -¿Sabes quién es Maron?- pregunto provocando una mueca de disgusto en ambos. –Es una zorra barata… Muy molesta, estuvo con más de la mitad del instituto…- pausó y la miro furioso. –La que te arrojó ese vaso con jugo… Por una advertencia… ¿No sabes que ese gusano de Yamcha está con esa zorra?... ¿Acaso te involucraste con el insecto?- pregunto con disgusto separándose de ella como si fuera tóxica.

-¿¡Qué demonios estás diciendo!?- la peliazul colocó las manos en su caderas aun arrodillada en el suelo. -¡Demonios Vegeta! ¿Crees que yo me involucraría con el hombre que intento violarme en una fiesta? No quiero saber nada de ese tipo ¿Y tú crees que me interesa?-.

Vegeta se mantuvo callado lidiando una guerra de miradas con Bulma. Encontrando la verdad en sus ojos. Tenía razón. No era una chica tan idiota como para estar con un hombre que habría intentado violarla en una fiesta. Esa aclaración le provoco una extraña sensación de alivio recorrer su cuerpo. No dijo nada, sólo se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a buscar sus cosas. Bulma luego de pensar si seguirlo o no, optó por la primera, así que se levantó del suelo y lo siguió en silencio.

Caminaban por las calles con un hermoso atardecer perdiéndose en el horizonte dándole el ambiente de una cálida tarde. Ambos permanecían en un silencio sin ninguna palabra que decirse, hasta que Bulma aburrida por tanto silencio, decidió preguntar algo que nunca supo que armaría un escándalo.

-¿Vegeta?- lo llamó tímidamente. -¿Qué quieres?- le respondió fastidiado. El silencio también era incómodo para él pero prefirió seguir así a que ella le preguntase algo. –Nunca me has contado de tu familia- soltó sin preocupaciones, imaginó a Vegeta pequeño y rodeado de seres que lo amaban, aunque lo dudo al ver su forma de ser.

-¿Por qué debería contarte?- en alguna forma, esta pregunta sorprendió al pelinegro. –Bueno… Tú sabes de mi familia… Me gustaría saber de la tuya- le contestó Bulma aun más tímida de lo normal. –No eres quien para saber de mi familia… Si se le puede llamar familia- le contesto el ya llegando a la puerta de su casa, ella lo detuvo enojada por su contestación.

-Seguramente no quieres a tu familia, ya me doy cuenta por la actitud de mierda que tienes todos los días hacia los demás-Bulma respondió sin pensarlo; siendo acorralada contra la pared. Vegeta posicionó sus brazos en cada lado de su cuerpo permitiéndole no escapar fácilmente. Estaba furioso, pero se controló. Nunca sería tan cobarde de dejarse consumir por la ira y llegar a herir a una mujer.

-¡Tú no eres quien para decir eso! ¡No sabes lo que es vivir la mayor parte de tu jodida infancia con un maldito tutor hijo de perra que lo único que me mostro era dolor, el sufrimiento, la sangre y muerte de personas inocentes! ¡No sabes lo que es ver morir a tu madre lentamente! ¡No sabes lo que es que tu padre no supiera de tu existencia hasta que tuviste diez años! ¡No sabes lo que es vivir una vida de mierda luchando por sobrevivir apenas siendo un niño!- terminó bajando la mirada, no quería verla después de haberlo confesado todo, solo Goku sabía lo que Vegeta había pasado, por el motivo que su padre era un fiel amigo del suyo.

-Vegeta…- susurró Bulma con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no permitió liberarlas, sólo se mantuvo viéndolo fijamente aunque estuviera cabizbajo. –Estoy solo…- soltó, ya no le importaba nada, ella lo había escuchado todo. –No estás solo- le respondió tomando su rostro en sus manos y levantando su mirada para que se encontrara con la suya. –No lo estas…-.

El rápidamente desvió su mirada –No quiero tu lastima- se quito las manos de Bulma de su rostro sin delicadeza, pero Bulma lo tomó nuevamente mirándolo con mucha seriedad. –No es lastima…- le sonrió.-Es que te quiero y deseo ayudarte-.

Vegeta quedó boquiabierto. "¿Me quiere?... ¿Qué demonios le sucede? Ni siquiera puede ayudarse a si misma" pensaba hasta que sintió sus delicadas manos desliándose hasta abrazarlo por el cuello y su rostro acercándose lentamente al suyo, primero rozando sus labios y luego besándolos con gusto, disfrutando del sabor del otro, moviéndose a un ritmo totalmente controlado permitiendo a las preocupaciones alejarse.

Se separaron lentamente tomando varias bocanadas de aire.- Estas… Loca- Vegeta le sonrió tratando de controlar su respiración. Bulma sólo controlaba su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. – Te quiero…- le susurro en el oído al abrazarlo fuertemente. Vegeta estaba en una dura lucha entre su mente y su corazón. Preguntándose que era esa sensación que sólo Bulma le transmitía…

 **N/A: Un nuevo capítulo recién sacado del horno! Tuve problemas con el Internet por la tormenta que hubo estos días! Les pido disculpas! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me hacen feliz *-* y por tomarse el tiempo de leer… Besos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama.

 **Capítulo 15**

 **¿Qué hare contigo?**

Se encontraba en su cama con la vista posada fijamente en el techo color blanco al igual que las paredes que lo rodean en su habitación. Luego de lo ocurrido con Bulma hace cuatro días, no había conciliado el sueño donde las 'deliciosas sensaciones' del cansancio y la distracción se hicieron presente en sus asuntos diarios.

¿Cuál era la razón? Simple. Ella. Aquella mujer de cabellos azules. Bulma estuvo presente en sus pensamientos junto con aquellas simples palabras que lograban golpearlo cada vez que lo recordaba.

'Te quiero…' "¿Qué demonios? ¿Realmente me quiere? ¡No! No puede quererme, solo la lastimaría… ¿O no? ¡Bah! ¿Qué mierda me está pasando? ¿Vegeta pensando en una mujer? ¿Qué tonterías!... Aunque creo que me… ¡NO! De ninguna manera ¿Cómo podría gustarme? Solo es una niña, rica, mimada, respondona… Con un carácter de los mil demonios… Sus ojos azules como un profundo mar lleno de sentimientos que, si se adentrara en ellos, se ahogaría… Su piel blanca como la nieve… Sus labios suaves y deliciosos como…

\- ¡Suficiente! - se gritó a sí mismo, sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar tan molestos pensamientos. Se levantó bruscamente de la cama y camino a pasos furiosos hacia el baño. Necesitaba una ducha fría. Abrió el grifo del agua helada y se adentró en ella, sintiendo un leve escalofrió al principio hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbró a la baja temperatura del agua. Movió lentamente su cuello de un lado hacia el otro, masajeando su nuca suavemente y permitiéndole al frio liquido relajar sus tensos músculos.

\- ¡Estoy decidido! Tengo que alejarme de ella, la ignorare por completo… Estoy volviéndome loco- susurro bajo con voz decidida, pero en su interior su decisión no se oyó muy convincente. Dudas aparecieron sobre se debía alejarse de la única persona que se acercó a él, aceptándolo y ¿Qué le da paz a su alma? No lo sabía. Pero su orgullosa mente aplastaba esos pensamientos, gritándole que debería alejarse de ella sí o sí o de lo contrario sería su perdición.

Con esta 'clara decisión' salió de la ducha, amarrando una toalla a su cintura, deseando tener una merecida noche de sueño agradable. Pero… Él no era el único con un claro desorden de pensamientos y emociones en su cabeza.

En la Corporación Capsula, una joven de largos cabellos azules, estaba con insomnio desde aquella tarde. A causa de ello, se quedaba dormida en clases o directamente no prestaba atención al profesor ni a sus amigos. Como no lograba que el sueño la visitara por las noches, su cuarto estaba lleno de herramientas desordenadas por doquier, desde pequeños tornillos hasta grandes robots.

En las noches se encargaba de terminar los proyectos de su padre. ¿Podía? Claro que sí. Si ella había inventado las famosas capsulas hoy-poi, podía con los trabajos de su padre. Pero cierta cabeza de científica estaba siendo profanada por el muchacho de cabellos en punta. Le había dicho que lo quería… Pero solo lo quería como amigo… ¿O no? Aceptaba que se había enamorado del chico malhumorado. Pero… ¿El que pensara de ella? ¿Le agradara? ¿La odiara? ¡No! Si la odiara no la hubiera besado.

-Ash ¡Maldición Vegeta! - exclamo furiosa arrojando el destornillador por algún lugar de su habitación. Por la culpa de pensar en él, no podía concentrarse en el armado del pequeño robot de limpieza. - ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?... Está bien, lo acepto. Me gusta, pero eso qué importancia tiene… ¿No? - negó con la cabeza decepcionada al verse hablando con su reflejo en el espejo. –Bulma… estas cada día más loca- se quitó los zapatos y se adentró a las sabanas para intentar dormir un par de horas antes de comenzar con la aburrida rutina nuevamente.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasaron dos semanas desde aquel suceso. La primavera comenzaba a asomarse tímidamente en el armonioso ambiente de todos los días. Excepto en un grupo de personas en donde se notaba la tensión. Vegeta volvió a ser el de antes, ignoraba todo a su alrededor. Coqueteaba con las 'zorras' (según Bulma) del instituto para tratar de olvidar a la peliazul, pero no más de eso, por alguna extraña razón le provocaba repulsión esas chicas al saber que seguramente se han acostado con más de dos personas de su instituto.

Por otro lado, Bulma estaba más irritable de lo normal, por primera vez en su vida estaba experimentando los celos. Si. La Gran Bulma Brief estaba celosa y no podía evitar demostrarlo. Los que más sufrían por su comportamiento eran sus amigos. Hace ya mucho tiempo que sospechaban que Bulma sentía algo por Vegeta. Pero ahora estaba más que claro. Su amiga estaba sufriendo unos celos enfermizos y podían ver que hacía un gran esfuerzo por ocultarlo.

\- ¿Entendiste Bulma?- le pregunto Goku. Hace cinco minutos le estaba hablando del problema que tenía su auto ya que ella se ofreció a resolverlo. - ¿Bulma? - pregunto nuevamente.

\- ¿Eh? Ah sí…- contesto distraída. –Bulma no has escuchado nada- le reclamo Goku haciendo puchero como niño chiquito a lo que Lazuli solo rodeo los ojos por la tontería de su amigo. Broly solo observaba en silencio la situación de su amiga, él ya sabía que Bulma tenía sentimientos por Vegeta y estaba furioso de que este la ignorara. "Es un tonto" pensaba apretando los puños.

Bulma se levantó de repente llamando la atención de todos. –Iré a caminar- dijo sin voltear y comenzó a caminar. Necesitaba despejarse de las imágenes que estaban invadiendo su mente, Vegeta coqueteando con una chica de cabellos negros. Milk se preocupó de que le hiciera un escándalo a Vegeta así que le pidió a Goku que la acompañara para evitar problemas. Esta acepto sin problemas y comenzó a seguirla sin que ella lo supiera.

A unos metros de ellos, Vegeta observaba la escena curioso, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. "¿Ella y Kakaroto? ¿Por qué? Un momento… Decidí ignorarla… Entonces ¿Por qué me molesto?". –Hmp- rechino sus dientes molestos y decidió ir a investigar para sacarse la molestia e ignorando a la azabache.

\- ¡Vegi! - lo llamo la chica al ver que se alejaba. –Oye ¿A dónde vas? - le pregunto con voz chillona. Vegeta volteo con cara de disgusto "Dios ¿Cómo pude acercarme a ella?" pensó irritado al oír la chillona voz de la muchacha. –Silencio, tu voz me irrita- protesto con voz fría. La azabache solo hizo una rabieta de niña pequeña y se fue en dirección contraria a él.

La peliazul caminaba tranquilamente por los verdes pastos del instituto, respirando el refrescante aroma de la primavera, despejando su mente de las imágenes de Vegeta con otras mujeres, se sentía tan idiota por dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y al final que la ignorara. Todos estos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando oyó que ¿La llamaban?

"¡Oh genial! Lo que me faltaba" pensó al ver a Yamcha llamándola, estaba escondido en una de las esquinas de la pared del instituto. Inseguridad y miedo fue lo primero a lo que reacciono su cuerpo, pero los desecho rápidamente, se había prometido a sí misma no huir de los problemas. Se acercó lentamente cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, deteniéndose a una distancia considerable de él. Yamcha se acercó tímidamente con la mirada en el suelo.

-Hola Bulma- saludo en un susurro. Bulma lo miro atónita "¿Desde cuándo me llama por mi nombre y no intento acorralarme?" pensaba ella desconfiada. Se acercó unos pasos más con la mirada perdida y ¿Arrepentida? Inconscientemente Bulma dio dos pasos hacia atrás, pero tomo valentía y se quedó en su posición aun cruzada de brazos y con una mirada que no demostraba miedo.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto más segura que nunca. –Tranquila, no vengo a molestarte- alzo las manos tratando de calmar la tensión. –Entonces ¿Qué? - alzo la voz con impaciencia la peliazul. Yamcha soltó un suspiro y levanto su vista para mirarla a los ojos. –Lo siento…- su voz salió tan apagada que Bulma se sorprendió.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto tontamente, lo había oído muy bien. –Lo siento... Bulma, lo he pensado mucho y estoy muy arrepentido de haber hecho… todo eso… No te molestare más, pero necesito tu perdón…-

A lo lejos se podía observar una silueta curiosa observando con gran atención la pequeña escena. Vegeta no pensaba que había algo peor que ver a la peliazul junto con Kakaroto… Hasta que confirmo que estaba equivocado. Ver a Bulma encontrarse con el gusano de Yamcha a solas fue peor que cualquier cosa. Quería correr hasta allí y darle una golpiza al insecto, pero ¿Por qué? Ira acumulada le decía su mente, pero los latidos desesperados de su corazón le decían otra cosa. ¿Celos? No… Definitivamente ¡NO!

Vio como Bulma asentía y se acercaba lentamente a Yamcha. Su sangre hirvió al ver que lo abrazo. Aunque solo fue un abrazo obligado para ella, para Vegeta fue todo lo contrario y sentía que en cualquier momento iría y le partiría la cara al gusano que se atrevió a tocarla. Pero se contuvo, a duras penas, pero logro contener su ira y ver qué es lo que pasaba después.

No tubo noción del tiempo o de que las clases habían comenzado, no deseaba, no quería que nadie la tocara ¿Por qué? ¿Era egoísta? ¡Qué irónico! Era egoísta, pero ella no le pertenecía. No podía sacarla de su cabeza. Intento reemplazarla con otras mujeres, intento herirla, intento ignorarla, pero nada serbia y la maldita bruja seguía en su cabeza… Y en su cuerpo. Hace unos días tubo un sueño húmedo que lo dejo perturbado, pero no por el tipo de sueño, sino porque ella los invadía, provocando duchas frías en las mañanas y ahora verla con otro le provocaba furia y no podía ocultarlo.

Bulma acepto las disculpas de Yamcha a regañadientes, pero como él no se veía contento por su voz fría, le dio un pequeño abrazo ¿Por qué? Lastima. Pero que le pidiera disculpas no significaba que confiara en él. No aún.

Cuando Yamcha se despidió de ella, estaba dispuesta a irse, pero cierto individuo alterado se lo impidió. –Que bien te llevas con el ¿Verdad? - estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su aliento pegando en su rostro. Cuando salió de su trance era su turno para enfadarse. El mismo Vegeta que coqueteaba con otras mujeres, ahora le armaba una escena de 'celos'.

Lo miro furiosa, estaba a punto de irse, pero él se lo impidió encerrándola entre la pared y sus brazos. Al instante se puso nerviosa al estar encerrada en esa pared de músculos. –No sabía que eras tan fácil…- le susurró al oído de la peliazul. –Viéndote a escondidas…- Bulma estaba con la cabeza gacha. –Eres una cualquiera…-

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso junto con una gran bofetada que provoco que Vegeta girara la cabeza. Cuando recupero su compostura la miro menos que molesto… Pero se arrepintió de hacerlo. Tenía sus ojos vidriosos con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir junto con un rostro enfadado. –No vuelvas a decirme que soy una cualquiera- su mirada mostraba toda clase de enojo. Vegeta solo la observaba y sonrió al darse cuenta que ya no era la niña miedosa de antes, ahora sus ojos mostraban el fuego ardiente que a el tanto le gusta. Si. Le gusta su carácter y los retos. Ella era un reto.

-El solo me ofreció disculpas… ¿A ti que mierda te importa? Imbécil- Vegeta salió de su trance y se acercó hasta que sus narices se tocaron. Pudo ver el feroz sonrojo de la chica y sonrió satisfecho. Bulma estaba a punto de protestar, pero el la callo, acortando la distancia entre ellos. Disfrutando nuevamente el sabor de sus labios que tanto extrañaba.

Bulma se resistió por un momento, pero luego se dejó llevar y se rindió a sus brazos, dejando atrás su enojo y celos.

Se separaron lentamente mirándose a los ojos. Bulma frunció el ceño –Te odio- le dijo rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. - No, no lo haces- le contesto Vegeta rozando sus labios. -Eres un tonto ¿Por qué vienes a reclamarme cuando tu andabas con otras zorras? Le reprocho Bulma ocultando sus celos.

\- ¿Qué me has hecho? - pregunto Vegeta con la mirada perdida. - ¿Eh?... No me respondas con otra preg…- nuevamente la callo con un corto beso. –No te puedo sacar de mi cabeza…- confeso.

-Bulma al fin te encuen…- aquel chico de cabellos alborotados grito a lo lejos. Ambos se separaron a la velocidad de la luz con sus rostros sonrojados, especialmente Bulma. Goku se acercó riendo nerviosamente, Bulma fue la primera en reprocharle que porque la seguía. Sudo frio al ver el rostro de su amigo, le esperaba una golpiza de parte de Vegeta…

 **N/A: ¡Hola! ¡Eh aquí un nuevo capítulo! Les pido disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, estuve un poco mal de ánimos, dudando si seguir o no con esta historia :c. En fin, Gracias por sus reviews :3 Las amo *-***


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Felicidad**

La primavera se hacía notar en el ambiente de la Capital del Sur. Había días calurosos, húmedos y soleados como también lluviosos y fríos. Cada mañana se disfrutaba un delicioso amanecer y antes del anochecer se presenciaban los atardeceres más hermosos.

En el instituto Orange Star también se sentía la primavera. La graduación estaba cada vez más cerca de llegar. Alumnos movilizados y estresados por la organización del baile más importante para el último año, aunque aún faltaban tres meses para ello.

-Las bombas atómicas fueron el resultado del denominado Proyecto Manhattan, que se originó durante la Segunda Guerra…- el profesor no paraba de anotar apuntes, se acercaban los exámenes finales y los profesores se encargaban de sacarle chispas a las tizas y el borrador, dando apuntes sin parar de todo lo que estaría en los dichosos exámenes. Bulma miraba por la ventana, perdida en una nube de ideas y pensamientos, golpeando el bolígrafo sobre la mesa ignorando todo a su alrededor.

 **Flashback**

-Eres un tonto ¿Por qué vienes a reclamarme cuando tu andabas con otras zorras? Le reprocho Bulma ocultando sus celos.

\- ¿Qué me has hecho? - pregunto Vegeta con la mirada perdida. - ¿Eh?... No me respondas con otra preg…- nuevamente la callo con un corto beso. –No te puedo sacar de mi cabeza…- confeso.

 **Fin Flashback**

-Señorita… ¡Señorita Brief! - llamo el profesor golpeando el escritorio con una regla. –Deja de soñar Brief, quiero que anotes todos los apuntes se no quieres desaprobar los exámenes finales- sentencio con mucha autoridad. Bulma decidió dejar de soñar de una vez por todas y comenzó a escribir lo más rápido que pudo. –Así me gusta Brief, escribe, escribe- el profesor dio media vuelta examinando que todos hagan igual. LA peliazul hizo una mueca de disgusto "escribe escribe… Viejo molesto" pensó frunciendo el ceño.

-Profesor ¿Puedo ir al baño? - Milk levanto la mano llamando la atención de Bulma y ¿Goku? Ella la miro detenidamente y recordó que últimamente había visto a Milk mas pálida de lo normal, su rostro mostraba cansancio y se vestía con ropas anchas.

-OxSatan, es la tercera vez que me pide permiso para ir al baño ¿Qué sucede? - le reclamo el profesor incrédulo. Bulma pudo ver la mueca de asco de Milk que solo atino a responder corta y secamente. –No me siento bien- su voz cargada de fastidio e impaciencia. Eh… Está bien, ve- contesto el profesor intimidado por la voz de su alumna. Cuando Milk abandono el lugar, Bulma fue la segunda en llamar la atención del profesor.

\- Profesor ¿Puedo ir a ver como se encuentra mi amiga? - hizo un pequeño puchero para convencer al profesor… Lo consiguió. Corrió por los pasillos hasta que llego al baño de mujeres. Se adentró lentamente allí donde pudo oír arcadas y una persona ¿Vomitando? Su preocupación subió cuando pudo reconocer a la figura que estaba de rodillas junto al retrete.

-Milk ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto Bulma masajeando su espalda para calmarla. Cuando por fin Milk dejo de vomitar, la peliazul la ayudo a dirigirse al lavamanos, donde lavo sus manos y su rostro. –Si Bulma… Talvez el licuado de anchoas y frutilla me hizo daño- respondió tranquilamente.

Bulma fue invadida por el asco "¡¿Anchoas y frutilla?! ¿Qué clase de persona toma esa clase de licuado?" pensaba controlando las náuseas. - ¿A quién engaño? Bulma debo decirte algo- Milk se sonrojo al instante cuando dijo esto, como vio que Bulma no le contesto, siguió explicándole. –E… Estoy… Emba… Embarazada- tartamudeo.

Bulma la miro con los ojos como platos y su boca abierta por la sorpresa seguida por el silencio. Pero solo por unos minutos - ¿¡QUE!?- grito a todo volumen que seguramente se oyó hasta los pasillos. –Pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuánto tiempo? - hablo más rápido de lo normal que hasta logro marear a Milk nuevamente. – Cuatro meses… Casi cinco- respondió en susurro, pero Bulma no le creyó.

-No te creo… ¿Dónde está tu panza? - siguió preguntando. Milk se levantó la camisa que traía puesta dejando a la vista un pequeño vientre abultado. –Aun es pequeño o pequeña, fui al hospital y es verdad Bulma ¡Estoy embarazada!… Es normal que no se visualice bien en algunas mujeres- Bulma se lanzó a sus brazos gritando de alegría. –Te lo tenías bien guardado eh…- la codeo riendo.

Se dirigían nuevamente al salón, Bulma aún muy feliz por la buena noticia. –Oye… ¿Quién es el padre? - pregunto atrevidamente a la azabache, provocando que se sonrojara como un tomate. - ¿Es Goku no? - bromeo Bulma, al imaginar a Goku como padre le resultaba gracioso, pero al ver que se sonrojo aun peor y tartamudeaba palabras sin sentido, quedo pasmada ante la declaración. –Oh Dios mío…- soltó Bulma antes de que los demás se acercaran hacia ellas.

-Milk ¿Cómo estás? - Goku fue el primero en acercarse hacia la pelinegra con su rostro preocupado. –Sí, no es nada- le contesto sonriendo. –El director informo que por ausencia del profesor de Algebra nos iremos temprano hoy- les informo Krilin estirando sus brazos. - ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer en la noche? - pregunto animado, hace mucho tiempo que no salían a comer todos juntos como acostumbraban.

-Yo iré- contesto Lazuli. –Mis padres también saldrán ¿Por qué yo no? - rio ansiosa. –entonces también iremos- hablo Goku junto con Milk. Todos miraron a Bula atentos esperando su respuesta a lo que solo asintió con una sonrisa. –Bien, nos Veremos en el centro comercial a las siete de la tarde- dijo Krilin despidiéndose y caminando junto con los demás.

Bulma busco sus cosas y se encamino hacia la salida, pudo oír unos pasos acercándose detrás de ella. Dio un pequeño salto cuando Vegeta la tomo del brazo, asustándola y sonrojándola al instante. - ¡Ay! No vuelvas a asustarme así idiota- le reclamo tratando de calmar su respiración agitada. Vegeta no respondió, solo la atrajo hasta el, besándola sin su permiso. Bulma se rindió en sus brazos y le correspondió mas que gustosa. Sus labios ya eran tan familiares para él, su sabor se quedó guardado en su memoria para siempre.

\- ¿Iras a la cena? - hablo Bulma interrumpiendo el beso, muy para ella disgusto del pelinegro. –No- respondió este, corta y fríamente buscando los labios de Bulma para devorarlos nuevamente. Ella acepto el beso, pero lo interrumpió nuevamente, esta vez provocando un gruñido de parte de… ¿Qué era Vegeta? ¿Su amigo? ¿Su novio? ¿Pareja? ¿Amante? Esas preguntas siempre viajaban por la cabeza de Bulma. En cierta parte la entristecía porque aun tenia las palabras de Krilin rondando en su descabellada mente 'Es solo un interés pasajero' resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. Pero las mismas palabras de Vegeta decían lo contrario 'No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza…' ¡Demonios! No sabía qué hacer. Ella tampoco podía sacarlo de su cabeza. Nunca había tenido sentimientos tan fuertes por una persona.

Hecho los pensamientos a la basura y lo miro a los ojos, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y brindándole una sonrisa coqueta. –Ven a la cena ¿Si? - le rogo dándole un pequeño beso. - ¿Si? - otro - ¿Si? - y otro.

¡Estaba enloqueciéndolo! ¿Por qué tenía que aguantar los fuertes deseos que tenía por ella? ¿Cuánto tiempo más duraría esta tortura? Sus besos eran su más exquisita droga, su suave aroma a lavanda lo sacaba de sus cabales. –Ven conmigo- fueron unas simples palabras para que volviera a la realidad. - ¿Si? - nuevamente insistió la peliazul.

-Hmp… Está bien- respondió a regañadientes. - ¿Qué clase de chantaje es ese? - cuestiono curioso, aunque debió admitir que le gusto. - ¿Eh?... ¿Qué chantaje? - pregunto inocentemente soltando una risita. -Solo te pedí que vayas conmigo- acaricio su mejilla con la palma de su mano.

Vegeta solo rodo los ojos, tomo a Bulma de la mano (muy para sorpresa de ella) y se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos hogares sin ningún tipo de reclamo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Estuve muy sorprendido cuando Milk me dijo que estaba embarazada- dijo Goku –Pero también estoy muy feliz- se colocó su camisa azul y se giró hacia Vegeta. Luego de dejar a Bulma en la Corporación Capsula, llego Goku para convencerlo de ir con ellos, pero llego tarde, Bulma se había tomado la molestia personalmente.

\- ¿Y qué harás ahora Kakaroto? - cuestiono Vegeta con su semblante de siempre, serio. –No lo sé, supongo que terminare los estudios y conseguiré algún trabajo para mantener a mi hijo y evitar que Milk se enfade- rio nervioso al imaginar a su mujer enojada y gritándole cualquier barbaridad.

Vegeta lo miraba confundido, ver a Goku que era completamente un idiota (según él), a madurar drásticamente y con una familia bajo su responsabilidad era algo irreal. ¿Cómo fue capaz de madurar en tan poco tiempo? El tubo que madurar a tempranas etapas de la infancia para sobrevivir en su antigua 'hogar'. "Porque él no vivió todo lo que yo sí" pensó soltando un suspiro cansado. Tomo las llaves de su auto. –Vamos- le ordeno a Goku y este obedeció sin problemas, muy raro en él. ¿La razón? Ambos estaban hambrientos.

Viajaron en silencio hasta el centro comercial donde se pudieron encontrar con Krilin y '18', ese era el apodo de Lazuli, pero raramente lo usaban. Ambos los esperaban en la entrada del edificio. - ¿Dónde están Bulma y Milk? - pregunto Goku a 18 con cierta preocupación. –No lo sé- respondió- Milk dijo que vendría con Bulma. Ya no tardaran, teniendo a un bebe en su vientre y con tu apetito… Estarán aquí más rápido de lo que cante un gallo- aseguro riendo del sonrojo que provoco en Goku.

Vegeta los observaba en silencio, hasta que sus ojos azabaches se posaron en dos figuras femeninas llegando… Más bien en una. –Lo siento, ese maldito taxi- respiraba profundo Bulma mientras saludaba a sus amigos. Vestía un simple vestido de tirantes que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, ajustado en el busto y de un color rojo que lograba resaltar su piel blanca. –Bien… Vamos a comer, muero de hambre- dijo Krilin comenzando a caminar y los demás lo siguieron.

-La peliazul sonrió satisfecha al ver que Vegeta no apartaba la vista de ella. -Cierra la boca o se te caerá la baba- lo dijo pasando un dedo por sus labios, lo que hizo que el reaccionara y mirara hacia otro lado. Ella soltó una risita traviesa, tomo su rostro con sus manos y lo beso. Dio gracias que todos se hayan ido para no verlos. –Me muero de hambre- interrumpió el beso con una media sonrisa provocando un puchero en ella.

Se dirigieron a un restaurante de comida rápida, por antojo de Milk, ordenando gran cantidad de papas fritas y hamburguesas ya que, con el embarazo de la azabache, había por lo menos tres Goku en una sola mesa. –Y como se llamará él o ella? - pregunto 18 para comenzar una conversación.

-Aún no tenemos nombre de niña, pero si es niño se llamará Gohan como mi abuelito- contesto Goku mas que contento. Milk lo abrazo amorosamente y todos rieron por los cambios de actitud tan repentinos de la chica.

Era uno de esos momentos que Bulma guardaría en su mente y su corazón para siempre. Sentirse aceptada, querida y feliz era lo que buscaba para su vida y por fin lo había encontrado.

Todos se callaron de repente por causa de una pregunta de Krilin que los impactó de tal manera. - ¿Y ustedes están juntos? - pregunto Krilin a Bulma y señalando a Vegeta, provocando un feroz sonrojo en ella y que Vegeta se ahogara con la comida. ¿Qué debería decir? Ni ella misma lo sabía. ¡Dios! Cuantas ganas tenia de salir corriendo por la vergüenza. Dirigió su mirada hacia Vegeta suplicando una respuesta. Mas fue para su sorpresa y felicidad al ver que este asintió disimuladamente, solo para que ella lo vea.

-Si… si- susurro Bulma jugando con sus manos como una niña avergonzada. La mesa se convirtió en un caos por esta afirmación. - ¡AHH! ¡Yo lo sabía! - grito Goku. - Ya lo sospechaba, ambos se miraban demasiado- rio Lazuli codeando a Bulma. Vegeta se tragó todas las groserías que tenía para gritarles, quería terminar bien su día, y siguió con su cena en silencio, mientras los demás gritaban como loros analfabetos.

La cena termino tranquila a pesar de los gritos y comentarios, cada uno se fue se fue por su lado excepto ciertas personas. –Vegeta… espera- grito Bulma acercándose a él. El volteo confuso, podía ver sus mejillas sonrosadas y su voz tímida. - ¿En… verdad quieres… estar conmigo? - le pregunto temerosa de que la respuesta sea 'No'.

Se acercó lentamente hacia ella pasando sus brazos por su cintura. -Creo que me eh vuelto masoquista- susurro en su oído con expresión burlona, sintiendo un leve escalofrió de parte de ella. –Idiota… Pero te quiero- le dijo besándolo sorpresivamente, disfrutando sus labios.

Él se dejó llevar y le correspondió mientras esas palabras lo golpeaban, traspasando su barrera de orgullo y llegando a su frio corazón, que de ahora en adelante encontró paz…

 **N/A: ¡Buenas! ¡Primero que todo gracias por darme ánimos para continuar esta historia, las amo!** **Me dieron la fuerza para seguir creando y les digo que tengo unas ideas descabelladas en mi retorcida mente :v Gracias por sus reviews** **Les prometo apurarme más y subir un capitulo cada vez más rápido. ¡Por fin termine la escuela! Y tengo mucho tiempo libre. ¡Ok sin más espero que les haya gustado! Saluditos :3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama

 **AVISO: Letras en negrita representa la respuesta a llamadas o mensajes.**

 **Capítulo 17**

 **¡Sorpresa!**

Un mes ha transcurrido tan rápidamente como un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cada día Bulma tenía un motivo para sentirse feliz, desde aquella cena, sentía que por primera vez en su vida no había motivo para sentirse mal. Pasaba la mayoría de las tardes con Vegeta o con sus amigos.

El vientre de Milk creció de una manera extraordinaria, ahora si parecía una mujer embarazada. En la escuela pasaba desapercibida, ya que no es la primera vez que una alumna embarazada asiste a clases. Los únicos que no pasaban desapercibidos eran Bulma y Vegeta. Desde que se recorrió el rumor de su relación por todo el instituto, comenzaron las molestias.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! - dijo Bulma caminando más rápido por los pasillos para que no la alcanzara. -Por favor Bulma- insistió el chico de cabellos rubios. Desde que esta con Vegeta, los muchachos se pegaron a ella como mosca a la miel. Le pedían citas, el número de teléfono, le enviaban cartas y muchas tonterías más que Vegeta arrojaba a la basura.

\- ¡Te dije que no saldré contigo! Le grito girándose hacia el muchacho. - ¿Por qué no? - siguió insistiéndole. - ¡Porque estoy con Vegeta! ¿Acaso eres idiota? - le sentencio muy enojada y se alejó de él lo más rápido que pudo. Aunque los chicos sabían de lo que era capaz Vegeta si se metieran con lo que es suyo, ellos se adentraban a la boca del lobo llevándose una que otra buena golpiza.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que advertirte? ¡No te acerques a ella o te ira muy mal! - escucho el muchacho rubio a sus espaldas, se giró lentamente para ver quién era, encontrándose un Vegeta echando fuego por los ojos, asesinándolo con la mirada. El muchacho se echó a corres rápidamente antes de que Vegeta lograra hacer algún movimiento.

Fue calmándose poco a poco, por lo menos habría un insecto menos detrás de su chica. Sonrió gustoso cuando pensó esto. Bulma era suya, claro no completamente suya, pero ahora tenía derechos para protegerla a todas horas sin poner excusas.

Pero a Bulma no era la única a la que molestaban.

Maron se había encargado de molestar a Vegeta todo el tiempo, aprovechando toda oportunidad para molestar a Bulma. Justo en ese momento se acercaba dicha molestia en la dirección de Vegeta, caminando exageradamente para llamar la atención de los demás.

-Hola Vegeta- lo saludo seductoramente inclinándose hacia adelante para mostrar mejor sus atributos. - ¿Cómo estás? - pregunto acercándose más. Vegeta retrocedió unos pasos alejándose de ella. Conocía muy bien la fama de Maron, todos habían estado con ella, excepto Kakaroto y el. Krilin había caído en su trampa, teniendo una relación por muy poco tiempo, saliendo este muy lastimado.

\- ¿Qué? - le pregunto de mala manera Vegeta sin bajar la mirada hacia sus atributos, no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, podía imaginar cuantas manos habían pasado por… 'esos' y le disgustaba. - ¿Aun no has pensado en mi propuesta? - dijo mirándolo y esperando su respuesta. -No tengo porque pensar algo relacionado contigo- le contesto Vegeta empujándola para irse, pero ella se lo impidió. - ¿Prefieres estar con esa niña que conmigo? - aumento el tono de voz, ahora parecía una niña caprichosa.

Vegeta se contuvo y la tomo por los hombros para alejarla de su camino. -Aléjate de mí, me das asco- le replico con disgusto y se alejó del lugar, pudo oír sus quejidos, pero los ignoro.

\- ¿Otra vez esa mujer sin dignidad? - oyó cuando doblo en la esquina, volteo y vio a Bulma de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Y la llamas mujer? - se burló acercándose lo suficiente a ella para abrazarla por la cintura. Ella se enfadó aún más, a pesar de que había oído muy bien toda la conversación no podía evitar estar molesta.

Él tiene la culpa por ser tan sexy… Esperen ¡¿Sexy?! "Bulma el calor te está afectando" pensó e inconscientemente se sonrojo. -Te ruborizaste- se burló Vegeta mirando su rostro. Su sonrojo aumento cuando la miro. -Cállate tonto- protesto ocultando su rostro en su pecho. El rio divertido y la tomo del mentón buscando sus labios, la necesidad de probarlos nuevamente lo invadía.

-Oigan, hay hoteles para eso- grito 18 acercándose a ellos junto con los demás riendo por los 'tortolos' como solía llamarlos Milk. - ¿De qué demonios hablas? - pregunto la peliazul avergonzada tratando de separarse de Vegeta, pero era inútil, por desgracia aún tenía mucha más fuerza que ella.

Goku se sentía feliz por su compañero, estaba cambiando gracias a Bulma, aunque muchos no lo notaran. Lo veía mejor que antes, aunque todavía tiene su humor de los mil demonios, ella era la única que lograba controlar sus males.

-Bulma, este fin de semana tenemos una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños- dijo Krilin. Faltaban pocos días para su cumpleaños y tenían una sorpresa especial que desde hace mucho tiempo estaban planeando. -Ah… ¿Ah sí? - tartamudeo aun forcejeando con Vegeta para que la soltara, solo que este no quería y estaba disfrutando del enojo de la peliazul bajo sus brazos.

-Necesitas empacar ropa… Y traje de baño- exclamo Milk muy emocionada junto a Goku. -Está bien, pero primero llamare a mi padre… Tal vez venga por mi cumpleaños, depende de cómo marche todo en la convención- les dijo a todos un poco desanimada. Con todo lo que ocurrió hasta ese momento, necesitaba a su padre, a su compañero, su amigo. Necesitaba aclararle muchas cosas sobre su madre y otras más respecto a lo mismo. A veces odiaba esas convenciones, no tenían un tiempo determinado ya que se recorren muchos lugares, conferencias, demostraciones y muchas tonterías mas según Bulma, aunque debería enfrentarlo porque cuando ocupe su lugar como heredera, tendría que aguantar el peso de ser el presidente de la Corporación Capsula, como lo era su padre ahora.

Los demás notaron el desamino de Bulma, se preocuparon y comenzaron a comentarle algunas cosas para alegrarla un poco. -No te preocupes Bulma, estaremos contigo en tu cumpleaños sea donde sea que estés, habrá una fiesta- grito Lazuli bailando lentamente haciendo reír a todos. Vegeta se acercó y la tomo disimuladamente por la cintura para que Bulma lo mirara.

Cuando la vista de la peliazul se encontró con la de él, este sonrió de lado. Bulma le devolvió la sonrisa ¡Como le gustaba esa sonrisa que solo se la dedicaba a ella! Cada vez que la abrazada o la acercaba hacia él, sentía un extraño calor en su interior ¡La volvía loca! Y esa sonrisa le indicaba que también estaría con ella en ese día especial. Por primera vez ¡No tenía que chantajearlo!

-Ten cuidado con Vegeta, es muy celoso- rio a carcajadas Lazuli al ver lo posesivo que era con ella en todo momento. Vegeta gruño y todos se echaron a reír divertidos. Debía admitir que era celoso ¡Por supuesto que lo era! ¿Cómo no podía serlo? Si cada vez que ella caminaba sola, todas las miradas se posaban directamente en su cuerpo y eso lo irritaba. Pero… también lo disfrutaba ¡Claro! Disfrutaba la envidia de los demás al ver que no podían tener lo que la tenía.

-Llamare en la noche para avisar si iré o no- dijo Bulma al oír el timbre que daba fin a las clases de ese día. Tomo su mochila y camino hasta la salida. Vegeta se 'ofreció' para llevarla en su auto. Bulma pensó que era por beneficio propio ya que muchas veces otras personas se ofrecieron a llevarla.

-Espera… tengo que comprar algunas cosas- le dijo pasando por una tienda. Estaciono cerca de allí y Bulma bajo del auto mientras Vegeta se quedó dentro esperando. Luego de veinte minutos, la peliazul regreso con dos bolsas de compras. - ¿Y eso? - pregunto el entrometido, por ver tantos productos en las bolsas. -Recordé que no hice las compras de la semana ¿Acaso quieres que muera de hambre? - Bulma revisaba las bolsas procurando de no haber olvidado nada mientras Vegeta conducía nuevamente.

-Cariño- lo llamo Bulma cariñosamente. Vegeta la miro desconcertado y luego gruño. - ¿Qué quieres ahora? - cuestiono molesto, él sabía que cuando Bulma usaba ese tono de voz y el 'cariño' es porque algo quería. -Seguramente sabes la sorpresa que tienen para mi… ¿Me dices a dónde iremos? - le susurraba dulcemente para lograr sacarle un poco de información, pero no funciono mucho ya que en la ignoro. - ¿Y? ¿Me dices que es? - pregunto nuevamente.

-No- contesto burlón. Bulma inflo sus cachetes molesta. "Demonios" pensó fulminándolo con la mirada ¡El muy maldito no le iba a decir nada ¿Por qué era tan malo con ella? ¡Claro! Era una sorpresa, por supuesto que no le diría nada.

Cuando llegaron a sus referidos hogares, la peliazul bajo del auto con las bolsas. -Gracias por traerme- sonrió amablemente dejando caer las bolsas en el suelo y besándolo sorpresivamente pasando sus delicados brazos por su cuello, si no fuera por el auto ya estarían en el suelo por culpa de Bulma.

Para Vegeta ya era normal estas sorpresas que le daba Bulma, pero cada vez que lo pasaba quedaba encantado. Pero también se presentaba una grave lucha entre su mente y su cuerpo. Tenía un maldito problema ¡La deseaba! Nunca había deseado tan fuertemente a una mujer. Cuando ella les daba estas 'sorpresitas' su cuerpo le pedía más y su mente le gritaba que se contuviera ¡Nadie ha logrado encantar al Gran Vegeta! Y de pronto llega una bruja de cabello azul y lo hechizo sin ningún esfuerzo ¿Qué clase de mala jugarreta era eso? ¿El destino le estaba jugando una broma?

"Bruja" pensó separándose de ella ¿Qué clase de hechizo le había lanzado? Se dirigió a su casa después de despedirse y se dejó caer de mala gana en su cama, soltando un suspiro pesado trataba de calmar sus deseos por Bulma, tenía que calmarse o se volvería loco. "¿Qué mierda me ha hecho?" pensaba pasando sus dedos por su cabello negro.

El día anterior se había enterado de la 'sorpresa' que le preparaban a la peliazul. No sabía si preocuparse o emocionarse. Tendría más tiempo para estar a solas con ella, pero también no podría soportarlo ¿Qué haría? No estarán solos… Irán los demás ¡Demonios! Peor aún. Pensaba más profundo acerca del comentario que le hizo Krilin. 'Es mejor que lleven traje de baño…' ¿Traje de baño? ¿Por qué? Él tenía poca información sobre eso, pero imaginar a su chica en traje de baño sus deseos aumentaban más.

\- ¡Es suficiente! Estoy volviéndome un pervertido- se levantó, se quitó su camisa y estirando sus músculos, comenzó a dar golpes al aire. -Me mantendrá distraído un rato- dijo continuando con su entrenamiento para poder liberar un poco de presión.

Bulma se adentró en su hogar, dejo las bolsas en su cocina. Dio unos pequeños saltos y gritos de felicidad por toda la sala, estaba realmente contenta. -Parezco una niña enamorada haciendo esto- rio de sí misma. Todo iba a la perfección con Vegeta y eso le provocaba una felicidad tremenda, su corazón brincando a punto de salir de su pecho. "Parezco una idiota" saco su celular, debía llamar a su padre.

Marco el número y espero atenta a todo lo que escuchaba, luego del segundo tono de espera, escucho la voz de su padre que tanto extrañaba. **\- ¿Bulma?**... Hola papa… **Bulmita ¿Cómo estás?**... Bien ¿Y tú? -… **Muy bien hija, solo un poco agotado por los viajes** \- hablaron pequeños detalles sobre la convención, entre risas y sorpresas un silencio los invadió a ambos y entonces Bulma siguió hablando. -Papa te extraño tanto… **Yo también cariño** … Oye, ¿No vendrás para el fin de semana verdad? - el silencio nuevamente se hizo presente por un memento. - **Lo siento cariño, volveré dentro de tres semanas, realmente lo lamento** … No no, está bien no te sientas mal papa, estaré bien, mis amigos estarán conmigo… **Perdóname hija, no tenía en cuenta que el viaje duraría tanto tiempo** … Papa no tienes por qué disculparte, por favor no estés triste ¿Si? Por mi… **Está bien cariño** … Ohm papa voy a colgar, muero de hambre, cuídate… **Tú también hija** \- escucho que le dijo.

Colgó el teléfono y marco nuevamente. - Krilin…- llamo esperando su respuesta. **\- ¿Bulma?**... Si, escucha, si iré… **¿Enserio? ¡Qué bien!, espera eso significa que tu padre** … No- le interrumpió la peliazul. - No vendrá… **Bulma lo siento** … No te preocupes, creo que es mejor, necesito despejar mi mente- rio junto con Krilin.

Se despidió de su amigo y fue hacia la cocina para preparar algo de comer, realmente estaba hambrienta cuando oyó su teléfono vibrar por un mensaje. **'Deja de pensar en mí y duerme'.** Mensaje de Vegeta.

"Engreído" pensó mientras escribía su respuesta 'Por supuesto que pienso en ti y también veo que tú piensas en mi'. Espero unos minutos por su respuesta. Su celular vibro otra vez. **'Es tu culpa'** fue su respuesta y Bulma cayó al sofá riendo a carcajadas y escribiendo su respuesta '¿Así que piensas en mí? Es obvio. Nadie se resiste a la Gran Bulma Brief' y lo envió.

Mordió su labio inferior pensando en él. Le emocionaba un viaje con sus amigos, pero también estaría Vegeta… ¿Cómo haría para disimular lo que él le provoca? Si cada vez que se le acercaba su cuerpo temblaba y sus mejillas ardían. Seria todo un desafío. **'Duérmete'** respondió el. - ¿un desafío eh? Dijo mirando al techo con mucha precisión. Su sonrisa confiada y segura apareció en su rostro.

-Me encantan los desafíos-.

 **N/A: Hola nuevamente, eh aquí un nuevo capítulo. Perdón por la demora D: ¿La razón? Estoy trabajando en otro fic .o. Mi loca cabecita me dio un golpe con una idea y estoy trabajando en esta y otra que estoy organizando xD. No sé si me habrá quedado bien el dialogo de llamada y mensaje, realmente nunca escribí uno; -; ¿Qué opinan?**

 **¡En fin, espero que lo disfruten, Gracias por sus reviews y todo el apoyo que me dan** **Nos leemos luego!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Viaje a la cabaña**

El fin de semana ha llegado luego de los agotadores días de estudio. Bulma se había despertado más temprano de lo normal. Eran las 6:00 am y la peliazul estaba más despierta que nunca como si se hubiera bebido una bebida energizante.

Estaba muy nerviosa porque en unas horas vendrían sus amigos a buscarla. ¿Cuál sería la sorpresa? ¿A dónde iremos? ¿Cómo iremos? Todas estas preguntas rondaban por su mente una y otra vez.

El día anterior fue al centro comercial para comprarse el traje de baño como le había dicho Milk, le incomodaba la idea de tener que usarlo ya que nunca había usado un traje de baño de dos piezas. Pero cuando se lo probo, le encanto. Estaba orgullosa del cuerpo que tenía, del que había heredado de su madre… Claro, lo supo a través de las fotos porque, aunque más esfuerzo que hiciera, solo recordaba pequeños momentos de ella, era realmente humillante.

Pero ¿Qué habrá pasado con su madre? ¿Se fue? ¿Se divorció de su padre? ¿Tiene otra familia? ¿Otro hombre? No tenía idea absoluta. Le resultaba difícil creer que alguna vez le fue infiel a su padre, esas cartas que leyó demostraban el gran amor que ambos se tenían… Entonces ¿Qué paso? Deseaba que su padre volviera lo más rápido que pueda para aclararles las dudas que le estaban carcomiendo la cabeza.

-Listo- dijo agotada al ver que no faltaba nada en su maleta. Suspiro sentándose en la cama, saco su celular y marco el número de su padre. Llamo una, dos veces y no contestaba. Intento una última vez y luego del segundo tono de espera se desilusionó al oír el contestador. -Hola soy el Dr. Brief, en este momento no puedo contestar, por favor deja tu mensaje después de la señal, gracias. -

"Maldición" pensó. -Ah… Hola papa ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, este fin de semana iré con mis amigos a algún lugar para festejar… Espero no te moleste… Volveré mañana… No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien… Emm no te estreses tanto por el trabajo… Llámame cuando oigas el mensaje… Te amo papa- colgó el teléfono y en ese momento se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

Bajo las escaleras sin ánimos, hubiera querido tener una llamada con su padre por lo menos de un minuto para oír su voz, pero lo único que escucho fue la maldita contestadora. Abrió la puerta lentamente para encontrarse a Milk. Estaba vestida con un simple vestido maternal color celeste, realmente se veía adorable.

-Hola Bulma ¡Felicidades! - la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Bulma le correspondió abrazándola también a pesar del gran vientre de ella. - ¡Vamos! No hay tiempo que perder, toma tu maleta ¡Vamos! - hablo rápido empujándola hacia las escaleras. Bulma subió y bajo rápidamente las escaleras con su maleta y las llaves de la Corporación.

-Lucy- llamo a la cocina. - ¿Si Bulma? - pregunto la cocinera de la familia, era una señora de mediana edad, baja estatura y muy amable que había venido por pedido de Bulma ya que la casa estará sola el fin de semana. -Ten las llaves de la casa, mi número de teléfono y el de mi papa, si algo sucede llámame ¿Si? Me voy cuídate- dijo forcejeando contra el agarre de Milk. -Entendido, adiós Bulmita cuídate y disfruta- la despidió cariñosamente.

Afuera estaban Goku y Vegeta esperándolas en una camioneta, coloco las maletas en la cajuela y subieron en el asiento de atrás. Saludaron a Bulma mientras se acomodaban para comenzar el viaje. - ¿Listos? - pregunto Goku. -esperen ¿Krilin y Lazuli? - ahora que se daba cuenta, Bulma no los había visto. -No te preocupes, ellos ya están allá… Y respecto a Broly, lo llame y dijo que tenía un viaje de convención o algo así- respondió Milk.

-Entonces ¡Vamos! - exclamo más que contento Goku poniendo en marcha la camioneta. A Bulma pareció que se le esfumaron los nervios dándole lugar al cansancio, que hizo que se acomodara cómodamente en su asiento y lentamente cayera en un profundo sueño.

-Ah… ¿Bulma se quedó dormida? - lo pregunto Goku viéndola por el espejo retrovisor. -Talvez estaba cansada… Me pregunto si habrá tenido algún problema con su padre- se preocupó Milk. - ¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunto Vegeta más que curioso en la pequeña platica. -Pues… Cuando me recibió se veía un poco triste, recuerda que su padre no vendrá para su cumpleaños, eso es realmente desilusionador- lo decía un poco triste. -Haremos todo lo posible para que pase el mejor día de su vida-.

-.-

-Despierta de una vez perezosa- exclamo Vegeta sacudiendo sutilmente a Bulma. -Mm… ¿Qué? - bostezo comenzando a abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con su mirada. - ¿Hasta cuándo piensas dormir? - se burló él. -Me dejaste sordo con tus ronquidos- siguió burlándose despertando por completo a la peliazul. -Cállate ¡Que mentira! - le reclamo enfadada tomando su rostro y dándole un corto beso.

-Ya llegamos- le comunico Vegeta antes de perder la cordura por sus labios. - ¿Enserio? - pregunto sorprendida saliendo del auto rápidamente. Lo que vio la dejo conmocionada.

Era una playa en lo que se podía ver un cielo de verano despejado y azul aterciopelado que puede confundirse fácilmente con el color del mar, este se muestra tranquilo y se percibe una suave brisa costera. A su alrededor las rocas escarpadas encima de otras pareciendo esculturas, más a lo lejos se podía apreciar un grupo de palmeras meciéndose al compás de la brisa.

-Por aquí- se oyó un grito de Krilin, sacudiendo su brazo para llamar la atención de ambos. Tomo su maleta y ambos se dirigieron a la cabaña que se encontraba cerca de la orilla. -Es hermoso- susurro sintiendo la cálida arena. -Si lo es… No sé cómo pude dejar de venir aquí- dijo Vegeta observando el mar, le traía tantos recuerdos dolorosos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tu venia aquí? - pregunto sorprendida. -Cuando era niño… Pero fue un cambio de último momento ya que no había reservaciones en el otro lugar- contesto. Habían planeado ir a otro sitio, pero las reservaciones estaban completas y fue en ese momento que recordó ese lugar y rápidamente se los recomendó.

Se adentraron a la cabaña, era un lugar hogareño, pero se notaba que nadie lo había visitado en años. -Las habitaciones están arriba. - dijo Vegeta subiendo las escaleras. - ¿Y dónde voy a dormir? - pregunto la peliazul nerviosa al saber que los demás estaban afuera en el mar y se encontraba sola con Vegeta. - Conmigo- le responde un Vegeta sonriendo abiertamente viendo como Bulma se sonrojaba.

\- ¿¡Que-que?!- lo pregunta Bulma dando dos pasos hacia atrás. -No fue elección mía para que lo sepas, todos organizaron las habitaciones y te dejaron conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. -Prefiero dormir en una habitación… solita- susurro mirándolo inocentemente. -Ja! Eso lo veremos- desafío acorralándola contra la pared de madera. Veía su rostro avergonzado y sus labios temblando sin poder pronunciar alguna palabra. Comenzó acercándose lentamente hacia sus labios, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar bajo su prisión ¿Así que él le provocaba eso? Se sintió a gusto ¿Ella también sentía lo mismo que el? Esa dulce tortura lo estaba controlando por completo. Pero tan rápido como se acercó a sus labios, se alejó al oír unos pasos subir por las escaleras.

-Es hora de entrar al mar, espero que hayas traído tu… ¿Vegeta? - Goku quedó estupefacto al ver que ambos estaban allí… A solas. "Otra vez, maldito Kakaroto" pensaba Vegeta mientras caminaba hasta pasar por su lado y le susurro con voz amenazante -Que casualidad que siempre aparezcas cuando nadie te llama…- Goku sudo estremecido y nervioso ¡Otra vez había metido la pata! Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No era adivino, no tenía idea que AMBOS estaban solos. No era su intención interrumpir lo que sea que haya interrumpido.

\- ¿Bulma? - la llamo, ella salió de su trance asombrando a Goku. -Iremos al mar, será mejor que te cambies- dijo más animado yendo hacia otra habitación. Bulma entro a la suya y se cambió rápidamente, pero cuando salió de su habitación ya no había nadie dentro de la cabaña.

\- ¡Que hermoso día! Tuvimos suerte- enuncio Milk sentada en la orilla del mar, mojando sus pies cada vez que las mareas subían. -Es verdad es lindo aquí- contesto Krilin. - ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vamos! - animo a todos para entrar al agua. Milk entro lentamente siendo ayudada por Goku mientras que 18 y Krilin corrían por el muelle. - ¡Hey!- grito Bulma corriendo por el muelle y dando un gran salto cuando llego al final de este.

El agua tenía una temperatura deliciosa junto con los rayos del sol iluminando la claridad de esta. Se asustó cuando sintió unas manos en su cintura. Volteo y vio a Vegeta, se giró para quedar frente a él que la atrajo pegándola a su cuerpo sintiendo como sus manos recorrían su espalda. Bulma cruza las piernas alrededor de su cintura, sintiendo su cercanía y el calor que comenzaban a presentarse en ambos que por un momento se olvidaron de los demás.

\- ¡Bulma! - la llamaban los demás provocando que se separaran rápidamente y comenzaran a nadar hacia ellos. Jugaron competencias de lucha, carreras, quien aguantaba más tiempo la respiración bajo el agua. Con todo esto paso el tiempo dándole lugar a un hermoso atardecer color naranja en el horizonte. Todos se sentaron en la cálida arena observando como el sol se ocultaba tímidamente.

-Bulma, cierra los ojos- ordeno 18. -No los abras hasta que te indique y no hagas trampa- Bulma rio y obedeció. -Ábrelos-. Abrió sus ojos para ver un pastel de chocolate frente a ella junto con dieciocho velas encendidas. - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! - exclamaron todos juntos al mismo tiempo. ¿Eso era un sueño verdad? ¡Era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida! No podía creer que planearan todo esto solo para ella. -Pide los deseos- dijo Milk emocionada al borde de las lágrimas.

La peliazul cerró los ojos y pidió sus deseos con mucho cuidado. Cuando termino soplo las velas y todos gritaron emocionados. Caminaron hasta la cabaña nuevamente donde se cambiaron y tuvieron un gran festín muy para el gusto de ambos "estómagos sin fondo" como les decía Milk. Comieron, hablaron y rieron hasta la madrugada.

Goku y Milk fueron los primeros en dejar la fiesta, luego fueron 18 y Krilin dejando por ultimo a cierta pareja. - ¿Vamos? - pregunto Vegeta comenzando a bostezar. -No es correcto dormir juntos…- respondió Bulma apenada. - ¿Puedes dormir en el sillón? No creo que sea incomodo- agrego. -Hmp- respondió recostándose en el sillón y dándole la espalda. "Seguramente se enojó" pensó Bulma y se fue a su habitación.

-.-

¡No, no y no!...

¿Por qué esa mujer no entiende que no tiene nada de malo dormir juntos? Pensaba que no pondría excusas, pero ¡no!... Ella insistía en dormir en una habitación aparte.

'No es correcto dormir juntos' ¿Qué es correcto entonces? ¿Qué se muera de frio mientras esa mujer duerme cómodamente en su cama?... '¿puedes dormir en el sillón? No creo que sea incomodo' ¿Qué no era incomodo? Realmente está loca… ¡Ese sillón era una roca!

No puede soportar más tiempo, apenas lleva treinta minutos en la sala y no planea pasarse toda la noche en ese lugar. Se levantó, adolorido por el sillón, subió las escaleras asegurándose que los demás no puedan escucharlo. Camina con cuidado hacia la última puerta, de la misma forma abre la puerta y puede ver a Bulma de espaldas, pero frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, tiene un short de pijama puesta pero la remera apenas termino de colocársela observando con sus ojos azabache su piel blanca como porcelana.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - lo pregunta Bulma con un movimiento rápido para taparse. - ¿Planeabas que me quedara abajo en ese sillón y pasara frio? - lo pregunta Vegeta sintiendo como su cuerpo ha reaccionado al simple hecho de ver a Bulma. - ¿quieres que sea sincera? - pregunta Bulma apretando fuerte la tela de su remera, intentando cubrirse lo más que pueda.

-Esta también es mi habitación- lo dice Vegeta algo molesto por la actuación de la chica. -Entonces voy a dormir a la sala- se lo hace saber Bulma al girarse y comenzar a buscar algo con que taparse. -Olvídate de esa posibilidad, tu dormirás aquí ¿Comprendes? - dijo Vegeta en tono autoritario. -Atrévete a obligarme y grito- amenaza Bulma, volteándose y caminando hacia el con una mirada desafiante. -Si así lo deseas- lo murmura Vegeta dando un paso hacia ella. -No te atrevas Vegeta o si no…-

Bulma estaba a punto de gritar, pero su grito termina por ahogarse en su garganta ya que sus labios han sido capturados por otros, desea luchar, pero su cuerpo no le responde, solo deja que Vegeta se acerque lo suficiente a ella para envolverla entre sus brazos y continuar con aquel apasionado beso, moviendo sus labios, dejando que cualquier tipo de protesta muera en la mente de Bulma al igual que ella rindiéndose ante las caricias de este.

Vegeta se separa de ella, sintiendo su cuerpo ardiendo. La peliazul sentía sus piernas como una simple gelatina que está a punto de derretirse por el calor, pero parece que Vegeta decidió cargarla, porque es lo que hace en esos momentos.

-Vege…- no puede continuar porque de nuevo sus labios fueron envueltos por los de él. Escucha como Bulma gime al sentir como la colocan en la cama con cuidado, mientras que el mismo no se despega de sus labios y comienza a tomar posición encima de ella. Su mano se desliza lentamente por debajo de su remera, sintiendo su suave piel ardiendo con su rose. Lentamente va levantándola, Bulma inconscientemente alza los brazos y Vegeta logra quitarle dicha prenda arrojándola por ahí dejándola solo con su brasier.

Toma las manos de Bulma y las coloca en su pecho sin despegarse de sus labios, donde Bulma torpemente comienza a desabrochar su camisa y arrojándola por algún sitio. ¡Se sentía en el cielo! Su mente no sabía que pensar. Sus caricias, sus besos, sus manos, todo lo volvía loco ¡Parecía un maldito sueño! Sentir su piel con la suya, sus labios con los suyos, sus suspiros. ¡Todo disfrutaba de ella!

Se separa de los labios de Bulma descendiendo con ellos su cuello, escuchando los leves suspiros que comienza a tener por la respiración entrecortada. -Vegeta…- gimió Bulma al sentir sus labios en su cuello y sus manos acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo. Se aventuró recorriendo con sus manos acariciando desde el pecho de Vegeta, sintiendo sus músculos, hasta enterrar sus dedos en su melena azabache.

La realidad volvió a ella cuando sintió que sus manos comenzaban a deslizarse por debajo de su short. -Ah…Vegeta- dijo con dificultad por sus caricias. Su nerviosismo la hizo comenzar a temblar levemente. -Vegeta enserio ¡Detente! - dijo empujándolo con gran dificultad. - ¿Qué? - lo pregunto Vegeta controlando su respiración, su excitación aumento cuando observo a Bulma debajo suyo, su cabello desarreglado, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios hinchados y ese brillo especial en sus ojos azules ¡Se veía tan bien!

-…No puedo- susurro aumentando su sonrojo y distrayendo a Vegeta de sus pensamientos. - ¿Qué cosa? - Vegeta no comprendía por qué tanta su vergüenza. -Eh… Nunca… Yo soy… Eh- tartamudeaba con dificultad. Vegeta la miraba atento, era como una niña avergonzada y al instante comprendió. -Eres virgen- afirmo más que preguntarle. - ¿Es eso no? - rio aun estando encima de ella.

-S…Si- volteo su mirada molesta ¿Se reía de ella por serlo? Vegeta se tumbó a su lado quedando frente a ella. - ¿Nunca lo has hecho? - pregunto naturalmente, quería asegurarse de que era verdad y no una excusa. -N… No ¡Y ya deja el tema, es vergonzoso! - decía Bulma tapándose el rostro con una almohada.

\- ¿No era vergonzoso cuando me quitaste la ropa no? - se burló. - ¡Cállate! Idiota- gritaba con la almohada en su cara que seguramente estaba roja. - ¿Por eso comenzaste a temblar ¿acaso me tienes miedo? - le pregunto desconfiado. -No, claro que no, es que… No estamos solos, es… incómodo y me puse nerviosa-.

¡Demonios! Lo había olvidado ¿Qué pasaría si los oían? Sería un escándalo absoluto. Bulma se acurruco cerca de Vegeta, muy para sorpresa de él, que esperaba que lo sacara a patadas de la habitación. Puede sentir el suave aroma a lavanda de su cabello. La atrajo más hacia él, entrelazando sus piernas. Bulma fue la primera en dormirse mientras Vegeta recorría el largo camino de sus piernas con sus manos -Tsk...- maldijo por no ser capaz de controlar sus impulsos, pero por lo menos había que nadie había estado con ella. Bulma era suya.

 **N/A: ¡Hola! ¡Nuevo capítulo! ¡Lo siento si me tarde! Seguramente dirán "Siempre tiene excusas" Pero digamos la verdad chicas… ¡Las familias no siempre están en paz! ¡Espero les guste este nuevo cap! Gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo**

 **¡Respecto al otro fic que publicare, me costara solo un poquito más de tiempo! Estoy armando bien los capítulos en mi cuaderno, Pero les doy adelantos así me dicen que opinan: Au, Planeta Vegeta, Saiyajins, Bulma, Vegeta… y muchas más xD**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama.

 **Capítulo 19**

 **La Verdad**

Apenas ha sido capaz de dormir algo, después de procurarse de que Bulma se había dormido por completo, decidió taparla con las sábanas reprimiendo los deseos de su cuerpo por desnudarla y hacerla suya en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero no podía por simples sencillas cosas: la primera y la más importante de todas es que los demás podrían escucharlos y la segunda es que Bulma apenas es virgen y no puede obligarla y mucho menos reprimir el grito que tendría al ser su primera vez.

Hace dos horas atrás se dio una ducha fría reprimiendo sus deseos y despues volvio con Bulma a tratar de dormir y lo logro, solo que apenas se ha despertado al sentir como aquella mujer se ha acurrucado de una manera peligrosa contra su cuerpo.

Observa como la peliazul se mueve un poco, murmurando alguna que otra cosa que no logra entender y después vuelva a acomodarse más cerca de él, dejando extendido por toda la almohada su cabello azul.

No sabía si levantarse o quedarse junto a ella aprovechando la situación. Opto por lo segundo. Con su mano fue recorriendo de arriba hacia abajo su fina y delicada espalda por debajo de la sabana ¿Que demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Desde cuando era tan 'cariñoso' con alguien? No podía evitarlo, su piel era demasiado suave a su tacto y eso le gustaba.

Le llamaba la atención de que Bulma no fuese una muchacha obsesionada con su cuerpo. En las cenas donde todos se reunían, la vio comer sin problemas aunque si la comida fuese grasosa o contuviera muchas calorías. En muchos casos veía que presumía mucho su belleza. En muy pocas oportunidades la vio con maquillaje, aunque le gustaba más al 'natural'.

¿Le gustaba?

La miró rápidamente cuando sintió que se acercaba aun mas a el y lo abrazaba. ¿Acaso era su oso de peluche o que? Estaba peligrosamente cerca de su rostro... De sus labios.

Lentamente acabó con la distancia que los separaba, rozando los labios de Bulma, escuchando su protesta. Finalmente invadió los labios de Bulma moviéndolos con delicadeza, viendo cómo aquella mujer comienza a moverse amenazando con despertar.

Siente como los labios de Vegeta se separan de los suyos ¿No era un sueño?. -Buenos días...- lo susurra suavemente Bulma, abriendo lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con su rostro.

-... Buenos días- lo contesta Vegeta observando nuevamente sus grandes ojos azules. -¿Que hora es?- preguntó Bulma sin deseos de moverse de su lado. -Nose... Lo único que sé es que no escuche que nadie se haya levantado aún- dijo viendo como Bulma se destapa y se sienta sobre la cama, estirando sus brazos.

Su espalda... su piel ¡Maldita sea! Se acercó hacia ella y la beso en el cuello, sintiendo un leve escalofrío en ella. -Vegeta... ¿Que haces?- susurro tratando de no caer en sus caricias.

-Muero de hambre- dijo dejando su cuello. -¿Eres vampiro o que? No soy comida tonto- protesto volteando hacia él frunciendo el ceño. -Lo sé- se sentó junto a ella al oír el rugido proveniente del estómago de su compañera. -Pero se ve que no soy el unico que muere de hambre- rio Vegeta al ver su rostro avergonzado.

Ambos se levantaron y vistieron en habitaciones diferentes, Vegeta no quería perder el control como la noche anterior, tendría que esperar hasta que Bulma estuviera lista. Le resultaba extraño su pensamiento. ¿La esperaría?

¿Algo andaba mal en él? no lograba pensar en otra mujer sin sentir repulsión. La deseaba a ella. La quería toda para él ¿Era egoísta? Simplemente podría buscar otra. Pero ¿Porque no lo hacía? La prefería a ella en vez de otras... Y si alguien se atrevía a tocarla, se las pagara.

Bajaron tranquilamente las escaleras para encontrarse a todos comenzando a desayunar o más bien dicho 'almorzar' porque la hora pasaba del mediodía ¿En que momento se habían levantado? Al momento que saludaron, sus miradas de picardía no se hicieron esperar.

-Buenos... días- saludo Bulma con dificultad por las miradas que le ofrecían. -Buenos días Bulma ¿Como dormiste?- pregunto Lazuli palmeando el sillón para que se sentara a su lado. -Eh bien, gracias- contesto normalmente. -¿Como estuvo?- 18 le susurro bajo para que los demás no la escucharan.

-¿Que cosa?- le contestó Bulma de la misma forma. -¿que cosa? No te hagas la tonta, se que dormiste con Vegeta- Bulma casi se ahoga con el café que estaba bebiendo. -¿¡Que?! Eh... Ah... No es lo que piensas- balbuceó sintiendo todo el calor subir hasta su rostro.

-No te apenes- la codeo Milk uniendoseles. -¡Ya basta! No... ¡No paso nada!- quería que la tierra la tragara por completo ¿Qué clase de encuesta era esa? ¿Hablar de sexo como lo más normal del mundo? No sería tan vergonzoso si la persona de la cual te están preguntando no se encontrara presente. Pero da la casualidad de que se encuentra exactamente enfrente de ella.

-¿No hubo acción?- pregunto Milk sorprendiendo a Bulma con esa palabra, 'acción'. -¡No!- comenzaba a irritarse por insistir tanto. -Esta bien, es algo que se guardara para ella misma. dijo 18 guiñandole un ojo.

Entre toda la conversación del 'almuerzayuno' comenzaba a caer la tarde sobre ellos. Empacaron y el viaje de vuelta se inició. Bulma estaba extremadamente feliz, guardaria este recuerdo para siempre en su corazón.

-.-

Un mes ha pasado desde aquel maravilloso viaje. El padre de Bulma había regresado luego de una agotadora convención por distintos lugares del mundo. Se disculpó varias veces con su hija por no haber estado con ella y por no llamarla el dia de su cumpleaños. Su padre podía ser un genio en inventos de alta tecnología pero era un desastre a la hora de manejar un teléfono celular.

Bulma recibió varios regalos de parte de su padre, desde alguna que otra prenda de vestir, hasta nuevas piezas para sus proyectos personales. Con tanta charla, cenas y diversión que paso con su padre desde que volvió, se olvidó del pequeño asunto pendiente que tenía que hablar con su padre.

Acerca de su mamá.

No encontraba el momento indicado para poder preguntarle y tener una charla profunda sobre eso. Hasta que porfin se presentó la oportunidad.

El Dr Brief se encontraba sentado en el sillón con su fiel amigo, Tama, analizando unos planos de un pedido para una fábrica. Bulma lo observaba desde la escalera "Bien... es ahora o nunca" pensó decidida caminando hacia el.

-Hola papá- saludó con un poco de nervios. -Hija ¿Que ocurre?- lo pregunto amable sin despegar la mirada de las hojas. -Papá- dijo tomándolo de la mano para que lo mirara. -Tenemos que hablar...- lo miró decidida.

Brief dejó los papeles en la pequeña mesa y observó a su hija mientras Tama saltaba a su regazo ronroneando por sus caricias. Bulma al ver que tenía su atención comenzó con su relato. -En este tiempo he descubierto algo muy inquietante para mi... Primero: una caja, pero lo que me impactó fue su contenido- pauso un momento. -Encontre fotos, cartas y adornos...- al ver que su padre comenzaba a no comprender, fue directo al grano. -Quiero que me hables de... De mama-

Los ojos del Dr Brief se ampliaron con sorpresa al oír eso. Bulma sentía que su pecho se comprimía al decir la palabra 'Mama'. Ambos se observaban queriendo una explicación al respecto, pero Bulma fue mas rapida. -Dime... Porfavor- sentía que las lágrimas comenzaban a juntarse en sus ojos. -¿Que paso con mama? ¿Dónde está? ¿Porque no la recuerdo? ¿Porque?- tenía un nudo en la garganta pero junto fuerzas y no se permitió llorar.

-Bulma... Es una larga historia- susurro acariciando la mejilla de su hija. -Tengo todo el dia para escuchar... Pero por favor, dímelo... Necesito saber que paso- suplico.

Su padre no pudo negarse, sabía que este dia llegaria y no puede negarle la verdad a su hija. -Bien...- suspiró pesadamente. -Sucedió en la Capital del Norte. Luego de lo que te había ocurrido en aquella fiesta, le pedías a tu madre que te acompañara a todos lados, estabas muy asustada cariño... Un dia ambas fueron de compras una tarde, tu madre quería distraerte de los malos recuerdos que te dejó esa experiencia... Nose exactamente lo que paso, pero recibí una llamada en la noche proveniente del hospital... Fui lo mas rapido que pude y me aterre al ver oficiales de policía allí también... Me dieron la noticia de que te encontrabas en coma y tu madre... - las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. -Tu madre había fallecido... Fue un robo a mano armada y tu madre quiso protegerte... El ladrón no lo pensó dos veces y disparó, según testigos que estaban allí.

\- No... No... ¡No! No puede ser- Bulma dejó caer sus lágrimas con libertad, levantandose del sillon, caminando de aqui para alla tomándose la cabeza por la desesperación. -¡No puede ser! ¿Y porque no recuerdo nada? ¿¡Porque?!- comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Tranquila Bulma- la tomó del brazo para sentarla nuevamente. -Cuatro días después, tu despertaste del coma... Yo estuve allí cada minuto desde que me llamaron... Cuando el médico terminó de examinarte luego de un largo tiempo me comunicó que te encontrabas bien... Solo con un problema... Tienes amnesia disociativa específica-.

Bulma lo miro extrañada. -¿Qué es eso?-pregunto. -La amnesia disociativa específica ocurre a causa de una experiencia muy estresante... Recuerdas todo sobre ti pero no puedes recordar el evento traumático que viviste, es por eso que no recuerdas el robo ni nada relacionado con tu madre bulma-.

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste?- alzó la voz angustiada. -Los profesionales recomendaron que las personas recuerden los sucesos por sí solas, aunque sean solo pequeñas partes, es un gran avance... No quise poner en riesgo tu salud hija-.

La peliazul solo lo miraba mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Su padre le extendió los brazos como si fuera una niña chiquita. Bulma no pudo resistirse y lo abrazo fuertemente permitiéndole a su alma desahogarse libremente con su padre, que trataba de calmarla acariciando su cabello.

-Eres especial para mi... Al igual que tu madre...- se separó de ella y miro esos ojos zafiros tan especiales. -Eres igual a ella... Tu espíritu libre y amoroso, tu sonrisa, tu sentido de aventura y la precisión al tomar tus decisiones... Tus ojos son como los de ella, tan llenos de vida, que dan brillo a mi vida, Bulma... Tu eres la razón por la que sigo adelante- beso su frente y la abrazo nuevamente.

Era la primera vez que oía palabras tan hermosas de su padre. Ahora sabía cuanto era el amor que tenía por su madre y desgraciadamente el destino decidió otra cosa. Su padre era fuerte, la crió, educó y la amo desde que su madre había partido y le debía mucho por eso.

No estaba enojada porque no se lo contó, estaba aliviada de saber sobre su madre, y que su padre la amaba como ella la amo alguna vez. Tranquilidad había en su vida porque ahora las cosas estaban aclaradas.

Pero aún la noticia de que su madre ha fallecido le era muy duro de asimilar. -¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó su padre al ver que se separo de el y se dirigía a la puerta. -Tranquilo papa, ire a caminar... Necesito asimilar lo que me acabas de contar- dijo fingiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Brief solo la miro y no le dijo nada, ella tenía razón, necesitaba tiempo a solas.

Bulma tomó las llaves de su casa y salió caminando hacia su destino mientras sacaba su celular para realizar una llamada. -¿Puedes salir a caminar?- preguntó con la voz quebradiza, estando a punto de romper en llanto...

N/A :Hola! Seguro se preguntaran ' ¡Oh! ¿Actualizo ambas historias? Es el fin del mundo' Jaja Okno :'v Eh Aquí la verdad! Chan Chan! Espero que lo disfruten... Ya estoy trabajando con los siguientes capítulos de esta historia y de Dos Vida, Un Destino así que atentas! Como siempre gracias por sus hermosos comentarios y apoyo! Les prometo Lemon 7u7, no me imagino esta historia sin lemon (Lo se soy media perver D;) solo dejenme ver en qué situación xD

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

OrgulloSaiyan


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama.

 **ADVERTENCIA: ¡Lemon!**

 **Capítulo 20**

 **Te necesito**

Estaba sentada frente a la fuente que se encontraba en esa pequeña plaza, jugaba con sus manos nerviosa mientras miraba hacia todos lados buscando la presencia de su amigo.

Había llamado a Goku hace aproximadamente treinta minutos y aún no se dignaba a aparecer. "¿Que hago?" pensó mordiendo su labio inferior impaciente. Saco su celular y marco el numero de Vegeta. Pero, ¿Qué le diría? Se quedó mirando su celular un momento y lo guardó nuevamente.

No quería molestar a Vegeta con sus problemas ni tampoco que la viera en ese estado... Otra vez, seguramente estaría ocupado en alguna cosa mas importante y tampoco creía que fuera una persona indicada para hablar en ese tipo de situaciones.

-¡Bulma!- gritó Goku corriendo hacia ella. -Goku...- rápidamente ella lo abrazo y sollozaba con su rostro escondido en el pecho de su amigo.

-Siento el retraso ¿Que paso? ¿Porque estas asi?- trataba de calmar su llanto dándole palmadas en la espalda ¿Era un desastre a la hora de consolar! Pero no dijo nada, solo dejo que Bulma se desahogara tranquilamente. Fue una sorpresa cuando recibió su llamado y su tono de voz no solo a el preocupo sino también a Milk.

 **FlashBack**

Goku se encontraba raramente organizando unos papeles con información de la empresa de su padre, quería terminar su labor para lograr estar un poco mas de tiempo con su mujer y futuro hijo cuando de repente su celular comenzó a vibrar en la mesa.

Rápidamente atendió el llamado. -¿Si?-.

-¿Puedes salir a caminar?- oyó la voz de Bulma a punto de llorar. -¿Bulma? ¿Que ocurre?- preguntó preocupando también a Milk. -Te espero en la fuente- y colgó.

-¿Hola? Bulma ¡Responde!- trato de pedirle una explicación pero colgó antes de que pudiera oírlo. -¿Que ocurre Goku?- pregunto la pelinegra angustiada.

-Bulma... No se oía muy bien, dijo que me esperaba en la fuente, algo habrá ocurrido- le dijo colocándose su chaqueta, dispuesto a salir. -Goku iré contigo- dijo Milk tratando de quitarse el delantal de cocina.

-No Milk, es mejor que te quedes aquí tranquila... Por Gohan- acarició su vientre. -Por favor, llama a Vegeta y dile lo que paso... No quiero que se moleste con ella- la beso y antes de cerrar la puerta volteo nervioso. -Ni conmigo-.

 **Fin FlashBack**

Cuando el llanto de Bulma solo se disminuyó a unos simples hipos, se separó de Goku y limpio sus lagrimas. -¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunto su amigo un poco exasperado.

-Perdon, no debi llamarte de esa manera, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien- le explico apenada. -Goku... Mi padre me lo contó todo-

-¿Todo? ¿Que cosa?- le pregunto el pelinegro confundido. -Mi mama... Mi mama esta muerta- exclamó con furia.

Goku quedo pasmado ante la revelación de su amiga y pronto recordó lo que le sucedio aquel dia cuando Vegeta la encontró, pero nunca imaginaba que su madre llegase a estar muerta.

-Lo siento Bulma- lo dijo con un tono triste. -No me tengas lastima Goku- reprocho. -Lo que paso con mi madre siempre lo recordare, pero tengo que ser fuerte... No puedo seguir siendo una niña que llora por cualquier cosa... Soy patética- si insulto decepcionada consigo misma. El pelinegro la miraba atento a sus palabras y río haciendo enojar a la joven de cabellos azules.

-Bulma... Hay situaciones en que no se puede ser fuerte- hablo serio mirando aquella agua cristalina en la fuente. -No puedes guardarte todo y fingir que nada ha ocurrido... Es duro, lose pero te harás daño a ti misma si no te desahogas de vez en cuando-.

Sorprendió a Bulma con esas palabras ¿Realmente era Goku? ¿Que le había pasado a su amigo? ¿Desde cuando hablaba serio?

-Gracias- susurro un poco mas animada. -Hoy estás muy filosófico- río viendo como aquel chico reía nerviosamente.

Se sentía mucho mejor y agradece por tener tan buenos amigos siempre dispuestos a ayudarla en cualquier problema. Cerró los ojos al sentir la suave brisa fresca en su rostro, dejando atrás su dolor y dandole la bienvenida al alivio y la felicidad.

-Oye...- Goku rompió ese aburrido silencio que se formó entre ambos. -¿Y que tal Vegeta eh?- preguntó inocentemente. Bulma se sonrojo al instante ¡No puede ser ¿Acaso Milk seguía insinuando que tuvo... eso con Vegeta y se lo contó a Goku? ¡Si que eran chismosas!

-¿Q-Qué?- tartamudeó tratando de hacerse la desentendida. -¿Que tal tu relación con el? Varias veces los he pillado juntos. -se burló codeandola y recordando aquellos momentos que había interrumpido.

-¡Goku!- le reprocho molesta. -Lo siento, lo siento- levantó las manos en señal de disculpa. -Estoy mas que bien con Vegeta- exclamó riendo como una tonta enamorada. -¿Te lo confieso? Amo a ese cascarrabias- rio dulcemente por un momento hasta que esa sonrisa fue desapareciendo. -Pero no se si el me ama-.

-Tal vez no sea muy demostrativo y tenga un mal carácter...- Goku río con la mano tras su nuca. -Pero yo estoy seguro que te ama Bulma... A su manera, pero te ama- afirmó muy seguro logrando restablecer las esperanzas en su amiga.

-¿Que tal el futuro padre eh?- lo pregunta Bulma al recordar a su amiga. -Estoy muy emocionado, pero también asustado-. Bulma lo miró con ternura, ella también estaba emocionada por ver al hijo de Milk y Goku ¿Sería distraido como su padre? ¿O amorosa como su madre? Era un misterio total.

-Tengo miedo con todo este tema del bebé y cuidarlo... ¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Si no soy un buen padre?-.

Era sorprendente ver como Goku maduro de un momento a otro al saber de su futuro hijo. -Tranquilo, estoy segura de que serás un buen padre- Bulma le otorgó animos a su querido amigo.

Después de estar unas horas más hablando con el sobre su futura paternidad y algún que otro chiste, se despidio y disculpo por enésima vez por preocuparlos tanto. Goku se ofreció para acompañarla a su casa pero Bulma se negó pidiéndole que volviera a su casa para no preocupar a Milk.

Las calles solo eran iluminadas por la luz de los faroles, la brisa estaba más fresca que en la tarde y veía cómo era la única que caminaba por esas calles. Cada paso que daba era una tortura ¿Realmente había caminado tanto? Se maldijo a sí misma por tener esos arranques de desesperación y salir a caminar o correr sin rumbo o destino alguno.

No tenía apuros para regresar a su casa ¿Como enfrentará a su padre? No sentía tristeza ni dolor, solo que su alma finalmente estaba tranquila.

Con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos, miraba las tiendas de comida en aquel momento. Su estómago rugió y la saliva se juntó en su boca cuando el delicioso aroma de sus dos platillos favoritos llegó a su olfato.

El takoyaki y ramen*.

Rapidamente se dirigio a la tienda, no podía negarse cuando se le antojaba algo a su estómago.

El cocinero la recibió amablemente con una sonrisa en el rostro. -Buenas noches señorita, ha escogido el mejor lugar para cenar- la guió hacia una mesa. -¿Qué le sirvo?-.

Bulma se sentó en la silla, saboreando ese exquisito aroma. -Eh ¿Prepararian Ramen y Takoyaki?- lo pregunto ansiosa al cocinero. -Por supuesto señorita-. Pero antes de que pudiera dar la orden, una idea brillante cruzó por su descabellada mente.

.Señor- lo detuvo antes de que entre en la cocina. -Que sean dos de cada uno- el hombre la miró confundido. -Y para llevar, porfavor-.

-.-

Estaba recostado en el sillón negro que se encontraba en la sala, cambiando los canales repentinamente tratando de encontrar un buen programa que mirar pero todo eran estupideces.

Su mente perdida en la llamada que había recibido de la histérica mujer de Kakaroto. La insoportable voz de esa mujer diciendole lo que habia pasado con Bulma lo desconcertó... ¿Preocupación? Tal vez, es que Bulma tiende a meterse en problemas cuando algo le ocurre.

Entonces ¿Que deberia hacer? ¿Llamarla? Ya perdio cuenta de las veces que lo hizo y no respondía. ¿Salir a buscarla? ¿A donde? No tenía idea de donde estaba y comenzaba a alterarse.

Volvió a la realidad al oír que tocaban a su puerta. No había llamado a un repartido ¿O si? Se levantó con pesar, dirigiéndose a la puerta y preparándose para discutir con un repartidor que no había llamado.

Quedó pasmado al ver la persona que se dio el trabajo de no salir de su cabeza. -Hola- saludo Bulma inocentemente.

-¿Donde estabas?- Vegeta desvió su saludo, estaba molesto. -¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó bajando la mirada. Vegeta se movió a un lado para dejarla pasar, ella entró tímidamente viendo como Vegeta siempre era muy ordenado.

-¿Donde estabas y que mierda hacias con el idiota de Kakaroto? alzó la voz sin darse cuenta. -¿Otra vez ese acto de celos?- pregunto Bulma dejando las bolsas en la mesa. -¡Quiero una explicación!- la encaró de cerca.

\- ¡¿Quieres una explicación?! ¡Te la daré!- se sentó bruscamente en el sillón cruzando sus brazos. -Mi padre me contó todo, mi mamá está muerta y tengo amnesia disociativa no se que. Necesitaba desahogarme con alguien y al primero que llame es a Goku. -pauso formándose una mueca de tristeza en sus labios. -No te llame a ti porque no quería molestarte- terminó quedando ambos en silencio.

Tal vez había sido una mala idea venir aquí ¡Lo había echado todo a perder! Escucha como Vegeta caminó hasta sentarse a su lado. -Vas a volverme loco- susurro en su oído y enviando escalofríos por la espalda de la chica. -¡Tu vas a volverme loca!- se lanzó a besarlo con necesidad, él le correspondió rápidamente sintiendo como sus deseos despiertan nuevamente, aclamándola.

-Espera... -susurró Bulma entre besos. Se separo de el ante su protesta. -Traje comida- tomó las bolsas y sacó ambos paquetes con la cena que había comprado. Mientras comían en silencio, una batalla mental se daba en la cabeza de Bulma. -Eh Vegeta...- lo llamo y el volteo aun comiendo las deliciosas bolitas del takoyaki. -¿Puedo quedarme aquí... hoy?- lo dijo en susurro y con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Tengo opcion?- bromeo. -Mm ¡No!- le contesto con una sonrisa triunfante. -No tengo otra opción - se rindió Vegeta.

Después de limpiar la sala y mirar una que otra tontería en la televisión, Bulma cayó dormida en el sillon.

-Que rápido se duerme- se dijo a sí mismo observando su rostro tranquilo. -Se duerme en cualquier lado- la tomó en sus brazos, dispuesto a llevarla a su habitación si no quería oír sus quejas la mañana siguiente por dormir en un sillón incómodo.

Lleva entre sus brazos a Bulma, sintiendo como su corazón comienza a latir fuertemente observando cada detalle de su rostro. Abre la puerta de su habitación con dificultad y deposita a Bulma con cuidado sobre la cama. Trata de quitarle los zapatos pero pronto ve que comienza a despertar.

-¿Que haces?- lo pregunta una Bulma soñolienta. -No dormirás en mi cama con los zapatos- se lo hace saber Vegeta. -Yo puedo quitarmelos- lo murmura Bulma al incorporarse como zombi.

Comienza a quitarse zapatos, pero para la sorpresa de Vegeta, comienza a quitarse la blusa que lleva puesta y luego los pantalones, quedando en ropa interior sin percatarse de que Vegeta la observa sin perder ningún detalle.

-Bulma- lo murmura Vegeta observando cada detalle de aquel hermoso cuerpo. -¿Mm?- pregunta Bulma abriendo lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con los suyos. -¿Que demonios haces?- lo pregunta el pelinegro controlando sus manos y los deseos de apoderarse de ella.

Bulma mantiene aquellos ojos azules con los suyos, despertando de aquel sueño. No le contesta tan solo da un paso hacia adelante pegando su cuerpo semidesnudo al de aquel muchacho. Estira sus brazos para posarlos alrededor del cuello de Vegeta viento como la mira con confusión -Vegeta... Te necesito- lo susurra Bulma.

Y eso es lo único que necesita Vegeta para posar sus labios sobre los suyos, tomándola entre sus brazos para caminar hacia la cama.

Gateo sobre la cama hasta llegar hacia ella quedando bajo su prisión, desliza su mano por la cintura de Bulma sintiendo como aquella suave piel comienza a aumentar de temperatura con su roce.

Comienza a descender sus labios por el cuello de Bulma, lamiendo y besando con necesidad y escuchando los suaves gemidos de ella y sus labios susurrar su nombre. Sigue bajando hasta encontrarse con aquella prenda íntima, una vez liberada con sus manos no pudo evitar reírse al ver el avergonzado rostro de Bulma.

Siente como los labios de Vegeta se posan encima de uno de sus pechos, lamiendo y jugando suavemente con su pezón y luego con el otro.

Bulma no sabe qué pensar, esas nuevas y placenteras sensaciones la volvían loca ¡Él la volvía loca!

Lentamente fue quitando la camisa y arrojándola por algún lugar de la habitación y lo mismo con las prendas restantes, pudiendo sentir su ancha y formada espalda junto con esas cicatrices que le habían llamado la atención alguna vez.

Gimió al sentir su piel con la suya, ese calor placentero se hacía presente en la habitación con cada caricia, cada beso, cada atención que ambos se otorgaban.

Ambos se encontraban piel contra piel, en una lucha por quien besaba a quien, queriendo más del otro. -¿Qué ocurre? lo pregunta un Vegeta desnudo encima de una Bulma en el mismo estado. -Es que... Tengo miedo- lo jadea Bulma sintiendo el calor insoportable en su intimidad ¡Quería ser sólo suya! pero era normal que se presenten las inseguridades.

Vegeta deslizó su mano hasta llegar a la suya donde entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. - Te necesito... Bulma- sintió un escalofrío al oír su nombre escaparse de sus labios.

Rápidamente capturó sus labios con deseo, dándole una respuesta que solo él podría entender.

Lentamente las piernas de Bulma comienzan a separarse dejando que su miembro comience a entrar lentamente sintiendo todo tipo de reacción en el cuerpo de ella.

Como respuesta la peliazul comenzó a enterrar sus uñas en la espalda de Vegeta, deslizandolas para dejar esas marcas. Se escucha un pequeño grito ahogado de parte de ella dejando que algunas lágrimas salen sin querer.

Vegeta notó esto y unió sus labios con los de ella nuevamente para distraerla del dolor.

Comienza a mover un poco sus cadera para que Bulma pueda seguir aquel suave ritmo. Lo primero que ve en el rostro de ella en una mueca de dolor, intentó salir de ella para comenzar de nuevo pero Bulma le susurro un 'no' y se mantienen en ese mismo ritmo.

Ahora puede percibir sus rostro lleno de placer y como aquellos gemidos se intensificaron. Bulma lo rodeo con sus piernas pidiendo más y Vegeta lo comprendió.

Aumentó su ritmo en cada asalto sin poder evitar soltar sus gemidos ¡Estaba en el maldito paraíso! Todo era perfecto en ella, absolutamente todo, estar dentro de ella era la más deliciosa tortura que haya experimentado. Su piel, sus labios, sus pechos, sus gemidos, todo quería de ella.

La tomó del trasero aumentando aún más el ritmo de sus embestidas, sintiendo los arañazos de Bulma sobre su espalda y sus jadeos como música para sus oídos, apunto de llegar al orgasmo.

Vegeta sintió como ella se estrechaba cada vez más contra su miembro, un choque de electricidad recorrió su columna y gimió al sentir como se derramaba dentro de ella. Bulma mordió su labio inferior reprimiendo el grito al sentir las vibraciones de su cuerpo y el líquido caliente llenandola por completa.

Vegeta se dejó caer al lado de Bulma y cerró los ojos abrazándola contra su pecho.

Los fuertes latidos de los corazones de ambos y la respiración luchaba por controlarse mientras ambos disfrutaban la compañía del otro.

Bulma abrió sus ojos, observando como aquel hombre la observa detenidamente, le obsequio una agradable sonrisa y Vegeta le correspondió mientras quitaba algunos mechones azules se su rostro.

-Te amo- lo dejo Bulma para la sorpresa de este que solo se limitó a besarla en los labios como respuesta.

Con ese beso, Bulma comprendió que el tambien la amaba como ella a el y recordó las palabras de Goku

'Estoy seguro de que te ama... A su manera, pero te ama'

* * *

 *** El takoyaki es una comida japonesa hecha básicamente de trigo y unos trozos de pulpo, se hace en forma de una bola.**

 **El ramen consiste en una sopa de fideos de trigo sazonada con salsa de soja y aderezada con carne, pescado o verduras. ***

 **N/A: Hola de nuevo! Waaa! Estoy avergonzada ·/· Jajaja 3:06 escribiendo, mis ojos duelen. ¿Que opinan? Aunque soy media perver, es mi primera vez escribiendo lemon. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, diganme que les pareció el encuentro 7u7 jajaja Gracias a todos los comentarios, follow y fav :3 Los amo**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**

 **OrgulloSaiyan**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

 **Advertencia: Lemon 7u7**

 **Eres mía**

Sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente por causa de la molesta luz de la mañana que entraba por aquella ventana. Trato de levantarse pero no pudo hacerlo ¿Estaba enredado con algo? Bajo la mirada hacia su pecho donde pudo verla.

Bulma.

¿Entonces no había tenido uno de sus sueños húmedos?

En su mente se colaron las imágenes de la noche anterior. Sus gemidos, su cuerpo, sus labios... Completamente suyos.

Una sonrisa adorno su rostro e inundó su nariz en su cabello, sintiendo ese suave y adictivo aroma, lavanda. Inhalo y exhalo varias veces hasta que sintió su pequeño cuerpo pegarse aún más al suyo.

Abrió sus ojos azules al sentir su cuerpo acalorado, lo primero que su vista logró ver fueron los pectorales de una persona. Más bien... Con la persona que había pasado una agradable noche.

Vegeta.

Alzó su mirada azul para poder encontrar aquellos ojos azabache que tanto le gustaban.

-Buenos dias- susurro con una sonrisa soñadora y apegándose mas a el. Vegeta le sonrió pícaramente comenzando a trazar un recorrido con su mano por la espalda desnuda de Bulma hasta sus muslos.

Acortó la distancia que tenía con sus labios para disfrutar de esa dulce sensación de despertar tan íntimamente a su lado mientras iba ganando posición encima de ella.

Fue bajando sus labios por el cuello de la chica, solo rozandolos y viendo como Bulma comienza a reaccionar ante sus caricias.

Sentía el roce de sus labios y su cálido aliento recorrer su cuello junto con sus manos acariciando con ansias su cuerpo.

Pasó las manos por la espalda de la chica, alzandola para quedar ambos sentados en la cama y la sabana deslizándose por sus cuerpos hasta dejar a la vista la desnudez de ambos.

Bulma se abrazo fuertemente a Vegeta, avergonzandose de verse sin ropa... Y tambien a el. El pelinegro soltó una carcajada divertido. -¿Apenada?- lo pregunto burlonamente Vegeta al ver su reacción.

Bulma jadeo al sentir como sus manos tomaban su trasero y comenzaba nuevamente con el recorrido de besos por su hombro hasta sus labios. Bulma suspiraba disfrutando sus caricias y como su cuerpo reaccionaba al suyo.

Pero...

La pasión fue pisoteada por el rugir de ambos estómagos. La peliazul comenzó a reírse avergonzada por la interrupción. -Preparare el desayuno- le dijo besando el hombro de Vegeta.

-Hmp más tarde- le contesto como un niño caprichoso, mordiendo el labio inferior de la chica. -Vegeta- lo separó de ella con un poco de esfuerzo. -Vamos, sé buen chico- le dijo coqueta.

Vegeta rodó los ojos y obedeció, levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño. Bulma se sonrojo fuertemente al verlo completamente desnudo. Vegeta notó esto y sonrió divertido antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

-.-

Salio despues de unos minutos vestido solo con unos pantalones de mezclilla, mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla. La habitación estaba sola, Bulma ya se había levantado.

De pronto su nariz fue invadida por el aroma de un delicioso desayuno. Siguió el olor de la comida dirigiéndose a la cocina, abriendo la puerta puede ver a Bulma vestida solo con una de sus camisas, descalza y terminando de preparar el jugo mientras el desayuno esta servido en la sala.

-Ya está listo- lo anuncia Bulma al girarse y ver a Vegeta mientras se acerca a la mesa y deposita los vasos. Este solo asiente y se dirige hacia donde esta Bulma para disfrutar el desayuno. Observó como Bulma comienza a desayunar, sin dirigirle mucho la mirada ni las palabras. ¿Acaso estará arrepentida de lo que pasó?

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Vegeta bebiendo de su jugo. -¿De que?- lo contesto Bulma. -Estas extraña ¿Te arrepientes de lo de anoche?- lo concluye Vegeta con una extraña sensación en su pecho.

-No- le respondió la peliazul viéndolo a los ojos. -¿Entonces?- lo pregunta Vegeta comenzando a perder la paciencia. -Solo... Es que...- lo balbucea Bulma sintiéndose nerviosa por su intensa mirada.

Vegeta soltó un suspiro, entendiendo todo. Se levanto y tomo a Bulma del brazo logrando que se pusiera de pie. Le quito la silla, sentándose y luego sentando a Bulma en sus piernas.

La peliazul lo abrazo fuertemente hundiendo su rostro en la curva de su cuello.

-Recuerdo cuando fue mi primera vez- lo comienza a relatar Vegeta ante la sorpresa de Bulma. -Apenas era un mocoso de quince años, tenía una mala 'junta de amigos' y fuimos a uno de esos antros donde las mujeres bailan y ofrecen cosas- se lo hace saber, recordando el momento con poca emoción. -No me sentí bien al haberlo hecho con una mujer asi, habia tomado mucho alcohol y alguna droga que esas mierdas me ofrecieron... En ese tiempo todavía estaba bajo la custodia de mi tutor- lo dijo con frustración.

-Pero... Estoy seguro de que contigo no me arrepiento... Y pase la mejor noche de mi puta vida- lo concluyó con una sonrisa seductora.

Bulma se separo de él con lágrimas en los ojos. -Vegeta... Te amo- lo beso y abrazo nuevamente.

Vegeta se perdió en el aroma de su cabello mientras recorría su espalda por debajo de la camisa. No podía creer que con Bulma podía hablar cosas de el que nunca había contado ni siquiera a Kakaroto. Ella le daba tranquilidad y lo hacía sentir vivo, cosa que nadie logró hacer.

Se ruborizó al sentir la respiración de Bulma en su cuello y sus suaves dedos recorrer su espalda. Acaricio sus piernas, su piel era tan suave como porcelana que había que cuidar para evitar que se rompa.

La tomó en brazos abandonando la sala. -El desayuno- le reclamó Bulma, se había esforzado para lograr hacerlo delicioso. -Ya habrá tiempo- le contestó vegeta y la callo con un beso.

Sentó a Bulma sobre la mesita de noche, iniciando nuevamente un recorrido de besos y mordiscos por el cuello de la chica. Cuando... el celular comenzó a vibrar.

-Vegeta...-susurro la peliazul. -No atendere ahora...- le contesto comenzando a desabrochar su pantalón. -¿Y si es importante?- Bulma le contestó aventurando las manos en su cabello. -Hmp... Shh-.

-Enserio... Atiende y si no es importante...- mordió su labio inferior. -Seguimos- rió divertida. -¡Que molesta eres!- se sentó en la cama y atendió la llamada. -¿¡Que!?- pregunto de mala manera.

- **¡Vegeta! ¿Donde esta Bulma ¿Como esta? ¡Contesta!** \- Vegeta alejó el teléfono ante la irritable voz de la mujer de su amigo. -Es la loca de tu amiga- le dijo a Bulma que comenzaba a vestirse.

-Está conmigo y...- no pudo terminar de responder. - **¡Iremos para alla!-**.

-.-

La visita de Milk y Goku fue rápida, pero para Bulma y Vegeta fue una eternidad.

Milk con sus continuas preguntas y preocupación que lograban marear a Bulma y Goku se disculpaba una y otra vez por la no tan esperada visita y una mirada asesina de Vegeta.

-¡Nos vemos!- se despidió Milk con un vientre aún mayor que la última vez que la vio. Solo faltaban semanas o días para poder ver al pequeño Gohan. Hace dias se confirmo que era un niño.

-Lo siento...- se disculpó Goku por enésima vez en un susurro para que su querida y peligrosa Milk no lo oyera y cerró la puerta.

-Estoy agotadisima- Bulma soltó un suspiro cayendo en el sillon. -Voy a volverme loco si vuelvo a escuchar su chillona voz- se quejo Vegeta masajeando su nuca. -Necesito una ducha- dijo la peliazul dirigiéndose a la habitación.

Vegeta la observaba hasta que desapareció tras la puerta. Había oído todo lo que le ocurrió a le molestaba que se quedara en su casa, pero el no podía controlarse. Bulma le comunicó que le había mandado un mensaje a su padre diciéndole que se encontraba bien, pero no le dijo en dónde estaba ni cuando volvía.

Según ella, no estaba lista para enfrentar a su padre, pero con el... Se sentía mucho mejor. Suspiró profundamente... Le costaba admitirlo pero vivir en compañía de Bulma... Le gusta.

-.-

El agua tibia recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, destensando sus músculos y dando lugar al alivio. Con el jabón limpiaba su cuerpo con lentitud y con movimientos circulares.

Realmente Milk la había mareado con tantas preguntas y su 'preocupación maternal', estaba muy alterada y tomo mucho esfuerzo darle tranquilidad. Una mujer embarazada no debería alterarse, debe estar tranquila por el bebé, con más razón si esa mujer está cerca del parto.

Dio un respingo al sentir un cuerpo pegarse al suyo. -¡Vegeta me asustaste bruto!- le reprocho antes de sonrojarse por verlo desnudo pegado a ella.

-El agua está fría- dijo girando la llave del agua caliente. Bulma sintió el agua caliente recorrerle la espalda y se giró hacia el. -¡Es mi baño!- le reclamó. -Era- le sonrió Vegeta.

La pego aun mas a su cuerpo y fundió sus labios en los suyos. Bulma separó los labios para protestar, pero solo provoco que Vegeta tomará su labio inferior con los dientes y volviera a besarla. Introdujo su lengua, donde se encontró con una furiosa lucha con la lengua de la chica, besando, mordiendo y disfrutando la boca del otro.

Alzó a Bulma en sus brazos y ella enredó las piernas en su cintura, jadeo al sentir los fríos azulejos del baño contra su piel.

Bulma gimió al sentir el roce en su intimidad, era una sensación maravillosa.

Vegeta lamió el cuello de la chica al sentir su sexo restregarse sobre el suyo. La peliazul mordió el hombro de este al sentir aquel roce con más intensidad.

El agua caliente caía sobre ambos cuerpos mezclándose con el sudor y la excitación. Bulma gimió más fuerte al sentir su cuerpo siendo apretado aún más contra el. Su roce la estaba haciendo perder la razón y no podía evitar gemir su nombre ante el maravilloso placer que este le provocaba, no la dejaba pensar, estaba a punto de tocar el cielo.

Vegeta aumento el ritmo, mordiendo su cuello al sentir la calidez de sus pliegues contra su miembro, no aguanto mas. -¡Suficiente!- gimió al cerrar la llave del agua y llevar a Bulma en sus brazos hasta la cama.

Cayeron sobre el colchón mientras Vegeta comenzaba a devorar con ansias su cuerpo, fue recorriendo con su lengua desde su cuello hasta su plano vientre. Una de sus manos recorría su intimidad preparándola para el y la otra masajeaba uno de sus pechos.

Bulma se retorcia de placer debajo de él, pero no quiso quedarse atrás, con sus manos recorrió sus brazos y su pecho, luego su espalda y dejó un recorrido de besos por su hombro y cuello.

-Vegeta...- gimió en su oído. Bulma separo aun mas sus piernas y Vegeta se colocó entre ellas, llevando la punta de su miembro hasta su húmeda entrada. La miro a los ojos y guardó la imagen de su rostro para siempre en su memoria: Sus ojos brillosos, jadeando y sonrojada para el.

Bulma notó un hermoso brillo en los oscuros y oceánicos ojos de Vegeta, nunca los vio con tal intensidad como en ese momento. -Eres mía...- susurró contra su oído.

Bulma tomó su rostro con ambas manos. -Tuya... Siempre- le contesto y lo sebo.

Vegeta le correspondió mientras se adentraba en su interior, sintiendo sus estrechas paredes darle la bienvenida. Sentía una agradable sensación en su pecho al oír esas palabras 'Tuya...Siempre' y la felicidad visitandolo por primera vez en su vida. Inició sus movimientos suaves y placenteros sin despegarse de sus labios.

Bulma apretó los muslos contra las caderas de Vegeta y clavó las uñas en su formada espalda. Los gemidos se hacían escuchar y el vaivén de sus estocadas aumento. El pelinegro adentro las manos por el cuerpo de la chica y apretó las nalgas contra el.

El placer que ambos sentían era incomparable a cualquier cosa, ambos rozaban el cielo a punto de llegar al paraíso y volver a la realidad. Bulma arqueo su espalda, pegándose a él y sin poder evitar susurrar su nombre.

Vegeta sentía sus acaloradas paredes estrecharse cada vez más contra su miembro y dio sus últimas estocadas hasta que Bulma fue invadida por una ola de placer y vibraciones de su cuerpo que la hicieron gemir contra su oído.

Con una fuerte y última embestida junto con el orgasmo de Bulma, Vegeta mordió su cuello al sentir el clímax invadirle, derramando su semilla dentro de ella.

Bulma respiro con dificultad al sentir el cuerpo de Vegeta caer sobre el suyo, tratando de controlar su agitada respiración. Bulma acaricio su espalda y adentraba sus dedos en su cabello azabache mientras el se recostaba entre sus pechos.

-Vegeta- lo llamo Bulma. -¿Mm?- Vegeta no quería demostrarlo pero estaba agotado... Al igual que ella. -Eres muy pesado- se quejó la peliazul. -Sabes cómo arruinar los momentos- le contestó Vegeta y se quitó de encima, acostándose a su lado. Pero Bulma lo atrajo hacia ella abrazándolo contra su pecho y enredando sus piernas con las suyas.

Vegeta la abrazo contra su cuerpo, cayendo rendido ante las caricias de Bulma. -Mia...- susurro contento antes de que ambos sucumbieran al mundo de los sueños donde después de una noche donde fueron más que besos y toques... Ambos se entregaron mutuamente.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola Chicas! :3 Ehh Nuevo capítulo y con lemon 7u7 jajaja espero que lo disfruten y opinen que les parecio ¿Fue mejor que el anterior? D: Gracias chicas por los comentarios que me dejan *-* Vi por ahi que alguien quiere 'flashback' lemon de Goku y Milk y como quedo preñada okno jajaja Tal vez lo cumpla 7u7**

 **A las que leen mi otra historia Dos vidas, un destino les aviso que mañana Sabado (Osea hoy porque aquí son las 00:22) habra nuevo capitulo asi que atentas!**

 **Nos leemos luego**

 **Un saludo**

 **OrgulloSaiyan**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama. La historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **Capítulo** **22**

 **Sensaciones extrañas**

Faltaban solo dos días para que llegara el tan esperado baile de graduación de la Orange Star School y en los pasillos del instituto era de lo único que se hablaba.

Sentada en los verdes pastos del patio, bajo la refrescante sombra de un árbol se encontraba una muchacha de cabellos azules descansando luego de terminar su último examen. Como había sido la primera en resolverlo, el profesor le otorgó un pequeño recreo mientras los demas seguian con su labor.

Apartó los mechones azules que se asomaron a su rostro por causa de la suave brisa y suspiro de una manera soñadora.

Hace una semana había vuelto a su hogar y afrontar toda su situación. Su padre la recibió de inmediato, dándole un gran abrazo que hace mucho tiempo no le dedicaba.

Habían hablado casi toda la noche sobre su madre y tuvo que soportar las reiteradas disculpas de su padre por no haberle contado la verdad desde hace tiempo.

Pero como Bulma estaba perfectamente de buen humor decidió perdonar a su padre, en fin el pasado no se puede cambiar y tenía que llevarse bien con su padre porque era la única persona que le quedaba de su familia.

Bulma volvió a sus proyectos en la Corporación Capsula junto con su padre y tambien estudiaba por las noches para poder aprobar los exámenes finales y graduarse. Le parecía un poco tonto, ya que su inteligencia llegó a superar a la de su padre y pronto este le daría su lugar como heredera de una de las mas grandes compañias del mundo.

Pero su padre siempre insistió en que tuviera los estudios completos ya que era una cuestión de responsabilidad y honor. Algo muy precipitado para la joven.

Alzó su rostro, observando las ovaladas hojas color verde oscuro que se mecían al compás del viento y el cielo celeste adornado solo con unas pocas nubes junto con un sol cálido y radiante.

Broly.

Se reincorporo sorprendida. Ahora que lo pensaba no había visto a su mejor amigo en semanas o meses. Había sido muy descuidada y ni siquiera lo llamó para asegurarse si se encontraba bien.

Esa sensación de angustia la recorrió por completo y llevó una mano a su pecho para tratar de calmarse. Pero esa sensación junto con un mal presentimiento la recorrían trayendo preocupación.

¿Pero qué le pasaba? ¿Porque de repente esos sentimientos la inundaron? Algo no estaba bien y lo sentía, no sabe ni en qué pensar. Todas estas sensaciones la ponían nerviosa y no era muy buena trabajando en situaciones así. Tal vez debería llamar a Broly y percatarse de que todo estuviera bien. Sí, eso haría.

Saco con manos temblorosas el celular de su bolsillo y marcó el número de su amigo. Pero no contestaba. Marco dos, tres veces y nada ¡No contestaba!

Miro el celular en sus manos resignada mientras una mueca se formaba en sus labios. De pronto se asustó al la vibración de su celular ¿Quien la llamaría ahora? Tal vez sea Broly.

Pero no.

Goku la estaba llamando... ¡¿Goku?! Se puso de pie de inmediato y atendió la llamada. -¿Goku?-.

- **¡Bulma te necesito! Milk... Milk...** \- Goku hablaba tan rápido que bulma no pudo entender nada. -Espera tranquilízate y dime ¿Que sucede?- lo dijo bulma tratando de calmarlo y tambien a ella misma pasando los dedos por sus mechones azules.

Se oyó la respiración de Goku por unos segundos. - **¡Es Milk! Milk... Eh... Ah...** \- pero de nada sirvió, seguía hablando incoherencias.

-¡Dime de una vez que demonios pasa!- Bulma comenzaba a desesperarse. - **¡Gohan!** \- grito Goku.

Gohan... Esperen... ¡Gohan! Oh Dios ¡Gohan!. -¿Milk está a punto de...?- pero fue interrumpida por el chico. - **¡Si Bulma! Necesito que vengas ahora, 18 y Krilin se fueron a las clases extras y con Vegeta no sabemos qué hacer** -.

"Hombres" pensó Bulma negando con la cabeza. -Escuchame, procura que respire tranquilamente y llama a una ambulancia, voy para allá- le indico y comenzó a correr hasta la sala nuevamente.

 **-.-**

Goku caminaba de un lado hacia otro por los pasillos del hospital. No se le había permitido asistir al parto por el estado en que se encontraba. Todo menos tranquilidad. Sus pasos eran rápidos y miraba hacia la puerta de la sala de partos impaciente.

A Bulma se le escapaba una que otra carcajada cada vez que recordaba esa situación. Goku nervioso con Milk en brazos tironeandole de los cabellos y Vegeta con una terrible cara de pocos amigo por la voz de la mujer de su amigo.

Era raro ver a Vegeta que los haya acompañado, dudaba que alguien como el le gustaran los niños o aguantar a una mujer embarazada. Pero ahí estaba, sentado junto a ella cruzado de brazos y su tipica e inexpresiva cara.

De pronto un médico abrió la puerta y se quitó la mascarilla. -¿Son Goku?- pregunto entre todos los presentes, Goku al oír su nombre se acercó rápidamente donde hablaron algo en voz baja y ambos se adentraron a la sala.

Bulma miró a Vegeta y suspiró levemente ¿Vegeta pensaría en el futuro? ¿Pensaría en tener una familia y un trabajo? Imaginar una vida normal junto a seres que lo amasen y una esposa que lo esperara cada vez que vuelva del trabajo... Puede ser, pero no le preguntaría.

¿Que pasaria si él desea eso pero con otra persona? Se le encogía el corazón en solo pensar en eso... ¿Pero que estaba diciendo? Creo que toda esta situación le está haciendo daño y perder la cabeza.

-¿Que te sucede?- lo dijo Vegeta desconcertando y asustando a Bulma. -¿Que...cosa?- logró preguntarle Bulma sin lograr mirarlo a los ojos, lo que había pensado todavía rondaba por su cabeza y no podía evitar sentirse triste.

-Estas extraña- esta vez Vegeta busco su rostro para mirarla a su rostro pero ella solo seguía con la mirada baja y jugando con sus manos.

-No me ocurre nada... Solo estoy cansada por los trabajos y el estudio es todo- mintió Bulma alzando el rostro con una falsa sonrisa pero esto no convenció a Vegeta, el sabia que algo más que eso le pasaba pero la muy terca nunca quería decirle lo que le ocurría.

Ambos habían ido por algo de comer ya que se tardaban bastante y nadie se les acercaba para mantenerlos al tanto de lo que pasaba. Cuando volvieron se toparon con uno de los medico que habia estado en el parto de Milk y Bulma lo detuvo.

-Disculpe ¿Como está Milk Ox Satan?- le preguntó Bulma con impaciencia. -La señorita Milk Ox Satan esta en la sala 5 del segundo piso, si quieren ir a visitarla ahora no hay ningún problema- respondió el médico con una agradable amabilidad.

-Muchas gracias- le agradeció Bulma, tomó la mano de Vegeta y lo llevo con ella hasta la sala donde se encontraba Milk. Raramente el no se opuso o quejó cuando lo arrastraba por los blancos pasillos del hospital. Al encontrar la sala, abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Milk recostada y con su rostro cansado; y tambien a Goku a su lado.

-Milk ¿Como estas?- Bulma se sentó en una silla que se encontraba allí y Vegeta se quedo de brazos cruzados, recostado en la pared.

-Muy bien Bulma- Milk le ofreció una sonrisa débil. -Ha sido un poco difícil pero ya todo esta mejor- miro a Goku que se encontraba de espaldas a ellos.

Bulma lo miró intrigada y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a su lado. Cuando llego al lado de su amigo quedo pasmada y la ternura inundó su corazón.

Ahí estaba Goku con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Bulma se acerco mas a el y pudo verlo. El pequeño Gohan. El muchacho volteó hacia ella y estiró sus brazos entregando ese pequeño bulto para que lo cargara.

Bulma dudo si aceptarlo o no, nunca había cargado un bebé o algo por el estilo. Trago saliva nerviosa y estiró sus brazos para aceptarlo con delicadeza. Cuando lo tuvo en brazos un extraño sentimiento la invadió.

Vio su pequeño rostro, sus diminutas manos, sus ojos negros y cabello del mismo color. Era una perfecta combinación de ambos. Era tan delicado y hermoso, sintió una calidez invadir su pecho al ver al pequeño niño mirar hacia todos lados con curiosidad.

Desde lo lejos, aquel hombre callado la observaba con gran atención. Ver a Bulma con un bebé en brazos era una imagen que nunca olvidaría, debía admitirlo, se veía hermosa. Una extraña sonrisa se formo en sus labios al imaginar a Bulma algun dia teniendo a sus hijos.

Si.

El imaginaba una vida al lado de Bulma y una familia.

Una familia... Algo que siempre anhelo y nunca tuvo. Imaginaba que tal vez podría vivir una vida común con Bulma, lejos de problemas y malos recuerdos. Pero de la imaginación a la realidad había un gran estrecho.

Pero eso no significa que se daría por vencido.

-Milk... Es precioso- le decía Bulma con extrema ternura demostrada en su rostro.

-El medico me dijo que es un pequeño muy fuerte y saludable... Como su padre- Milk sonrió amorosa a Goku estando al borde de las lágrimas de la emoción y Goku se sentó en la cama acariciando la mano de su mujer, dándole un tierno beso en los labios de la chica ante la mirada asombrada de los presentes.

A los veinte minutos llegaron Lazuli y Krilin junto con un sin fin de regalos para el pequeño Gohan, desde prendas de vestir, juguetes, globos y peluches logrando hacer llorar a Milk de la emoción y alegrar Goku. Pero no pudieron estar más tiempo. El médico de Milk entró en la sala dada por terminada la hora de visita para dejar descansar a la madre y a su pequeño hijo. Todos se despidieron de la familia y cada uno tomó rumbo a sus casas.

Bulma iba caminando como una boba amorosa junto con Vegeta que no podía sacarse esa imagen de Bulma con el pequeño hijo de Kakaroto en sus brazos. Sacudió su cabeza para borrar esa imagen pero no lo lograba, se estaba volviendo un cursi.

\- Oye ¿Porque esa cara de tonta?- intento molestar a Bulma para distraerse un poco. -Ay Vegeta, Gohan es precioso- lo dijo abrazándose a si misma.

-Que loca estas- lo dijo Vegeta con un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho y la evitó para seguir el camino a su casa.

-Ey Vegeta!... ¿Piensas en el... futuro?- le pregunto Bulma un poco tímida al correr de nuevo a su lado. Vegeta paró su caminar ante su pregunta... ¿El pensaba en su futuro? Claro que si ¡Y en todos sus pensamientos estaba ella! ¿Qué le respondería?

-Hmp... A veces- logro contestar desviando su seguramente sonrojado rostro de ella. -¿Piensas en trabajar y tener una familia?- volvió a preguntarle Bulma.

-No lo se, porque verdaderamente no conozco bien esa palabra 'familia'- esta respuesta hizo sentir culpable a Bulma. -Lo siento... No debí haber preguntado eso...- la joven agachó la mirada mientras seguían su camino pero desgraciadamente ambos ya estaban en las entradas de sus hogares.

Bulma se sentía una torpe, preguntarle a Vegeta acerca de una familia y no recordar que el nunca tubo una familia o afectos en su infancia. Sentía ganas de viajar al pasado y golpearse a ella misma por esas estupideces que se le ocurría preguntar... Ella y su gran bocota.

Vegeta la miró de reojo y sabía que ella se sentía culpable por lo que había preguntado, a él no le molesto en lo absoluto pero ella seguía teniéndole 'lástima' y quería tratar de nunca mencionar alguna cosa de su pasado para no molestarlo.

Como no veia que tenia intenciones de despedirlo, se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura. Bulma se estremeció ante su cercanía y alzó su mirada para encontrar aquellos ojos negros que tanto la hipnotizaba.

Vegeta terminó con la distancia que los separaba y fundió sus labios con los de ella moviéndose con experiencia y suavidad. Bulma rodeo su cuello con sus brazos profundizando aún más ese beso que nunca se espero de su parte.

Se separaron con las respiraciones un poco agitadas y Vegeta se acercó a su oído. -Te ves bien en la imagen de mamá- susurro en su oído y luego besó su cuello. Bulma se asombró por su acto y las palabras que llegaron a sus oídos. Vegeta se separó de ella para mirar su rostro... Justo lo que imaginaba.

Ver ese rostro pasmado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sus labios rosas temblando y sus mejillas teñidas de un rojo carmesí bastante notable. "Una imagen bastante tentadora" pensaba Vegeta sonriendo orgulloso de si mismo.

Le volvió a susurrar un 'Nos vemos' y entró a su hogar, dejando a Bulma aun congelada ahí afuera.

La joven reaccionó de inmediato y entro a la Corporación con pasos lentos, caminando e ignorando a los empleados, subiendo directamente a su habitación. Una vez allí, dejó caer el bolso en el suelo y se tiró de espaldas en su cama mientras sus palabras rondaban por su cabeza.

 _'Te ves bien en la imagen de mamá...'_

Otra vez el calor subía a su rostro "Maldición Vegeta ¿Porque me haces esto?" pensaba tapando su rostro con una almohada y dejando salir unas cuantas groserías hacia cierta persona que la volvía loca. -¡Basta!- gritó y se dirigió al baño.

Cuando comenzó a quitarse la camisa miró horrorizada y avergonzada el espejo. Su cuello... Tenía una marca... ¡Una marca! Se acercó más al espejo mientras veía con más detenimiento.

Sus mejillas se incendiaron mientras maldecía mentalmente a su querido Vegeta. ¿Ahora como iba a quitarse eso? Tenía una marca en su cuello por aquel beso que le dio ¡Maldito! Se las pagará y con la misma moneda. Con ese pensamiento se adentro a la ducha helada para calmar sus pensamientos... Y el calor de sus mejillas.

 **-.-**

Había llegado el tan esperado día por todos los estudiantes del instituto.

El gran baile de graduación de la Orange Star School.

En unas horas tendría que estar lista para poder llegar lo más temprano posible, antes que todos sus amigos. Pero... ¿Que iba a ponerse? No tenía tiempo para ir a comprar un vestido ¡Estaba perdida!

Se escucharon unos toques en la puerta de su habitación. -Adelante...- gritó mientras seguía sacando prenda tras prenda y arrojándola por ahí al no gustarle o no ser lo que busca.

-Cariño- la llamó su padre al entrar con una caja blanca en sus brazos adornada con un lazo rojo. -Ah papá ¿Que ocurre?- Bulma dejó de guerrear en su closet y le dirigió la atención a su padre y más a la caja que tenía en sus manos. -¿Y eso?-.

-Es algo que te he querido dar hace mucho tiempo- Brief dejó la caja en la cama y le fue quitando el moño. -Creo que es la ocasión para usarlo-.

Abrió la caja y sacó lo que era como una especie de seda que cubría algo. Al quitarle la tela Bulma abrió la boca ante la preciosidad que tenía enfrente.

Era un vestido color negro con detalles en gris en forma de perlas, con un escote de corazón ceñido al cuerpo, largo hasta el suelo y con una abertura no muy exagerada en el muslo derecho. Realmente hermoso.

-Tu madre lo uso en nuestra primera cita- lo dijo para la sorpresa de Bulma. -¿Que? No... No puedo usarlo- se rehusó Bulma alejándose de el.

-Por favor cariño... Tu madre siempre quiso que lo usaras en una ocasión especial- le dijo su padre con una expresión melancólica en su rostro al recordar a su querida esposa en su primera cita, estaba tan hermosa y elegante.

-Esta bien papa, si mamá queria... Lo usaré- Bulma aceptó a regañadientes. Su padre se levantó y le obsequio un dulce beso en la frente de su hija. -Eres tan hermosa como ella...- acarició su mejilla al ver las lágrimas escaparse de los ojos de Bulma.

-Papa...- le reprocho Bulma contenta al secarse las lágrimas. -Por favor hoy tendré un baile, no quiero llegar con el maquillaje corrido- bromeo y su padre se despidió para seguir con su trabajo.

Bulma tomó un baño y se colocó el vestido junto con unos tacones medianos del mismo color del vestido. Tenía razón. Era hermoso, le quedaba perfecto a su cuerpo. Peino su largo cabello dejandolo suelto con un moño negro y unos pequeños rulos en el final de cada mechón, se maquilló sutilmente y se miro al espejo.

-Listo- dijo dando la última vuelta frente al espejo. Tomó su cartera junto con su celular y bajó las escaleras, más se sorprendió al ver a su padre esperándola en la sala.

Su padre le sonrió casi con lágrimas en los ojos mientras veía a su querida Bulmita, era preciosa y su gran valioso tesoro junto con su madre, seguramente ella estaría orgullosa de su hija tanto como el lo esta. -Estas preciosa-.

-Gracias- le contesto Bulma con un poco de timidez. -Debo irme- le dijo al besar su mejilla y darle un fuerte abrazo. -Cuidate- su padre le dio dos suaves palmadas en la cabeza a lo que Bulma se molesto.

-¡Papa! Ya no soy una niña- le reprocho soltando carcajadas -Adiós- y salió hacia la calle donde su ya chofer la esperaba preparado para llevar a la joven hacia la fiesta.

Pasaron diez minutos hasta que llegaron hasta un enorme jardín junto con el gran salón blanco, de afuera se podían ver algunas luces y globos, tambien a algunos jóvenes que llegaban.

Bulma bajó del auto, respiro profundamente y comenzó a caminar para llegar hacia la entrada donde pudo visualizar a sus amigos que estaban esperándola en la entrada de este. Definitivamente esta será la mejor noche de su vida.

Pero no se daba cuenta que a unos cuantos metros de ella tres hombres en un auto negro con vidrios blindados observaban cada movimiento de la pequeña heredera de la Corporación Capsula.

-La tenemos en la mira señor, solo denos la señal-.

* * *

N/A: Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar! D: Mala Mala Autora xD Desde ya les digo que esta historia tomó un gran giro a lo que esperaba para el final, ahora mi mente me obligó a dar un final diferente u.u estupido cerebro y tu bipolaridad xD

En fin espero les haya gustado y disfruten del suspenso jaja Gracias por sus comentarios y las alegrías que me dan :3 Les digo que si quieren agregarme al face estoy como Orgullo Saiyan como aquí :v les dejare el link en mi perfil.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo

Saludos

OrgulloSaiyan


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama. La historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

 **Capítulo 23**

 **¿Por Qué?**

Era el momento más esperado de su vida, tener su baile de graduación junto a sus maravillosos amigos y con la persona que amaba. Se había prometido a ella misma decirle esa misma noche a Vegeta cuán importante era para ella y cuánto lo amaba, aunque la rechace o no ella lo haría de todas formas.

Su corazón se aceleró al verlo en la entrada, vestía un traje negro sencillo pero muy elegante y su forma de ser, frío e inexpresivo lo hacia mas guapo.

Alzó su vestido elegantemente para no pisarlo y comenzó a cruzar la calle para ir con sus amigos... Pero nunca pensó que seria la ultima vez que los vería.

El acelerar de auto la sacó de aquella imaginación de cuento de hadas en la que estaba y todo se volvió una película de terror.

Un auto blindado color negro frenó abruptamente a unos metros de donde se encontraba Bulma, tres tipos encapuchados y con máscaras bajaron del auto corriendo hacia ella.

Bulma reaccionó de inmediato al ver que esos tipos corrían hacia ella y entró rápidamente en pánico, gritó con miedo e intento correr torpemente por causa de los tacones que traía puestos. El más robusto de los tres la alcanzó tomándola del brazo.

-¡Vegeta!- un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta de Bulma, Vegeta curioso por el grito de su nombre, volteó hacia la calle y observo esa situación pasmado.

"...No" fue lo único que cruzó su mente al comenzar a correr hacia donde estaba Bulma.

El hombre que sostenía a Bulma fue muy descuidado porque no percibió la llegada de Vegeta ni tampoco el puñetazo que sufrió su rostro logrando que soltara a Bulma y cayera al suelo de espaldas.

-¡Quieto ahí!- le amenazó otro hombre más bajito a Vegeta sacando un arma del bolsillo mientras tomaba a Bulma antes de que escapara, esto provocó que las personas que se encontraban presentes comenzaron a huir con temor. -Un paso más y tu pequeña noviecita dormirá para siempre- le volvió a advertir colocando el revólver en la cabeza de bulma a lo que ella cerró los ojos fuertemente y las lágrimas comenzaran a caer con desesperación.

-¡No te atrevas!- le contestó Vegeta entrando en la desesperación ¡Maldición! No podía hacer nada para salvarla ¿Y ahora qué? Si daba un paso la mataran a ella.

-Que obediente... Ni se te ocurra llamar a la policía o si no...- el hombre volteo su mirada hacia Bulma. -Sabes lo que pasara- se lo advirtió volviendo hacia el auto junto con Bulma, subieron al vehiculo y se marcharon a una gran velocidad.

-¡Mierda!- se quejo Vegeta corriendo hacia sus compañeros de vuelta que se encontraban en shock y ya no quedaban personas en el salon. -Kakaroto llama a la policía ¡Ahora!- le ordenó Vegeta perdiendo la paciencia.

-Pero Vegeta ¿No escuchaste lo que dijeron?- lo dijo Goku con preocupación por la advertencia de los secuestradores antes de que se marcharan.

-No la mataran, solo quieren asustarnos y ellos salen con ventaja ¡Llama ahora!- le grito estando al borde de golpearlo por tantas dudas. Goku saco su celular y llamó rápidamente a las autoridades con nerviosismo, les contó lo que había sucedido y Vegeta le dio el número de la matrícula que logro ver antes de que se largaron.

-Vendrán enseguida- le comunicó Goku cuando colgó la llamada, todos estaban alterados y temerosos por lo que pasó, fue tan repentino e inesperado que lo único que se cruzaba por sus mentes era una pregunta.

¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?

 **-.-**

-¿¡Que quieren!? ¡Déjenme ir!- Bulma gritó con terror, tratando de zafarse del agarre de las personas que estaban a ambos lados. -¿Quieren dinero? Se los daré pero déjenme ir- le suplicaba la chica con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-¡Silencio! No queremos tu dinero, solo hacemos nuestro trabajo- le informo el más 'despistado' de los tres con total naturalidad.

-¿Quien los mando?- preguntó Bulma con enfado y miedo mezclados en su interior, ella no tenía problemas con nadie ¿Quien seria capaz de de odiarla tanto para mandar a secuestrarla?

-¡Cállate idiota!- le gritó el conductor al hombre que habló con Bulma. -¡Y tu niña deja de parlotear o te matare! ¿Oíste?- le volvió a amenazar y Bulma no tuvo otra opción más que cerrar la boca pero tenía miedo, demasiado.

¿Que se supone que querían si no era dinero? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué? No quería saber lo que ocurriria despues... Secuestrada, sola, amenazada y un montón de cosas desagradables cruzaban por su angustiosa mente y eso solo lograba que los gimoteos aumentaron junto con el miedo de no volver a ver a sus amigos... O a su padre... ¡Papa! Dios ¿Cómo estará? ¿Se habrá enterado de esto? Debe estar muy preocupado por ella.

-¡Maldita sea. la policía!- maldijo en conductor al ver a dos vehículos policiales por el espejo retrovisor, persiguiendolos con determinación. La velocidad en el auto donde estaba Bulma aumentó abruptamente logrando alejarse de la policía pero solo por unos segundos.

-A este paso no lograremos nada- el conductor estaba claramente nervioso y enojado. -Oye- llamo la atencion del tipo que estaba tratando de amarrar a Bulma. -Sabes qué hacer-.

El hombre detuvo su tarea y sonrió maliciosamente por debajo de su máscara a la vez que bajaba la ventanilla y sacaba medio cuerpo fuera, sacó un revólver y disparó varias veces. Un disparo tras otro hasta que una de las balas dio en el neumático de uno de los vehículos policiales, lo que hizo que perdiera el control y chocara con el auto que estaba a su lado.

-Excelente- exclamó el que estaba al lado de Bulma con regocijo al saber que la policía ya no sería un problema para ellos; en cambio bulma se sentía peor que antes, estos tipos eran capaz de todo con tal de terminar su 'trabajo' y eso incluía a matar cualquier cosa que se le cruzara en sus planes.

-Escúchame- Bulma levantó la cabeza aún con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y gimoteando si control al oír la voz de su secuestrador. -No te haremos daño en tanto seas una buena niña y obedezcas todo lo que te diga ¿Entendiste?- le dijo tomándola del mentón a lo que Bulma se estremeció.

-¡No me toques!- le gritó volteando bruscamente su rostro. -Tranquila nadie te tocará, son órdenes estríctas- terminó diciendo el tipo. -No quiero morir- bromeo pero a Bulma no le hizo ninguna gracia y solo esperaba que esas palabras se cumplieran y se alejaran de ella lo más que puedan.

 **-.-**

-Confirmado... ¡Demonios!- el oficial que se encontraba en la Corporación Cápsula maldijo por lo que le acaban de comunicar. -Dos de nuestros vehículos han tenido un accidente en la persecución por una balacera, los han perdido-.

El dr Brief se sentó pesadamente en el sofá, pasando las manos por su cabello lila con gran preocupación por su hija. -Bulmita- exclamó a punto de estallar en nervios, el oficial se sentó a su lado para tratar de calmar al dueño de la Corporación.

-Haremos hasta lo último para poder encontrar a su hija Dr Brief, por favor cálmese y no pierda la esperanza, encontraremos a su hija- se lo aseguro.

Los amigos de Bulma tambien se encontraban en la Corporación junto al Dr Brief, preocupados y angustiados, preguntando a cada momento porque paso esto y si le harían algo a Bulma.

Goku y Vegeta caminaban de aquí para allá en la gran sala principal. -Ya cálmate Vegeta- le dijo Goku al sentarse en uno de los sofás junto con Milk y su pequeño Gohan en brazos de su madre.

-¿No le pasara nada a Bulma? ¿O si?- lo pregunta Milk meciendo lentamente al pequeño para que se durmiera pero era bastante dificil ya que la tension que habia en el ambiente hasta Gohan podía sentirlo.

-¿¡Que mierda dices Milk!?- Lazuli se paró repentinamente del sillón y se alteró bastante con la pregunta que escucho. -Por supuesto que nada le pasará a Bulma, ella es fuerte y valiente ¡Nada le pasará!- su rostro se fue deformando de enojo a tristeza lentamente. -¿Verdad Krilin?- volteo hacia el.

Krilin solo pudo desviar la mirada dejando más que claro las dudas que el tenia, Lazuli bajo el rostro y volvió a sentarse en el sillón en silencio.

Vegeta cada vez se alteraba más con cada minuto que pasaba y sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría, nunca creyó que podría impacientarse tanto por una persona, los nervios lo comían vivo y sensaciones nuevas como la angustia y la desesperación eran experimentadas por primera vez. Se sentia inutil, no podia hacer nada para ayudar más que esperar allí como un idiota y estando todos tan alterado no ayudaba en su situación.

-¿Que debemos hacer?- finalmente Krilin se dispuso a preguntar. -Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que se comuniquen con nosotros o recibir alguna información- le respondió el oficial de policía.

Los minutos corrían y la tensión se hacía más pesada y dolorosa, era una verdadera tortura estar en esa situación. 'Oficial ¿Me escucha?' se escuchó por medio del comunicador del policía, rápidamente este se puso de pie. -Si te escucho ¿Cual es la información?- preguntó con la mirada atenta de los demás puestas en él.

'Vimos un auto con la misma matrícula que nos enviaste, no está muy lejos, se dirige al aeropuerto pero hay algo sospechoso ya que se dirigen hacia un campo... No tenemos más información'. -Está bien, recibido- le contestó el policía para después colgar la llamada.

Vegeta había escuchado toda la nueva información que había llegado a sus oídos y no lo dudo dos veces, tomó las llaves de su auto, salió corriendo de la Corporación Cápsula y condujo a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraban los secuestradores y bulma, no le importaba si perdía su vida o se lo llevaran a el, solo quería que Bulma estuviera bien.

-Maldita sea- exclamó Krilin al ver a Vegeta como conducía por las calles. -Esto se pone más peligroso-.

-Este muchacho tendrá problemas si se enfrenta solo- dijo el oficial tratando de comunicarse nuevamente con sus camaradas pero solo podia oir la ruidosa interferencia. -¿Qué les habrá ocurrido?... Esto se nos está yendo de las manos- en ese momento llega un auto policial hasta la Corporación Y de allí baja el conductor corriendo desesperadamente hasta el oficial.

Los demás pueden ver cómo aquel hombre hablaba rápido y movía las manos de aqui para alla. -¡Carajo!- insulto el policía tirando su comunicador al verde césped. -¿Que ocurre oficial?- le preguntó el Dr Brief con su fiel acompañante Tama en sus brazos.

-Ellos no están solos- le contestó el policía. -¿¡Que!?- se sobresaltó Goku. -Los oficiales que me pasaron información han sido asesinados hace un momento... Esto lo han planeado muy bien los hijos de puta- suspiro nervioso el policia.

-Cado, lléveme hacia el aeropuerto- le orden conductor asintió obediente.

-¡Yo tambien voy!- le grito Goku y Krilin se adelantó junto a él. -¡Goku no!- lo detuvo Milk con miedo en sus ojos. -Tranquila, regresaré bien- beso la frente de Milk y subió al vehiculo con los demas.

Aquellas tres personas que se quedaron en la Corporación Capsula solo podían rogarle a los Dioses que todo saliera bien, que muy pronto Bulma estuviera con ellos de vuelta y que todo esto sea solo una pesadilla.

 **-.-**

No le importaba pasar las señales en rojo, casi chocar a otros autos, los insultos que recibía o la velocidad suicida en la que estaba viajando. El solo quería verla y salvarla.

Solo le importaba ella y nadie mas, si le hicieron daño se las pagarán como sea pero nadie se metia con lo que era suyo, a la persona que se prometió mentalmente proteger cueste lo que cueste.

Allí estaba.

Eufórico y conduciendo como un loco por las calles de la Capital solo para salvar a una persona ¿En qué momento había cambiado tanto? Esa bruja de cabello azul le echo algún echizo y por eso esta asi.

Desde la muerte de su madre nunca le preocupó alguna persona pero ella lo cambio y logró atravesar con uñas y dientes la fría muralla que protegía su corazón y estaba agradecido con ella, ahora sabía lo que era la felicidad y querer tener un futuro con una persona.

Y no permitiría que nadie la alejara de el... Nunca.

 **-.-**

De nada servía forcejear, de nada servía insultarlos o chantajearlos, de nada servían sus ruegos, ellos estaban fijos en cumplir su estúpido 'trabajo' a como de lugar las indicaciones de su jefe.

'Trabajo' como lo llaman ellos ¿Que clase de trabajo era ese? ¿Secuestrar a personas y matar a los demás para que no se entrometieron? Era algo totalmente desquiciado y malévolo.

Esos policías que asesinaron a sangre fría y gozo tienen famili y solo estaban cumpliendo con su trabajo ¿Por qué hacen esto? Son unos desgraciados.

Y ahora la tenían a ella. Con las manos atadas y amenazada de que si hacia algún tipo de sonido sufrirá las consecuencias, viajando en ese auto con tres tipos sumamente peligrosos.

En un momento el vehiculo freno y Bulma comenzó a asustarse por lo que seguía, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y no podía parar de llorar. -Vamos linda no llores- uno de ellos secó sus lágrimas con su pulgar.

-¡No me toques cerdo asqueroso!- le gritó Bulma volteando su rostro con enojo y desagrado. El hombre rechino los dientes y aguantó las ganas de propinarle un golpe a la mujercita irrespetuosa. -Tienes carácter muñeca- le 'alago'.

Abrieron la puerta del auto y salieron precavidamente. El conductor iba adelante y los otros dos atrás junto con Bulma, alzó la vista y quiso que todo esto solo fuera un sueño, un mal recuerdo.

A la derecha podía observar a lo lejos lo que sería el aeropuerto de la Capital, pero ellos estaban en un campo con grandes pastizales. Movió su vista un poco más hacia el frente donde pudo ver un helicóptero esperando por ellos.

-¡No! ¿Que hacen? ¿A dónde me llevan?- Bulma trató de retroceder con la fuerza que le restaba pero los hombres lograron controlarla fácilmente. -Daremos un paseo querida Bulma- el que estaba al frente se volteo hacia ella mostrando el arma.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?- preguntó Bulma incrédula al ver que ellos tenían información acerca de ella y tal vez de su padre tambien. -Un buen trabajo requiere buena información- le respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa bajo su máscara.

-¡Al demonio su estúpido trabajo!- le gritó harta de que siempre hablaban del trabajo que debían cumplir a su jefe. -¡Silencio mocosa!- le apuntó con el arma para asustarla... Y lo logró.

Los tres hombres quedaron estáticos al oír el ruido de un auto frenar con furia a no muy lejos de ellos. -Mierda ¿Otra vez la policía?- preguntó el líder de los tres con nervios comenzando a consumirlo.

Rápidamente aceleraron el paso, ahora con Bulma llevada como si fuera una bolsa de arena para llegar al helicóptero y terminar con tanto espamento de una vez por todas.

Por fin había llegado, vio el auto blindado estacionado y confirmó que estaban allí... Y no muy lejos. Comenzó a caminar entre los pastizales, tratando de concentrar la vista entre la oscuridad.

Vio el helicóptero a lo lejos y aceleró el paso dificultosamente entre el pasto, ella estaba ahí, Bulma estaba cerca.

Dos de los secuestradores estaban en la cabina de mando, preparando todo para el despegue. El que restaba estaba en la cabina de los pasajeros junto con Bulma. -¡Rápido!- se quejó el 'cuidador' de Bulma al ver que estaban tardando mucho.

-Tenemos visita- le comunicó el líder con un tono escalofriante. -Ese mocoso ha vuelto y con acompañantes... Creo que quiere morir- lo dijo al Ver a Vegeta y más lejos a la policía llegando. -Encárgate de el- le ordenó.

Bulma alzó la mirada con nerviosismo, sabía que era Vegeta y ahora lo matarían por su culpa. No... No lo permitiría, no los dejarían.

El tipo se acercó a la ventana y apuntó atentamente hacia Vegeta, con su dedo índice en el gatillo preparado para ponerle fin a la vida de aquel molesto ser.

-¡No!- gritó Bulma logrando empujarlo con el hombro, cayendo en el suelo de la nave. Un disparo salió del arma impactando en el techo del helicóptero pero para suerte de ellos no logró hacer ningún daño.

-¡Eres estúpido!- le gritó el líder. -Tenemos que largarnos de aquí ya- y así encendió el motor con desesperación, alzando el vuelo hacia rumbo desconocido.

No podía ser verdad. Eso sonó a un disparo, provenía de la nave y... y... no.

No podía ser... ¡No puede ser! No pudieron mat... No!

 _'Ni se te ocurra llamar a la policía o si no...- el hombre volteo su mirada hacia Bulma. -Sabes lo que pasará-.'_

Volteo a sus espaldas y vio las luces de la sirena azul y roja por todos lados. ¡Demonios! Habrán pensado que traje a la policía conmigo y ahora Bulma esta...

Tapo sus ojos al sentir el fuerte viento que provocaron las paletas del helicóptero y vio como este alzaba vuelo hacia una dirección inexistente.

Sintió como si algo hubiera muerto en su interior otra vez... No pudo salvarla, no pudo ayudar en nada, no pudo protegerla como él lo prometió.

Esa noche murió gran parte de su ser que ella había despertado.

Llevo una mano hacia su corazón y arrugó su camisa en un puño ¿Que era esa sensación? "¿Por qué me duele si no veo sangre?" pensó Vegeta "No tengo heridas..." examinó esa parte buscando alguna cosa "Pero duele..."

No podía describirlo, era la misma sensación que sintió de niño cuando su madre falleció y ahora la experimentaba de nuevo.

Preguntando una y otra vez ¿Por qué siempre la vida le arrebataba lo que amaba?

¿Por qué?...

* * *

 **N/A: Holis T-T No tengo mucho que decir sobre este capitulo :x Nose pero sufrí escribiendo la ultima parte xD Nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno con papas xD Espero les guste D: GRacias por su apoyo y sus buenas energías**

 **Nos leemos el proximo capitulo**

 **Besos**

 **OrgulloSaiyan**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama. La historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

 **Capítulo 24**

 **Libertad**

¿Quién hubiera pensado que su vida terminaria así?

Sola y rodeada de personas con el mismo diablo trabajando con ellos, gente que se merecía cadena perpetua y muchisimo mas.

Han sido siete largos años de soledad y carente de emociones agradables, tener que vivir con la persona que considerabas un amigo ¡No! Un hermano mayor y darte cuenta que siempre llevo una careta de falsedad y una doble vida.

Vivir encerrada, casi prisionera en aquella casa que quién sabe en qué lugar del mundo se encontraba, donde solo salía con la compañía de esa odiosa persona y nunca la dejaba sola.

¿De qué servía tenerla encerrada y privada de su libertad por tanto tiempo... Para nada? Porque nunca habían pedido un rescate ni nada por el estilo, la respuesta de aquella basura de persona fue la más inútil y cruel que haya escuchado en su vida.

 **FlashBack**

Después de lograr evitar que mataran a Vegeta, uno de los sujetos colocó un trapo en la nariz de Bulma con algun liquido bastante fuerte que provoco un sueño profundo en la joven.

Fue sacada de su sueño de quien sabe cuantas horas por las sacudidas de alguno de los hombres. Se despertó alterada, rápidamente se dio cuenta que estaba sentada en una silla con las manos atadas.

-Es un placer tenerte con nosotros querida Bulmita- se oyó una voz fría y escalofriante a sus espaldas que envió escalofríos por el cuerpo de la joven.

-¿Quién es?- esa pregunta salió de los temblorosos labios de Bulma. -¿Para que me quieres? ¡Dejame ir!- siguió hablando Bulma con angustia.

Un hombre de estatura mediana con traje negro se paró delante de ella, Bulma levantó su vista y chocó con la de aquel sujeto. Una mirada espeluznante y psicópata pudo notar la joven, aunque este se mostrase tranquilo.

Tomo el mentón de Bulma con su fría mano y lo elevo para que lo mirara atentamente. -Al fin puedo cumplir mi venganza- le susurro con voz elegante pero perturbadora.

Bulma hizo el rostro a un lado y él la soltó. -¿De qué hablas?- le pregunto Bulma sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Jojo ¿De que hablo? De poder vengarme de la Corporación Cápsula- le respondió el sujeto soltando carcajadas de gusto al terminar. -Viendo como tu inútil padre sufre cada dia por la ausencia de su querida y única hija-.

-Maldito- exclamó Bulma entre dientes, entonces ellos no pidieron rescate, ni dinero o algo por el estilo, sólo querían ver sufrir a su padre.

-Ta habrá tiempo para pensar en que me será útil mocosa rica- le dijo con una pose pensativa. -Por ahora te tendre vigilada con mi sirviente- volteo la mirada hacia la derecha con una mirada malvada, Bulma movió su vista hacia la misma dirección y se le rompió el corazón al reconocer a esa persona.

-¿Broly?- la voz de Bulma salió quebradiza y sin vida, sentía ganas de llorar, no podía creerlo, su propio 'amigo'.

Broly se acercó con la mirada perdida, sin ninguna emoción en el rostro, no tuvo la valentía de mirar a Bulma a la cara y sabia si algun dia seria capaz. -Entendido... Señor Freezer- le contestó este después de hablar unas cuantas cosas con su jefe, aunque Bulma no le presto atencion, aun estaba en estado de shock.

Jamas penso que la traición de un amigo seria tan dolorosa.

 **Fin FlashBack**

Suspiro con desgano, como si la vida se le escapara con el aliento, sentada sobre la cama en la habitación que le habían preparado en esa casa donde convive con Broly.

¿Por qué no la mataban de una vez? No podía soportar estar mas alli, sabiendo que su padre estaba muy mal por su ausencia, tal vez había partido con su madre.

"¡No!" Bulma sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, su padre no sería capaz de darse por vencido, seguramente él la estaba buscando... Quisiera creerlo.

 _'Las producción en la famosa Corporación Cápsula han disminuido un 20 % este último mes'._

Recordó cuando oyó ese informe por la televisión, casi entra en un estado de desesperación, eso significaba que las cosas si estaban demasiado mal con su ausencia. Era obvio, su padre no podía con todo, siempre estaba ella echándole una mano con los inventos, las ventas, las presentaciones... Todo.

 _'¿Te encargaste del mocoso de Vegeta como te lo ordene?'_

Esas palabras de Freezer siempre rodearon su mente y no podía evitar caer en un gran pozo de tristeza.

Hace siete años que no veía su rostro, no disfrutaba sus caricias, no saboreaba sus labios, no sentía su piel con la suya... No lo veia a el.

Vegeta.

En solo pensar en él provocaba que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir sin control, que las ganas de romper cualquier cosa que cruzara su vista solo para poder aliviar su dolor.

Bulma tomo su almohada y la abrazo como si la vida dependiera de ello, donde pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caer sobre la tela.

El simple hecho de imaginarlo con otra mujer la india aun más en su miseria, aún lo amaba y más que nunca pero no sabía si él ya la había olvidado o incluso tendría una familia u otra cosa peor.

No lo culparia, pero en solo pensar en eso el corazon le dolia.

-Bulma ¿Estás ahí?- la voz de Broly llamándola la alteró.

-¿¡Qué quieres!?- le gritó con rabia y el rostro lleno de lágrimas, lo odiaba más que nunca.

-La comida está lista si quieres...- pero fue callado por Bulma. -¡No me molestes, déjame tranquila, no quiero saber nada de ti y de toda esta mierda!... Maldito- sollozó la joven en voz alta, tapó su rostro con la almohada y grito todo el odio que contenía.

Broly se quedo estático frente a la puerta, todos los días las hirientes palabras de Bulma lo destrozaban, pero no la culpaba, tenía todo el derecho de odiarlo, despreciarlo, insultarlo, sabia que habia hecho mal pero no tenia otra opcion.

La tarde cayó sobre aquel lugar y Bulma sentía sus tripas rugir con furia, maldijo porque no tuvo otra opción que salir a comer algo. Antes de salir, observó disimuladamente que Broly no se encontrara, llegó a la cocina donde tomó un tazón y lo lleno con fresas y algunas uvas. Estaba a punto de volver cuando escucho la voz de cierta persona tras sus espaldas.

-¿Asi que tenias hambre?- comentó Broly entrando en la cocina en busca de una taza de café. Bulma no respondió, si lo hacía lo único que saldría de su boca serían palabras cargadas de veneno, así que se calmó y salió de la cocina rápidamente... Pero antes de que pudiera entrar a su habitación una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

Broly se había sentado en el sillón mirando la televisión como si nada pasara. -Olvide el agua- se quejo Bulma falsamente volviendo a la cocina pero paró su caminar cuando llegó a espaldas de Broly, dejó el tazón cuidadosamente en el suelo y tomó en sus manos una especie de jarrón antiguo y muy pesado.

Fue acercándose lentamente como depredador a presa, sin hacer ningún sonido, elevó el jarrón y lo estrelló fuertemente en la cabeza de Broly que tan rápido como sintió el golpe, cayó inconsciente.

Bulma dejo caer el jarrón al suelo, sin importar si este se destruye. Su corazon latia muy rapido, estaba nerviosa. Busco algun telefono en los bolsillos de la chamarra de BRoly, cuando lo encontró marcó con sus manos temblorosas el número de la policía.

-¡Policia, necesito ayuda!- hablo Bulma con desesperación al oír la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Tranquilícese señorita y dígame qué sucede- le contestó el policía tratando de tranquilizar a la joven. Bulma inhalo y exhalo varias veces buscando la tranquilidad para poder contar todo lo sucedido.

-Necesito que me libere... por favor- inconscientemente Bulma comenzó a llorar. -¿De qué está hablando señorita?- volvió a insistir el policia.

-Hace siete años estoy secuestrada... Por favor... ayudenme- suplico Bulma entre gimoteos.

-Tranquilícese y digame donde esta- le ordenó el policial. -No lo sé- le respondió Bulma. -Solo se que no esta muy alejado de la ciudad, es casi un campo- se dirigió a la ventana y observo un cartel amarillo. -Hay un cartel que dice 'Camino 63 SP'-.

-Conserve la calma, partiremos en este mismo instante- le ordenó el policía.

La llamada terminó, bulma volteó hacia donde yacía Broly un inconsciente en el sillón, vigilando por si despertaba.

Pasaron unos diez minutos y la policía finalmente había llegado, entraron a la casa por la fuerza ya que todas las puertas estaban cerradas con mucha seguridad. -¿Se encuentra bien señorita?- un policía se acercó a Bulma mientras los demás fueron en busca de Broly, la joven asintió al policía con lágrimas en los ojos.

Bulma fue llevada a la estacion de policia y Broly al hospital con una fuerte custodia, cuando se encontrara mejor, lo trasladarán a la comisaría.

La joven estaba sentada junto al oficial cabizbaja, no podía creer lo que había hecho, por fin se le presentó la oportunidad.

-Bien ¿Cuál es su nombre?- el policía comenzó a escribir un informe sobre la chica.

-Bu-Bulma... Brief- le contestó Bulma con un poco de nervios. -¿¡Brief!?- reaccionó con asombro el policía, se levantó ante la mirada atenta de Bulma y comenzó a buscar algo en un cajón.

-Te hemos encontrado, Brief- le dijo el hombre con una felicidad pintada en su rostro. -¿Eh?- fue lo único que dijo Bulma, no entendia la situacion.

-Hay una orden de búsqueda sobre tí, Bulma Brief, tu padre te ha estado buscando- Bulma lo miró atónita, no lo podia creer, despues de tantos años su padre aún la estaba buscando con desesperación.

Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, no lo podía evitar. -No te preocupes, estarás bien- le aseguró el policía.

-Estuve aislada de todo lo que amo por tanto tiempo por culpa de esos malditos bastardos...- lloraba con rabia- ¡Los odio con todo mi ser!-.

-¿Esos? ¿Acaso hay más personas?- el policia pregunto. -Por lo que se, ellos tienen un jefe que se hace llamar Freezer, eso el todo lo que se- le dijo Bulma, en realidad no recuerda casi nada de lo que había visto, siempre le vendaban los ojos cuando viajaba con Broly hacia donde estaba ese maldito.

-Bulma, tendré que llamar a tu padre para informarle tu presencia- el oficial tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar.

-¡No!- lo detuvo Bulma. -No le diga nada, porfavor, quiero volver por mi misma- le pidió al policía que la miraba sin entender su punto. -Si esos tipos que me secuestraron se enteran de que me escape y sigo con vida, volverán por mí cueste lo que cueste... Y no quiero ver nunca más sufrir a mi padre... Por favor-.

El policía suspiro derrotado. -Esta bien- le dijo- Pero yo te escoltare a partir de ahora ¿Entendido?-. Bulma aceptó y por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a sonreír con una alegría verdadera.

-Muchas gracias- sus lágrimas ahora eran de felicidad. -¿Puedo saber tu nombre?- le preguntó la joven.

-Oficial Nail- le contestó el oficial con seriedad.

El tiempo que estuvo en la comisaría fue indefinido, papeles, preguntas, charlas, acuerdos e infinidades de cosas más. Estaba agotada, el día tuvo mucho movimiento para Bulma, en algún momento se quedo dormida en las sillas del pasillo, por fin pudo dormir sabiendo que estaba tranquila y protegida.

Nail la vio cuando pasaba por ahí y sintió lastima por la joven, debía ser muy duro pasar por siete años privada de su libertad y alejada de sus seres queridos. -Oficial Nail- lo llamó otro policía un poco más alto y serio que él.

-¿Si?- Nail se volteo para escucharlo. -Los papeles ya estan listos, mañana Brief podrá volver a su Capital y usted está autorizado para ser su escolta- le entregó un par de papeles. -Nosotros estaremos buscando a Freezer e interrogando el secuestrador que estaba con Brief, lo mantendremos informado en cada momento-.

-Sí señor- le respondió Nail con sumo respeto. -Mantenga los ojos bien abiertos oficial, no se sabe que pasará de aquí en adelante-. Neil asintió y el policía se retiró.

Nail se sentó al lado de Bulma y la movió suavemente para poder despertarla, esta abre lentamente sus ojos y libera un pequeño bostezo. -¿Nail?- pregunto Bulma somnolienta.

-Me han dado el informe de que mañana volverás a la Capital en donde vives- le dijo en un tono serio.

-¿En serio?- a Bulma le brillaron los ojos al oír esto. -Claro, así que saldremos temprano, recuerda que hay que tener mucho cuidado de aquí en adelante- le advirtió más serio que nunca.

Bulma sintió con la cabeza un poco miedosa, pero no tendría que tenerlo ya que Nail estaría con ella en todo momento.

-Bien, iré a terminar unos papeles- el oficial suspiro con desgano al imaginarse todo el papeleo que tenía que ordenar. -Trata de descansar- le dijo con un toque de gracia, en esas sillas era un desafío lograr descansar.

Bulma observó a Nail desaparecer tras la puerta de su oficina, tratando de descifrar si todo lo que había sucedido hoy era un simple sueño o la realidad.

Sacando la idea de pellizcarse para comprobarlo, supo que era verdad, que por fin su pesadilla terminara, que viviría en paz y tranquilidad como ella tanto deseaba.

Se recostó nuevamente en las sillas, tratando de ponerse lo más cómoda posible, debería descansar algo pero no podía, los nervios eran demasiados.

Volvería a su hogar, a ver a su padre, a los empleados, a sus amigos... a Vegeta.

Aunque su mente le daba un millón de opciones sobre qué habría pasado con él, su corazón aún mantiene la esperanza de verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo... Amarlo.

Con ese presentimiento, sus ojos zafiros se fueron cerrando lentamente y en sus labios se formo una pequeña sonrisa... Finalmente volvería.

Finalmente tendría su libertad.

* * *

 **N/A: Eoo! Aquí de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo de Contigo! :3 Espero les sea de su agrado y queda mucho más para esta historia... ¿Qué pasará cuando Bulma vuelva? Jajaj Okno Gracias a todos por su apoyo! Me hace muy bien y... aún no caigo que esta historia tenga más de 100 reviews .o. Gracias *-***

 **Nos leemos en el próximo Capítulo**

 **Besos**

 **OrgulloSaiyan**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama. La historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

 **Capítulo 25**

 **Reencuentros**

Por fin había llegado el tan esperado día, volvería a su hogar con sus amigos, su padre... Al fin.

Una ola de sentimientos de todo tipo la recorría de pies a cabeza donde la alegría, el miedo, la ansiedad y los nervios querían sacar lo peor de ella.

Para su desgracia tuvo que pasar la noche en la comisaría durmiendo en esas incómodas sillas de espera, Nail la despertó en la mañana e iniciaron los trámites desconocidos para la joven.

Nail cambió su uniforme de oficial por algún atuendo casual para pasar desapercibido en su rol de 'guardaespaldas' que tendría que cumplir de hoy en adelante, alquilaron un auto por poco tiempo solo para ir al aeropuerto, pero hicieron una parada en la cafetería por los reclamos del estómago de Bulma.

-¿Nerviosa?- pregunta Nail dando un sorbo a su café y ver como ella estuvo más de cinco minutos moviendo la cuchara en el líquido.

-Un poco... Yo diría miedo- le contestó Bulma al fin dándole una probada a su café. -¿Sabes? Quisiera hacer unas compras...-.

-¿Compras?- cuestiono dudoso el policia.

-No quiero andar por ahí mostrando mi rostro ¿O si? Entonces necesito unos anteojos y algo para cubrir mi cabello- le dijo bulma sabiendo que tenía razón.

Nail suspiro aburrido pero finalmente no tuvo otra opción que aceptar ya que tenía razón, además si ella quería no lo podía prohibir.

-Solo necesito un poco de tu dinero- le pidió Bulma mas avergonzada que nunca. -Luego te lo devuelvo- le aseguro con toda certeza juntando sus manos en señal de 'por favor'.

Nail emitió una pequeña sonrisa por su actitud pero luego se volvió serio. - No hay problema- le dijo dejando el dinero del desayuno en la mesa. -Vamos- dijo levantándose de su asiento en señal de que era hora de irse. Bulma asintió con la cabeza y lo imito.

En el camino pasaron por una tienda donde Bulma compro unos anteojos negros y escondió su cabello en una gorra de lana para. Luego siguieron su camino hasta llegar por fin al aeropuerto, donde allí Nail tuvo que hablar con algunas personas para lograr que Bulma pudiera abordar el avión ya que no poseía pasaportes ni documentos de identidad.

Nail volvió y la dejaron abordar el vuelo con un pasaporte nuevo. -Al fin, ya me estaba cansando de esperar tanto allí parada- se quejo Bulma al sentarse en el asiento ya a bordo del avión.

-No es mi culpa, tu no tienes pasaportes ni documentos, tuve que arreglar unos asuntos- le dijo el policía notando el fastidio de su acompañante. -Que rápido cambias de humor.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que me secuestraran y que nadie supiera de mi existencia por más de cinco años- le contestó con el mismo fastidio. -Me pregunto si ya sere un recuerdo para ellos- susurró Bulma en un tono apagado, pensaba que tanto tiempo era un problema, ellos podían pensar que ella ya se encontraría muerta y desaparecida o tal vez aún pensaban en ella como alguien que en cualquier momento aparecería sana y salva.

-¿Te deprimes tan fácilmente?- le preguntó Nail bromeando para tratar de distraer a la chica, no sabia si podia controlar la situación con una chica con cambios de humor tan repentinos como tenía la joven Brief.

-¡No me deprimo! Solo...- desvió su mirada azul hacia la ventanilla del avión. -Solo... puedo pensar en una persona y lo que habrá pasado con su vida... Ese tipo de cosas me asusta y me inquieta-.

-¿Un amor?- siguió bromeando Nail. Bulma giro su rostro molesta y avergonzada, sentía sus mejillas calientes. -Esa mirada lo dice todo-.

-¡Callate! Si que eres chismoso- le protesto Bulma dándole la espalda a Nail que guardó silencio sin antes soltar una carcajada ganadora.

Se oyó la voz de una azafata anunciando los aburris procedimientos que había que realizar antes del despegue y el 'conteo' para iniciar vuelo, el avion comenzo a moverse y pronto levantó vuelo en los aires.

-Estaremos en cinco horas de vuelo- le dijo Nail a Bulma, que después de oír eso, se acomodo en el acolchado asiento y lentamente fue cayendo en un sueño tranquilo.

 ** _..._**

 _¿Eh?_

 _¿Qué pasó?_

 _¿Dónde estoy?_

 _Que sitio tan extraño..._

 _Sus grandes ojos azules estaban deleitados con el hermoso prado con verdes pastos, aspiró su aroma y exhalo con gusto. Pero aún era extraño... solo había pastos a su alrededor, no muy lejos de ella un árbol de lima. Pero fuera de eso, solo había color verde y azul del cielo._

 _Bulma..._

 _-¿Qué?- giro confusa a su alrededor._

 _Bulma..._

 _-¿Quién es? ¿Quien me llama?- esto comenzaba a tornarse aterrador._

 _Su vista se posó en la sombra que estaba bajo el árbol de lima, pero por alguna razon no podia ver con mucha claridad. Una silueta negra comenzó a moverse, acercándose a ella con lentitud haciendo que Bulma inconscientemente diera tres pasos atrás con temor._

 _-No tienes porque temer Bulma- escuchó decir de aquella persona, era una voz femenina, delicada y llena de cariño._

 _-¿Q-Quién eres?- tartamudeo Bulma con mucha desconfianza._

 _-¿No me recuerdas?- le preguntó aquella persona._

 _Aquellos ojos azules pertenecientes a Bulma se cristalizaron, sentía sus manos temblar junto con sus labios... No podía ser verdad... Era imposible... ¡No!_

 _-Asi es, soy tu...- antes de que pudiera terminar, algo la silenció._

 _Bulma rodeo con sus brazos a la persona en un fuerte abrazo mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar y encontrándose luchando para no derramar lágrimas. -Desde hace mucho tiempo... Quería volver a verte... Mama- ya no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para retener sus lágrimas. Una, dos, tres gotas se resbalaban por su mejilla con libertad, sintió unos brazos corresponderle y el calor rodearla en todo su ser._

 _El tiempo que estuvo en brazos de su madre fue indefinido, no quería separarse de ella nunca más, no quería perderla de nuevo. PEro ese tiempo maravilloso se interrumpió cuando su madre se separó de ella para poder mirarla. -Mira como has crecido, recuerdo que la última vez que te vi te quejabas de que no tenías atributos- rió._

 _-¡Mamá!- le reprocho Bulma con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pero ese momento de broma se fue rápidamente cuando el enojo de Bulma surgió. -¿Por qué?... ¿¡POR QUÉ TE FUISTE Y NOS DEJASTE A PAPÁ Y A MI SOLOS?!- se alejó bruscamente de su madre con lágrimas furiosas recorrer sus mejillas. -¿¡POR QUÉ?!-._

 _Bulma liberó todo su dolor, lloro con fuerza tapando su rostro con su antebrazo. La mujer rubia se acercó nuevamente a su hija, quitó el brazo de Bulma y limpio las lágrimas con sus pulgares._

 _-No fue mi intención dejarlos solos querida- Bulma levantó su rostro al oír su voz nuevamente. -Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para proteger lo más preciado y valioso que tengo-._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Bulma no entendiendo muy bien sus palabras._

 _-¿A qué me refiero? A ti Bulma... Tu eres lo más valioso- sus palabras la sorprendieron. -Pero no quería que pasara esto, vivir casi diez años secuestrada... Mi querido Vegeta debe haber sufrido mucho...-._

 _-¿¡Qué?!- la interrumpió Bulma estupefacta. Su madre soltó una risita picara. -Hacían tan buena pareja Bulmita, yo quería nietos-._

 _-¡Mamá!- le reprocho Bulma nuevamente. -¿No tienes pudor para hablar de eso asi como si nada? Era muy joven cuando estaba junto a él- de todos los temas que había en el mundo tenía que salir con Vegeta._

 _-Ay disculpame hija es que Vegeta es tan guapo- otra vez sus risas picaronas que la caracterizaban tanto._

 _-Pero no lo he visto hace mucho tiempo... No sé...- Bulma se golpeó internamente por volver a pensar cosas cosas que no quería que pasaran._

 _-Bulmita- le llamó su madre con una sonrisa. -Nunca renuncies a la persona que verdaderamente amas-._

 _Bulma le sonrió sintiéndose un poco más aliviada y con ánimos sobre los pensamientos desordenados de su mente._

 _La mujer rubia se acercó a Bulma, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y un fuerte abrazo transmitiendo todo el amor que le tenía a su hija. -Te amo Bulmita-._

 **...**

¿Eh? ¿Qué es esta sensación?

 _Te amo..._

Me siento tranquila.

 _Te amo Bulmita..._

Me siento muy feliz Mamá...

Sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente chocando con la molesta luz del atardecer que se colaba por la ventanilla del avión.

"Que sueño mas extraño" pensó Bulma tallandose los ojos, donde sintió la humedad de sus mejillas, eso le confirmaba que realmente estaba llorando como en el sueño que acaba de tener.

Giró su cabeza y vio a Nail a su lado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, tambien estaba muy cansado como ella.

Suspiro tranquilamente, estaba relajada, esas palabras de su madre le dieron la paz que estaba buscando y nunca más las olvidaría.

La voz de la azafata a través del altavoz la sacó de sus pensamientos, comunicando que en quince minutos llegaron a destino. -Nail- llamo perezosamente Bulma su 'guardaespaldas'. -¡Nail!- alzó la voz al ver que no respondía a su llamado.

Nail se despertó abruptamente de su 'sueño' y volteo la mirada hacia la persona con posesión de esa voz. -Faltan quince minutos para aterrizar- le dijo bulma con su cara de somnolienta aún presente en si.

-Al fin te despiertas, no creo que pueda aguantar más tus ronquidos- le reprocho Nail con alivio, pero sabía muy bien que era mentira. Bulma giro su rostro fruncido. -¡Pues no tengo la culpa de dormir en las sillas que hay en la comisaría!- inflo sus cachetes molesta. -Y me muero de hambre-.

-Si sigues comiendo engordaras- le dijo Nail y Bulma lo fulmino con la mirada. -Si sigues diciendo cosas así te golpearé- le amenazó Bulma por sus burlas.

El policía se decidió por dejar de molestar a la joven Brief para no ser víctima de su mal carácter.

El tiempo del viaje se había acabado y por fin estaban en el aeropuerto de la Capital del Sur... de su hogar. En el camino, Bulma obligó a Nail gastar dinero nuevamente para comprar algo de ropa y amuy duras penas el oficial tuvo que pagar.

Luego de unos veinte minutos más de viaje en taxi, llegaron al hotel donde se quedaron esa noche. -Pense que iriamos a mi casa- le dijo Bulma al bajar del auto con las bolsas de las compras.

-Necesitamos descansar esta noche ya que mañana tendremos un día muy movido- le contestó Nail para el disgusto de Bulma. -A menos que quieras que tu padre sufra un colapso de emociones al verte así de repente-. Esto llamó la atención de Bulma y no le quedo otra opción que aceptarlo para el bien de su padre y ella.

Subieron hasta la habitación reservada, lo cual consiste en un 'doble ambiente' con dos habitaciones privadas y una gran sala, parecía muy costosa. -Mañana saldremos temprano, descansa- le dijo Nail antes de entrar a su habitación, bulma asintió y entró en la suya sin protestar.

La habitación era grande con una cama matrimonial, un closet, el cuarto de baño y el ventanal que daba al balcón. Lo primero que hizo es quitarse los zapatos y arrojarlos por ahi, se cambio la ropa por un camisón que se compró en la tienda y se acercó al ventanal.

La ciudad de noche era bellísima, las luces la adornaban junto con la luz de la luna dándole el ambiente a una noche tranquila. Se giró hacia la cama y se tiró de espaldas a esta. Que comodo...- susurró Bulma encantada con la comodidad de la cama, cerró sus ojos y se entregó al mundo de los sueños.

 **-.-**

La brisa fresca que entró por la ventana la despertó sin compasión alguna, sintio un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo y la molestia de despertarse de esa manera tan... poco agradable. Estiró su cuerpo a la vez que liberó un bostezo con pesadez, se encamino al baño y tomó una ducha caliente para despertarse un poco. Salió envuelta en una toalla y buscó las bolsas con las compras que había hecho el dia anterior y se colocó un vestido naranja con mangas junto con unos zapatos bajos de color negro.

Se maquilló sutílmente, junto todas sus pertenencias y salió de la habitación hacia la sala donde seguramente Nail ya estaba despierto y desayunando... Y no se equivocó.

Nail ya se encontraba sentado en el sillón bebiendo una taza de café. -Buenos días- lo saludó Bulma con alegría, tomó una taza y se sirvió café.

-En media hora partiremos hacia tu casa-. Bulma no le contesto. -No te pongas nerviosa, tu padre está informado y no puede esperar a verte- le dijo para darle más seguridad a la joven. Pero Bulma aún tenía miedo de que volvieran a lastimar a su padre solo por un asunto de 'negocios', ya era una adulta y debería resolver los problemas a como de lugar.

-Es hora de irnos- le informo Nail preparándose para la hora de salir, Bulma guardo todas sus cosas en una sola bolsa y respiro lentamente para tratar de alejar los nervios. -Estoy lista- se susurró a sí misma pero también llegó a oídos de Nail. -Entonces vamos- le respondió este.

Bulma asintió y salieron del hotel donde ya los esperaba un taxi, subieron al auto y Bulma solo se limitó a entretenerse mirando por la ventanilla. La ciudad no había cambiado mucho, solo una que otra tienda nueva y más cantidad de personas en las calles, la marca de la CC estaba casi en todos lados, eso la alegró ya que significaba que su padre la estaba llevando muy bien a pesar de los problemas.

Los parques, los restaurantes, el instituto y muchas cosas mas le traían recuerdos hermosos y dolorosos de su adolescencia. -Ya llegamos Bulma- le dijo Nail sacándola de sus recuerdos. Bulma al oírlo giró rápidamente su vista hasta la casa frente a ella. Su casa, su hogar estaba tal y como la recordaba, ahora era el turno para que los nervios se colaran nuevamente en su ser y que comenzara a temblar.

Ambos bajaron del taxi luego del 'proceso de seguridad' de Nail y caminaron con pasos lentos hacia la puerta de su casa, extendió su mano temblorosa y cargada de emociones como la alegría, el miedo, la angustia y las ansias, y lentamente fue girando el picaporte de la entrada.

-¿Papá?- susurró con voz temblorosa al ver a la silueta en frente de ella unos pocos centímetros más bajo que su estatura. -Hija...- el rostro del Dr. Brief rápidamente se inundó de lágrimas mientras le extendía los brazos. -Bienvenida a casa-.

Esas palabras fueron las que derramaron el vaso en Bulma, sus ojos ya bastante abiertos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo aguantarlo más, ni los tacos ni los nervios ni nada evitaría que llegará a su padre, soltó las bolsas y corrió como toda niña de cinco años a los brazos de su padre -Papá... ¡Papá!- lloraba Bulma con libertad, refugiándose en aquel abrazo.

El Dr. Brief estaba en silencio, acariciando los cabellos de su hija y disfrutando nuevamente la presencia, de tenerla a su lado nuevamente, a su Bulmita.

Nail sintiéndose incómodo por la situación, tosió dos veces para hacer notar su presencia, Bulma se dio cuenta y con ganas de molerlo a golpes se separó de su padre. -Papá, él es Nail, una especie de 'guardaespaldas' que me cuidara hasta que todo este arreglado-.

-Oficial Nail, un gusto conocerlo Brief- se presentó Nail estrechando su mano con el científico. -Debemos hablar sobre muchas cosas-.

-Pero...- les interrumpió Bulma. -Necesito pedirles un favor... Necesito ir de compras.- dijo para la mirada confusa de ambos hombres. -No es que sea de capricho, sino que... Dudo que la ropa de una adolescente de diecisiete años me quede- lo dijo Bulma tratando de no sonar despreocupada sobre su situación de la seguridad ya que verdaderamente necesitaba ropa.

-Yo iré contigo Bulma, te acompañare a tu habitación- Bulma le sonrió a su padre en señal de asentimiento. -Dame un minuto- le dijo a Nail agarrando la bolsa que trajo consigo.

-¿Así que mi niña siempre fue independiente del dinero de su padre?- bromeó dolido falsamente al ver a Bulma buscar entre sus antiguas pertenencias una cajita donde guardaba dinero que se ganaba con sus proyectos. -Papá siempre supiste que me gustaba ganar dinero por mi misma, siempre traté de no pedirte a ti- le respondió Bulma tomando su cartera, los anteojos de sol y el sombrero ante la mirada de intriga de su padre.

-Te contaré todo con detalles cuando volvamos, pero quiero proteger mi identidad para evitar problemas-.

...

Por los ruegos de Bulma caminaron por casi media ciudad, claro siempre siendo muy precavidos, yendo de tienda en tienda, gastando dinero en su nueva ropa y todo lo necesario. Perdon por la cantidad pero es que no tengo nada que se acomode a mi edad- se disculpó Bulma por las bolsas que llevaban sus acompañantes en cada mano.

-Ni tu actitud concuerda con tu edad- le reprocho Nail llevándose una mirada aniquiladora de parte de Bulma. -Tu tampoco, porque pareces un anciano chismo...-

Bulma quedo estática, su corazón comenzo a latir rápidamente y en su rostro se formo una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad. En aquel parque de enfrente, pudo ver lo que más añoraba reencontrar, esos cabellos azabaches en punta lo delataban, era él. Vegeta.

Pero su emoción se fue desvaneciendo lentamente cuando vió a un niño de cabello negro hablando con él y corriendo a su alrededor pero lo siguiente la destrozó. Vio una silueta femenina llegar hasta su lado, una mujer joven con cabello rubio y buen físico.

Su corazón se encogió tan dolorosamente que un nudo se formó en su garganta dejándola melancólica e inquieta.

Era una tonta, una idiota por pensar que vegeta la esperaría todo este tiempo, que estaría con ella, que formarían una familia... Puras supersticiones. Ahora lo veía con una hermosa esposa que no era ella y un hijo... ¡Un hijo! Ya nada sería igual de aquí en adelante.

-¿Bulma?... Bulma ¿Que ocurre?- la voz de su padre la sacó de ese trance en el que había caído. Bulma sacudió su cabeza lejos de aquella vista y volteo hacia ellos. -Ehm nada solo me distraje con algo que vi pasar- reía forzadamente.

En el camino hacia su casa no pudo evitar sentirse de lo peor, esa imagen de familia perfecta estaba perturbando su mente pero no lo culpaba. ¿Quien en su sano juicio espera a la persona que supuestamente ama por siete años? ¡Por Dios! Nadie. Debe aceptar la realidad y darse por vencida, no intervendrá en una familia unida solo por un viejo amor...

Bulma y Nail se pasaron toda la tarde hablando con el dr. Brief sobre todo lo que se debía informar, desde el secuestro de Bulma hasta los últimos detalles que se supieron a última hora, los procesos legales que se estaban realizando y la búsqueda de pruebas y más sospechosos para poder encarcelar a los secuestradores.

-Se dice que estos tipos no solo atacaron la Corporación Cápsula con secuestros y manipulaciones, otra empresa muy conocida fue llevada a la bancarrota por sus actos... Y por el solo hecho no de aceptar una unión con ellos- Nail revisaba unos papeles que imprimió luego de recibirlos en un e-mail.

-No puede ser... ¿Osea que porque no quise establecer una unión con su empresa están haciendo todo esto?- preguntó el Dr. Brief con un cierto tono molesto en su voz lo cual Nail asintió.

Se habló tambien de la seguridad de Bulma y las condiciones que se establecieron respecto a su libertad, no para el gusto de Bulma.

La noche cayó sobre ellos y el cansancio de los labores del día se hacían notar en sus rostros, luego de cenar, ordenar un cuarto para Nail y charlar un rato más sobre el asunto cada cual se dirigió a su habitación.

Bulma se acostó en su cama que tanto extrañaba mirando hacia el techo como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo, pero por su cabeza pasaban esas malditas imagenes. Se levantó furiosa y cerró las cortinas de su ventana por donde el frío comenzaba a colarse.

Volvió nuevamente y se acostó en posición fetal, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Lo que vio hoy quedará como excusa del destino para torturarla toda la vida... Pero algo en el fondo de su ser le decía otra cosa... Algo que no podía entender.

Era como si esa chispa de esperanza aun estuviera brillando...

* * *

 **N/A: Dios Miooo! Actualización al finnnnnn xD Estuve más que ocupada, estudiosa, cansada, enferma y todas las cosas malas que se les ocurra para mi vida xD peeeero de a poco iba escribiendo este capitulo para ustedes :3 asi que espero que lo disfruten jaja y agradezco a toda persona que me deje review, fav o follow o el simple hecho de leerlo me hace muy feliz**

 **Un gran beso**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**

 **Orgullosaiyan**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama. La historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

 **Aviso!: Contiene lemon!**

 **Capítulo 26**

 **Volverte a ver**

Los rayos solares que se colaban por la ventana iluminando toda la habitación, dándole un aspecto de hermoso amanecer en la Corporación Cápsula.

La luz iluminó su rostro aún dormido, hace algunas horas se había despertado pero no tenía deseos de levantarse. Un bostezo se escapó de sus labios mientras se liberaba del enriedo de las sábanas en su cuerpo, nunca había sido ordenada al dormir, siempre cuando despertaba la cama era un desastre y ella también.

Se giró dándole la espalda a la ventana, el fastidio amenazaba con apoderarse de ella.

No sabia que hacer con su vida, lo único que se aseguraba en su futuro era la herencia de la Corporación Cápsula cuando su padre se retirara de la presidencia. Pero más allá de eso, nada. No pensaba en tener una pareja o tener hijos y formar una familia, el único hombre al que amo ahora ama a otra mujer y no tenía deseos de conocer a otra persona.

Tampoco sabía si debería pensar demasiado ya que aun sus secuestradores estaban sueltos y tenía miedo de que volvieran a ella para tomar una revancha.

Su mente le gritaba volver a ver a todos sus amigos, pero tambien le gritaba que no lo haga. Nunca se lo perdonaria si algo les ocurre por su culpa.

Quitó las las sábanas de su cuerpo, se levantó de la cama y caminó a pasos perezosos hasta llegar al baño. Se quitó la pijama y se adentro en la ducha donde el agua tibia golpeó su piel, destensando todo su cuerpo.

Cuando salió de su baño con una toalla rodeada rodeada en su cuerpo se miró en el espejo frente a ella e inspeccionó su cabello mojado. En esos siete años solo dos veces corto su cabello, pero ahora había crecido nuevamente, llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Se vistió con unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul, se maquilló y peinó su cabello dejándolo suelto. Salió de su habitación y bajó hacia la sala, donde su padre ya estaba desayunando junto con Nail.

-Buenos días- saludo normal tomando asiento y sirviéndose también el desayuno. -Buenos días- saludaron los presentes a Bulma. Mientras desayunaban en silencio, Bulma no pudo evitar recordar a Broly, seguramente aun seguía en prisión y aunque en lo más profundo de su ser se compadeciera de él, otra parte de ella sentía que se merecía ese castigo... No solo por pertenecer a una banda de estafadores, sino por haberla traicionado y siempre haber llevado esa máscara de buen amigo y hermano mayor que ella se creyó.

-Bulma- la llamó su padre, Bulma casi se ahoga con su café al escuchar su voz. -¿S-sí?- le respondió fingiendo su pequeño percance con unos carraspeos de garganta. -En unas semanas tendré que ir a la comisaría donde te encontraron para arreglar unos papeles y también pedir la detención de las empresas Cold por estafa y extorsión- pauso para suspirar pesadamente. -Nail tendrá que venir conmigo, así que tu también vendrás-.

Bulma dejo su tostada y observo a su padre con los ojos abiertos de par en par. -No...- su voz salio apagada. -No quiero volver alli- se levanto exaltada de su silla y golpero sus manos en la mesa. -Por favor papa no quiero alejarme de mi hogar- le suplico Bulma a punto de caer en la angustia.

-Pero...- su padre estaba por hablar pero Nail se adelantó. -No queda otra opción que dejarla aqui- se acercó a Bulma y posó una manos sobre su hombro para tranquilizarla. -No podemos obligarla a volver a un lugar donde estuvo siete años encerrada. -Bulma lo miró con sorpresa. -Tampoco podemos arriesgarnos a que este de aquí para allá-.

El padre de Bulma no pudo decir alguna palabra para oponerse, Nail tenía razón. -Papa- Bulma se acercó a su padre al notar lo tenso que estaba. -Ya soy adulta, tengo 25 años no tienes porque preocuparte- le sonrió. -Puedo cuidarme sola... Y tambien estara Lucy para acompañarme, nada me va a pasar- abrazo a su papa dándole la seguridad que tanto necesitaba.

El timbre de la puerta principal los alarmó a todos. -Papa ¿Invitaste a alguien?- le preguntó Bulma con un poco de sospecha. -No, claro que no- le respondió mirando a una de las sirvientas acercarse a la puerta y observar por la mirilla de esta.

-Sr. Brief Es la familia Son- le comunicó la sirvienta. El científico se acercó a la puerta, miró a Bulma por un momento y trago saliva nervioso. -Son tus amigos Bulma-.

Al escuchar esto, Bulma sintió como las ansias recorrieron su cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se pintó sobre su rostro. -¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Nail observando a la joven para esperar una respuesta de su parte.

Las palabras no salían de su boca, solo las ansias y la alegría cosquillean su ser, sacudía sus manos para liberar el nerviosismo y asintió con la cabeza varias veces.

Brief miro a Nail y este asintió dándole la confirmación de que todo estaba bien, que Bulma merecía reencontrarse con las personas que ama y que en esos terribles años no volvió a ver. El padre de Bulma abrió la puerta de la entrada dejando a la vista a la pequeña pero hermosa familia Son.

Los dos adultos quedaron estáticos y asombrados en la puerta al verla donde un silencio incómodo y que decia mas que las palabras se hizo presente. Milk fue la primera en romper con ese silencio. -¡BULMA!- gritó a todo pulmón corriendo hacia ella con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Hola!- la saludo Bulma, se sentía nerviosa como si fuera que recien la habia conocido. El fuerte abrazo de Milk hizo que los nervios desaparecieran rápidamente dando lugar a unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad que comenzaban a escaparse de sus ojos.

-Me alegro que estes bien...- sollozaba Milk -Por fin has vuelto-. Bulma no resistió y el llanto la traicionó, se separó lentamente de ella para luego recibir un abrazo sorpresa de parte de Goku y le correspondió de la misma manera, demostrando cuánto los había extrañado. -Te extrañamos tanto Bulma- le dijo Goku que estaba más alto que ella.

-¿Mamá?- una voz infantil se oyó a sus espaldas, Milk se giró y caminó hasta su hijo. -Que no te de pena Gohan- le dijo acercándose hacia donde los demás. El pequeño estaba con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas sonrosadas, era muy tímido y quedó estático por la vergüenza.

-Hola Gohan, cuanto has crecido- Bulma se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del pequeño y le sonrió revolviendo sus cabellos negros. -Hola- le contesto Gohan tomando más confianza. -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-.

-Mm..- Bulma se hizo la pensativa ante la atenta mirada del pequeño. -Pues, te conozco desde que naciste. Tus padres son mis amigos y me fui de viaje por muchos años, por eso no me recuerdas.- le mintió sobre el viaje, no podía decirle a un niño semejante situación por la que había pasado.

-Dime Gohan ¿Que te gustaría ser en el futuro?- le hizo una pregunta al azar. -Mm- el rostro pensativo de Gohan hizo que se le enterneciera el corazón. -Quiero ser un investigador famoso- lo dijo con entusiasmo.

Bulma quedo asombrada con la respuesta del niño, no lo esperaba. -Wow... Claro que lo serás- le dio ánimos. -Esfuérzate-.

-Mi querido Gohan es tan estudioso- dijo Milk con aires de madre súper orgullosa de su bebé. Goku rasco su cabeza mientras reía, realmente Gohan no había salido a él con eso de los estudios. -Vamos a la sala- dijo Bulma saliendo de su trance 'nostálgico'.

Sentados en la sala principal se encontraban los tres adultos conversando sobre todo lo que pasó en esos años mientras Gohan se escapó a las instalaciones junto con el Dr. Brief para mostrarle unos juguetes nuevos.

-Llevamos 6 años de casado y somos una familia muy feliz ¿Verdad Goku?- lo dijo Milk abrazándolo tiernamente. -S-si- contesto Goku con un claro sonrojo en su cara, Bulma reía por sus actitudes, aún eran unos adolescentes enamorados.

-Bulma ¿Como has vuelto? ¿Qué pasó?- le pregunto Goku poniéndose serio. Bulma detuvo su risa y los miró a ambos mostrando su tristeza y el rencor que tenía. -Broly- exclamó con un tono de enojo. -Yo desde el principio vi algo en ese sujeto que no me gustaba- comentó Milk indignada.

-No pensé que me haría esto... Él era como mi hermano mayor y mi mejor amigo- susurró Bulma con dolencia, su alma se sentia vacia y su corazón traicionado. -Pero hay mucho más que no les he contado- ante esas palabras, Goku y Milk la observaron con detenimiento. Ellos habían visitado al padre de Bulma unas cuantas veces para darle ánimos y ayudar con la investigación. A veces Krilin y 18 los acompañaban pero el único que se dignó a aparecer fue Vegeta.

Dos meses después del secuestro de Bulma, todos terminaron la preparatoria y Vegeta se fue de viaje sin avisar a nadie sobre su paradero hasta el dia en que Goku lo llamo exasperado de no poder comunicarse con el y lo único que le dijo fue el lugar en donde estaba, pero nunca dijo cuando volvería. Estuvo tres años fuera de la Capital del Sur, cuando un dia volvio a la ciudad donde primeramente fue a la casa de Kakaroto y las cosas lograron estabilizarse. Ambos volvieron a trabajar en la empresa del padre de Goku pero de la intimidad de Vegeta no sabían absolutamente nada, e incluso llegaron a concluir que volvió a ser el de antes, aquel hombre frío orgulloso encerrado entre cuatro paredes de dureza que lo protegían de los demás.

Goku evito hablar de él frente a Bulma, no sabia como seria su reaccion. -Bulma ¿Es tan grave lo que ocurre?- la voz de Milk sacó de sus pensamientos a Goku. -Veras Milk- Bulma susurro con desgano. -Mis secuestradores aun no estan en prision, los estan buscando la ley- miro hacia la ventana como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. -Así que no puedo disfrutar de mi libertad aun, debo tener mucho cuidado, nadie sabe si volveran por mi-.

-Nosotros estaremos contigo Bulma- le dijo Milk tomándole las manos. Bulma sonrió triste y retiró las manos de su amiga. -Lo siento pero no puedo permitirlo- aguantaba las ganas de llorar- Si algo les llegara a pasar no me lo perdonaría nunca, no quiero que ambos estén en peligro, y Gohan tampoco-.

Goku palmeo la cabeza de Bulma como un gesto a una niña pequeña. -No podemos abandonarte Bulma- le sonrió con una de sus típicas risas que te llenaban de seguridad. Bulma le devolvió la sonrisa y rió con alegría y lágrimas de felicidad cayendo por su rostro, susurrando un 'gracias' y volviendo a reír junto a Milk.

Unos minutos después, Bulma los despide con pesar, quería quedarse más tiempo con ellos. Luego de llamar a Gohan para ir a sus clases, la pequeña familia se despidió de Bulma con un gran abrazo y partió con un Gohan hablando sobre todos los juguetes e inventos que el Sr. Brief le enseñó.

Bulma se dio cuenta que pasaron casi toda la tarde hablando y su estómago le estaba reclamando por ello. -¿Tienes hambre?- la voz de Nail la asusto cuando entro en la cocina. -¡No vuelvas a asustarme asi tonto!- le dijo en modo de reproche.

Nail le ofreció una porción de pastel de fresas y Bulma no lo rechazó por ningún motivo, se sentaron en la mesa y un silencio incomodo se presentó entre ambos. -¿El hombre que vino era tu amor perdido?- Nail interrumpió el silencio.

Bulma casi se ahoga con el café que estaba bebiendo junto al pastel. -¡No seas tonto! ¡Es el esposo de mi amiga y tiene familia!- rodó los ojos ¿Ella y Goku? Que tonteria, ni en mil años luz, nunca traicionaria a su amiga y Goku era como un hermano pequeño para ella.

-Esta bien, tranquila- Nail levantó las manos en señal de que se tranquilice. Bulma podría sacar su mal genio de un momento a otro rápidamente. -¿Por qué tanta pregunta sobre eso?- Bulma se sirvió otro pedazo de pastel.

-Tengo curiosidad de ver tu cara de tonta enamorada- le respondió haciendo muecas tratando de imitarla. -Ja-ja que gracioso- le dijo Bulma con sarcasmo -Pues te quedarás con las ganas esperando, porque eso nunca va a pasar- su voz era de puro fastidio y desánimo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó el oficial terminando su café. Bulma termino de comer su deliciosa porción de pastel de fresa junto con su café, se levantó de la silla y lavo lo que había utilizado. Antes de salir de la cocina pero su caminar en el marco de la puerta y se giró hacia Nail. -No quiero hablar de eso- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Subió las escaleras, dejando a Nail con las palabras en la boca y entró en su habitación. Su mirada viajó hasta la ventana que estaba abierta y se acercó hasta ella, recordando las múltiples peleas que tenía con Vegeta por su música alta o alguna que otra tontería ¿Seguirá viviendo allí? ¿O se mudó? No aguantaba estar encerrada allí, necesitaba tomar aire fresco o sino se volvería loca y no sería algo agradable.

El sol aún no se había ocultado así que ¿Qué importaba?

Se puso los anteojos oscuros y luego salió lo más sigilosa posible caminando de puntitas, decidió salir por la puerta trasera para no levantar sospechas ni hacer tanto ruido, la esperaba una caminata por el parque.

 **-.-**

Cerró el portafolio lleno de papeles con un poco de esfuerzo,otro miserable dia de su vida se estaba acabando. No le importaba terminar tarde o temprano su trabajo, cuando llegaba a su hogar no tenía nada que hacer.

Que patético.

Fue un cobarde al abandonar la Capital para tratar de olvidar y no enfrentar las cosas como un hombre. Pero en esos años no logro olvidarla.

Aún seguía en sus recuerdos y en su cuerpo ¡No se dignaba a desaparecer de su vida! Había oscuras noches donde podía sentir sus suaves manos en su piel y su voz susurrandole al oído, pero eran solo sueños atormentando cada día de su vida.

Pero él tampoco se dignaba a olvidarla y retomar su vida. Era egoísta y la había perdido... No pudo salvarla. Suspiro pesadamente alejando esos pensamientos y pasó la mano por su cabello para tratar de calmarse.

-Vegeta- lo llamo Bardock, el padre de Goku. -El dia de mañana tendrás el turno de la tarde- le entregó una ficha con su cambio de horario. -Kakaroto te cubrirá en la mañana- terminó tomando asiento a su lado con más confianza. -He observado que necesitas descansar un poco, no tienes buena cara, tambien necesito que Kakaroto comience con su puesto para aumentar la productividad-.

Vegeta lo observo serio, aunque no quería admitirlo, tenía razón. Hace unos días que no dormía bien y se sentía cansado, algo muy extraño. Sentía ansias, desesperación, inquietud y otras cosas que le impedían conciliar el sueño adecuadamente. -No necesitas tener lástima de mí- le respondió un poco molesto, aunque Bardock fue mejor padre que el suyo, no tenía la necesidad de preocuparse por él.

-No es lastima Vegeta- se levantó de su asiento y lo miro -Tu rostro lo dice todo- dicho esto caminó hasta la puerta y antes de salir quiso calmar la tensión. -Y no quiero que espantes a los clientes con tu cara de anochecido- bromeo para el disgusto de Vegeta que gruño por el comentario, a veces podía ser tan molesto como Kakaroto.

Tomó el portafolios y su saco, dejó la oficina en orden y salió de la empresa. No había vuelto a su casa, así que alquilaba un departamento a pocas cuadras de la casa de Lazuli hasta que decidiera qué haría con la casa que está al lado de la Corporación Cápsula.

Caminaba por los verdes pastos del parque con la mente totalmente en blanco, los escasos rayos del sol que se escondían en el horizonte eran acompañados por una brisa cálida que estremeció sus sentires. Por alguna razón era una tarde extraña.

Sus ojos viajaron hasta una banca donde yacía la única persona de todo el parque y quedó horrorizado.

No... No podía ser. Su mente le estaba jugando una de las suyas nuevamente y era una ilusión ¡Por supuesto! ¿O no? Se quedo estático en su lugar sin saber que hacer ¡El Gran Vegeta por primera vez tenia terror... Terror de que lo que vean sus ojos sea una vil mentira y se ilusionara nuevamente.

No quería, no debía creerlo. Aunque no estaba seguro de si era ella, lo averiguaría, no huiría nuevamente.

-Que bueno que no hay nadie- susurró Bulma disfrutando la suave brisa que movía su cabello. En la fuente que estaba frente a ella podía observar su rostro en el agua cristalina, se dio cuent que había cambiado mucho... Se estaba volviendo vieja.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Por supuesto que no!- alzó la voz ante lo loco que sonaba eso- Bulma Brief todavía es una mujer joven y bonita- aún solía ser engreída y orgullosa con su belleza ¡Claro que si! Aún tenía toda una vida por delante y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

-Bulma...-

Todos los sentires que recorrieron su cuerpo fueron extremadamente terroríficos. Era la mujer más afortunada del mundo, literalmente. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no quería voltear.

-... ¿En verdad eres tu?-

Otra vez aquella voz dueña de sus deseos.

Bulma volteó lentamente para observar esos ojos negros que tanto la cautivaba, que por tanto tiempo anhelo volver a ver. Ambos estaban en silencio, como si la mirada quisiera pronunciar alguna sílaba.

Vegeta dejó caer el portafolio y su saco al ver a Bulma corriendo hacia él. Lo abrazo por la cintura y oculto su llanto en su pecho, lo necesitaba, lo extrañaba tanto.

Vegeta sentía su cálido cuerpo aferrarse al suyo y su corazon comenzo a latir rápidamente... Como cuando era adolescente, se había quedado estático y mudo... ¡Ella estaba viva! Podía sentirla sollozar en su pecho, no era un sueño.

-E-Estas... Viva- susurró Vegeta con dificultad, aun no salia del estado de shock. Entonces fue ahí cuando Bulma se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Dios mío" pensó separándose rápidamente de él y tomando una distancia considerable. Esto no está bien- desvió su mirada hacia un lado mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas ¿Por qué siempre hace estupideces? ¿Acaso no sabía controlar sus emociones? Pero estuvo mucho tiempo esperando este momento, de volver a verlo a él.

-¿Por qué dices que no está bien?- la voz de Vegeta la asustó. Lo miro a los ojos, aquellos ojos que la miraban con intensidad, amenazando con perderse en esos oscuros pozos llenos de misterio.

Desvió la mirada rápidamente ante su decepción, esos ojos ahora miraban a otra mujer, a la que amaba y no lo culpaba por eso.

-No quería que esto pasara- susurró bulma con voz suave. Vegeta arqueó una ceja confundido y toda su emoción se fue al carajo. -¿No querías volver a verme?- preguntó con cierto tono de desilusión poco disimulado.

-¿¡Que?!- Bulma rápidamente quiso explicarse mejor. -No quiero interferir en tu vida- dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Espera!- trato de detenerla Vegeta pero no lo logró. Estaba confundido, tantos años moliendose la cabeza con ella y ahora que estaba viva lo rechaza ¿Qué carajo le pasa al destino? Mejor dicho ¿Qué carajo le pasa a ella? Su cabeza iba a estallar... Muchas cosas en un solo dia no era agradable.

 **-.-**

Hace dos dias, Nail y el Dr. Brief habían salido de viaje para realizar los trámites necesarios en la comisaría donde Bulma fue encontrada.

Bulma había recibido llamadas y visitas de Vegeta pero ella siempre las evitaba ¿Por qué insistía tanto? Tiene una familia que cuidar ¿Por qué no la olvida? Él ya ha vuelto a rehacer su vida sin ella ¿Por qué no dejaba de torturarla con su presencia? Que terco es.

Lucy le había preparado una deliciosa cena al ver lo cansada que se encontraba al haber vuelto a trabajar en el laboratorio. Estaba contenta al ver a la cocinera de la familia aun trabajando para su padre, era como la madre que no recordaba y la persona cómplice de sus locuras de pequeña. -Lucy la cena de hoy estuvo genial- le dijo bulma dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-Muchas gracias señorita Bulma- le contestó la cocinera con gran alegría por sus palabras.

-Iré a descansar, estoy molida por el trabajo- comenzó a subir las escaleras masajeandose el cuello. -Que descanse- le contestó Lucy a punto de irse a descansar también, pero unos toques en la puerta la detuvieron.

Bulma se recostó en la cama pero no podía conciliar el sueño por dos cosas:

Primero: se mente se negaba a descansar y Segundo: se arrepintió de ponerse un short y una remera de pijama, se estaba congelando.

Carraspeo la garganta molesta y se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose hasta el armario para buscaré algo para taparse mejor. -¿Dónde está ese maldito camisón?- se quejo abriendo otro cajón y comenzar a buscar entre las prendas.

Golpes en la puerta.

¿Qué? ¿Lucy se había olvidado de decirle algo?

-Adelante- gritó sin quitar su concentración de su búsqueda. -Bulma-.

Oh no. No puede ser. Su cuerpo se paralizo por completo, negando a realizar algún tipo de movimiento para encarar a la persona a sus espaldas, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal pero trato de ser firme con su voz.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí Ve-Vegeta?- ¡Mierda! Su propio cuerpo la traicionaba. -He venido a verte, veo que Lucy no fue advertida sobre mi ¿Verdad?- le dijo con un poco de molestia en su voz por el hecho de que ella lo evitara a toda costa.

-No deberias estar aqui- Bulma aun no se dignaba a voltear, no podía verlo a los ojos

¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué? siempre le repetía lo mismo una y otra vez? Esto lo estaba fastidiando cada dia peor y pensaba que terminar con tanto maldito misterio era lo mejor de una vez por todas. -¡Ya basta de tonterías! ¿Por qué siempre me evitas? ¡Dímelo de una vez Bulma, dejate de niñerias estupidas!- su paciencia se había colmado pero no hubiera querido levantar la voz.

-¡Por tu familia!- Un duro silencio los golpeo a ambos por aquellas palabras, Bulma luchaba para que Vegeta no escuchaba sus sollozos, no podía evitar las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos con los duras que eran esas palabras para ella.

La confusión se sentía en el aire, mas por la parte de Vegeta que no entendía muy bien la situación. -¿Familia?- dijo Vegeta, su cabeza iba a estallar por tantas cosas.

-Si- Bulma secó las lágrimas con rudeza. -Te vi en el parque con un precioso niño y... Una mujer rubia... Muy bonita- aunque le dolía, Bulma fue totalmente sincera.

Vegeta no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras se acercó unos pasos más, hipnotizado por su cuerpo. -Esa mujer era tu amiga LAzuli y el mocoso nada mas y nada menos que el hijo de Kakaroto... Los fines de semana soy el encargado de cuidarlo-.

¡Por Dios! ¡Que tonta era! Sentía ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared y desaparecer de su vista.

-¿Por eso me evitabas?- su voz aún más cerca de ella la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. -No quiero que estes conmigo...- esas palabras fueron como un empujón para Vegeta. -... No quiero que tu vida corra peligro- la voz de Bulma salió quebradiza y ya no se preocupó por ocultar su llanto.

-No soportaría perderte otra vez- Bulma liberó su miedo en forma de lágrimas que salían sin compasión, era patética y estaba haciendo el ridiculo frente a él. Sus ojos azules se ampliaron al sentir un calor rodearla por la espalda.

-Tonta- Vegeta se aprieta a su cuerpo haciendo que su cuerpo cierre el cajón quedando pegado al armario. Bulma se revuelve intentando liberarse pero sigue aprisionada entre su cuerpo y el closet.

-¡No!- exclama molesta mientras intenta soltarse de su abrazo. Vegeta se acercó a su cuello donde pudo aspirar ese aroma exquisito que tanto extraño, su cuerpo la pedía a ella, solamente a ella.

-Bulma...- comenzó a susurrar contra su oído. -Te he extrañado tanto... -lamió el lóbulo de su oreja. -No me rechaces...- beso su cuello. -Te necesito...-.

Bulma podía sentir el calor comenzar a apoderarse de ella y esas sensaciones extrañas recorrer su ser, lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella pero aun estaba esa vocecita molesta diciéndole 'no' en su cabeza.

-No...- susurra con menos ganas en su voz. -¿No qué?- insistió Vegeta comenzando a mover su cadera contra ella. Bulma suelta un quejido de placer-No... No me dejes...- susurra en un hilo de voz dejándose llevar por el deseo, levantando su trasero para sentirlo más.

Vegeta comienza a moverse con más intensidad, sintiendo como sus cuerpos aumentan de temperatura y los suspiros no se hacen esperar. Vegeta la voltea quedando ambos cara a cara, Bulma lo abraza impaciente y acerca su rostro apretando sus labios con los suyos buscando la humedad de su boca.

Es un beso árido, cargado de deseo, de necesidad. Sus lenguas se aventuraron en la boca del otro en una danza donde se tocan, se enriedan y se disfrutan. Sus cuerpos se mueven al compás de sus bocas, la espalda de Bulma se va arqueando mientras el sigue atacando sin piedad sus labios.

Bulma se sonrojó fuertemente al sentir algo apretado contra ella y Vegeta sonrió pícaramente contra sus labios, ella era la única que lograba 'eso' en él. Comienza a guiarla hasta la cama donde pasarían una larga velada, se deshizo de su pijama y la recosto en las sabanas dejándola bajo sus brazos.

Comienza a besar y morder su cuello mientras sus manos bajan por su espalda y delinean su curvilíneo cuerpo, Bulma aprovechó la oportunidad para quitarle la ropa sin pudor alguno como cuando era adolescente. Ambos desnudos, piel contra piel que se gritaban cuanto se echaron de menos en esos años.

Vegeta recorre con su lengua desde su cuello hasta la línea que separa sus senos, habían crecido bastante, tomó uno de sus senos y comenzó a jugar con él mientras masajeaba el otro y se deleitaba con los suspiros de Bulma.

-Vegeta...- Bulma no pudo evitar suspirar su nombre siendo invadida por el placer del fuego. Los besos van tomando mayor profundidad mientras sus cuerpos desean juntarse con el otro.

Vegeta la tomó por las nalgas y comienza a dar caderazos suaves buscando que su miembro encuentre el camino que el mismo calor del interior de Bulma le va mostrando.

Lo encuentra al fin y se adentra lentamente el ella robándole un gemido largo a Bulma mientras su espalda se arquea de físico placer, la siente temblar debajo de su cuerpo aferrándose a él con fuerza. -Bulma- gimió Vegeta en su oído mientras comienza a mover sus caderas lentamente recorriendo su figura con su manos hasta sus nalgas que aprieta y masajea con deleite sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella.

Era una delicia sentir, su calor, su humedad, su delicioso cuerpo, todo aquello que se le negó por siete malditos años.

Bulma lo rodeo con los brazos y piernas para atraerlo más a su cuerpo, el fuego que los rodeaba era ardiente, como el fénix que renace de las cenizas. Siente como Vegeta aumenta el ritmo de sus embestidas y casi grita de placer, sus manos recorren su ancha y fuerte espalda hasta llegar a su cabeza y acariciar su rebelde cabello.

Cierra con más fuerza sus piernas alrededor de Vegeta y clavó sus uñas en su espalda mientras convulsiona dejado suyo susurrando su nombre. Vegeta la siente temblar y se siente atrapado en las contracciones de su pelvis, la fuerza de sus embestidas aumenta llevándolos a ambos a la locura.

Levanta un poco su rostro y de esa cuenta que de sus ojos cerrados brotaron algunas lágrimas. La fuerza del placer lo obliga a cerrar los ojos desentendiendose de todo lo que no sea ella, se derrama en su interior con ganas, empujando con fuerza con la idea imposible de llegar más adentro de lo que ya está, jadeando sin poder evitarlo.

Ambos respiran con pesar por el cansancio, tratando de que llegue algo de aire a su pulmones. Vegeta se relaja un poco sobre ella buscando no recostar del todo su peso.

Cuando sintió que el oxígeno volvió a su cuerpo se reincorporo un poco para observar su rostro. Su largo cabello despeinado, sus labios ligeramente abiertos tratando de buscar aire, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos azules mirándolo con un brillo inigualable.

Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó sus labios al ver a la belleza de mujer bajo su cuerpo. -¿Te hice daño?- susurro dando pequeños besos en el cuello de ella.

-No... suspiro Bulma sintiendo cosquillas nuevamente por sus atenciones.

Vegeta salió de su interior suavemente y se recostó a su lado, atrayéndola hacia él en un abrazo posesivo. Bulma soltó una pequeña 'risa de bruja' y se aferró más a él buscando el agradable calor de su cuerpo.

El sueño y el cansancio los golpeó pesadamente junto con el frío de la noche. Ambos se refugiaron bajo las sábanas y sentían que en cualquier momento caerían en los brazos de morfeo.

-Vegeta- lo llamó Bulma sintiendo la pesadez en sus ojos. -¿Mm?- musito Vegeta con los ojos cerrados.

Bulma beso su barbilla y se acercó a su pecho escuchando los fuertes latidos de su corazón. -Te amo-.

* * *

 **N/A: Ay! Como que todavia no me acostumbro a escribir lemon /.o jajaja espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y ni** **siquiera me di cuenta que lo hice mas largo xD Gracias a todos por su apoyo y mis ojos ya no aguantan x.x**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**

 **Saludos**

 **OrgulloSaiyan**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama. La historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

 **Capítulo 27**

 **Cuerpo y alma**

 **Advertencia: Lemon**

Salió de su sueño sobresaltada, con la respiración agitada y aun no se ubicaba en el tiempo y espacio. Miro hacia un lado y luego al otro reiteradas veces aun aturdida. Pasó la mano por sus largos cabellos mientras intentaba calmarse un poco, tuvo un sueño terrible ¡Oh no! ¿Por qué tuvo que recordarlo? El solo hecho de que esas imágenes pasan por su cabeza la angustiaba de sobremanera, tanto que sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.

Giró rápidamente su rostro... Observando el lugar vacío a su lado ¿Entonces todo eso también fue un sueño? No, claro que no... ¿O si? Miró su cuerpo, estaba desnuda. Con un movimiento rápido logro taparse con las sábanas.

Entonces si había ocurrido... Pero ¿Por qué no estaba? ¿No se supone que se había quedado con ella? Bajo su mirada, perdiéndose en algún punto indefinido en las sabanas donde el silencio reinaba en la habitación. ¿Y si solo la busco para sacarse las ganas? No... No lo soportaría, y tampoco creía que fuese capaz.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y esto la tomó por sorpresa. -¿Eh? ¿Por qué lloró?- susurró Bulma con una sonrisa, limpiando con rudeza su mejilla. -... N-No pasa nada- trato de convencerse a ella misma, no sabia si reir o llorar. -... Soy patética-. No quería llorar, pero eso pudo más que ella, tantos años esperando, anhelando algo así y él le hace esto.

Tenía mucha suerte.

El ruido de la puerta del baño abrirse la asustó, lo que hizo que levantara su rostro para chocar con unos profundos ojos negros que la miraban con la misma confusión que ella. La guerra de miradas había empezado, onix y zafiros, tratando de decir alguna palabra, pedir explicaciones al otro, pero ninguno se atrevía a comenzar... Hasta cierto punto.

-¿Qué sucede?- su voz fuerte estremeció todo su ser. Las lágrimas aún recorrían las mejillas de Bulma sin razón ¿Qué debería sentir? No sabía exactamente. Bulma se rodeo a ella misma en un 'autoabrazo' y sollozo débilmente con la cabeza gacha, estaba feliz pero a la vez asustada.

Vegeta se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado en silencio, no le gustaba verla llorar aunque le constara admitirlo. Se había despertado antes que ella y necesitaba refrescarse un poco, y ahora salía y la veía llorar, pero ¿Por qué?

Acercó una mano hasta su rostro y corrió los mechones azules que lo tapaban, vio sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus lágrimas aun correr por su cara. -¿Qué demonios te ocurre?- realmente lo desesperaba verla así.

Bulma abrió sus ojos al escuchar su voz tan cerca y nuevamente su vista chocó con la de él, secó sus lágrimas rápidamente mientras giraba su rostro. -Pensé... Que te habías ido- apretó las sabanas a su cuerpo con más fuerza. -Que me habías dejado-.

Vegeta sintió algo revolverse en su interior ¿Cómo podía irse? Mejor dicho, él no quería irse, en ningún momento esa idea cruzo por su cabeza... Eso significaba que ella aun sentía algo por él.

-Eres una tonta- le dijo Vegeta en tono de burla, acercándose más a ella. -¿Como podria irme si te tengo conmigo otra vez?. -Bulma lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par mostrando la belleza de ambos, la felicidad recorrió todo su ser como un hormigueo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Lo abrazo sorpresivamente, sin importar que la sábana se deslizó de su cuerpo, lo unico que queria era estar otra con él para siempre sin importar lo que suceda.

Vegeta se sintió nervioso nuevamente al sentir su piel contra la suya, lentamente fue correspondiendo a su abrazo y hundió su rostro en la curva de su cuello, aspirando ese aroma que lo volvía loco.

Los minutos parecían congelarse en el tiempo mientras ellos seguían abrazados, no necesitaban decirse nada, solo la compañía del otro era lo que tanto anhelaban.

Bulma se separó de su abrazo y rápidamente unió sus labios con los de él, fundiéndose con necesidad, comenzando con ternura y delicadez. Luego el beso fue tomando profundidad, volviéndose apasionado y caluroso.

Vegeta introdujo su lengua en la cavidad húmeda de ella y comienza a recorrerla de un lado al otro de manera intensa. Se separaron un momento por falta de oxígeno pero unieron sus labios nuevamente pidiendo más, lentamente la fue empujando hasta quedar encima de ella y comenzó a bajar, abandonando sus labios hasta llegar a su cuello el cual comenzó a besar mientras sus manos se adentraron en la estorbosa sabana y acariciaba sus piernas.

Bulma por su parte estaba en una especie de hipnosis por las caricias que le brindaba aquel hombre. Vegeta se levanto solo un poco para observarla mejor, simplemente era perfecta. Desnuda bajo su cuerpo, su cabello esparcido por toda la almohada, sus pechos subir y bajar junto con su agitada respiración.

Bulma se dio cuenta de su estado y cayó a la realidad, ella estaba desnuda, él solamente con unos boxers. Sintió el calor instalarse en sus mejillas pero no hizo nada para tratar de taparse. -Deja de mirarme con esa cara de pervertido- le reprocho Bulma con gracia, nadie podía resistirse a ella.

¿Acaso te avergüenzas?- le preguntó Vegeta con una sonrisa de lado ¡Oh dios! Esa sonrisa la derretia por completa. -Por supuesto que no tonto- Bulma comenzó a acercarse a ella nuevamente.

-¿Entonces?- murmuró él con voz ronca iniciando un viaje con sus manos por sus curvas hasta su trasero el cual apretó con gusto. -Eres un pervertido- le dijo Bulma antes de besarlo nuevamente y adentrar las manos en su cabello, separó sus piernas y Vegeta se acomodo entre ellas sin dejar de recorrer su curvilíneo cuerpo.

Bajo a su cuello nuevamente dejando un rastro de besos y mordidas en el y sacando suaves suspiros a ella que recorría su espalda con sus manos. Tomo su trasero y la apretó contra él, haciéndola sentir su masculinidad, ella gimió un poco mas fuerte mientras su cuerpo era invadido por los escalofríos.

Bulma sentía su cuerpo arder y nuevamente perdia la nocion del tiempo, cada lugar que acariciaba con sus manos era como si dejara un rastro de fuego y la hacia sentir en el cielo. Vegeta se deleitaba con sus dulces suspiros y la necesidad de hacerla suya se apoderaba de él otra vez, tanto que comenzó a moverse contra ella sin control sobre su cuerpo ¡Era tan malditamente exquisita!

-Señorita Bulma- fue como si un balde de agua hubiera caído sobre ambos, los dos se miraron y luego a la puerta donde se escucharon los golpes y la voz de la cocinera.

-¿Qué sucede Lucy?- Bulma trato de sonar normal ya que tenia la respiración agitada y a Vegeta aun encima de ella.

-¿Se siente bien? ¿Necesita algo?- preguntó la empleada del otro lado de la puerta. Vegeta aprovechó el momento para realizar su pequeña venganza con Bulma, se lo merecía por evitarlo tanto tiempo.

Siguió con sus caricias en su cuerpo mientras besaba, lamía y mordía su cuello lo que provocaba que Bulma tuviera dificultad para hablar. -Ah... Si Lucy estoy bien... No te preocupes- le respondió ella. -Vegeta detente- le dijo bajo mientras trataba de Separarlo de ella. -Lucy... Diles a los empleados que tienen el dia libre... Todos... Incluyendote- mordió su labio inferior para evitar un gemido.

-¿Está segura señorita?- preguntó no muy convencida Lucy. -...Si... No te... Preocupes- hablo Bulma entre suspiros. -Estaré bien... Necesito estar sola y arreglar unos... asuntos-.

-Esta bien, pero tenga cuidado- se oyó los pasos de Lucy alejarse del lugar. -Eres un...- susurro Bulma tomando una gran fuerza para girarse y quedar sentada a horcajadas encima de él. -Lo has hecho a propósito- le reprocho 'molesta', en realidad le había gustado.

-Que inteligente- halago Vegeta irónicamente sonriendo y acariciando sus piernas. -Fue un pequeño castigo por ignorarme todos estos días-.

-Eres un idiota infantil- le dijo Bulma recostandose en su pecho siguiendo aún en la misma posición ¿Que pasará de ahora en adelante? ¿Volverían a estar juntos? Maldición, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, no permitiría que la vuelvan a alejar de él cueste lo que cueste.

Esa mujer era una bruja, lanzó un hechizo sobre él y perduró aun durante esos años. Vegeta acaricio su espalda con un movimiento lento mientras seguía sucumbido en sus pensamientos.

-Vegeta- la voz calmada de Bulma hizo que volviera a la realidad. -No quiero que te alejes de mi- susurro levantando la vista hacia él, que la miraba con intensidad y una mezcla de sorpresa y nervios. La tomó desde la nuca y la acercó hacia él para depositar un corto beso en sus finos labios. -¿Puedes quedarte aquí?-.

-¿Vivir... juntos?- le preguntó Vegeta con dificultad, ellos juntos en la misma casa y viéndose casi todo el tiempo, sería mucha tentación.

-¿Tu quieres?- las mejillas de Bulma se sonrojaron. -¿Y qué obtendré a cambio?- inquirió Vegeta con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

-No lo sé- Bulma se hizo la desentendida. -Eso lo veremos- se mordió el labio inferior y con sus manos acaricio su pecho. -No me provoques Brief- le advirtió Vegeta sintiendo cómo poco a poco iba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo por sus caricias.

Bulma soltó una carcajada divertida y se retiró de encima de su cuerpo para dirigirse al baño siendo seguida con la mirada de Vegeta. -Sigues siendo loca como antes- le dijo burlonamente mientras se ponía de pie.

Bulma se paró en seco y se giró hacia el. -Mi culo. le respondió enfadada por el insulto.

-Es muy lindo por cierto- le siguió el juego Vegeta. -Tienes la cabeza caliente- esta vez si estaba avergonzada. Antes de que cerrara la puerta del baño, sintió unos brazos rodearla por la espalda.

-Luego de un baño, necesito saber algunas cosas- su voz era estricta y seria, Bulma rodó los ojos, no quería recordar por enésima vez todo lo que paso.

-Creo que no tengo opción-.

 **-.-**

No podía creerlo aun, Bulma su mejor amiga ¡Había vuelto! La llamada que recibió de Goku aquella vez lo dejó bastante feliz y ansioso.

-Oye ya baja de las nubes o te golpearás con algo- le advirtió una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes. Krilin carcajeo avergonzado mientras volvía a posar la mirada en el camino.

-¡Lazuli!- se oyó la voz de una chica de cabellos negros que movía los brazos para captar su atención junto con Goku.

-¡Milk!- le respondió la chica de la misma manera mientras tomaba a Krilin del brazo y aceleraban el paso.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a su destino, la Corporación Cápsula, donde Bulma los recibió con una gran alegría.

Todo marchaba a la perfeccion entre risas y chistes hasta que las visitas vieron a Vegeta entrar en la sala, en la cuela todos quedaron con la boca abierta y asombrados por su presencia... No sabian casi nada de él y ahora aparecia alli como si nada, realmente la unica que lo entendia era Bulma.

-¿Qué pensará tu padre si vuelve y ve a Vegeta?- pregunto Milk con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si la persona de la que estaba hablando no estuviera allí. -Mi padre ya conoce a Vegeta, no pondría objeción en mi proposición- respondió Bulma, conoce a su padre muy bien y no tendría problema.

Bulma había comentado de mas que Vegeta se quedaria alli, llevándose un reproche de su parte y las miradas no muy educadas de los presentes, hasta empezaron a hablar de cosas de 'bebes' y demas... Para la molestia de Vegeta.

Ella evitó decirles a Krilin y 18 lo que paso durante el secuestro, aun tenia una charla con Vegeta sobre eso y sabia que si relataba algo de lo sucedido él se enfurecería en frente de todos.

-Ahora que por fin te encuentro nuevamente- comenzó a decir Lazuli con un tono demandante. -¿¡Por qué te has ido de la Capital por tres años?!- se levantó de su asiento para encararlo. -Siempre que te lo pregunto no me respondes idiota- realmente estaba enojada.

Todos se quedaron callados, querían saber lo mismo que 18 ¿Por qué? mientras que Bulma se preguntaba de qué carajo estaban hablando ¿Que Vegeta se había ido de la Capital?

Él miraba a Lazuli con una cara de pocos amigos. -Eso no te importa- fue lo único que le respondió. Lazuli apretó los puños -Tan orgulloso como siempre- se sentó nuevamente y cruzó sus brazos indignada, hablar con él siempre era imposible y no entendía como Bulma se había enamorado de ese sujeto.

-¿Y ustedes qué?- era el turno de Bulma para hablar. -¿Están saliendo o qué?- les pregunto a 18 y Krilin que al escucharla, el calor rápidamente se coló en sus rostros. -Pues... Veras- Krilin rascaba su cabeza con nervios.

-Si- lo interrumpió 18 con tranquilidad a lo que Bulma grito de emoción por ellos, siempre había visto alguna chispa en ambos cuando los observaba juntos en el instituto.

-No recuerdo haberte visto con tanto cabello en la cabeza- comentó Goku divertido. -Algunas cosas han cambiado- le contestó Krilin viendo de reojo a cierta rubia, esto no pasó desapercibido por Bulma. "Así que fue por ella" pensó sonriendo hacia la pequeña futura pareja.

-¡Oh Dios! Goku tenemos que ir por Gohan a sus clases- dijo Milk poniéndose de pie y arrastrando a su esposo hasta la salida seguido por Lazuli y Krilin que negaban con la cabeza divertidos al ver el poder que tenía sobre Goku.

-Nos vemos otro dia- se despidió Krilin. -Estaré en contacto contigo- Lazuli le dio un gran abrazo y se despidió antes de que Milk estuviera corriendo como profesional y llevando a Goku como bandera.

Bulma soltó una carcajada, no había cambiado en nada, aunque Krilin se veía más maduro y 18 más femenina y hermosa.

Dio media vuelta y vio a Vegeta arreglándose y con un maletín a su lado ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que el dia anterior habia traido eso consigo? Estaba tan distraída.

-¿A dónde vas?- Bulma se acercó hasta él y comenzó a acomodar su corbata. -Trabajo- le respondió este manteniendo su mirada fija en ella, la cual su mirada era ¿Triste?

-Listo- susurro ella levantando su mirada para encontrarse con la suya, no quería quedarse sola, tenía miedo de que no lo volviera a ver ¿Desconfianza? No, solo quería estar a su lado todo el tiempo que se le negó.

-¿Qué ocurre? Su fuerte tono de voz la hizo sobresaltar ¿En que momento se le cristalizaron los ojos?. -Na- Nada- sonrió falsamente. -Cuídate ¿Si?-.

Vegeta la analizo por un momento, emitió un simple 'Hmp¡ y se dirigió a la puerta, dejando a Bulma aguantando la angustia con un nudo en la garganta. -Vuelvo en la noche- le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Bulma mostró una gran sonrisa y las ansias recorrieron su cuerpo, debería preparar todo para recibir a Vegeta en la noche... Como si fuera su esposo... ¡Que bien sonaba eso!

 **-.-**

-¡No puede ser!- Nail estrelló su puño contra la mesa haciendo sobresaltar a unos oficiales que allí se encontraban. -¡¿Cómo pudieron hacerlo?! ¿¡Cómo no se dieron cuenta?!- les gritó enfadado.

Unas horas antes de que Nail y el Dr. Brief llegaran a la comisaría donde Bulma fue encontrada, había recibido una llamada de parte de su jefe para comunicarle la terrible situación que ocurrió... ¡Los malditos tenían todo planeado! Los mismos hombres que secuestraron a Bulma, cometieron estragos en un lugar alejado de la comisaría y necesitaban refuerzos de la estación, dejando en guardia de Broly a dos policías.

Por supuesto... Esos estragos que cometieron, funciono como una especie de telon para tapar lo que estaba por ocurrir en la comisaria.

Aquellos policías que quedaron en el puesto de guardia eran nada más y nada menos que socios e infiltrados de Freezer. Cuando quedaron solos, se encargaron de liberar a Broly y rápidamente escaparon hacia rumbo desconocido en un auto que los esperaba en unos metros.

Nail estaba furioso, realmente furioso. -Tenemos que volver a la Capital del Sur- informó al Dr. Brief con su voz cargada de impotencia.

A muchos kilómetros de allí, entre los callejones alejados de cualquier persona o autoridad y dentro de un salón iluminado solamente por una simple lampara, se encontraba Broly sentado en una silla.

Nervios, nervios y más nervios sentía su cuerpo, si lo sacaron de allí es porque tenían un trabajo para él y no era bueno. El sudor caía por su frente y trago saliva dificultosamente al oir los pasos de aquella persona acercarse hacia él, su presencia era abrumadora, perturbante e intimidadora.

-Mi querido Broly- aquella voz elegante y fría lo sobresalto de inmediato. -Te daré una última oportunidad- dijo para la sorpresa de este.

-¿Última... Oportunidad?- Broly alzó la mirada lentamente para encontrarse con su incómoda presencia.

-Ve a la Capital del Sur y busca a esa maldita Brief- exclamó Freezer con fastidio en su voz. -¡Tenemos que terminar con todo de una puta vez!- golpeó la mesa que allí se encontraba.

-Y espero...- el sonido del martillo del arma activarse lo alarmo por completo, abrió los ojos de par en par, horrorizado y con el corazón latiendo furiosamente en su pecho. Freezer apuntó a Broly en la frente mientras amenazaba con apretar el gatillo en cualquier momento. -... Que no falles esta vez- le advirtió de manera escalofriante, asesinándolo con la mirada.

Broly asintió con temor y suspiro aliviado al ver que alejaba el arma de su frente, no tenia otra opción que hacerlo... O moriría.

 **-.-**

Bulma se encontraba recostada en el sillón mientras su vista vagaba por los canales de televisión, realmente no había nada bueno a esa hora.

Había llamado a un delivery de pizzas, no tenía ganas de cocinar y la pizza era una buena opción.

suspiro cansada, paso toda la tarde en el laboratorio terminando el diseño de un nuevo auto para la compañía, luego su padre se tenía que encargar de presentarlo par ala venta.

Antes de acostarse, había tomado una ducha caliente para calmar su cuerpo y solamente estaba con una camisa que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, a eso le llamaba comodidad. La pizza había llegado hace unos cinco minutos, se estaba muriendo de hambre pero quería esperarlo para comer juntos.

Si estar enamorada fuera una droga, se había convertido en adicta.

Nunca pensó que volvería a sentir cosas tan fuertes por Vegeta luego de tanto tiempo, se sentía distraída y tonta, como una adolescente.

El ruido de la puerta principal casi la hace caer del sillón, se reincorporó en este y observó a la persona dueña de sus pensamientos. Vio como caminaba hasta donde ella se encontraba y se sentaba en el sillón junto a Bulma que no se perdía ni un movimiento.

No sabia que decir ¿Cómo te ha ido? Seguramente no le contaría ¿Estás cansado? Obvio que si, solo con mirar su cara respondió la pregunta.

-¿Quieres comer?- pregunto Bulma mientras acercaba la caja de pizza hasta el, que solo asintió y tomó una porción.

-Tenemos una charla pendiente- le recordó él sin dejar de comer. -Si- contesto Bulma temiendo por lo que estaría por venir. -Primeramente, el que está detrás de todo esto es la empresa Cold- Vegeta casi se atraganta con la comida. -Estuvo cautiva en una casa junto a Broly... Que me vigilaba todo el tiempo-.

-Espera ¿¡Broly no era tu estúpido mejor amigo?!- le pregunto con molestia en su voz. -Era...- siguió relatando Bulma. -Hay un tipo llamado Freezer... El fue el encargado de todo-.

-Freezer...- susurró Vegeta estupefacto y con la mirada ... No puede ser, él no podía ser el encargado de todo esto... ¡Ese maldito!

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Bulma al ver su estado. -¡Hijo de puta!- gritó apretando sus puños con furia y rencor, ese desgraciado, no otra vez.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo conoces?- Bulma quería respuestas ahora mismo. -Por supuesto... Es un maldito desgraciado- Vegeta trataba de contener su ira- Fue mi tutor cuando mi madre murió... Por su culpa crecí viendo solamente sangre, sufrimiento, muerte y extorsiones hacia personas inocente... Con tan solo siete años ¡Maldicion!-.

Bulma sentía las lágrimas amenazar con salir pero las aguanto, ahora entendía muchas cosas de él y su comportamiento. -Vegeta- dijo tratando de acercarse a él pero se detuvo al ver su cuerpo tenso.

-Él... Mató a mi madre- Esas palabras cayeron como agua helada en Bulma. -Me hizo creer que tenía una enfermedad cuando estaba pero lo escuche cuando hablaba con uno de sus inútiles hombres... Él la mató-.

Ella no pudo más y se lanzó hacia él, rodeándolo con sus brazos y dejando en libertad sus lágrimas, lloraba por él y por ella misma. Entendía como se sentía, su madre también había sido asesinada y aunque no recordaba muy bien, dolía mucho.

Vegeta no puso resistencia a su abrazo, sabía lo obstinada que era Bulma y no lo dejaría tan fácilmente, solo se dejo abrazar para alejar el enfado y la rabia para buscar la tranquilidad que solamente ella le daba.

-No dejaré...- la voz de Vegeta susurrando en su oído la hizo temblar. -...Que te vuelvan a alejar de mí- Sus ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos ¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Estaba soñando? Claro que no.

-Vege...- no alcanzo a terminar lo que iba a decir porque Vegeta posó sus labios sobre los suyos con necesidad. Bulma tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y tomar gusto de ello, de aquel beso. Las manos de Vegeta se movieron involuntariamente, o voluntariamente, ya no lo sabía bien, a la cintura de ella para atraerla hacia si, provocando que sus cuerpos entraron en contacto.

Sus labios comenzaron a moverse con fuerza y el beso que había sido comenzado lenta y delicadamente, terminó siendo profundo y lujurioso. Su lengua invadió la boca de ella y comenzó una lucha desesperada, Bulma sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda al sentir la cercanía de su cuerpo con la de él y sus manos se movieron lentamente rodeando el cuello de Vegeta para atraerlo más hacia ella.

Por un momento ambos se olvidaron de todo, perdiéndose en la sensación de sus labios fusionados con gusto. Se mantuvieron en el beso hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente, entonces se separaron y juntaron sus frentes para tomar oxígeno.

Vegeta la miro fijamente y con mucha intensidad y despues de eso sin pensarlo mas y en un movimiento rápido se colocó sobre ella, dejando a Bulma acostada sobre el sillón. Los dos se miraban fijamente sin decir nada, hasta que la mirada de Vegeta bajo a los labios de Bulma y poco a poco comenzó a besarla nuevamente, iniciando un viaje pasando por su quijada hasta llegar a aquel delicado cuello, el cual comenzó a besar delicadamente y después le dio un leve mordisco sacando un suave gemido de su parte.

Eso bastó para que Vegeta sintiera una gran necesidad de hacerla suya nuevamente, una de sus manos viajó por debajo de la camisa que ella traía puesta y fue ahí cuando Bulma reaccionó. -E-Espera Ve-Vegeta- tartamudeo con la respiración agitada y lo alejó de ella.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Vegeta en el mismo estado que Bulma. -A-Aquí no- susurro mientras se ponía de pie, tomaba la mano de Vegeta y comenzaba a dirigirlo hacia la habitación.

Nuevamente se encontraba en el cuarto de Bulma, ambos se besaban mientras sus cuerpos se movían en dirección a la cama. Vegeta le saco la camisa a Bulma y comenzó a recostarla suavemente en el colchón para después colocarse encima de ella, que luchaba con los botones de su camisa y cuando lo logró, comenzó a recorrer su bien formado torso con sus finos dedos mientras que él, ahora, se encargaba de su sostén.

Vegeta logró deshacerse de aquella última prenda que cubría su objetivo, bajo su rostro rápidamente y su boca se apoderó de uno de los pechos de Bulma. Vió como ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y los gemidos no se hicieron esperar más. Beso con intensidad aquel monte, para después entre sus dientes tomar aquel pezón erecto que lo llamaba a gritos.

-¡Ah!- Bulma soltó un gemido al tiempo que sus manos arrugaban las sábanas entre ellas. Aquellos pechos eran tan exquisitos que continuó besándolos y mordiéndolos por un buen tiempo, primero uno y después el otro para darle la misma atención, mientras que una de sus manos masajeaba su pecho y la otra acariciaba sus muslos.

Bulma se estremecía con cada caricia brindada por Vegeta, una ola de placer recorría su cuerpo cada vez que él deslizaba sus dedos por su piel. La cabeza de Vegeta abandonó los senos de Bulma, y comenzó a bajar lamiendo su vientre mientras sus manos terminaban de desnudarla. Rapidamente volvio a subir para demandar sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión.

Sintió como las manos de Bulma comenzaban a acariciar su pecho y luego se deslizaban hasta el cierre de su pantalón para bajarlo, al lograr su cometido le bajó el pantalón y sus manos rozaron con su miembro erecto provocando que emitiera un grave gemido contra su voluntad.

Bulma acarició la espalda de Vegeta mientras besaba su masculino cuello haciendo que cerrara los ojos y suspirar con fuerza, al parecer ambos ya estaban fuera de la realidad.

Vegeta sintió que no aguantaría, así que se deshizo de sus boxers quedando totalmente desnudo al igual que ella, separó lentamente las piernas de Bulma y finalmente entró en ella en una fuerte embestida, deseando escuchar gemir su nombre, uniéndose en cuerpo y alma.

-Vegeta...- gimió Bulma cerrado sus ojos con fuerza mientras lo abrazaba. Él se acomodo con gusto y comenzó a embestirla con fuerza mientras sus manos sostenían su trasero y su cabeza se hundía en su cuello. Nunca deseo a una persona tanto como la deseaba a ella.

La habitación rápidamente se llenó de gemidos por parte de Bulma y uno que otro de parte de Vegeta. Gruño contra la oreja de ella, con cada embestida sentía como dentro de él quería mas, mas y mas de ella.

-Bulma...- jadeó sin aliento al tiempo que aumentaba el ritmo de los movimientos y mordía su cuello. Bulma sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría, aquellos cosquilleos en su estómago y los escalofríos electrificantes eran una sensación única, sus manos jalaban el cabello de Vegeta trataba inútilmente de reprimir algunos gemidos.

Era tan exquisito sentir el roce de sus cuerpos sudorosos, el vaivén era rápido y profundo mientras se besaban sin control. Pronto ambos sintieron que llegaba el fin de aquel acto tan placentero por lo que la velocidad de las embestidas aumentó y de un momento a otro sus cuerpos explotaron llevándolos a ambos a la más exquisita tortura.

Bulma gimió sonoramente al llegar al punto maximo de aquel placer, y él soltó un ronco gemido sin poder evitarlo al sentir aquel hermoso placer recorrer su cuerpo. El cuerpo de Vegeta cayo pesadamente sobre el de Bulma y su boca buscó rápidamente la de ella, que estaba totalmente temblorosa y buscaba el aire perdido.

Bulma le correspondía débilmente, sentía que en cansancio la vencería en cualquier momento, él le dio un último y corto beso y se tiró a un costado. Se encontraba sumamente cansado y pronto el sueño se estaba apoderando de ambos llevándolos lejos de la realidad luego de lo que había pasado...

Habían hecho el amor.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola! Aqui les dejo este exquisito capítulo con mucha rikura 7u7 Jajaja Espero les haya gustado c: Tratare de ponerme más al día con esto pero ya saben, la escuela me presiona mucho con los exámenes u.u En fin tratare :v Gracias a todos por el apoyo que me dan En verdad los aprecio mucho**

 **Nos leemos en el proximo capítulo**

 **Besos**

 **OrgulloSaiyan**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama. La historia es de mi propiedad.

 **Capítulo 28**

 **Advertencia: Lemon!**

 **¡Sorpresa!**

-Al fin de vuelta- el Dr Brief estiró los brazos y libero un gran bostezo mientras caminaba junto a Nail por las calles para llegar a su hogar. -Pero no con los resultados que esperábamos- bufo Nail viendo a lo lejos la Corporación.

Para la mala suerte de ellos, Broly y los criminales de las empresas Cold llevaban la delantera. Ahora él estaba en libertad y eso significaba que aun lo necesitaban para algunos de sus sucios planes y esos planes estaban relacionados con Bulma.

-Solo espero que Bulma esta bien- lo dijo Brief preocupado por toda la situación complicada, todo se había dado vuelta de repente.

Llegaron hasta la puerta de la Corporación, Brief soltó un gran suspiro y tomo la perilla de la puerta para abrirla lentamente, deseando que todo estuviese en orden. Entraron en silencio y se les hizo raro que todo estuviera tan calmado.

Nail se altero al ver la silueta de un hombre entrar en la cocina, asi que corrio rapidamente hasta allí y lo enfrentó. -¡Alto!- gritó al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo, lo colocaba en su espalda y lo arrojaba al suelo. -¿¡Quién mierda eres?-gritó impidiendo cualquier tipo de movimiento a la persona que tenía inmovilizada.

-¿Qué sucede Nail?- Brief entró en la cocina y se encontró con la escena un poco asustado de que sea uno de los matones de empresas Cold. -Un intruso- fue lo único que contestó Nail sacando unas esposas.

-¡Yo no soy ningún intruso!- contraataco la persona con dificultad.

-Esa voz- susurro Brief. -Tú... ¿Qué haces aquí Vegeta?-. Nail se giró sorprendido hacia el científico. -¿Lo conoce?-.

-¿Qué sucede?- gritó Bulma corriendo a la cocina y se encontró con aquella situación descabellada. -Nail, papa... ¡Vegeta! Nail suéltalo- Bulma empujo a Nail inútilmente.

-Suéltalo Nail- pidió Brief con tranquilidad a lo que este obedeció con ciertas dudas en su cabeza. Vegeta se levantó del suelo y asesino con la mirada a Nail, se las pagaría.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Bulma a Vegeta con cierta preocupación que no pudo ocultar, él respondió con un simple 'Hmp'. -Bulma creo que necesitamos hablar- exigió Nail un poco cabreado por la situación.

Los cuatro se sentaron en la sala y Bulma comenzó a contarles todo lo que había ocurrido, claro, excepto unos detalles. Su reencuentro con Vegeta y su invitación para que viviese con ella, la visita de sus amigos y su ya confirmada relación con el hombre que casi arrestan por una confusión.

-Eso es todo- terminó Bulma con su relato, se sentía un poco avergonzada, en su adolescencia nunca le había contado a su padre acerca de su relación con Vegeta ni nada de lo que había pasado cuando él estuvo en la convención en representación de la empresa.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía Vegeta- comenzó a hablar Brief. -Recuerdo que viniste una vez, luego de que Bulma desapareciera y despues no te he visto ni aquí ni en la empresa en la que trabajas junto a Goku- cada palabra llenaba con mas preguntas la cabeza de Bulma. -Dime joven ¿A dónde te has ido?-.

Esa era la misma pregunta que Bulma tenía en su mente y se repetía una y otra vez ¿A dónde se había ido? ¿Por qué? Y la duda de que si estuvo con otra mujer también se colaba fastidiosamente en ella.

Los segundos en que Vegeta tardo en contestar la pregunta parecieron eternos para todos. -Tuve que irme por negocios de la empresa- le contestó Vegeta naturalmente al científico.

-Osea que el no es ningún desconocido- confirmó Nail. -Soy Nail, oficial a cargo de la seguridad de y caso de Bulma, disculpa por lo de hace rato- le extendió la mano, lo cual Vegeta dudo si estrecharla o no. Bulma le dio un codazo disimuladamente, Vegeta rodó los ojos y aceptó su saludo. -Vegeta- respondió.

-¿Tendría que decirte yerno?- bromeo Brief para calmar la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente. -¡Papa!- le reprocho Bulma al ver la cara que puso Vegeta con la palabra 'yerno'. -Está bien, esta bien- respondió Brief.

-Bulma- Nail llamó su atención. -No hay buenas noticias- eso llamo la atención de Vegeta también. Bulma tragó saliva con dificultad. _'No hay buenas noticias'_ ¡Mierda! Justo cuando todo comenzaba a ir más o menos bien en su vida, vuelven las malas noticias.

-Broly... Escapó de prisión-. Un balde de agua fría para Bulma... _'Escapó de prisión'_ ¡Escapó de prisión! No puede ser verdad ¿Qué clase de policías había en el mundo?

-¿Qué?- fue lo unico que salio de los labios de Bulma que estaban temblorosos junto con sus manos. -Había dos guardias cómplices y ayudaron en su liberación- dijo el oficial -Tal vez estén buscando nuevamente o sus planes son otros, aun no lo sabemos-.

Bulma se levantó de su asiento seguida por la mirada de todos. -Voy a mi habitación- su voz asustó a Brief, fue tan fria, vacia y neutra, rapidamente quizo ir con ella pero Nail se lo impidió. -Necesitamos dejarla sola un momentos para que asimile lo que está sucediendo...-.

Vegeta apretó los puños de la impotencia, otra vez ese maldito infeliz estaba libre y Freezer logró hacer de las suyas tan fácilmente. Lo rabia que sentía contra ese tipo comenzaba a surgir nuevamente, recordó cuando juro que lo mataría con sus propias manos algun dia para pagar todas las desgracias que le había dado, primero su madre y ahora Bulma ¡No iba a permitirlo! Y tampoco iba a permitir que una basura como él viva en este mundo.

 **-.-**

Su mirada había cambiado, ya no era ese joven feliz y lleno de entusiasmo que solía ser, ahora su mirada era vacía, sin rumbo ni color.

Su rostro había perdido todo rastro de emoción y su sonrisa ¿Cuál? Había desaparecido para siempre.

Su cabeza estaba apoyada contra la ventanilla de aquel auto en el que estaba viajando. Las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por el vidrio y le daba nostalgia ¿Como es que llego hasta esto? ¡Ah! Ahora lo recordaba, por una amenaza.

 _'Si no trabajas para mi, tu padre y toda su empresa se irá a la mierda'._

Esas malditas palabras que escuchó por teléfono aquel día cambiaron su vida. Ahora estaba condenado a prisión de por vida o simplemente la muerte, pero todo sea por mantener bien a su padre.

Pero... Nunca pensó que lo que tenía que hacer era en contra de la persona que mas queria, que lo acompañaba, lo hacía reír y la conocía desde muy joven. A Bulma. ¿Por qué a ella? De todas las personas en el mundo, tenía que ser exactamente su mejor amiga.

Aquella persona con la cual pasó un montón de cosas, ahora lo odiaba, detestaba, aborrecía por ser el culpable de arrebatarle esa felicidad que siempre tenía. Y no la culpaba, estaba en todo su derecho para odiarlo, él no tenía perdón.

-Ya bájate- ordenó el 'oficial' cómplice que ayudó a liberarlo. Broly agarro su mochila y bajó del auto que apenas cerro la puerta, avanzó a gran velocidad hacia rumbo desconocido. Se colocó la capucha para evitar que las personas sospecharan de él y la lluvia fue una gran ventaja.

Camino por las calles desiertas de la ciudad hasta llegar a lo profundo de un descampado, el cual estaba la antigua casa de su abuelo que estaba abandonada y su padre por alguna razón no la vendio ni la demolió pero se había olvidado completamente de ella. Abrió la puerta de madera con dificultad, el lugar era exactamente antiguo, las cosas estaban en el mismo lugar de siempre pero repletas de polvo y uno que otra tela de araña.

Dejó su mochila en el suelo y se sentó en uno de los sillones quitándose la capucha y sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos. Estaba agobiado de tanta presión, tanta culpa angustia que su cuerpo temblaba. Parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento.

De su mochila sacó un arma y la examinó entre sus idea loca siempre cruzo su cabeza pero rápidamente la desecha, se él desaparecía de la faz de la tierra. Bulma corría mayor peligro quedando a manos de Freezer. Aunque sea odiado por siempre, él haría lo posible por mantener a Bulma a salvo, aunque le costara la vida.

Pero ¿Como lo haría? Sabía que no faltaba mucho para que Freezer se le colmara la paciencia y fuera corriendo hacia la Capital para terminar con tal venganza que tenia con varias empresas, entre ellos, la Corporacion Capsula.

Broly se recostó en el sillón sin importar del polvo que tuviera y se perdió en el techo de madera frente a sus ojos, tenía que mucho que pensar antes de comenzar a actuar.

 **-.-**

Vegeta entro en silencio a la habitación de Bulma luego de que todos fueran a sus respectivas habitaciones, ya estaba anocheciendo y Bulma no había salido de allí. Fue bastante incómodo para Vegeta quedarse en la sala con Nail y el Dr. Brief.

Miro a un lado, luego al otro ¿Donde carajo se había metido? Camino hasta la cama y se sentó en ella, las sábanas estaban revueltas y una sonrisa de satisfacción se pintó en su rostro al recordar cómo la había hecho suya esas noches. Solo de él y nadie más.

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a Bulma que salia con una toalla envuelta en su cabeza y en ropa interior. Vegeta quedó pasmado al ver aquella hermosa silueta de mujer que presenciaban sus ojos.

-Qué haces aquí Vegeta? ¿Nadie te vio?- se exalto Bulma al verlo sentado tan tranquilamente en su cama. -Gracias por dejarme solo con tu padre y aquel policía- agradeció sarcásticamente cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo siento, necesitaba un tiempo a solas ¿Sabes?- le contestó bulma quitándose la toalla del cabello para peinarlo, ya no le daba vergüenza estar casi sin ropa frente a él, era tonto, si ya la había visto desnuda.

Vegeta observaba cada uno de sus movimientos sin perder detalle, cuando termino de cepillarse el cabello se sentó en la cama junto a él y se tapó con las sábanas. -Es como una pesadilla que nunca terminará- susurró Bulma captando la atención de Vegeta. -Solo quiero que esto termine de una vez y vivir tranquila y feliz- Bulma se dejó caer en el colchón. -¡Maldición!-.

Vegeta se recostó junto a ella sin decir ninguna palabra, solo se oía la respiración del otro dentro de un silencio totalmente incomodo. -Vegeta- dijo Bulma moviéndose para quedar frente a él. -¿Por qué te has ido de la Capital por tanto tiempo?-.

-Creo que ya respondí esa pregunta hoy- le contesto tratando de sonar natural. -No te creo, tu te fuiste por otra cosa... ¿Por qué?- reclamo Bulma con fastidio.

Vegeta intentó levantarse para irse pero Bulma se lo impidió colocandose encima suyo, con las piernas a cada lado de su cintura. -Oh no, no iras a ningun lado-.

-¿Me estas insinuando algo?- le pregunto Vegeta acariciando sus piernas para tratar de desviar el tema. -Habla- pero no funciono.

-Qué testaruda eres- se quejó Vegeta tentado al tenerla en ropa interior y en esa posición. -Me descubriste- le confesó. -Menti- desvió su mirada hacia un punto inexacto de la habitación. -No pude soportar... La idea de tu muerte-.

Bulma abrió los ojos de par en par, quería decir algo pero las palabras se le escapaban en susurros inentendibles.

-Hui sin pensarlo, todo en mi estaba hecho un desastre- Bulma no perdía detalle de cada una de sus palabras, noto como le estaba costando decir la verdad frente a ella. -Trate de escapar de tus recuerdos, pero de nada me sirvió, siempre sentía que estabas conmigo pero al abrir los ojos la realidad se ocupaba de mostrarme la verdad- soltó una carcajada de lo tonto que se estaba oyendo. -Tu no estabas ahí, conmigo-.

-Sabes- susurró Bulma trazando círculos en el pecho de Vegeta con su dedo índice. -Aquel disparo que se oyó... Estaba dirigido hacia ti-. Vegeta se quedo estatico, asi que es disparo... Lo iban a matar a él... Pero ¿Qué pasó?

-Pero lo impedi- nuevamente Bulma comenzó a hablar con calma. -Lo hice con mis últimas fuerzas... Y antes de que me durmieran para que no sea una molestia... ¿Pensaban que yo había muerto?-.

-Aquel disparo...- Vegeta se levantó, quedado sentado con Bulma aun encima de él. -Pensé que te habían asesinado- tomo un mechon azul entre sus dedos y lo llevó hasta su nariz, sintiendo ese aroma tan característico de aquella mujer.

Ya no podía más.

Pego sus labios con los de ella, que se sorprendió al principio pero luego le correspondió rápidamente. Comenzaron a mover sus labios con sincronía perfecta, como unos profesionale, conociendo por completo la boca del otro, separándose un momentos para tomar aire y poder disfrutarse nuevamente.

Una gota.

Vegeta abrió los ojos, siendo sacado de su fantasía para observar unas pequeñas lagrimas caer por las mejillas de su mujer. -¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó cerca de su oído con la voz ronca. -Es que... No quiero que esto sea solo un sueño y que cuando despierte...- fue silenciada por un beso de Vegeta.

-Entonces...- ese susurro envió escalofríos por la espalda de Bulma. -Te demostrare que no es un sueño-.

-¿Vegeta?- pregunto Bulma al sentir que la recostaban entre las sábanas con cuidado. -¿Qué...?-.

-Shh- la silencio Vegeta tranquilamente.

Nuevamente unieron sus labios con delicadeza, aprovechando el tiempo lentamente y alejando todos los sucesos que ocurrieron. Comenzó a bajar a su cuello con lentitud siendo una tortura para ella, dejando un camino de besos y mordidas en aquella zona.

Levantó a Bulma un poco para tratar de desabrocharle aquel molesto sostén mientras seguía con su atención en el cuello de ella. Una vez desabrochado el sostén, dejo al descubierto los bien formados pechos de Bulma. Su cuerpo se encendió y sin esperar más, bajo el rostro y atrapó uno con su boca y otro con su mano.

Beso, acaricio, mordisqueo aquellos dos tesoros con intensidad para después entre sus dientes tomar aquel pezón erecto que lo llamaban a gritos.

-¡Mm!- Bulma mordió su labio inferior para evitar soltar suspiros y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Vegeta continuó besando los pechos de Bulma mientras sus manos se terminaban de deshacer de las bragas que seguían estorbando su camino, y cuando lo logró comenzó a bajar lamiendo su plano vientre, ganándose un suspiro ahogado de parte de ella.

Bulma apretó las sábanas al sentir que esta vez siguió bajando hasta llegar a lo que tanto anhelaba. Gimió fuerte al sentir como Vegeta, de repente, hundía su cabeza en su intimidad.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus manos se aventuraban en el cabello de Vegeta. Jamás creyó que haría eso, y una sensación inexplicable la recorrió de pies a cabeza, sintiendo una gran ola de placer e inconscientemente sus caderas se movieron en busca de más.

-Ve...geta- jadeo con la voz temblorosa y los ojos cerrados. Vegeta lamio y beso intensamente aquella zona mientras acariciaba sus muslos lentamente, sentía como poco a poco ella perdía el control, así que la tomo de las caderas con ambas manos para intensificar el acto y así llevar al orgasmo a Bulma.

Después de unos momentos por fin lo logró. Bulma gimió con fuerza cuando sintió como su interior se contraia y perdia la nocion del tiempo por unos segundos. Vegeta alejo el rostro de allí, y subió rápidamente para comenzar a besarla con suavidad, trayendola poco a poco a la realidad.

Bulma abrió los ojos, nublados por las lágrimas de placer y vio los negros de Vegeta solo a centímetros de ella. -Vegeta- susurro con la voz entrecortada luchando con su respiración.

Vegeta sintió que no aguantaba más, así que rápidamente se deshizo del resto de su propia ropa y se acomodo entre las piernas de Bulma mientras hundía su rostro en su cuello. Bulma jadeo al sentir el roce del miembro de él rozar su entrada, sus manos se movieron rápidamente hacia la espalda de Vegeta pero él las tomó para sacarlas de su espalda y colocarlas a ambos lazos de la cabeza de Bulma y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

La invadió con una fuerte embestida y ella gimió al tiempo que sus manos apretaban las suyas con fuerza. Vegeta comenzó a moverse con lentitud en el interior de su mujer, mientras grababa en su mente sus expresiones. El vaivén era torturadoramente lento pero profundo, Vegeta trataba de reprimir los gemidos que querían escapar de sus labios mientras ella no podía controlarlos.

Sus labios buscaron los de Bulma de inmediato, y comenzaron a besarse ahogando los gemidos de placer que escapaban, sus lenguas se encontraban y perdían una y otra vez y sus caderas se movían en un solo ritmo.

Vegeta mordía los labios de Bulma con desesperación no pudiendo controlar el calor que lo envolvía con cada embestida.

El tiempo que estuvieron así fue inexacto para ambos, no existía nadie más en el mundo, solo ellos dos, juntos.

No pudo resistir más y aumentó el ritmo y la fuerza de las embestidas. Vegeta no pudo reprimir un jadeo y hundió su cabeza nuevamente en el cuello de ella mientras sus manos apretaban con más fuerza las de ella y el vaivén seguía con el ritmo, más rápido y más profundo.

Sus cuerpos se encontraban cubiertos de sudor en un constante roce.

Ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo cuando tocaron el cielo.

Bulma sintió como su interior se contrajo nuevamente aprisionando el miembro de Vegeta en él, era lo más delicioso. Vegeta cayó exhausto sobre ella, la cual respiraba agitadamente al igual que él.

Las manos temblorosas de Bulma comenzaron a acariciar la sudorosa espalda de Vegeta y él hacía lo mismo con todo su cuerpo. Pasados unos segundos Vegeta se levanto un poco y salió de su interior lentamente. Se dejó caer a un lado y atrajo a Bulma hacia él.

Bulma tomó la sábanas y los cubrió a ambos mientras se acurrucaba cerca de Vegeta y cerraba lentamente sus ojos para descansar por el resto de la noche, pero antes de caer dormida, juro que escucho algo.

-Esto no es un sueño... Es real-.

 **-.-**

Cinco semanas habían pasado rápidamente desde aquel dia. Las cosas comenzaban a tornarse un poco más tensas en la Corporación desde que Bulma tuvo un pequeño encuentro con su ex mejor amigo.

Broly.

 **...**

Bulma había salido temprano de la Corporación para ir a una tienda y poder comprar algunas cosas para la cena de aquella noche. Sus ánimos eran de los mejores, pero también se colaba un poco el cansancio.

Las calles no estaban tan pobladas ya que era muy temprano y era algo positivo según ella. No podía evitar tener una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, casi se olvidaba de lo que era estar enamorada. Vegeta la hacía sentir en el paraíso las noches que se encontraban en completa intimidad. Recuerda el día en que su padre decidió que ya era hora de que tengan un dormitorio matrimonial, no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda

¿Acaso sabía que ellos se escabullen para estar juntos en la noche? De solo pensar que esa era la razón se ponía roja como un tomate maduro.

-Aqui esta su bolsa, señorita- la voz del muchacho de la tienda la saco de sus pensamientos. -Ah, gracias- Bulma tomó la bolsa, le sonrió amablemente al empleado y salió de la tienda maldiciendo por estar tan distraída.

Tomó una ruta más corta para llegar a la Corporación, pero hubiera querido no hacerlo.

Pasando por un callejón, alguien le tapo la boca impidiéndole gritar y la arrastró hasta el interior del callejón. Trato de gritar, correr, forcejear, pero fue insuficiente para lograr escapar.

¿Otra vez pasaría lo mismo? ¿La secuestrarían y volverían a alejarla de todo lo que ama? No, no otra vez. Comenzaba a desesperarse con la situación y las lágrimas rápidamente la acompañaron.

-Tranquila- aquella voz la dejo mas helada que un cubo de hielo. Sintió como la soltaba y rápidamente grito e intentó escapar, desgraciadamente él fue más rápido. -Silencio por favor- le dijo con voz calmada.

Bulma sintió como algo tocaba su vientre, bajo la mirada y su cuerpo tembló al ver un arma apuntandola. -Lo lamento, pero no quieres cooperar- Bulma se rindió, las fuerzas la abandonaron, su cuerpo temblaba con furia.

-Por favor...- rogó cuando quito la mano de su boca. -No lo hagas... ¡No otra vez porfavor!- gimoteaba con miedo de lo que ocurriría. Broly la soltó pero no dejó de apuntarla, lo que hizo que Bulma no moviera un musculo, esta vez no le haría caso a sus impulsos.

-Perdoname Bulma-.

¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿Q-Qué?- tartamudeó atónita.

-Todo esto... Lo que hice no fue porque quisiera- susurro Broly con la voz apagada, sin ninguna emoción positiva, sólo con culpa.

-¿De qué estas hablando?- Bulma alzo la voz enojada. -¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Vienes a pedirme perdón luego de todo lo que me has hecho? ¿¡Qué clase de demente eres!? ¿Estas loco? ¡Te odio Broly, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida!- todas esas palabras lo golpean más duro que cualquier bala. - ¡Eras mi mejor amigo! ¡Convertiste mi vida en un infierno! No quiero volver a saber de ti, cada vez que apareces me lastimas- lloro todo lo que tenía en su interior, ya nada le importaba, otra vez la raptarían y esta vez no habría escapatoria, se maldecía una y mil veces por no decirle a Vegeta para que la acompañara y evitar ver a esa persona.

Broly guardó el arma, le dolía todo por dentro, se sentía la peor basura del mundo. -Lo siento Bulma- volvió a disculparse. -Pero pronto sabrás la verdad sobre mis actos- levantó la mirada para chocar con la de ella.

Bulma se asustó al verlo, esos ojos estaban tan vacíos y a la vez tan llenos de oscuridad y remordimiento. -... Y todo habrá acabado- esa sonrisa no le daba buena espina a Bulma, algo quería decirle esa expresión, pero ¿Qué?.

-Será mejor que te cuides- Broly le dio la espalda- Freezer no tardará en venir por ti- y antes de que Bulma pudiera responderle, él salio corriendo con desesperación dejándola con una confusión y miedo mas grande que ella misma

 **...**

Ahora todos eran estrictamente cuidadosos con ella, era como volver a tener quince años y que no te dejaran salir de fiesta. Era tan aburrido, pero a la vez estaba muerta de miedo.

 _'Freezer vendrá por ti'_

Dios, no quería ni pensarlo, la imagen de ese sujeto nuevamente frente a ella, con su horrible presencia y esa arma que siempre llevaba en la mano, le provocaba temblores con el simple hecho de recordarlo.

Parpadeó un par de veces al darse cuenta que la vista se le estaba nublando. Otra vez esos jodidos mareos la molestaban, debería comer un poco más y dejar un poco el trabajo en el laboratorio con su padre.

Se dio vuelta al escuchar la puerta del laboratorio abrirse. -¿Vegeta?-se preguntó a ella misma, era raro verlo por allí, él nunca venia nada mas cuando mi padre le pedía algún consejo sobre algún prototipo de automóvil, ya que la empresa donde trabaja se centra en los automóviles.

Vió cómo veía a un lado y al otro, como comprobando o buscando a alguien. -¿A quién buscas?- le preguntó dándole la espalda nuevamente, se levantó de su asiento mientras comenzaba a enrollar el plano para irse a descansar.

Sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y sus labios comenzaban a devorar su cuello. Bulma gimió sorprendida por su acto, solo esperaba que su padre no volviera porque sino seria una verguenza total.

No pudo evitar gemir cuando una mano de Vegeta se aventura por debajo de su camisa y rozó uno de sus senos por encima del sosten, ultimamente se sentia muy extraña, como si cada caricia de Vegeta le quemara mas de lo normal.

Bulma tapo su boca y se inclinó hacia adelante, alejándose de Vegeta, al sentir unas tremendas náuseas invadir. -¿Qué? ¿Ahora te doy asco?- pregunto Vegeta burlón por su acto, pero rápidamente se puso serio, eso no era normal en ella. Bulma se incorporó nuevamente derecha y masajeo su frente. -Debe ser algo que comí- le respondió.

Cuando se dio vuelta pudo ver sus labios pálidos y su rostro cansado. -¿Por qué no vas a descansar? Ya pareces vampiro de lo pálida que estas-.

Bulma no le reprocho, solamente fue caminando hasta la habitación que ahora ambos compartían, se quitó los zapatos y se recostó en la cama, aun estaba un poco mareada. Se entretuvo organizando las reuniones en su calendario hasta que noto algo extraño.

Su periodo ya tenía que haber llegado.

-¿Qué?- exclamó sentándose rápidamente en la cama, comenzó a sacar cuentas y revisar fechas. - Pero eso no es normal en mí...-recordó todos los síntomas que comenzaba a sentir.- No puede ser- se levantó de la cama, se colocó los zapatos y salió casi corriendo hacia la farmacia.

Cuando llegó, se dio un baño y se encerró en la habitación con seguro sin dar explicaciones a nadie, solo necesitaba aclararse una pequeña duda.

Después de más de media hora en el baño, salió ya en ropa interior y se quedó parada frente al espejo, observando su figura y su cabello azul y largo. -Bueno... Es ahora o nunca Bulma... ¡No seas miedosa maldición!-. se dijo a sí misma.

Levantó la mano temblorosa y observó el test con miedo.

 _'Positivo'_

¿Cuánto fue el tiempo que había quedado mirando ese pequeño aparatito? Indescifrable

Volvió su vista al espejo, como si fuera que le habían mostrado un cadáver. -¿Embarazada?- susurro. -¿¡Estoy embarazada!?-.

Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla y una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro ¡Estaba embarazada! Tenía a una pequeña vida creciendo en su interior... A su pequeño hijo o hija. Los gimoteos se hicieron presentes junto con las lágrimas de felicidad que bañaban su rostro.

Llevo una mano hasta su vientre y lo acarició con delicadeza. -Mi pequeño bebe- susurro con ternura sin poder evitarlo. Iba a tener un hijo... Un hijo de Vegeta, del hombre que ama.

¿Qué dirá Vegeta? No importaba... O eso quería convencerse. Tendria que decirselo...

¿Y todo lo que está pasando? No...

-Tranquilo-sostuvo su vientre con ambas manos. -Mamá te protejera... No dejare que nadie nos haga daño-. volvió su vista al espejo con esa sonrisa que jamás se borró de su rostro mientras secaba sus lagrimas inútilmente ya que volvian a salir.

Sería Mamá...

* * *

 **N/A: Holi u.u Les dejo este capitulo de Contigo Ame tanto escribirlo que espero les guste *-* Tambien hice un pequeño fan art con respecto a este capítulo basado en la última parte, lo publicare en facebook :3**

 **Nos leemos en el proximo** **capítulo**

 **Besos y cuidense**

 **OrgulloSaiyan**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer:Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del gran Akira Toriyama. La historia es de mi propiedad.

 **Capítulo** **29**

 **Planes**

Sería mama...

-¿Bulma?- la voz de Vegeta la sacó de su felicidad inmediatamente. Secó sus lágrimas y corrió para quitar el seguro de la puerta antes de que él llegara y le pidiera explicaciones de porque estaba encerrada en el cuarto.

Volvió a pararse frente al espejo y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello tratando de disimular , actuando lo más natural posible. Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Vegeta que la miraba de una manera inquisidora. -¿Dónde has estado?- le pregunto serio y sin más rodeos.

Bulma sintió como su corazón se paraba y los nervios comenzaban a colarse en su ser. -Fui a la farmacia para comprar alguna medicina para mi estómago- mintió. Aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea de mentirle a Vegeta, ya que casi siempre descubre sus mentiras.

-¿En serio?- preguntó el cruzándose de brazos para distraerse, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior y podía disfrutar de la belleza de mujer que tenía en frente. Bulma se giro hacia el al sentir su mirada clavada en ella. -¿Acaso no recuerdas que casi vomite en tu cara? Necesitaba algún medicamento-. fingió enojo.

Vegeta se dio por vencido y le creyó ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Es verdad, ella se sintió mal e incluso el mismo le ordeno que vaya a descansar de su trabajo, era mucho estrés... Y no la creía capaz de engañarlo. Camino hasta que logró pegarse a su cuerpo y la abrazo por la cintura mientras escondía su rostro en la curva de su cuello.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Bulma en susurro, no podía evitar que su tacto le quemara la piel. -Nada- le contestó Vegeta contra su cuello, provocando que la piel de Bulma se erizara y que ella mordiera su labio inferior para controlar los sonidos de su boca.

-Estas actuando muy raro- miro al espejo y vio las manos de Vegeta entrelazadas en su vientre, que casi hace que las lágrimas salieran nuevamente... Si supieras que es a su hijo al que abraza...

-¿Qué no puedo abrazar a mi...? ¿Qué te ocurre?- Vegeta levantó la mirada hacia el espejo y vio en él como unas pequeñas gotas brillantes caían por el rostro de su mujer y como mordía su labio inferior con fuerza para evitar que se escaparan gimoteos. La giro con delicadeza, la tomó del rostro para que lo mirara. -¿Puedes decirme qué te ocurre? Me dices que todo está bien y tu cara dice lo contrario- comenzaba a desesperarse por sus extrañas reacciones.

-Vegeta- lo miró con los ojos inundados de lágrimas. -Necesito decirte algo, no puedo ocultarlo- dijo entre gimoteos. Él dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta llegar a la cama y se sentó junto con Bulma. Ella se veía bastante mal ¿Qué haría si se desmayaba? Es muy nerviosa, es un caso delicado. La sentó a su lado, guardado silencio para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

Bulma inhalo y exhalo varias veces, tratando de tranquilizarse. -¿Estoy embarazada!- soltó rápidamente mientras cerraba los ojos como un niño esperando el castigo de los padres.

¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? No sabe cuánto tiempo el silencio reinó en la habitación. Bulma esperando oír la voz de Vegeta y este... Parecía haber quedado congelado tanto física como mentalmente.

-¿Q-Qué?- fue lo único que Bulma entendió de sus labios, lo comprendía, estaba sorprendido, fue como un golpe en la cara. -Voy a ser mamá- susurró Bulma con una leve sonrisa mientras tomaba el rostro de Vegeta entre sus manos. -¿Cómo?...- preguntó este con la mirada distraída.

Bulma se separó rápidamente de él. Lo sabía. No esperaba semejante noticia pero ¿Acaso no le gustó? Iban a ser padres ¡Maldición! ¿Si tal vez no deseaba esto?

-¿Cómo preguntas eso? ¿Acaso no deseas esto?- susurró Bulma con un nudo en la garganta, se levantó precipitada y se colocó un camisón que anteriormente había sacado del closet. Vegeta pareció salir de su trance y se maldijo interiormente por su actitud. Vió como se colocaba su camisón con movimientos torpes y su cuerpo nervioso.

Era un idiota por actuar asi, pero no sabia que decir al no saber explicar lo que sentía. Soltó un suspiro pesado, sabía que ella no estaba bien por su actitud. Se puso de pie y camino hasta volver a atraparla en sus brazos -¡Déjame!- forcejeo entre hipos por el llanto, él no permitiría que escapara. Retrocedió con ella hasta quedar en la cama nuevamente ganándose unos cuantos codazos y golpes de parte de Bulma.

-Cálmate- Vegeta le hablo suavemente en su oído. -¿Pensaste que no quería a mi hijo?- Bulma paró su forcejeo de repente y abrió sus ojos de par en par.

 _'Mi hijo'_

¿Realmente había escuchado bien?

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudieron pronunciar sus labios. -No se lo que siento...- comenzó a decirle Vegeta ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su mujer. -Sí es felicidad o preocupación... Pero eres una tonta al pensar que no me agrada esto... Quiero que te disculpes en este momento-.

Bulma quiso que la tierra la tragara y la escupiera en otro lado ¿Cómo pudo pensar eso de él? Estaba tan llena de emociones que decía puras estupideces sin pensarlo antes. -Lo siento...- dijo separándose de él para poder verlo de frente. -Es que... Yo tampoco se lo que siento, estoy muy feliz porque voy a ser mama pero... También tengo miedo por nosotros, de que ellos lleguen y nos hagan daño... No podría soportarlo-.

-No dejare que nadie les haga algo a ustedes... Protegerlos es mi prioridad...- Bulma lo abrazó antes de que pudiera terminar lo que estaba diciendo, tumbandolo en la cama con ella encima. Escuchar esas palabras eran un sueño para ella, solo para ella y para su pequeño niño.

-Serás papá Vegeta- le dijo Bulma con una sonrisa encantadora. Él sintió algo inquietarse en su interior. -Papá ¿eh?- susurro acariciando con suavidad la espalda de Bulma por debajo del camisón.

Su mente estaba hecha un desastre, él nunca tuvo un modelo de padre para seguir; su padre no supo de su existencia hasta que cumplió los 8 años de edad pero nunca se hizo cargo. Vivio siempre con su madre hasta que "cayera" enferma en el hospital, lo que realmente fue culpa de Freezer de que haya perdido a su madre. Su padre no tenía tiempo para él, así que lo dejó bajo la tutela de Freezer... Fueron los peores años de su vida, hasta que logro liberarse de su tutela a los 16 años con ayuda de Bardock y Kakaroto. Desde esa etapa de su vida su carácter cambió rotundamente, era todo un desafío lograr entender sus reacciones, no sabía explicar sus sentimientos y poco a poco una barrera fue creciendo a su alrededor, protegiéndolo de cualquier persona que se le acercara...

Pero ¿Por qué Bulma pudo hacerlo? Fue tan obstinada y cabeza dura que nunca se dio por vencida con él, sobrepasó su barrera con uñas y dientes, y de alguna manera aunque no lo admita, trajo la tranquilidad a su vida.

-¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó Bulma, somnolienta por sus atenciones. -Nada...- le respondió este, un poco más calmado, no quería que notara sus inquietudes.

-Estoy aterrada...- Bulma se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo de Vegeta-... De Broly, Freezer... Los síntomas, el parto, los nervios... De que algo les pase a ustedes- Oh no, no quería llorar de nuevo, ella no era así.

-No nos pasara nada- le dijo él con determinación, la verdad era que él también quería darles unos buenos golpes a Freezer y Broly. -¿Cómo estas tan convencido?-.

-Por Dios, no seas tan dramática ¿Quieres dejar eso ya y callarte?- le replicó exasperado por su actitud, si si era ahora, no quería imaginarse cuando el embarazo haya avanzado.

Bulma rechino los dientes molesta, si algo odiaba era que la callaran, y por eso se tomaría una pequeña venganza. Una risita traviesa se escapó de sus labios, llamando la atención de Vegeta. -¿Qué?- preguntó levantando una ceja incrédulo, esas risitas de Bulma no eran de confiar, daban mala espina.

-Na-da- le respondió pronunciando cada sílaba con un tono de voz bastante... ¿Seductor? -¿Sabes?...- comenzó a hablar mordiéndose el labio inferior. -Dicen que las embarazadas sienten mayor atracción hacia sus maridos- fingió una sonrisa inocente. -Tal vez sea una de ellas-.

Bulma comenzó a deslizar sus manos por debajo de la camina de Vegeta, disfrutando como sus dedos recorrían su bien formado abdomen. Él se dejó llevar por el momento y despojo lentamente a Bulma de su camisón que se había puesto hace poco tiempo. Se sentó con Bulma encima de él , en una posición que le garantiza disfrutar el toque de la suave piel de su espalda. -Vegeta...- suspiró Bulma en su oído -Tus manos me queman...- lo dijo sin pensar y comenzó a quitarle su camisa, desabrochando botón por botón.

-¿Es verdad?- le preguntó Vegeta dando pequeños mordiscos en su cuello, con el ego en las nubes al enterarse de lo que provoca en Bulma sus caricias. Ella soltó un jadeo sin lograr reprimirlo, no podía resistirse a él. Le quito la camisa y comenzó a besarlo con delicadeza mientras lo empujaba para recostarse nuevamente. Con cada beso que marcaba en su piel, iba bajando cada vez más hasta llegar su pantalón, el cual fue desabrochando con lentitud hasta lograr sacarlos junto con su ropa interior.

Ahí estaría su venganza.

Tomó entre sus dedos su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo observando como la respiración de Vegeta se vuelve más pesada. Otra risita se escapó de sus labios, se inclinó hasta llegar a unos escasos milímetros de su miembro. Quería vengarse pero nunca le habia hecho esto a un hombre, pero se armó de valor y siguió.

Bulma comenzó a lamerlo con timidez, despacio, casi dulcemente, tomándose su tiempo y disfrutando su sabor... Finalmente Vegeta emitió un pequeño gemido ahogado y comenzó a mirarla atentamente, estaba perdiendo su control. Su respiración entrecortada animo a Bulma a seguir, a olvidar que él la miraba directamente.

En ese punto los juegos y caricias de Bulma eran mucho más que eso, succionaba con más avidez pero seguía evitando las partes sensibles, así que siguió hasta que consiguió arrancarle un gemido más fuerte.

Esa mujer si que era loca. Lo está haciendo perder la cabeza, los gemidos no podía controlarlos y el calor comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. "Maldita debilidad" pensó con los ojos cerrados. Pero esa debilidad una un placer de lo más exquisito.

-Bulma- jadeo levantándose nuevamente, la tomó de la cintura y se fundio en ella con suavidad, la necesitaba tanto como ella a él. Bulma soltó un suspiro y enredo sus piernas en la cadera de él, que comenzó a moverse mientras besaba su cuello nuevamente.

Las uñas de Bulma dejaban un camino marcado por la espalda de Vegeta, sus gemidos eran callados por sus labios, el placer que sentían era inexplicable, el fuego que los rodeaba era intenso. Bulma se abrazaba cada vez más a él, Vegeta recorría con las yemas de sus dedos la espalda de su mujer haciéndola estremecer por el roce.

Los movimientos cada vez iban aumentando, siendo más apasionados, donde solamente se concentraban el sentir al otro en todo su ser. Solo era momento de ellos, en donde Freezer y Broly no existían. Solo su futura familia.

Vegeta hundió su rostro en el cuello de Bulma a la vez que llegaba al punto máximo de su climas, llevándola también a ella hasta el paraíso. Derramó su semilla en ese vientre ya ocupado, sin evitar soltar algún que otro jadeo por el placer y también por sentir como las uñas de Bulma se clavaron con más intensidad en su piel.

Se recostó en el colchón nuevamente, llevándose a Bulma con él y ambos trataban de controlar su respiración.

-Esto es tu culpa- susurró Vegeta con la respiración un poco más calmada ¡Mierda! Esa mujer lo volvía loco, se dejaba llevar por sus jueguitos y luego terminaba cediendo a la tentación... Pero eso no significaba que no le gustara.

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Y yo qué hice?- le reclamó Bulma haciéndose la desentendida e inocente. -Como te gusta chantajearme- le reprocho él, llenando sus pulmones con el suave aroma de su cuello, salió delicadamente de ella y la atrajo más al calor de su cuerpo.

-Oye- susurró Vegeta- No estamos casados-. Bulma abrió los ojos como platos y levantó su cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos. ¡Joder! Era verdad. Vegeta notó el rostro de Bulma lleno de preocupación. -Nos casaremos antes de que nazca el niño-.

Bulma sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría de todo lo que había pasado ese dia. -¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio?- Vegeta se sintió presionado por la mirada llena de ilusión de ella, se puso ¿Nervioso?

-Hmp- fue lo único que pudo decir, estiró su brazo hasta la mesita de noche y del cajón sacó una pequeña caja azul de terciopelo. Ante los brillosos ojos azules de Bulma abrió la cajita y sacó el hermoso anillo de compromiso con un hermoso diamante en el centro.

Bulma estaba que estallaba de felicidad, quería gritar, llorar, correr, saltar, bailar y miles de cosas más... ¡Gritarle a todo el mundo cuánto amaba a Vegeta!

-¡Por supuesto que acepto!- Vegeta deslizó el anillo por su dedo anular y sorpresivamente ella lo abrazo y atrapo sus labios, casi dejándolo sin respiración.

-Voy a pensarlo nuevamente- bromeo Vegeta luego de recuperarse del 'intento de asesinato' por parte de ella. -Idiota- hizo puchero Bulma, golpeándolo en el pecho e inflando sus cachetes, tomo las sabanas y se acostó a un lado, enrollándose en ellas.

"Lo que me espera" pensó Vegeta suspirando, se acercó a ella disimuladamente y la abrazo desde la espalda, que nuevamente forcejeo. -No molestes-. se quejó fastidiada. -¿Pretendes que me muera de frío?- susurro contra su cuello mientras acariciaba con sus manos el vientre de Bulma.

-Tal vez- le contestó ella con un tono más relajado. -Que agresiva- le dijo al ver como se giraba para quedar frente a él, se liberó de la prisión de sus sábanas y las compartió con su ahora futuro esposo.

-Buenas noche- le dijo ella dulcemente, besando su barbilla para luego acurrucarse en su pecho para tratar de conciliar el sueño, pero con todo lo que había pasado en su día, tal vez le costaría un poco.

 **-.-**

¡Maldita sea! Broly ¿Cuándo se te ocurrirá realizar tu trabajo?- exclamó un muy enojado Freezer al golpear la mesa frente a él y derramar la copa que contenía su preciado vino. -Ya han pasado cinco malditos meses y solo me ha entregado pura información que no me sirve- seguía descargando su furia mientras miraba unos papeles. -¡Basura!- los arrojó con fastidio por la oficina.

-Con su permiso Señor Freezer- se escuchó la puerta abrirse, era uno de los subordinados de Freezer. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le grito Freezer con una vena marcada en la cien.

-Disculpe por interrumpir Señor, pero... Eh... No es que quiera meterme en sus asuntos... Pero... Yo creo que es mejor que comience a actuar ¿No?-.

-¿Me estas dando ordenes?- le preguntó inquisidoramente, no le gustaba para nada que le dijeran que hacer y menos uno de esos insectos que trabajan para él. El empleado sintió como su cuerpo fue recorrido por los escalofríos, la mirada de su jefe fue tan fría que hasta pudo sentir como literalmente una navaja se clavaba en su pecho.

-No, no- agito las manos rápidamente. -Solo decía, era una sugerencia, sabe muy bien que la policia se esta moviendo cada vez más rápido sobre nosotros y la única empresa, aparte de las compañías CsJ y la Corporación Cápsula son las únicas que les queda por destruir, así que...-.

-¿Silencio!- gritó el jefe dejando congelado al trabajador y también a los que se encontraban afuera de la oficina. Su famosa sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro, el anhelo de lograr lo que estaba pensando comenzaba a cosquillear por su cuerpo y tendría que lograrlo lo más pronto posible para sentirse por fin satisfecho con sus ' asuntitos' de venganza.

-Nunca creí que uno de ustedes me llenara de ideas- Freezer se sentó en su cómodo sillón mientras reía de una forma que no daba muy buena espina. -Debemos actuar pronto para nuestro ataque final, no importa si la policía nos atrapa o no, llevaré todo al límite para alcanzar mi objetivo de una vez por todas... Y así poder llegar a ser una de las más importantes empresas del mundo-.

Del cajón de su escritorio sacó un portafolios, lo colocó en la mesa bruscamente y comenzó a buscar unos papeles. -Y lo mejor será que todo parecerá un accidente- de un paquete azul, sacó varias fotos y las esparció sin cuidado por la mesa.

-Todo irá bien si nos enfocamos en la niña rica-tomo una foto de Bulma. -Pero sera algo dificil... Están ese policía que custodia la Corporación, no es un caso fácil de manejar- saco una foto de Nail.

-Luego están los inútiles amigos- esparció fotos de 18, Krilin, goku y Milk. -Pero...- saco la ultima foto y sonrió con una mezcla de maldad y nostalgia. -Nunca pensé que tendría que enfrentarme a la persona que alguna vez tuve que cuidar-.

-¿De qué habla Señor?- preguntó el empleado aun parado frente a su jefe, estando al tanto de todo lo que hacia. -Hablo de mi querido niño, con el cual pase grandes momentos hace mucho tiempo-. Una carcajada se escapo de sus labios, esto se estaba volviendo mas interesante ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez pueda recuperar tal valiosa persona para que trabaje para él.

-Vegeta-.

 **-.-**

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo hija?! Deja eso, yo lo haré- el sacó casi a los empujones a su hija del sector mecánico del laboratorio, casi le da un infarto al ver a su hija remodelando los motores de los nuevos vehículos que la compañía estaría por estrenar al mercado.

-Pero papá, puedo hacerlo- se lo dijo Bulma cruzándose de brazos frente a su padre.- Tú debes estar tranquila y descansar, no quiero que mi nieto este mal- le respondió el científico y cerró las puertas del laboratorio frente a ella.

-Qué testaruda eres Brief. negó con la cabeza Nail mientras se acercaba. -¿Y a ti quién te hablo?- le respondió Bulma furiosa por la actitud de todos con ella. -Bulma deberías entender la preocupación que tenemos, las cosas están demasiado tranquilas para relajarse , es sospechoso todo esto- Nail le hablaba de una manera calmada, para no tratar de enojarse o peor, que se pusiera nerviosa.

-Lo se, ¿Crees que me siento tranquila? Nada de esto me está gustando, es por eso que busco cosas que hacer, necesito distraerme- le decía Bulma mientras caminaba junto a él en dirección a la cocina donde encontró a Vegeta leyendo algunos papeles. Nail al verlo dio media vuelta y huyó literalmente, no es que no se llevaran bien, sino que él sobraba cuando la pareja se encontraba y se olvidaban del mundo.

-Oh Vegeta, estás aquí- comentó Bulma tratando de estirar su brazo para alcanzar la caja de galletas en la alacena. Odiaba a su papa, siempre las guardaba en lugares donde ella no alcanzaba. Siente como alguien se acerca a sus espaldas y toma la caja para luego dársela.

-Si no las alcanzas ¿Por qué no pides ayuda?- le cuestiona Vegeta colocando los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su mujer, tratando de crearle una especie de prisión. -Te veias ocupado- se excuso Bulma sintiendo como se le hacía agua la boca al ver la caja de galletas. -Pero eso no significa que sea una inválida- le respondió ella comenzando a devorar sus deliciosas galletas de avena.

A partir de los tres meses comenzó a sentir unas ganas insaciables de comer galletas de avena y el odio a las fresas, aunque eran sus favoritas, aún no se le quitaba.

-Escuche de lo que estaban hablando... ¿Otra vez en la mecánica?- le preguntó Vegeta con cierto tono de desagrado en su voz. -Si que eres chismoso- hablo Bulma buscando más galletas en el fondo de la caja. -No puedo evitarlo, toda mi vida he trabajado en eso, necesito distraerme, no sabes lo angustiada que me siento-. Oh no, las lágrimas no de nuevo.

Odiaba ser tan sensible por el embarazo, pero era como se sentía realmente. Preocupada por su hijo y los demás, no soportaría si algo les llegase a ocurrir por culpa de ella. Vegeta tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Bulma y limpio las lágrimas suavemente con sus pulgares, si supiera que él estaba mucho más nervioso y preocupado que ella.

-Bulma- pego su frente con la de ella, susurrando en voz baja. -Tranquilízate, nada ocurrirá-.

No Podía entender como Vegeta le transmite toda esa paz y tranquilidad que nadie podía darle, suena estúpido, él siendo tan duro y serio. Pero ella era capaz de entenderlo, sentirlo como era verdaderamente y no pensaba permitir que nadie la separe de él o de su familia.

-Vegeta- lo llamo Bulma ya más tranquila. -¿Irás conmigo de compras verdad?-.

-¿¡Qué?!- se sobresaltó con cara horrorizada.

-Porfavor, necesito algunas cosas para el bebé-.

A veces no sabía porqué era así con ella, trataba de tranquilizarla y tenía que hacer algo que siempre le pedía a través de chantajes ¿Por qué no le dice que no? Simplemente no podía, algo de ella lo controla muy fácilmente pero al fin de cuentas, era por su hijo y también por ella.

-Esta bien- acepto Vegeta, de mala gana. -Pero no compraras cosas innecesarias-.

 **...**

Bulma era un huracán en las tiendas del centro, cada sitio fue invadido por ella, no importaba si solo compraba un pequeño objeto, todas las tiendas fueron atacadas.

"¿Cómo se supone que las embarazadas tienen tanta energía?" pensaba Vegeta agobiado de tanto caminar, era un sostenedor de bolsas, tenía seis bolsas en cada mano y tres colgando de sus hombros. -¿No te dije que no compraras cosas innecesarias?- le preguntó Vegeta con cara de pocos amigos, esa de andar de carrito de supermercado no era para él.

-Te he hecho caso, todo lo que compre es absolutamente necesario para mi niño-. le contestó Bulma buscando otra tienda que atacar.

-¿Niño? ¿Acaso ya sabes que sera?- Vegeta paró su caminar y quedo viendo a Bulma, como si la noticia lo hubiese paralizado. Bulma tambien paro de caminar al no escuchar quejas a sus espaldas, se giró rápidamente y rápidamente se acerco a él. -Yo siento que sera niño, después de todo soy su madre ¿No?- le guiño un ojo.

-En dos días sabremos su sexo, pero no es necesario, se que es un hermoso niño- le sonrió y rápidamente algo captaron sus ojos azules. -Oh Dios-. Si, otra tienda. -Vegeta no puedo ingresar con bolsas a la tienda ¿Puedes esperarme aquí?-

-¿Y qué se supone que haré con tantas bolsas?- le preguntó exasperado, necesitaba una maldita banca ahora mismo. -Puedes llevas las bolsas al auto mientras tanto- le sugirió Bulma. -No te dejare aquí sola- contraatacó rápidamente Vegeta, no estaba para nada tranquilo, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Ay porfavor, tengo varias cosas que comprar aquí, lleva las cosas al auto y vuelve. le decía con toda seguridad. -Me quedaré dentro de la tienda hasta que vuelvas ¿Esta bien?- beso a Vegeta en la mejilla y entró en la tienda.

Vegeta no tuvo otra opción que llevar las cosas al auto antes de que se convirtiera en un muerto viviente, aunque algo en su interior le decía que estaba mal.

Para Bulma, las tiendas de bebés eran como el paraíso, todo lo que veía, desde ropa hasta pequeños juguetes, se lo imaginaba en su pequeño bebé junto con miles de preguntas.

¿Cómo será? ¿Tendrá los ojos de Vegeta o los suyos? ¿Su cabello sera negro? ¿Tendrá su mismo carácter?¿Niña? ¡No! Estaba segura de que sería un lindo niño.

Unas hermosas sábanas azules con ositos captaron su interés de mama primeriza y decidió rápidamente comprarlas. Cuando estaba observando una pequeña caja musical, sintió una presencia sus espaldas, a lo primero que creyó que se trataba de Vegeta pero lo que recorrió su cuerpo fue un horrible escalofrío.

-Silencio- escucho en susurro a sus espaldas. Bulma sintió su cuerpo congelarse, movió la vista para tratar de ver la identidad de esa persona, pero no pudo ya que el rostro era tapado por una capucha. -¿Q-Quién eres?- la voz de Bulma salió entrecortada y temblorosa. -Pronto lo sabrás, ven conmigo y no hagas ningún ruido- le advirtió y Bulma sintió algo en su espalda... No hay duda... ¡Era un arma!

Los nervios comenzaban a invadir y el miedo de que algo le pasara a su bebé la ponía muy inquieta. Seguida por el sujero disimuladamente, Bulma pagó sus compras y salio de la tienda junto con el desconocido que la apuntaba con su arma a través de su chamarra.

A los pocos minutos, Vegeta volvió hacia la tienda a paso apresurado, no se sentía del todo tranquilo. Entró en el negocio y primero busco a Bulma con la mirada, al no encontrarla, se dirigio a la encargada.

-¿Ha visto a una mujer embarazada con un vestido rosa?- le pregunto Vegeta directamente a la encargada. -Lo siento señor, no puedo dar informacion de mis clientes-respondió la chica con un poco de inquietud por la presencia de él.

-Es mi mujer, dijo que me esperaria aqui- Vegeta comenzaba a desesperarse. -Siendo así, vi que salio con alguien. -¿Alguien? ¿¡Quién!?- lo peor rondaba por su cabeza. -No pude distinguirlo, pero su mujer se veía muy nerviosa-.

Veget salió rápidamente de la tienda y comenzó a buscarla desesperadamente mientras llamaba a Nail, no podía estar pasando esto de nuevo.

 **-.-**

Bulma caminaba junto al hombre encapuchado por las calles alejadas de la ciudad, casi llegando al descampado. Abrazaba fuertemente a su vientre, donde sentía su inquieto bebé casi tan nervioso como ella. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareada , débil y muy asustada.

Llegaron hasta una pequeña cabaña entre los altos pastizales, era precaria, casi se caía a pedazos, con la pintura blanca de las maderas ahora convertida en amarillento por los años de abandono. La puerta se abrió seguida de un rechinido espantoso, el interior estaba cubierto de sábanas tapando los muebles y todo tipo de decoración, seguramente esa casa era todo un lujo hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-Siéntate- le ordeno el hombre y Bulma obedeció sin refutar. Vio como camino hacia una mesita y dejo allí el arma y unas cuantas cosas mas, lo que llamó la atención de Bulma ¿Qué tipo de secuestrador dejaba su arma al descubierto y alli en una mesa?

El tipo volteo y camino hasta Bulma, la cual ella volvió a sentir un gran nerviosismo mientras trataba de alejarse con cada paso que él daba.

-Tranquila-.

-¿Eh?- fue lo unico que salio de los labios de Bulma. Lentamente el hombre llevó sus manos hasta su capucha y la retiró con delicadeza. Los ojos de Bulma se ampliaron y su respiración se entrecortó. -B-Broly- susurro débilmente. -¡Uy! ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves a asustarme y secuestrarme de esa manera?- le gritó ella señalandolo con el dedo. -Y para colmo usas un arma ¿Que mierda te...?- Bulma hizo una mueca de dolor mientras tocaba su vientre.

-¡Bulma! ¿Qué te ocurre?¿Estas bien?- Broly rápidamente se acerco a ella pero Bulma lo alejó, aún no le tenia nada de confianza. -Mi...- respiraba Bulma con dificultad. -Tráeme un vaso con agua... Por Favor- pidió y Broly rápidamente fue a la cocina.

Bulma aprovechó el momento y con las manos temblorosas sacó su teléfono celular y rápidamente marcó a Vegeta que contesto de inmediato. -Vegeta- habló Bulma asustada.

- **¿Bulma? ¿Dónde estás?** \- podía oír la voz de Vegeta, estresada a punto de perder los cabales. -Porfavor ven a buscarme, no me siento bien, tengo miedo-.

- **¿Dónde estás?¡Dímelo!-.**

-No lo se exactamente pero es en una cabaña en el campo, lejos de la ciudad... Por Favor apresúrate, no quiero que nada le pase a mi hijo...- al oír a Broly acercarse colgo el telefono rapidamente.

Aceptó el vaso con agua que él le había traído pero las punzadas que sentía en su vientre eran muy dolorosas. -¿Te encuentras bien?- habló su ex amigo luego de observarla detenidamente de pies a cabeza por unos momentos.

-No deberías haber hecho esto ¿Acaso no ves que estoy embarazada?- le dijo Bulma con toda la rabia del mundo.

-Lo lamento de verdad, no sabia que esperabas un hijo- le respondió con toda sinceridad y pudo ver como se esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa al ver su vientre de cinco meses.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto Bulma aun enojada. -Me alegro tanto por ti...- le contesto él con lagrimas en los ojos. -En cambio yo... He arruinado mi vida para siempre-.

-Broly- podría decir que volvía a sentir lastima por él, a pesar de todo lo que le habia hecho, él estaba pasando por algo peor, mucho peor.

Broly se secó las lágrimas bruscamente, su mirada estaba vacía, sin esperanzas ni brillo en ellos, suspiró pesadamente y se sentó en el suelo para no poder incómoda a Bulma al sentarse en el sillon.

-Necesito contarte todo desde el principio Bulma- la miró con seriedad. -Ya que... No lo escucharas de otra persona... Que no sea yo-. Bulma se sorprendió con lo que dijo, aunque todavía tenía algo de inquietud con su presencia, la curiosidad también la invadió.

-¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué a mí y no a los policías u otra persona?- le preguntó ella en susurro.

-...Porque quiero redimirme antes de abandonar todo...-

* * *

 **N/A: Lo prometido es deuda, por fin encontre un tiempito para escribir.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute cada letra que escribi :3**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad me hicieron sentir muy bien y les prometo que voy a tratar de mejorar mi desastrosa vida xD**

 **Nos leemos próximamente**

 **OrgulloSaiyan**


End file.
